A World of Lies
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: It's happening: a deadly vendetta against the Hylian public, a plan a thousand years in the making. The true evil is finally rearing its ugly heads. All six of them. Present AU, Link x Zelda.
1. Help Wanted

* * *

Start time: Thursday August 2, 2007; 10:48 PM PDT

* * *

Ahh… To have a new story out feels like a new school year—so refreshing, so exciting! …That is until it becomes rather drawn out and you can't wait to get the whole thing over with. Just kidding. 

But really, I just want to thank everyone who read (and reviewed!) my last story _Charm Bracelet_ once again. A whole lot of love went into that sucker, and watching it become my biggest story to date is a really, really good feeling. I couldn't have done it with the readers/reviewers, so you have my undying gratitude. Lets just see if this story can live up to CB.

As always, here's a summary: Link Avalon, twenty-seven, is a new Ancient Hylian History professor at Hyrule University. He has just been appointed a job teaching the twenty-four year old Princess of Hyrule, Zelda Harkinian. During a break from giving the princess her history lessons, he wanders around Hyrule Castle, and stumbles across one of the castle wizard's incantation readings. It's at that moment when he discovers Hyrule's history has been nothing but one giant fallacy—the six Sages, the four Light Spirits, the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, the King of Evil, and even the three Goddesses and the Triforce… have all been nothing but a world of lies.

Oooh, the tension. As you can see, this story is a major departure from the traditional SirJoshizzle fanfiction. Stories like _Charm Bracelet_ and _The Life and Times of Zelda Harkinian_ are fun and light hearted. But this one is taking on a darker tone. But it will still have that fun side that a lot of people look forward to when they read my stories, so people who want a little bit of both should hopefully be pleased.

After going over the plot outlines for this story countless times, I've discovered that this is essentially a quintessential Legend of Zelda plot set in the present time. Yes, this story is AU, just like _Sensei_ and _Charm Bracelet_. I think that's what I love about this story so much. This story will incorporate many elements from the Zelda games to give it that Legend of Zelda feel; the only things keeping it from becoming part of the Zelda canon is that it's fanfiction and that it's set in AU. If this were part of the Zelda canon, it is set 1000 years after _Ocarina of Time _and _Twilight Princess,_ and the events in _The_ _Wind Waker_ did not happen.

In addition to many references to the Zelda games and manga, there will be many winks at my previous Zelda stories.

I don't know for sure if this will be as long as CB chapter-wise, much less longer. At this point, I'm guessing it will be somewhere in the middle of _Sensei_ and _Charm Bracelet_ as far as number of chapters goes.

This story will not feature songs like CB did. The only exception is a very short hymn that plays a very important part of the plot, which I have named the "Hymn of the Goddesses". It's actually an anagram of Japanese syllables that, when arranged properly and translated into English, becomes a message (which is also a running theme in many of the Zelda games). However, in this story, the Japanese syllables take on the guise of ancient Hylian. You can find it in my blog on deviantART (titled "Hymn of the Goddesses") for more information.

**Please read before you continue**: Please refer to the maps of Hyrule and Hyrule Castle Town in my deviantART as you explore the Legend of Zelda world as it appears in this story. It's highly recommended that you do so. The maps are attached with all the details about my present-time Hyrule that you need to know. The link to my deviantART is in my profile.

**This story is rated T for Teen **(at least that's what I _think_ Fanfiction thinks T means) **for language, suggestive themes, and violence.**

This story will be told from Link's point of view. There will also be short scenes told from the third-person, but you will know when those scenes occur. Also, it features an all-new time stamp! Whoo!

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

A World of Lies  
SirJoshizzle

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Wednesday June 20, 2007.  
Time: 11:43 PM.

"You have sent the letter out, correct?"

The man who spoke with his deep, menacing voice says to his servant, who is pacing anxiously across the room.

The room is dimly lit, with only the flames cracking from an ornate stone fireplace and the moonlight pouring in from the floor-to-ceiling length windows serving as sources of light. The man watches his servant closely, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. The man is sitting in a large red leather armchair, with an oak side table next to him with a glass mug of black coffee and a manila folder resting on top.

"You are tense," the man calmly states. "What is bothering you?"

"Master…" The servant speaks softly through his scarf. "What if he does not accept?"

The man chuckles lightly, lifting his mug and taking the folder from underneath it. He opens it and pulls out a couple of papers. He scans the top page quickly, the profile of a person.

"He has the blood of a loyal warrior in him," he says, perusing the contents. "Never able to refuse when he is called upon… He will accept… Besides, who could pass on the opportunity to be the personal tutor to the Princess of Hyrule? She is a beautiful young woman… It makes our proposal that much more compelling."

"I… I guess you are right," the servant stops, staring into the fireplace, watching the red-orange flames dance.

"Please… _Relax_," the man shakes his head slowly. "Everything will go according to plan. Trust me."

He looks out one of the giant glass windows to the skyline of Hyrule Castle Town. Right down the car and pedestrian filled street—even at night—is Hylia Square, all lit up with the flashing neon lights, signs and giant LCD screens hanging off the sides of the surrounding skyscrapers. At street level thousands of people crowd the intersection as the pedestrian lights change. Even when it is so close to midnight, the heart of Hyrule Castle Town never sleeps. He smirks evilly as he watches the crowds scurry around the streets like ants after losing a scent trail.

"Yes, all according to plan," he repeats softly.

He turns back to the paper, directing his gaze at the picture of a man on the dossier. The man in the picture stares right back into his red eyes, as he scans the photographed person's face. His unruly blonde hair, his cobalt blue eyes…

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Vantage Pointe Condominiums, Apartment #201, Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 11:02 AM.

_Ding-dong._

Mmm…

_Ding-dong._

Ugh… Go away…

_Ding-dong._

…Errrgh!

I slowly open my blue eyes, my vision horribly blurry. I let out loud, tired yawn as I stretch my limbs out, groaning loudly and blinking rapidly to clear my eyesight. I lift my head and look down at my body. The blankets are partially covering my legs and my bare chest, with most of it hanging off the sides of the bed.

_Ding-dong._

I growl in frustration, kicking the covers off me. I roll off the bed and onto my feet, fixing my gray pajama bottoms as I swing my bedroom door open.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

"I hear ya, I hear ya!" I yell out in annoyance, shaking out my tangled blonde hair. I walk to the front door and open the door. I find that my friends Sheik and Malon standing in front of me.

"Hey Link!" They exclaim in unison, wide grins on their faces. I just give them a tired, questioning look, a careless eyebrow raised and my mouth slightly open.

Sheik and Malon are my best friends. We go back quite a few years, to when I was a Sheik and I were juniors in high school and Malon was a sophomore. They're both boyfriend and girlfriend of four years, and are planning to get married sometime in August. Sheik is a member of the Sheikah tribe, while Malon is a normal Hylian.

"…It's early," I groan after a short silence.

"No," Malon shakes her head, the ponytail her fire red hair is in moves as she does so. "It's eleven."

"Well it's early for me," I rub my eyes. "But come in, anyway." I step aside from them to come into the apartment and I close the door once they're in.

"Jeez Link," Sheik rubs his chin, examining the small dining table on the other side of the room right in front of the glass sliding doors leading to the balcony. "This place is a mess."

I turn to him, and I glance at the tabletop. He's right I suppose. Papers are sprawled all over the place. Black and red permanent markers lay uncapped on a stack of notebooks. My silver Powerbook is still open, with my screensaver on the screen.

"I was up all night grading papers," I tell him tiredly. "I didn't sleep until three in the morning."

"No wonder," Malon giggles as she takes a seat on the sofa. "Your hair is a mess, too! But you should take a break from your professor work this weekend, Link; this Sunday's the festival!"

I furrow my brow at her, raising an eyebrow. "…What festival?"

Her eyes widen at my question and she gives me a look as if to ask me if I've been taking drugs or something. "Hello, Mister PhD in Hylian History! The festival! Sunday is the millennial anniversary of the vanquishing of the King of Evil!"

My eyes light up instantly. Oh yeah! On Sunday, it will be a thousand years of peace. On June 24, 1007, the legendary Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny saved Hyrule from total destruction caused by the King of Evil. The seven Sages—including the princess—and the four Light Spirits, then locked him in the Sacred Realm. All of Hyrule will be celebrating this weekend with the festivities at its peak on Sunday. All schools are on holiday today and tomorrow for the occasion as well, making it a four-day weekend.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Malon laughs incredulously.

"It slipped my mind," I shrug. "What with all that work I have to grade—"

"Link," Sheik cuts me off. His red eyes, a trademark of the Sheikah tribe, stare at me. "You work too hard… Relax this weekend!"

"I can't," I shake my head. "I have all of that work…"

I stop myself as both their faces falter. I frown slightly, but then a smile creeps on my lips. "Hey… I'll tell you what…"

They both look up at me and I fold my arms across my naked chest. "I'll take care of all of that paperwork today. Tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday, I'm all yours."

They break out into bright grins and nod happily. "Okay!"

I laugh light-heartedly, shaking my head when Malon says, "It's a deal, Link! Sheik and I should leave you for now so you can get all of that mess done."

"Thanks guys," I scratch the back of my head. "I'm halfway done, anyway. I should be finished by tonight hopefully."

"Sounds good," Sheik nods. We both high five and I give Malon a quick hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Link," she smiles. I walk over to the door and open it for them, waving at them on their way out.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Link!" Malon calls out from the hallway.

I'm about to close the door when Sheik suddenly pops up right in front of me.

"Wait!" He exclaims.

"What's up?" I ask him, slightly startled at his abrupt reappearance.

He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a white envelope. "The receptionist at the desk told me to deliver it to you," he hands it to me. I slowly accept it, examining it.

"Why didn't the mailman put it in my mailbox?" I ask no one in particular, but then he answers, "The lady said to give it to you personally. The mailman told her it was a high priority letter."

"I see…" I nod softly. I look up at him and flash a quick smile. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," he shakes his head. He turns to walk, but looks over his shoulder quickly and points at me. "Tomorrow!"

"You got it!" I nod, chuckling lightly. And with that, I close the door.

I turn around and take a seat on the sofa, scanning the envelope. Who could this be from? There's no sender address at all, just my name in ornate cursive, written in red, green and blue ink. I squint my eyes, and I see the faint outline of a pattern imprinted on the off-white envelope. It's the crest of the Hylian Royal Family.

The Royal Family? Now I'm really interested in what this person has got to say. I turn it over and tear the envelope open and pull out the folded paper inside. The letter is written in elaborate calligraphy, just like my name was. This doesn't surprise me.

"Link Avalon," I read aloud.

"I regularly receive files of Hyrule's citizens who have exceptionally impressive and consistent academic records. In turn, I send out personal letters congratulating those who consistently meet and far exceed the academic standards set by Hyrule's National Board of Education. Mr. Avalon, you are one of these esteemed people.

After reading over your academic record and achievements very closely, and seeing someone so young as you teach at the university level, I have a proposition for you: I would like to request that you become the personal tutor to my daughter and the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

I do not expect you to answer so soon. Please, think it over. When you are ready to answer, or if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to drop by Hyrule Castle. Just present this letter to the guards at the front gates and they will let you pass. No formal attire is needed for any of our meetings; dress in any way you please.

-King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian"

At the bottom is his signature, which is way too fancy for me to make out even a single letter.

I just stare at this letter in disbelief, rereading it in my head. Is this thing serious? This has got to be some sort of joke. But then again, anything that comes out of Hyrule Castle—even envelopes—is harder to duplicate than DNA strands.

…The king wants me to be the personal tutor to _the_ Princess Zelda?

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle Station, Hyrule Castle Exit, Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 12:06 PM.

I exit the staircase leading to Hyrule Castle Station, the second-busiest subway station in the world, pushing through the flood of people pouring out of the exit as well. The sun is out, but it's comfortably breezy to counter the moderate heat, streaks of white clouds in the sky. I push through the ever-crowded sidewalks, watching the exterior of Hyrule Castle grow as I approach it.

I've lived in Greater Castle Town all my life, and I don't think I've ever seen a time when the streets are filled with cars and the sidewalks aren't overflowing with people gossiping, laughing, admiring the dizzying skyscrapers, and taking pictures of the city with their camera phones.

Hyrule Castle Town proper is home to over twelve million people alone, easily making it the largest city in Hyrule and the world. The population of the greater metro area—the eleven wards surrounding the city plus Castle Town proper—is well over thirty-five million people. Yet with a metro population on a national level, there are very little civic problems. Transportation couldn't be easier, as the city hosts the world's largest, most efficient and used subway and monorail system. It relieves the stress on the highways, and it helps more because over half of Greater Castle Town doesn't own a car—due to a subway station on every corner… and the fact that cars are just as expensive as condos. Crime rates are the lowest in the world, hosting the most reliable police system any city can offer. It also helps that the citizens are rather honest with stolen and lost belongings; you can leave an iPod at a McDonald's and rest assured that sooner or later, someone's going to show up at your doorstep with it.

Castle Town is at its most cosmopolitan and vibrant in Hylia Square, the geographic center of the Light Prefecture. Hylia Square is the skyscraper district of the city; all of the city's—and Hyrule's—tallest skyscrapers are located there. The tallest is the Hylia 360, a skyscraper exactly 360 meters tall and shaped vaguely like the Master Sword of legend. Because Hyrule is an earthquake prone country and the Greater Castle Town Area is one of the most earthquake susceptible regions in the world, Hylia 360—along with every single building in the metro area—has been built according to very, very high construction and architectural standards: the building has been constructed to withstand earthquakes with magnitudes above 9.5. In addition to being part of the building's design, the wings of the "sword's handle" act as balances to reduce sway during an earthquake. Also, there are two mass dampers that act as pendulums to negate the sway of the building.

At ground level, Hylia Square is _always_ filled with people. Located right in front of Hylia 360 is Hylia Station, the busiest subway station in the world. The intersection is the busiest scramble crossing in the world, with a thousand people crossing at every green light. Surrounding the intersection are vibrant neon lights and signs and LCD screens displaying commercials, news and weather updates regularly.

Because this weekend the country is celebrating the Festival of Lifelong Happiness, people everywhere are singing the "Hymn of the Goddesses". The Hymn is a prayer that dates back a thousand years. The people of Hyrule sang it in protest of the King of Evil before the Hero of Time awoke from his seven-year slumber in the Sacred Realm. The hymn is said to be written in Ancient Hylian, but I don't think that's true. I'm fluent in the language, and I've studied the linguistics of Ancient Hyrule, and I still can't decipher what it means in English. All the same, for a thousand years people have been singing that song, and it's even the country's national anthem.

I pass my a group of carolers standing next to a Gossip Stone, singing the song happily over the din from the cars and the crowds.

_Ihazerisanoi  
Runkareradaku  
Eyoruhitame  
Mae_

Before long, I'm right at the front of Hyrule Castle. It's a magnificent palace, painted in solid white with large glass windows and a expansive green grass lawns surrounding it. I'd even say it's more of an architectural achievement than Hylia 360 is. It's surrounded on all sides with pointed black gates and Hylian Soldiers, who also serve as guides for anyone who needs directions.

I slowly approach one of the guards standing in front of the main gates. He's a rather well built man, probably a little over six feet tall, just a few inches taller than me.

"May I help you, sir?" He asks me as he catches sight of me.

"Actually," I say nervously. "I'm here because I have an audience with the king." Before he can do anything like laugh in my face or insult me, I reach into the breast pocket of my white long sleeved dress shirt for the envelope I received and hand it to him. He raises an eyebrow at me and takes the letter out, perusing it quickly. His eyes widen at me after he finishes.

"Um… May I see some identification?" He asks, stammering a bit as he gives me the envelope back. I nod and reach into the back pocket of my black slacks for my wallet and show him my military ID. My dad was an officer in the Hylian Navy for twenty years before he retired four years ago.

"Al… Alright then," he nods, and I put my wallet away. He turns to the wall next to him and presses a few buttons on a keypad. The gate then withdraws and gestures for me to walk through. I thank him quickly and walk past the gate and it slowly slides back closed, separating myself from the rest of Castle Town.

I follow the sinuous stone path to the enormous front doors of the castle and ring the doorbell just above the elaborate doorknob. Even from outside I can hear the doorbell echo throughout the house. Either the castle has some thin walls or that's one hell of a doorbell system.

Before long, a Sheikah woman greets the doors open and me. Her eyes are red, and her hair is platinum blonde, but a shade brighter than Sheik's. She's rather well built, a characteristic shared by all members of the Sheikah race.

"May I help you, sir?" She asks me.

"Um…" I furrow my brow. I reach into my pocket again and give her the envelope. She takes it, eyeing me suspiciously and reads over it.

"Hmm…" She nods softly. Her eyes then widen is surprise. "…Oh! Mr. Avalon! We've been expecting you!"

She steps aside so that I may walk in, and she then closes the doors behind me as I step inside.

Well… It's pretty safe to say that the last place I thought I would be in any point in my life would be in Hyrule Castle.

Everything is made of fine polished marble. The floors, the walls, the ceiling—everything. The mahogany banister on the staircase spirals to the second floor. Above the stairs is a giant glass dome with gold to decorate it. In the middle of the foyer is a varnished white baby grand piano and above it is a chandelier made of gold. Instead of glass hanging from it are princess-cut diamonds. To the left and right of the entrance are two parlors with glass doors as entrances to them.

I peek into both parlors and find that both are different. The one to my left has a floor made of pine. The couches are white leather sofas across from each other and in the middle is a coffee table made from lacquered maple. Across from the doors is a fireplace made of marble and what hangs above it was a blown-up portrait of the Royal Family.

I turn around and walk over to the doors to the right parlor.

This one is a little more casual than the other. It looks like it is twice the size of the left one. The floor is made of polished white marble. There's a light brown corner sofa and matching coffee table and ottoman made of leather. Across from it is a 50" wall hanging LCD TV screen and on both sides of it are thousands of Rupees worth of digital entertainment. There are two bookshelves, a soda machine, a pool table, and on the ceiling is a hand-painted full detail three-dimensional map of Hyrule, recessed lighting with gold encrusted around the edges, and a ceiling fan made of spruce.

"So this is the famous Hyrule Castle…" I mutter softly to myself.

"Isn't it something?" The woman asks. I jump slightly in surprise and whirl around, facing her. She chuckle softly at me. "Follow me."

I follow up the spiraling staircase, down a few halls and side stairs until the woman and I stop in front of giant brown oak double doors. I'm guessing they lead to the throne room. She pushes them open and I see that they actually lead outside. It seems to be the top floor of the castle. We walk up yet another flight of stairs and I'm instantly awestruck.

It's the top floor of the castle, alright, and it sounds kind of cheesy to say it, but the view is absolutely to die for. I run to the edge of the balcony, and I look down, the castle's front lawn and parts of the roofs of the lower levels visible. I look up and I can see straight down Castle Avenue for miles, cutting through the sea of skyscrapers like a knife. It travels straight down until it seems to end right at Castle Town Bay. To my left and my right are endless seas of skyscrapers, with some flat patches where large, expansive parks are.

"Whoa…" I whisper. "Check it out…"

"The princess loves this view as well," the Sheikah woman leans forward on the railing with me. "Especially at night."

I turn to her slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Princess Zelda?"

"The one and only," she nods. "…Oh! Goddesses, where are my manners?" She extends her arm out to me. "I am Impa, the personal caretaker of Princess Zelda."

I accept her hand slowly, shaking with, a smile on my face. "Link Avalon… Though I think you kind of know that already."

She laughs softly and gestures for me to wait. "Stay here for the moment. I'll alert the king of your presence."

"Alright," I nod. I watch her ascend another flight of stairs leading to an upper level. She walks into the largest stone archway I have ever seen.

I turn around and look back down to the castle's lower grounds. I notice a figure standing on one of the balconies below me. She's doing the same as Impa and I were doing earlier, looking out to the view of Castle Town. She might be a maid or something. She looks up to the skies, letting the soft breeze lift her blonde-brown hair. I catch sight of her facial features. Her eyes are closed, and on her face is a look of contentment. Her eyes slowly open, and her eyes wander towards me. Farore, her eyes are beautiful. Crystalline indigo orbs stare right at me. She turns around and her back leans on the railing, but our eyes don't tear away from each other. She smiles softly at me before walking away out of my sight.

Gods, she's beautiful… I bet Princess Zelda will be twice the beauty that girl was, whoever she was…

"Link!" I turn around, and see Impa calling me. "Come on up!" I nod and jog up the stairs and stopping in front of her, panting heavily. "You ready?" She asks.

"…To be honest…" I blush sheepishly. "I'm kinda nervous…"

"Don't be," she shakes her head. "I'll go with you. Just do as I do, okay?"

I nod softly, and we both walk up the stairs in unison.

We enter the large archway and into the throne room. It's a very vast room to say the least. Everything is made of stone, marble pillars on either side of the wide red carpet running right in the middle of the room. Guards stand in front of every pillar and giant stained glass window. Each window depicts one of the six Sages. Behind the throne is an enormous statue of a Triforce with the three Goddesses floating around it. Straight in front of me is the King of Hyrule himself, Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian. He's sitting on his large throne in front of the statue, wearing a jet-black business suit. Funny… I thought he'd be in royal garbs or something. But wait… He tells me formalities in clothing aren't needed; yet _he_'s the one all dressed up?

Before I know it, Impa and I are just a mere eight or nine feet in front of him. From the corner of my eye, I watch Impa closely. She bows deeply at the waist, and the instant she does it, I follow her.

"Hold it," she whispers to me. "Don't get up until he bows and gets up."

I stare at the ground and look up, not moving my head. I see him get up from his throne and take a few steps forward. He then bows, but not as deep as us. He stays like that for a few seconds. Farore, I hope he gets up soon. If I hold myself like this any longer I might fall over. Sure enough, he then rises. A few moments later, Impa stands straight and I get up as well.

"Link Avalon?" He asks in his deep, booming voice, his dark blue eyes looking into mine.

"Yes, um… Your, uh, Majesty?" I mentally kick myself in the ass. I just made a fool of myself in front of the King of Hyrule—of all people!

A soft smile creeps onto his lips. "…Didn't I say this meeting did not call for formal wear?"

I look down at my clothes. They're hardly formal, I think. Maybe semi-formal at best.

"Well," I shrug slightly. "I thought I'd at least dress up a little bit, Your Majesty."

He laughs softly, rubbing his chin. "How nice… I've heard much about you, Mr. Avalon… Maintained a GPA above 3.8 throughout high school… Graduated valedictorian in high school with a 4.5… Accepted into Hyrule University… Graduated Hyrule U. salutatorian summa cum laude with a PhD in Hylian History… All before your 30th birthday!"

I smile sheepishly, my cheeks blushing a soft pink.

"How did you manage to do that?" He asks. "Most college professors I know are… elderly to say the least."

"I, uh… I don't know, Your Majesty," I shake my head nervously, every part of my body tense. "My parents strictly stressed the importance of education how-many-times during my childhood… They set high but realistic standards for me."

"They raised you well…" He nods softly. "But you get to the point… One of my advisors was the one who told me about you. He insisted that you are a very well educated person, and the facts support his claim… My daughter, the princess, is in need of a tutor at the moment… In all honestly I didn't think you'd decide so quickly."

"That's kind of why I'm here," I tell him. "I haven't actually decided if I'm going to do it; I was wondering if I could probably tutor her for a day and then if things go well, I'd teach her full time."

"Hmm…" He rubs his chin. "I… I do not see why not… Impa!"

"Sir!" She stands up at attention.

"Take Mr. Avalon to my daughter," he then turns to me. "Perhaps it would be helpful if you took a little time to know her before you actually commit to teaching her."

I nod softly in reply. We both bow quickly and turn around, walking out of the throne room.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 12:28 PM.

"Master…"

"…What is it?"

The servant points out one of the windows. "I have just gotten word… The boy has accepted."

The master looks out the window his servant is pointing at and sees a blonde Hylian man and a Sheikah woman walk down the stairs from Hyrule Castle's throne room.

"Excellent…" The man grins devilishly, nodding affirmatively. "Just make sure that you let him and the princess know before the festival."

"…When exactly do you want me to tell them?" His servant asks him, picking at the black ashes in the fireplace with the poker.

"That is up to you," he replies. "But give them enough time to do it."

He looks away from the man and the woman and back to the skyline of Castle Town, the thousands of people on the street preparing the city for the festival.

"Hyrule… is in for a rough ride."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. It's basically setting the stage for the rest of the story. 

Hyrule Castle in this story is described as it appears in _Twilight Princess_. The interior of the first floor, however, is my vision of how it would look in the present.

For those who have read my previous stories…

**You can leave an iPod at a McDonald's and rest assured that sooner or later, someone's going to show up at your doorstep with it**: _Charm Bracelet_, anyone?

Also, the fact that Link was valedictorian in high school, salutatorian in college and majored in Hylian History is carried over from CB and _Sensei_ as well.

Okay, time to work on CB ch. 27 (Wow, do I _ever_ stop writing?) and watch my little sister rejoice at the fact that there's a strong possibility **Princess Peach will be confirmed for _Brawl_**.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Friday August 3, 2007; 8:32 AM PDT

* * *


	2. Hylia Square

* * *

Start time: Tuesday August 7, 2007; 3:44 PM PDT

* * *

So today marks one year that I've been writing under the SirJoshizzle name. I've completed seventeen oneshots and three major stories spanning three different categories. Of those three major stories, two are in this archive and have far exceeded my wildest expectations. With **_Sensei_'s 17,500+ hits and its nomination for the 2007 Universal Fanfiction Open Awards**, and **_Charm Bracelet_ knocking on 300 reviews and exceeding 13,000 hits**, I feel like I can look back on the past year and say that I've accomplished much. But it's only my first year under the SirJoshizzle name, and I feel like I'm just getting started. And to start off another year, I thought I'd begin progress of chapter two of _A World of Lies._

First of all, thank you to the support I've gotten for this story, considering that this is still largely unknown in my reader base because Fanfiction didn't send out the New Story Alert (something that they're finally getting together according to the updates on the homepage). But as the New Chapter Alert for this goes out to them, hopefully they'll take notice.

Secondly, check my deviantART for the character design for Princess Zelda in this story, preferably before you begin reading any further. It'll make it easier for you and me if you have a preconceived idea of the AU Princess Zelda.

That's it for now, on with chapter two.

* * *

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor Hallways. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 12:34 PM. 

I knew Hyrule Castle was huge, but nowhere near _this_ huge.

Impa and I left the throne room about five minutes ago. Since then, we've been descending staircase after staircase, walking through hallway after hallway looking for the princess. Impa said she would most likely be inside her bedroom. I swear I'll throw the biggest temper tantrum if we get to her room and find that she _isn't_ there.

"Impa…" I breathe tiredly. "Not to be rude… but how much longer?"

She turns her head slightly to me, chuckling softly. "Just a little bit more… Why, are you tired?"

"Oh _no_…" I shake my head and furrow my brows, stressing my sarcasm. "Just can't, uh… wait to meet Her Highness is all."

She just laughs to herself, saying nothing more.

We walk down the empty hallway in silence, our synchronized footsteps echoing through the length of the hall. I take in my surroundings, examining all the minor details I can catch as we walk. Tapestries in decorative Hylian livery hang from the halls. The walls are painted in neutral tones—cream, off-white, champagne, pale yellows and other shades of that nature. The sconces on the wall are all lit despite the tall glass windows pouring in more than enough light to keep the halls lit decently. I guess if anyone can afford to waste electricity, it's the Royal Family.

"If I may ask, Impa," I speak up again. "Just how is the princess?"

"Hm? …What do you mean?" She asks in reply, not looking at me.

"I mean personality wise," I shrug. "Just to get an idea before I commit to teaching her."

"The princess is no different than your average twenty-four year old," Impa tells me. "…Tell me Link, do you have female friends your age?"

"Of course," I nod. Hell, some of my female students are the same age as me.

"Tell me about one of them, would you?"

I look at her strangely, trying to see where she's going with this. "Well… This one girl, Malon… She's fun, she's good-hearted, she's carefree—"

"Then you'll get along with the princess just fine," Impa assures. "Don't let her royal position intimidate you. Underneath the dress lies the heart of a girl who's more or less the same as this… Malon, is it?" I nod.

"However," she goes on, "you're being paid to teach her. The king and I would love for you two to get along. After all, it makes your work that much easier, but don't let that interfere with your teaching or her studies."

"Of course," I nod affirmatively. "…One more question… Do I begin right away or—"

"Only if you choose to," she cuts me off. "I suggest taking today to get to know Her Highness. After all, you said it yourself that you just want to see where things go before you commit."

"Right…" I grin sheepishly.

"At the end of the day, I'll take you back to the king and you can tell him your final decision."

"Alright."

We continue to walk down the hall until I see the end of the hall. I sigh inwardly, preparing myself for another lengthy passageway, but then Impa stops abruptly. I impulsively take a few more steps forward, but I quickly backtrack so that I'm standing next to her again, which causes her to chuckle lightly.

I turn to a door to our right, examining it. "This lead to another hallway?"

"No," she shakes her head. "We're here."

My heart skips a few beats at her last two words. I'm actually going to meet Princess Zelda!

Impa steps forward and knocks on the door softly. "Zelda? It's Impa."

"…Come in," a soft, feminine voice from the other side says.

I step back, allowing Impa to reach for the knob and twist it slowly. She cracks the door open slightly, poking her head in before opening it all the way. She looks over her shoulder to me, nodding for me to follow her inside.

"Zelda," the Sheikah says again as I close the door behind me softly. "There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

I turn around and I'm met with the sight of the biggest bedroom I've ever seen.

The room is decorated in white, light shades of blue, peach and pink. The floor is a soft, white carpet. The walls are a peach with white crown and kick moldings. The bed on the right side has baby blue and powder blue linens and stitched in is her signature with pink thread. To the right of the bed is a dresser, and to the right is a large desk and on it is an iMac. There are built in fish tanks in the walls, filled with exotic looking fish. On the wall across from us is a large pair of glass double doors decorated with white and pink curtains leading to a balcony and on either sides were giant floor-to-ceiling windows. There is a 50-inch TV, a BluRay player and stereo set on the wall to our left. There's a shelf built in to the ceiling containing video games, CDs, books, and BluRay discs. To the right of the TV is a connecting washroom like in hotel rooms with marble counter cluttered with make-up products, a mirror that takes up the entire wall, and two sinks. There is a door to the right of the counters leading to what must be a shower and a toilet. To the left of the TV is a door, which I am guessing leads to a closet.

Like Impa said, just like Malon.

Impa gets out of my way, and my eyes are met with probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She's probably the same height as Malon, give or take a few inches. Her hair is a mix of brown and blonde, and it's tied in a loose ponytail with her long bangs running down the side of her perfect oval face. Golden Triforce earrings dangle from her earlobes. Her eyes are two crystal pools of indigo. She's in a silk pale pink top and matching skirt. The top has the Triforce embroidered in the middle of her breasts, the Hylian Falcon taking up her abdomen, and the Crest of the Sheikah on her lower stomach. Hylian inscriptions on sewn on the hemlines and the short sleeves. The skirt goes to her knees. Slits are on both sides of the skirt that go to her mid-thigh. On her feet are matching pale pink slippers with the Triforce stitched on them.

It takes a few seconds before it hits me: she's the same girl I saw on the balcony earlier.

"This is Link Avalon," Impa introduces me. "He's the man from Hyrule University."

Zelda walks towards me, holding her hand out. "Pleased to meet you," she beams brightly, her purple eyes sparkling.

Goddesses, those eyes…

I slowly accept her small hand, shaking it softly. Her skin feels nice too. I nod in reply, smiling as well.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to get better acquainted," Impa states after a few moments, bowing quickly. "Princess." And with that, she turns for the door, exiting the room rather quickly.

Zelda and I are left standing alone in silence. Gods, I'm so nervous. My hands are shaking and my heart is pounding so hard I'm afraid it'll pop straight out of my chest. It's nerve-racking enough that I'm in the same room with the Princess of Hyrule, it doesn't help much that she's drop-dead _gorgeous_.

"…Princess," I break the silence. Unfortunately for me, my voice cracked and came out high-pitched. Damn of all the possible times for something like that to happen… She just giggles softly at me, causing my cheeks to blush furiously.

"Zelda," she nods with a smile.

"Hmm?" I raise an eyebrow, clearing my throat.

"Please, call me Zelda, Mr. Avalon," she shakes her head. "No need for any formalities."

I scratch the back of my head, smiling slightly. "Then, uh… If you put it that way… Please, call me Link… Zelda…" Wow it sounds so awkward calling her by her first name.

"Link…" She repeats, scratching her chin. "You're the man I saw standing in front of the throne room earlier, right?"

"Yeah… Er, yes…" I nod. Smooth, Avalon. _Real_ smooth.

"I love that view," she turns around, heading for the open doors to her balcony.

"Yeah," I nod, taking a few steps forward. "Impa told me… Um, Zelda?"

"Yes?" She asks, turning around to face me, the breeze outside blowing her hair softly.

"If I may ask," I start. "Why exactly do you need a tutor? I'm sure you're smart enough as it is."

She blushes slightly. "Thank you… But honestly, I don't know myself," she shrugs. "One of my father's advisors just came out and said to him, 'I highly suggest you get your daughter a personal tutor'," She deepens her voice. "And he handed him your dossier."

"Ahh…" I nod. "I, uh… I see… About your outfit, Zelda…"

"Hmm?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It's just…" I run a nervous hand through my hair. "It's just that I pictured you in a more elaborate dress… I also expected your father in some royal outfit as well."

She just chuckles softly, shaking her head. "A lot of people say that. You're forgetting, Link, that times have changed. This isn't a thousand years ago when I _would_ be in a dress like that… As far as everyday wear goes, this is as formal as it gets." She gestures to her skirt.

I nod softly, walking towards her outside. The wind greets me, blowing past me gently. I lean on the railing, standing to her right, resting my left arm on the banister and holding up my chin with my right hand.

"Link," she speaks softly. I turn to her, a soft smile on my face. "Are you planning on doing anything for the festival on Sunday?"

"Why?" I ask her.

"My father is holding a ball here at the castle," she tells me. "The most important diplomats are going to be there. I have yet to find someone to accompany me… And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Her question catches me off guard. Not even five minutes after we've met and she's already asking me to be her escort? She's a straight shooter; I'll give her that.

I'm about to answer, but then I stop myself when I remember what I told Sheik and Malon. "Zelda, I'd love to…" I start. "But I kind of have plans with two of my friends all this weekend…"

Her face falters slightly at my response. "Of course… Why don't you invite them!?"

I stumble back. "Huh!? I-I-I-I mean, uh… Your father wouldn't mind?"

"I don't see why not," she shrugs, crossing her arms. "Even then, there's going to be at least a thousand people there. I doubt that he'd suspect them unless they weren't dressed for the occasion."

I hesitate for a second. I don't know… I promised Sheik and Malon… But then I look up, only to be met by those hypnotic sapphire orbs. "…I'll think about it."

Her eyes light up with confidence, clasping her hands together. "That's fine! For you to consider it is all I need."

I smile weakly, and we both go back to the view of Hylia Square. At the scramble crossing, it's just as busy as ever, thousands of people filling the street as the pedestrian lights turn green, never minding that a car is right in the middle of the intersection.

Despite that the intersection is so far away, and you can't tell because there are so many people, I know something is wrong down there. From a mile away, screaming from Hylia Station can be heard as I watch a flood of people pour out of the exit. I can tell Zelda can hear it too; I turn to her, and she's closely watching the intersection, a look of fear and confusion on her face.

"Link," she whispers. "Is Hylia Square always that… hectic?"

I shake my head slightly. "No. You can hear the screaming from all the way over here. That kind of noise level isn't normal, even for the festival."

The Goddesses gave Hylians their long pointed ears for a reason, after all—to hear danger from far away. I have a feeling, however, that this danger I'm sensing is a little more close to home.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 12:45 PM.

"Vaati has completed his mission."

The servant turns to his master, closing his cell phone and putting it away in his pocket under his scarves.

"The details…" The master whispers, but loud enough so that his servant could hear him.

"Vaati boarded the Blue Line from Electra Station in East Village Ward bound for Hylia Station at 12:41 PM. As the subway pulled into Hylia Station and the car's doors opened, he released the sarin gas."

A sarin gas attack on the HCT Metropolitan Subway.

The master smiles softly to himself, standing up from his seat at his red leather chair. He takes a sip of his cognac in his glass goblet and walks over to a nearby window, watching the Hylia Square intersection and the nearby station as smoke begins to emit from the underground exit amidst the thousands of people yelling and screaming for help.

"Any numbers of the casualties?" He asks his servant.

"Vaati himself was killed as he triggered the gas," the servant replies. "Eleven others were killed, in addition to fifty injured and severe vision problems inflicted on a thousand others in the car and waiting inside the station."

"Excellent…" The master chuckles, drinking his cognac.

"But master," the servant interjects, "we did not expect Vaati to die during the attack."

"It doesn't matter to me," the master shrugs carelessly. "Vaati was expendable. He was nothing but a lowly Minish. He wanted power, and I gave it to him. That's all our deal entailed. He should have known what he was getting himself into when he agreed to this mission."

"…Master?"

"It just goes to show…" he takes another sip of his cognac, watching the intersection fill with police cars, fire trucks and news vans. Above the buildings, news helicopters fill the skies. "Beware when putting your trust in others."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fifth Floor—Throne Room. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 12:49 PM.

Zelda and I ran up back to the throne room, only to be met with disarray amongst the king and his advisors.

"Zelda!" He gets up from his throne and runs over to his daughter standing next to me and embraces her. "I'm glad you are alright!"

"Dad," she chuckles lightly, slowly pulling away from him. "I was inside my room the whole time."

"Still…" He breathes. He turns to me, nodding slightly. "Link."

I bow in respect before gesturing outside. "Your Highness, what's going on? Zelda and I saw Hylia Square and—"

"A terrorist attack," he answers quickly. Zelda gasps in shock and my eyes widen at his answer. "A gas attack on one of the subways…" He whispers darkly, "He picked a damn good time to pull this one…" He turns to his advisors. "I want the man who did this!" He barks. "Bring him to me and I'll give him death!"

"Sir," Impa walks up to him and bows. "We've just gotten word from the Hylian Press that the perpetrator was killed in the attack."

I just shake my head incredulously. Is this serious? A terrorist attack on the world's most used subway system, days before the Festival of Lifelong Happiness…

There goes my ride home… _Now_ how am I supposed to get back to the apartment?

"I see…" He nods softly. He turns to me, and he quickly puts a smile on. "…Oh, Link! I'm sorry… Have you made your decision?"

"…O-Oh," I blink a few times, taken aback by his sudden change of emotions. Bipolar much? "Yes…" I glance at Zelda from the corner of my eye, and she's doing the same, flashing me a quick smile. "I'll, uh… I'll tutor your daughter." I turn to Zelda. "I'd be honored to be your teacher."

"Excellent!" His voice booms throughout the throne room. He pats me on the back, but he does it so hard that I stumble forward, grunting loudly. Zelda and Impa rush over to me, catching me before I fall. I look up to Zelda, and she's giving me another wide smile, our faces dangerously close.

We quickly look away from each other and they both help me stand up straight, dusting off my back.

"Link," Zelda says, and I turn to her. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Would you like to stay forever!?"

The four of us turn around to two maids standing under the archway, winking and waving at me flirtatiously. I just grin lopsidedly and they squeal girlishly, turning around and hotfooting it down the stairs.

I shake my head, turning back to Zelda.

"Yes, my boy," King Nohansen nods. "We'd love for you to stay. It's been sometime since we've had company."

I scratch the back of my head slowly, shrugging. "I'd love to, but I have a lot of work waiting for me back home that I need to grade. It's better that I just take care of it instead of putting it off."

Both Zelda and her dad's face falter slightly, but they nod in understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the king frowns. "Maybe some other time then."

"I'd like that," I smile.

"Link," Impa speaks, and I turn to her. "How do you plan on getting home? The subways are out of the question, and all the buses and taxis are probably busy enough with the festival."

I furrow my brow, scratching my chin.

"We can give you one of our cars!"

We all turn to Zelda, and she's beaming optimistically. I stagger back in surprise, my eyes wide.

"Well I-I-I-I-I… I couldn't impose—"

"Nonsense!" Zelda shakes her head, grinning widely. "You have no other way home! Plus, we have more than we can keep up with!"

Before any of us can say anything, Zelda grabs me by my wrist and drags me out of the throne room. On our way out, I look at the king and Impa, who are both smiling nervously at me.

Yeah, Zelda's definitely like any other girl.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Garage. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 12:52 PM.

I wouldn't call it a _garage _per se… More like an _indoor parking lot_.

But seriously, all the cars are arranged in such a manner that it looks like a parking lot. It's the most obscene personal car collection I've ever seen. Terminian sports cars, Hylian luxury sedans, Labrynnian hybrid SUVs… you name it, and the Royal Family owns at least three of them.

"Jeez…" I stand on my tippy toes, watching the sea of cars go on for miles.

"Dad has an affinity for automobiles," she chuckles.

"I can tell," I nod slowly. "He doesn't mind you just… giving me one?"

"He has so many one will hardly be missed," she snickers. "Go on, take your pick. I'll cover for you if he gets mad."

"Thank you Zelda…" I walk through the four-door sedans. "I knew my license would come in handy someday."

I hear her giggle behind me, when I see a car that catches my eye. I walk up to it, pressing my face against the window of the driver's seat, breathing against the glass. It's a white 2008 Onesan Altima. It has plush leather interiors, manual transmission, a button ignition, digital meters, 45 miles to a gallon, and the most horsepower on any sedan.

"Farore…" I breathe, creating steam on the glass. "This car hasn't even been released yet."

"You want it?" I hear her ask from behind me. I turn to her, my eyes wide.

"Your father wouldn't mind giving me this one?"

"He has two," she assures. "He can stand to share one."

I grin goofily and open the door, taking a seat in the driver's chair. "Ahh…" I sigh, throwing my head back. I open and eye and I see her laughing at me softly. "I think I'll take this one."

"The keys are inside the glove compartment," she points to it. I turn to the small compartment in front of the front passenger's seat and open it. Sure enough, the keys are inside. I take them by the key ring and close the small door. I insert the key into the ignition; push the button, and the car starts almost silently, the digital meters turning on in a dark blue LED light.

"Damn…" I breathe.

"All that's left is to name her," Zelda leans on the door. I turn to her with a cocked eyebrow. She just scoffs at me and shakes her head. "Come on, Link. I can tell that you're dying to give this one a name."

I smile sheepishly and run my hand along the steering wheel, feeling the Sheikah cut leather against my hand. I grin stupidly to myself before speaking.

"…Epona."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 3:04 PM.

"Have you contacted Cojiro?"

The servant gets off his cell phone, closing it and placing it on the mantle of the fireplace. "Cojiro is now at Zephos International Airport in Windfall, Great Sea Republic," he tells his master. "He just got through checkpoint. He is home free."

"Ahh, but getting past airport security is just half of the job," the master shakes his head, pouring another bottle of cognac into his goblet. "But please, go on."

"He's preparing to board Hylian Airlines Flight 412 bound for Hylia Intercontinental Airport," the servant tells him.

"Hylia Intercontinental…" The master's brow furrows in annoyance. "That's in Hylia Village. We agreed he'd fly to _Castle Town_."

"Yes, but all flights from the Great Sea Republic to Castle Town make stops in Labrynna, Termina or Hylia Village first," the servant explains. "It's too long of a flight to fly non-stop."

"I see…" The master strokes his chin, running a hand through his dark hair. "It will be quite a challenge to make it past security twice."

"Cojiro is a mastermind," the servant says. "I trust that he'll be fine."

"For _my_ sake, he better be," the master mumbles darkly. "I've spent too much time coordinating these attacks for them to fail now."

He looks up from his goblet to the open window, hearing the crowds outside chant the "Hymn of the Goddesses" in unison after the gas attacks at Hylia Station.

"Listen my friend…" The master glances to his servant. "Listen to all of Hyrule cry pitifully to the Goddesses for help… Music to my ears… It worked a thousand years ago, but there's no way in Hell that it's going to work now."

As the chanting comes to the end of the prayer, there is a short pause before it starts up again.

"They can sing their pathetic hymn all they want," the master narrows his eyes, "No one is going to help them."

* * *

There goes chapter two. The plot thickens with the sarin gas attack. Interesting tidbit of information: the terrorist attack on the Hylian subway is based on an actual event. On March 20, 1995, the Tokyo subway was under terrorist attack when a Japanese cult Aum Shinrikyo released bags of sarin gas on subways on Tokyo Metro's Marunouchi and Chiyoda Lines. The trains were in the Chiyoda Ward's business districts Kasumigaseki and Nagatacho when the attack was launched. The numbers in the story allude to the actual numbers: twelve people were killed, fifty were injured, and almost a thousand were temporarily blinded.

Cojiro is the oddly colored cucco in _Ocarina of Time_ (the Biggoron's Sword sidequest). But the Cojiro in this story is the pale, anorexic man that sits in front of Kakariko Village at night and the one you have to give Cojiro the cucco to in order to advance the sidequest. I just gave him that name because according to my _Nintendo Power_ strategy guide, his name is "Brother" (smirks pointedly at my FFX-2 case lying on my bed). I can't have a cucco taking on the role of a terrorist; how would that look on the Hylian six o'clock news?

The Onesan Altima is an obvious play on Nissan Altima for anyone who has yet to catch on to that. Because this is a present day Zelda story, Link's new car takes on the role Epona would play in the games which explains why he named his car that. We can't have 21st century Link ride horseback through the streets of Greater Castle Town, that's just faux pas.

So that's it for now. Here's to my one-year anniversary! Leave a review if that tickles your fancy.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Tuesday August 7, 2007; 7:22 PM PDT

* * *


	3. Flight 413

* * *

Start time: Wednesday August 8, 2007; 11:49 PM PDT

* * *

The Chinese believe that 8 is the luckiest number of all because it rhymes with the word for "prosper". This is why China decided to kick off the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing on August 8, 2008 (080808) at 8:00 PM Beijing time. 

Most Americans believe that 7 is the luckiest number. That explains why so many tied the knot this past 070707, to guarantee prosperity in their marital lives.

Me being 1/4 Chinese and born in the US, the luckiest thing just happened to me on the date which contains these two so-called lucky numbers.

With all that said, I have **BIG NEWS! **Yes, on August 8, 2007 at 8:53 PM, I refreshed my stats page after playing Mario Kart 64 on Virtual Console, and what did I find? That _Charm Bracelet_ just hit the 300 reviews mark!!! OMG!!!

Who was the one that set it at 300? An anonymous reviewer who goes by the name Twilight Queen.

Once again, my reviewers, I want to thank you all SO MUCH for helping CB surpass my wildest expectations. What's more is that not even a month ago I was celebrating CB's 200th review (thanks again, juliaaaa15)! Words can't properly express how much of a happy camper you've all made me. I have to find a way to meet every single one of you and thank you all personally. One of these days, I'm going to show up at your doorstep with a giant grin and glomp the hell out of you.

So now that I got that out of the way, I just want to thank the readers of this story again. I think that this is the biggest support I've had for a new story so far, and that's exactly what I've been wanting. With this story, I deviated from a lot of the conventional SirJoshizzle moves, and I've directed AWoL at a different audience (note just how much of a non-SirJoshizzle story AWoL is compared to _Sensei_ or CB), and that's the kind that doesn't normally read AU stories (that's why I went with an epic storyline). All the same, thank you again. The love and support I feel from my readers/reviewers is unparalleled.

* * *

Location: Vantage Pointe Condominiums, Apartment #201, Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Thursday June 21, 2007.  
Time: 4:06 PM. 

"Come on in, guys."

I step aside, allowing Sheik and Malon to enter the apartment.

"How's the grading coming along?" Malon turns to me, setting her purse on the coffee table. "Not to sound pushy or anything."

"It's okay," I smile at her, closing the door. "And good news, I just finished it!"

"Awesome!" Malon claps her hands together, nodding exuberantly. The more I think of it, Malon and Zelda really are one in the same.

"Yeah," I nod. "I got home around one-thirty, went straight to work, and I finished the last test a couple of minutes ago."

"Cool," Sheik plops down on the sofa. "Dude, did you hear about the Blue Line Incident?"

"Yeah!" Malon takes a seat next to him. "That was crazy… Sheik and I were supposed to be on that train! We missed it at Electra Station just as it left."

I chuckle softly to myself. "Watch out, Malon. You might end up like those girls in _Final Destination_ or something."

She just gives me a dirty look, chucking a throw pillow at me. I catch it just as it's inches away from my face, grunting as I do so.

"Just kidding," I laugh, setting the pillow next to Sheik. "But yeah, I heard. I was at Hyrule Castle when I heard about it."

Both of them cock up questioning eyebrows at my mentioning of Hyrule Castle. "What were you doing there?"

I pause for a moment before speaking. "Okay," I start, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them. "Sheik, you know that letter you gave me this morning?"

"Yeah." He shrugs. "What about it?"

"Well, it was an invitation from King Nohansen himself!" I grin. "He wanted me to be the personal tutor to the princess!"

"Zelda!?" Sheik and Malon cry out simultaneously, leaning forward. "Princess Zelda!"

"Damn, she's hot!" Sheik exclaims, causing Malon to grab the pillow and slap him in the face. "Ow! What'd you do that for!?"

"Don't forget who you're marrying!" The redhead glares at him threateningly. She turns back to me, her angry look fading. "But are you serious?"

"I didn't believe it myself…" I rub my chin, rolling up the long sleeves of my dress shirt. "When I read the letter, I thought it was some joke. But the envelope it came in looked pretty legit."

"And you know how hardcore it is to forge something from the Royal Family," Sheik adds, and I nod affirmatively. "…But why does she need a tutor?"

"You got me," I lean backwards, supporting myself with both hands. "Not even Zelda knows. The king just told me that one of his advisors highly suggested that Zelda get one and he referred him to me… Apparently they keep tabs on everyone's academic records or something like that."

Sheik just rubs his chin, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Did you accept?" Malon asks me.

"Yeah," I nod. "I start tomorrow…" My face falters after a short pause. "Sorry guys. I'm going to have to cut our plans short this weekend."

"No problem!" Malon assures, shaking her head. "The festival will be here next year. It's not everyday you get to tutor the Princess Zelda."

"Yeah," Sheik shrugs, "go on. Malon and I can make it. Besides, it's not like you're going to be there all day, right?"

A smile slowly creeps onto my lips. "…Yeah… Yeah! I can tutor her in the morning into the early afternoon, and then the rest of day I'm free to hang out with you guys!"

"Then it's a deal," Malon gives me a thumbs up.

I flash a smile and I get up and head to the kitchen, getting water bottles for the duo. "Hey," I call from behind the refrigerator. "You guys have any plans for Sunday night?"

"Why?" I hear Sheik ask.

"Zelda invited me to this ball her dad is throwing that night," I close the refrigerator door with my elbow and walk back into the living room, handing them each a water bottle. "Zelda invited me, and she said I could invite the two of you."

The two freeze in place, just as the mouths of the bottles were going to touch their lips. I just smirk at their expressions and reach into my pocket, pulling out two letters. "Zelda said that if you accept, show these at the door and you'll be let in."

They don't say or do anything again. I chuckle softly, placing them in their laps.

"Uh…" I scratch the back of my head. "Guys?"

"You know it!" Malon squeals, putting her water bottle on the side table to her right and taking the letter in her lap with both hands. "I knew the princess was friendly, but no where near as much as this!"

"But don't we need to be dressed all formal for this?" Sheik asks me, examining his letter.

"Just show up in some nice looking clothes is all she said," I shrug. "She said there's going to be a lot of people. The only way you'd stand out is if you dressed in a way that's distracting."

"Damn…" I hear him whisper. "You lucky dog…"

I just grin confidently, puffing my chest out. "And did you see the _car_ that Zelda let me have?"

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylian Airlines Flight 413. Some 31,000 feet over Lon Lon Village, Hyrule Field Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:38 AM.

Cojiro leaves the lavatory in the middle of the Boeing 747, headed for the empty seat 24K. Seat 24K is located just above the aircraft's right fuselage tanks. In his hands: a box the size of a compact digital camera. Inside the box: liquid nitroglycerin, nitrate, sulfuric acid, nitrobenzene and liquid acetone—the ingredients of a bomb.

He discovers that the entire row is empty. He smirks to himself, finding that planting the bomb just became easier. He scoots into the row, kneeling down and placing the small box in the mesh storage pocket under the seat and presses a glowing red button. The box's LED screen lights up, displaying a timer.

_00:05:00…_

_00:04:59…_

_00:04:58…_

He smirks to himself, pleased with his work. It is set to destruct at 11:43 AM, exactly five minutes from now. If his calculations are correct, the bomb will tear through the cargo holds underneath the seat and into the plane's engine, slowly engulfing the plane in flames. The plane will then quickly descend, lower and lower, until finally crashing into Hyrule International Airport's tallest control tower, setting the entire airport on fire. He, along with the aircraft's other 272 passengers, the 20 crewmembers, and possibly hundreds—if not thousands—of people at ground level will be killed. His life is a heavy price, but anything to serve his master—and to escape the pains and cruelties of this world.

"Excuse me, sir."

Cojiro jumps to his feet in startlement, whirling around to see a man who looks to be in his mid-twenties in front of him. He is in a nicely cut Sheikah designer suit and speaks with a Labrynnian accent. He is one of the plane's passengers, the owner of seat 24K.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asks, brushing his black bangs out of his hazel eyes.

"…No," Cojiro shakes his head slightly. "I lost the case of my contact lens," he pulls out a white contacts case. "But I found them under the seat in front of you."

He pushes the man aside and walks away to his seat on the other side of the aircraft, smirking to himself and leaving the confused man behind.

The man watches Cojiro as he walks past a cabin stewardess and through one of the separating curtains. He just shrugs him off and takes his seat at Seat 24K, oblivious to the time bomb underneath him, silently ticking the minutes away.

_00:04:01…_

_00:04:00…_

_00:03:59…_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda's Bedroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:39 AM.

"Link, come in."

I step into Zelda's room, a textbook in hand and my black backpack hanging off my left shoulder.

"I didn't expect you so early," she says as she closes the door. She's dressed in the same outfit as yesterday; only it's in baby blue instead of pink.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" I blush slightly. "If it's a problem, then I don't mind coming back in a few minutes or—"

"Oh, no!" She shakes her head, frowning. "You came all this way. I was just saying is all… you seem more like an afternoon person to me."

I smile lopsidedly, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, my classes at Hyrule U. usually start around this time, so if you ever want to schedule another session, I'm good for any time after eleven."

"I'll keep that in mind," she chuckles, guiding me to her desk. She lets me take a seat at the swivel chair and she tells me to wait a second while she gets a seat of her own. As I wait, I set the textbook on the desk, pushing her keyboard and the computer mouse aside and flip open to a page.

"So what are we covering today, Mr. Teacher?" She asks, setting a chair to my left and to the right of the bed.

"Oh… Do you mind?" I ask timidly. "I'm left handed."

"Sure," she smiles, picking up her seat and taking it over to my right side. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I shake my head. "But I was, uh… wondering if you knew the story of the Princess of Destiny, the Hero of Time, and the King of Evil… You know, the reason why we have this festival every year?"

"Of course," I nod. "It would be some sort of crime for me _not_ to know—I _am _the Princess of Hyrule, after all."

"Good point," I chuckle. "Tell me what you know."

Zelda begins to tell me the story, and sure enough, she knows the tale well—Hell, if there's anyone in this room learning anything, it's _me_. She covers everything in such detail, leaving no event untold or fact unexplained. She goes through the revelations the Princess of Destiny had as a child, the premonitions the Hero of Time had in his childhood, the meeting between the King of Hyrule and the man who would go on to reign Hyrule for seven dark years… Then from the Princess' escape from Castle Town, disguising herself as a Sheikah to meet with the Hero in order to guide him on his quest to awaken the six Sages… Even the final battle between the Hero, the Princess and the King of Evil is explained vividly. It's as if she was there to witness everything… Then again, like she said, she _is_ Hyrule's princess. Of course she'd know the tale.

"The date and time of the evil King's death is July 24, 1007 at 8:00 PM," Zelda finishes. "Every year since his death, Hyrule has celebrated from July 21 at 8:00 AM, the day and time the Hero awakened from his seven-year sleep in the Sacred Realm until July 24 at 8:00 PM, when Hyrule was finally saved… This Sunday marks the millennial anniversary."

I'm left speechless, and she just smiles sweetly, giggling at my expression.

"Uh…" I utter. "…What do you know about the "Hymn of the Goddesses"?"

"The hymn is an ancient prayer," she answers. "Dating back a thousand years. There was a prophecy long before the events leading to King of Evil's death that told of an evil wizard who sought to control the Triforce, and the country's princess and a warrior blessed by the gods would stop him. During the King's seven-year supremacy, the people of Hyrule began to chant a prayer in Ancient Hylian sent by the Goddesses. That prayer is the "Hymn of the Goddesses"."

"Or so it's said to be written in Ancient Hylian," I correct.

"You mean it's not?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fluent in Ancient Hylian," I tell her. "I've spent a lot of time researching the origins of the language that prayer is written and spoken in. Nothing in that prayer is in that language… I think that because it's literally Heaven-sent, it's in a language only the Goddesses can understand… All the same, the point is that for a thousand years, that prayer has become literally second nature to us."

"I see…" She furrows her brow.

"Well Zelda," I rest my hands in my lap. "I'm very impressed with your knowledge… _You_ ended up tutoring _me_!"

"Thank you," she giggles.

"I don't know why your dad's advisor suggested you get a tutor," I shrug as I close my textbook. "You obviously don't need one."

She smiles warmly at me, and I return the gesture as I stuff the book inside my backpack.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylian Airlines Flight 413. Some 31,000 feet over North Hyrule Field, Hyrule Field Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:42 AM.

"Coffee to your milk?"

Cojiro looks up from the window to his left. He sees a stewardess standing to his right, both her hands on the handle of a concession trolley in front of her.

"…Hm?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Coffee to your milk, sir?" She asks again.

"…Oh," he breathes. "No thank you…"

He turns back to his window, and the stewardess nods softly, pushing the trolley forward and stopping at the row in front of him.

He peers out the glass, the vast Hyrule Field beneath them. He turns to his right, and in the far-off distance he can see Castle Town, the Gateway to Lifelong Happiness separating the Gateway Ward from Hyrule Field.

"_Hello, this is your pilot speaking,"_ a man's voice comes up on the plane's intercom system. _"We're about 94 miles southwest of our destination at Hyrule International Airport in the Gateway Ward. We're beginning to descend, so please all crew members return to your stations and passengers, please fasten your seatbelts."_

Cojiro smirks to himself as the announcement ends and the "Fasten Your Seatbelt" signs light up. He check the timer on his watch—it's synchronized with that of the time bomb he placed under Seat 24K. He looks across the cabin, watching the man sitting in 24K leisurely read his newspaper. He turns back to his watch, watching the last few seconds count down.

_00:00:03…_

_00:00:02…_

_00:00:01…_

_00:00:00…_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda's Bedroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:43 AM.

Zelda turns on her television, the music video for pop singer Marin Tarin's "In the Zone" playing—when snow comes up on the screen and a news anchor for Hylian Broadcasting Corporation News comes up."

"_Hello, this is Medli Valoo reporting for HBC Breaking News,"_ she says. _"We have just gotten news that Hylian Airlines Flight 413 has just been under a terrorist attack."_

Zelda gasps in shock and my heartbeat hastens as I take a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"_The Boeing 747 was on its way to Hyrule International Airport from Hylia Intercontinental Airport in Hylia Village, Water Prefecture. It just flew over Lon Lon Village in Hyrule Field, a little under 95 miles from Hyrule Airport,_" Medli reports. _"Fortunately, the bomb that exploded was not strong enough for the plane to take serious damage."_

I sigh in relief as she goes on with the report.

"_The plane is making an emergency landing at Hyrule International Airport. All flights leaving Hyrule Airport and Rinku International Airport in the Union Ward are all temporarily delayed. We will be back for more report after the break." _

Zelda turns to me, her eyes widened in horror. I just stare at the screen, baffled at the news that has just been broadcasted.

First the gas attacks at Hylia Station, and how a plane hijacking… What the Hell is happening?

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 2:12 PM.

"You have failed, Cojiro."

Cojiro gets down to his knees, bowing before his master until his forehead touches the ground. His master just stares at him with disgust.

"We made a very clear agreement," the master hisses angrily, but his voice is surprisingly calm. "You get that damn plane to explode and crash into that damn control tower, and you'd be free of your suffering. You could be in Heaven now, your burdens lifted."

He turns to his servant. "Have you gotten details?"

"I have," his servant nods. "The bomb was not strong enough to tear through the cargo holds and into the planes fuselage…"

Cojiro winces at that, ashamed of his failure.

"But it did kill the man sitting on the seat the bomb was under," the servant adds. "He was a 24-year old Labrynnian businessman, Ralph Adlar. The bomb ripped his body in half upon explosion… Ten people sitting in front of Adlar were injured also."

The master nods softly. "Contact Veran. Tell her to prepare for tomorrow."

The servant bows deeply and grabs his cell phone from the mantle of the fireplace, dialing a number and walking behind one of the bookshelves that reach the high ceilings of the room.

The master smiles softly at his servant before directing his cold gaze at Cojiro. "It seems you did not get the liberation from this world you so wanted on the plane…"

Cojiro slowly looks up at his master, his red eyes piercing into his soul. "…M-m-m-master?"

"Don't worry." He reaches into the inside pocket of his black trench coat and pulls out a Smith & Wesson. 357 revolver. Cojiro's eyes widen in sheer terror as his master points the barrel right into the middle of his forehead and gently places his right index finger on the trigger.

Deep in the recesses of Cojiro's mind, he regrets he ever made the deal with this man. He prays to the Goddesses to help him, humming the "Hymn of the Goddesses" to himself as he heard his master speak again.

"You'll still get it."

* * *

So ends chapter three. 

The hijacking of Hylian Airlines Flight 413 is based on the actual bombing of Philippine Airlines Flight 434 back in December 1994. It was headed for Narita International Airport in Tokyo from Ninoy Acquino International Airport in Manila when a man planted a bomb under Seat 24K, which was located under the plane's right fuselage. The bomb exploded, but wasn't strong enough to tear through into the fuel tanks. However, it did kill the man sitting in 24K, 24-year old Japanese businessman Haruki Ikegami, by tearing his body in half. Ten people sitting in front of him were also injured. The plane made an emergency landing at Naha Airport in Okinawa. For more information, search "Project Bojinka" or "Philippine Airlines Flight 434" on Wikipedia.

**BIG NEWS AGAIN!** _Sensei_ just became my second story to reach and exceed 200 reviews! WOW! The 200th review was sent by Sakurelle (of _The Mysical Ocarina_ fame). Thank you, Sakurelle! CB's 300 reviews, _Sensei's_ 200 reviews, and the biggest feedback I've ever gotten for a new story, all within one day of my one-year anniversary... Wow, you all sure know how to make a guy happy. :)

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Thursday August 9, 2007; 11:22 AM PDT

* * *


	4. 48 Hours Remain

* * *

Start time: Saturday August 11, 2007; 12:03 AM PDT

* * *

Dear readers: you rock. Love, SirJoshizzle. 

So what's good in the neighborhood? A few stuff I think you'd like to check out on my deviantART. The first is I've finally answered the question that has plagued my inbox for ages—which of my stories do I like the most? I hate playing the favorites game with my stories. I love them all so much I can't choose just one. But I've finally ranked all eighteen of my stories (the three poem-only fics are not ranked) along with my FEELINGS on each of them. You may be surprised how the stories rank.

The second thing is that since you're all so awesome, I've decided to give you all a little present. I've created a visual sneak peek of a scene to come in this story! The scene is titled "The Hot Spring". I won't say everything here, but I will say enough to make you want to look: SHIRTLESS Link and NAKED Zelda. When that scene is to occur I won't say because if I do, then what's left for me, you know? But I think it's a really cute picture. Gotta love Link's mouth agape expression. Drop a line on what you think about the picture and/or the story list.

Anyway, here's chapter four. And this is where everything you need to know about the first part of the story is revealed… YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE THAN ONE PART!??! You bet your face there is. You learn of the true origins of the "Hymn of the Goddesses". You learn of the six Sages and their relations to the last two terrorist attacks. You learn that everything Hyrule has stood for has been nothing but a world of lies.

* * *

Location: Hyrule Castle, Front Foyer. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 6:54 PM. 

After Zelda and I watched the breaking news coverage of the attempted terrorist plot on Hylian Airlines Flight 413, probably around noon, I left the castle to head home. But not before I agreed to come back to the castle for some dinner, accepting Zelda and the king's previous offer to stay for a meal. But from noon to six-thirty, I spend the day with Sheik and Malon, just like I promised them. In light of the gas attacks on the subway and the plane accident, security in the greater metro area has probably doubled. On top of that, the police have already been pretty tight since the festival is this weekend.

Zelda greeted me at the front door, to see her in her usual everyday royal outfit, only in a neutral cream color. Damn, how many colors does that thing come in, anyway?

"You look nice, Link," Zelda tells me as we walk side by side towards the grand spiraling staircase in front of the front doors.

I'm dressed in my black slacks and a black tucked in dress shirt with the long sleeves rolled up. Clipped onto my pants are black suspenders.

"Thanks," I smile softly, pushing up my small rectangular eyeglasses. "You're looking pretty nice yourself… I have to ask Zelda, just how many colors does that dress come in?"

She smiles softly as we reach the middle of the large atrium and turn to the right. "Name a color."

I chuckle at her answer. "I don't know… Green."

"Lime, olive, jade, emerald, aquamarine and chartreuse."

My eyes widen slightly at her quick answer. "…Red."

"Crimson, red-orange, blood red, scarlet, maroon and burgundy."

A smile creeps on my lips. "Purple."

"Violet, indigo, mauve, lilac, and lavender."

I cock an eyebrow, folding my arms over my chest. "…Brown."

She opens her mouth, but stops before a sound comes out. She rubs her chin softly before saying with a sheepish smile, "…I have mahogany…"

"Damn!" I laugh, and she chuckles at my outburst. "Are you serious!?"

"I'll show you my closet if you don't believe me!" she shrugs. "I have them sorted by color scheme, hue, and occasion."

I shake my head as we hang a left, walking through a glass-framed archway and into the dining hall.

Like the room's name suggests, it's a hall, and a pretty damn big one to boot. The color scheme is a bit more subdued than the other rooms I've been in: shades of brown—tan, mahogany, coffee, russet, and chocolate colors. Above us is a glass dome like in the atrium, but a lot smaller. A design of a Triforce dominates the dome outlined in gold. Hanging in the center is a large glass and diamond chandelier, providing most of the room's light in addition to the wall sconces and the red-orange skies above, the stars beginning to appear.

At the end of the long, ornate oak dining table on the other side of the room is King Nohansen sitting in his chair as servants quickly set the silverware.

"Link, my boy!" His voice echoes. "Nice to see you again! Please, come sit!"

I smile nervously, walking with Zelda to the right side of the table and the king's table. I pull out the chair to the king's immediate left for Zelda, letting her take a seat before I push it back in slightly.

"Thank you," she nods. I flash her a quick smile before I take a seat to her left and Impa walk into the room.

"Hello again, Link," she bows slightly before taking a seat at the king's right side. I nod in acknowledgement, and the servants from the kitchen all come in, pushing carts and carrying platters filled with food. As they lay the dishes in the middle of the dining table, my eyes widen in shock, surprised at just how large the portions are.

"If I may ask, Your Majesty," I stutter slightly. "Are dinners this… extravagant every night?"

"No," he shakes his head, chuckling at me. "Just when we have guests. Otherwise, meals—as well as other daily affairs—at Hyrule Castle are no different than any normal family table… You seem to have some preconceived ideas about us."

I blush slightly. Did I just strike a wrong chord?

"…Relax, my boy!" He laughs heartily. "Everyone is like that… They're surprised just how much we've adapted to modern times… Queen Ambi from Labrynna was here three weeks ago. She told me how back in Labrynna, conduct inside her palace is the same as it was centuries ago!"

I smile nervously, placing my hands in my lap.

"You may have heard this numerous times," he goes on, "Zelda and I are no different than the average Hylians. Hyrule has changed in the last thousand years of prosperity. Things such as the social hierarchy do not exist anymore. You and I are equals, Link, so there is no need for any formalities like "Your Majesty". Please, call me Nohansen. Don't let the fact that we rule you interfere with a casual dinner conversation."

I chuckle softly at the way he worded that last part. "The fact that we rule you"? Not exactly the kind of talk I would expect from the King of Hyrule. Like he said, the Royal Family is definitely normal.

"Well dig in, everyone!" The king motions for the three of us to come forward, and we all reach into the platters, filling our plates with food.

Halfway into the dinner, Nohansen turns to me. "Link, do you drink?"

I swallow the noodles in my mouth before answering. "Yes I do… Not very often, though."

"Would you like any wine?"

I pause for a second. "…Sure. Yes, please."

He nods and turns to Zelda. "Zelda, Impa? Either of you care for some?"

Both of them shake their heads slightly, telling him their glasses of water are fine. He turns to a nearby maid, requesting for a bottle of Hylian Burgundy. A few moments pass before the maid comes back, holding two wine glasses in one hand and a rather big glass bottle in another and setting it to his left and walks away.

"You'll love this, Link," he says, pouring the red wine into the two glasses. "It's been aging in our wine cellars since 1432."

"…That long, eh?" I raise an eyebrow as he hands the glass to Zelda and she gives it to me. I slowly move the liquid around, tilting it in a circular motion before taking a slight sip.

"Well?" He asks, sticking his fork in a piece of chicken and putting it in his mouth.

"Mmm…" I nod slightly, blinking a few times. "Kind of strong… But very good… Since 1432, you say?"

"That's correct," he nods, taking a small sip of his wine. "One of our oldest wines straight from the vineyards at Chateau Ordona."

"Chateau Ordona?" I repeat, raising an eyebrow.

"Chateau Ordona is Hyrule's biggest winery," Zelda tells me, wiping her lips. "Established in Ordona Valley in Hyrule Field a few years after Lon Lon Village opened its ranch. They've been shipping wine to us for centuries."

"I see…" I take another sip of my wine before taking a bite out of my dinner roll.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor Hallways. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 7:28 PM.

After dinner, which turned rather casual as it progressed, I excused myself to head to the restroom. Impa left a few minutes before any of us, saying she had to attend to "important matters" and was rather suspicious about it. The king left last, retiring to his office to go over paperwork. Before I left, Zelda told me to meet her in her room.

I've been wandering the halls for a few minutes already. I hate to say this… but I'm lost. You'd think that I would have run into a servant or a guard who'd help me to her room, but I haven't yet. I'm somewhere on the fourth floor… I think. That's all I remember about the location of Zelda's room. That, and it's at the end of a hallway.

I'm now in a hallway that curves to the left. Judging by the view outside the giant windows to my right, I think I'm in the castle's main building, since Hylia Square is straight down Castle Avenue.

As I slowly walk down the hallway, I can hear a deep voice chanting something, as if it's a prayer.

_Inore yo…_

As I walk a little faster down the hall, the chanting becomes louder, and I can hear something boiling.

_Hairaru…_

My walk gradually speeds up to a run, the boiling and the voice becoming louder and louder.

_Zeruda-hime… Rinku…_

He's speaking Ancient Hylian… I could translate it in my head, but what's happening right now is scrambling my thoughts too much for me to think clearly. I don't even know why I'm following the voice… It's like it pulled me to it.

_Sakaetamae!_

I stop abruptly at the center of the curved hall. The hall continues, continuing to curve to the left. To my left are double oak sliding doors, slightly cracked open. I look around for a sign, telling me what room this. I look to the left… no sign. To my right, there's nothing there, either. I look up and step back a little, and on top of the door a word is engraved into the wall that reads, "LIBRARY".

The chanting and boiling is coming from this room. I can hear it inside. The chanting starts over and over.

Something tells me that I'm not supposed to be here, but I can't help it. I step forward, peeking through the small opening in the doors. I can't see much because my view is so limited, but the library seems to be a pretty big room, probably taking up the entire fourth floor's central tower, maybe even more. Straight ahead of me is a huge stone fireplace, the flames dancing on top of the wood… Strange. That doesn't really _look_ like wood… A little to the right of the fireplace is a black cauldron, a blue liquid boiling inside and letting out puffs of smoke and steam.

As I scan a little to the left, a man walks towards the cauldron, holding two glass vials filled with two different colored liquids; red in his left and green on his right. He's dressed in red garbs decorated with gold, blue, and white. His scarves cover his entire body. His face is concealed but his red headdress, showing only his nose and his eyes. He recites whatever he was praying over, pouring the liquids into the cauldron. It lets out a hissing steaming sound, the liquid changing colors before returning to blue.

"Inore…" He repeats, but then stops, the smoke from the cauldron dying down. Without any warning, he snaps his head to my direction; his red eyes gazing into my single peering blue one. "Who's there!?"

I instinctively shut the doors with a loud snapping sound echoing down either sides of the hall. From inside the library, the footsteps headed for this way get louder and louder. With each forward step I hear, I take one backwards, to dazed to consider the possibility that I could just run away. But I eventually back myself into a window behind me. The second my back touches the wall, the doors fly open, the man staring straight at me.

"Who are you!?" He asks quickly.

I just stare right back at him, scared the hell out of my mind. "…I-I-I-I… I was, uh… wondering—"

"Wondering what!?" He barks demandingly.

Before I can say anything, I hear a female voice coming from down the right hallway.

"Link!"

Zelda! Ahh, sweet Goddesses…

The man turns to his left, Zelda's voice growing in volume as she calls my name. Her footsteps echo, gradually becoming louder before I can see her running towards us.

"Link!" She cries out, slowly stopping between the man and me. She turns to him. "What's wrong?"

His features soften at the sight of her, but before he can answer, she turns to me with a scolding look. "Where were you, Link!?"

"…I kind of got lost," I blush slightly. She just rolls her eyes and takes me by the hand and she turns to the man in red. "I'm sorry, Agahnim, we won't disturb you anymore—"

"Link?" He slowly says my name. "…Link Avalon? The man from Hyrule University!?" His eyes light up and he steps towards me. I flinch, as he gets closer to me. He swats Zelda's hand off of mine and he shakes my hand exuberantly. "Mr. Avalon, I'm so sorry! For a second, I thought you were a castle intruder! You can't be too careful these days; the events the last two days have certainly shaken all of Hyrule."

He refers to the incidents at Hylia Station and Flight 413, I bet. "Um… It's okay."

"I am Agahnim," he nods. Though I can't see it because of his scarf, he's smiling. "I am one of King Nohansen's advisors and the castle's wizard, if you will."

"…Wizard?" I raise an eyebrow.

"More or less," he shrugs slightly. "I assist the royal medics in creating their medicines and antidotes. What you saw me concocting earlier was a Blue Potion… One of my patients desperately needs this. Right now, it doesn't seem like he will make it, but this potion should sustain him for a little while longer."

"Link," Zelda grabs my wrist forcefully and looks at me with pleading eyes. "We really should go." She turns to him, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry we interrupted you, Agahnim. We'll just leave and—"

"Please, princess!" Agahnim cuts her off again. "No one is disturbing anyone. Come in, my children!"

He turns around and heads back into the library and I follow him before Zelda pulls me back hard.

"Ow!" I rub my upper arm and give her a questioning look. "What was that for!?"

"Lets just go," she shakes her head.

"Why?" I whine. "He seems pretty nice… It was just a misunderstanding is all."

"I don't like him," she whispers.

"What?" I cock an eyebrow up.

"He scares me!" She presses her front against my back. My spine tingles at our closeness, feeling her breasts against me. "Please, can we just leave?"

"Princess," Agahnim says. We both turn to him. "There is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a Blue Potion!" He dips his wooden ladle into the blue liquid and sips the contents. "See? …There is something I have to tell you two, anyway. I was going to come to your room, princess, but since you are here, I might as well just tell you both now."

I look back at her, and she's shuddering slightly. "Come on," I assure her. "Just hear him out."

"…Only if you come with me," she tilts her head to the side, her eyes hopeful. I nod, flashing a smile, and we both walk into the library.

"Close the doors, please," he requests, not looking up from the cauldron. I turn around and slide the doors closed.

"…Ahh…" Agahnim sighs. "The Festival of Lifelong Happiness… This Sunday will surely be a rude awakening for all of Hyrule…"

I turn around, eyeing his questioningly. "…What do you mean, 'a rude awakening'?"

He just stares at me for a few moments before shaking his head. "Mr. Avalon—"

"Link," I interject.

"…Okay, _Link_," he nods. "It has come to my understanding that you are fluent in the language of Ancient Hyrule."

My eyes widen at that. "How did you—"

"Correct?" He cuts me off. He seems to have a bad habit of not letting others finish their sentences.

"…Yes," I nod. "I am."

"Surely you know of the "Hymn of the Goddesses"?"

"Of course," I shrug. "Said to be written in Ancient Hylian—"

"It _is_ in Ancient Hylian," he corrects me.

I smile softly, shaking my head. "Agahnim, not a single syllable of that prayer is in Ancient Hylian."

"Quite the contrary," he says, "every single syllable is _indeed_ Ancient Hylian. You have just been looking at it the wrong way."

I glance at Zelda, and she's just as confused as I am. I turn back to him. "…Excuse me?"

"The "Hymn of the Goddesses", as the story goes, was a prayer that soothed the souls of those living during the King of Evil's seven-year reign a thousand years ago," Agahnim explains. "But because the evil King himself spoke Ancient Hylian, the message of the hymn could not be passed on in its rather… revealing form. Therefore, it was written in an anagram."

My eyes widen is shock, not believing what he just said. "…An anagram?"

He reaches for a notebook and pen on the mantle of the fireplace and writes something down. "Link, read and study this for me… Tell me what language this is."

He hands me the notebook and I examine what he wrote on the paper. Zelda walks over to my side, looking at it with me.

_I ha ze ri sa no I  
Ru n ka re ra da ku  
E yo ru hi ta me  
Ma e_

"These are Ancient Hylian syllables," I shrug. "…But how do they—"

"Eliminate the spaces and tell me what it becomes," he instructs. I stare at him skeptically before turning back to the paper, taking out the spaces between each syllable.

_Ihazerisanoi  
Runkareradaku  
Eyoruhitame  
Mae_

My heartbeat quickens and my eyes go wide. I turn back to Zelda, and she looks just as shocked. "…T-the "Hymn of the Goddesses"…"

"Do I have your attention now?" He asks. "Or do you still not believe me?"

"…How do you know this?" I ask. "This prayer is a thousand years old. There's no way you could just figure it out like that."

"Link, you're an excellent mind," he shakes his head. "But you're just like all the others."

"What do you mean!?" I'm starting to become frustrated. Who is this guy!?

He takes the notebook away from me and writes something again. "Look at the hymn again," he tells me, handing the notebook back to me. "I rearranged the syllables."

I look down at the new writing.

_I ha ze ri sa  
No I ru n ka  
Re ra da ku e  
Yo ru hi ta  
Me Ma  
E_

"…What's this?" I shrug.

"Read it by columns," he tells me. I do as he tells me and I read it aloud.

_Inore yo  
Hairaru  
Zeruda-hime  
Rinku  
Sakaetamae_

I look at it blankly for a few seconds, but then it clicks in my mind… This _is_ Ancient Hylian.

"Translate it for me into English," he says. I stare at it, studying the words and translating it out loud.

_Pray  
Hyrule  
Princess Zelda  
Link  
Bring us glory_

"That can't be right!" Zelda laughs incredulously. "This can't be the actual "Hymn of the Goddesses"!"

"And why not, princess?" He asks calmly.

"This thing has my name in it!" She cries out. "This thing has _our _names in it!"

"The hymn is a prayer that interceded to the Goddesses, pleading to them that the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time return to them and rid Hyrule of the King of Evil once and for all."

"Then if it's asking for the Hero and the Princess, then why the Hell are our names—" She stops herself abruptly, gasping in shock.

"…Unless their names were Zelda and Link…" I breathe softly. Agahnim seems to have heard me, because he's nodding softly.

"You two finally understand," he stares at us. "The Princess of Destiny's name was Zelda… And the Hero of Time was named Link… They are your ancestors."

My heart skips a beat at his last sentence. Zelda stumbles back, almost falling over, but I catch her and help her stand up straight.

"The Princess was the heir to the Royal Family obviously," Agahnim explains. "Zelda, you are our princess… That is self-explanatory. You carry her bloodline."

She just stares at him, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"…Then how do you explain me!?" I demand. "You can't prove that I'm related to him!"

"The Hero of Time, after killing the King of Evil, settled down in the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town, where he married, raised his children, and died. Ever since then, his direct descendants—who have all been men—have all been born in that part of the prefecture… That region is now present-day Emerald Ward."

Emerald Ward… That's where I was born… And my father… And my grandfather… And my great-grandfather…

"The Hero of Time had blonde hair and blue eyes…" He goes on, glancing at me. "He carried the Triforce of Courage inside him. It left a mark on the back of his dominant hand—this _left­_ hand—even after he died. It's said that all the men that descended from him were all left-handed… If you still do not believe me, then explain that birthmark you bear… on the back of your left hand."

I shudder, every part of my body shaking. I slowly raise my left hand, and sure enough, there's a faint outline of the shape of the Triforce. The bottom right triangle looks a little more defined… According to Triforce lore, the bottom right piece is the Triforce of Courage, the part the Hero is said to have carried.

All my life, people have told me that I'm the spitting image of the Hero of Time. After seeing his portrait numerous times in textbooks, they did kind of have a point. All the men in my family bore the same physical features as well… They even have the same birthmark… Does Dad know about this? How about Grandpa? Does _anyone_ in my family know?

"Zelda, look at the back of your right hand," Agahnim turns to her. She eyes him suspiciously, but she does so, and both our eyes widen to see the same birthmark on the back of her right hand. The bottom left triangle is more defined… That piece is the Triforce of Wisdom, the piece the Princess of Destiny carried.

"…Why are you telling us this!?" I ask frantically.

"Because you deserve to know the truth," he answers. "Hyrule has been living under a blanket of lies for too long."

"But that doesn't…" I stop myself. "…Wait. What do you mean, 'a blanket of lies'?"

"The King of Evil…" He whispers. "He is not Hyrule's true enemy."

"What the Hell are you talking about!?" I yell.

"…The King of Hyrule was a Gerudo, the desert dwelling matriarchal society to the west… They are thieves… Cunning and swift… Those are their downfalls…" He rubs his chin. "They have built that reputation and have taken pride in it, so naturally Hylians do not take too kindly to them."

"…A thousand years ago, they didn't," I sigh.

"That is correct," he nods. "There is a treaty with the Hylians and Gerudo that forbid persecution of the other by the other… But before, every Gerudo was perceived as evil… The King of 'Evil' was so exception… Even to this day, he is still hated by all of Hyrule except the Gerudo themselves… And those who know the truth."

"But that's…" My eyes slowly widen. "…A-a-are you saying… He _wasn't_ evil?"

"You're lying!" Zelda cries out. "He tried to take the Triforce for himself! He plunged Hyrule into seven years on torment and misery!"

"My dear Zelda…" He chuckles. "The King of Evil… Ganondorf… He was _protecting_ the Triforce!"

"From who!?"

"From the Sages!" He yells angrily.

The entire room falls silent at his answer.

"…The Sages?" I repeat, my voice trembling.

"The six Sages… They are Hyrule's true enemies…" He laughs bitterly. "They created the illusion that Ganondorf was the evil one… They wanted the Triforce for themselves so they could control the Goddesses and send Hyrule straight to Hell… But Ganondorf would not let them. _He_ was the one chosen by the Goddesses to protect the holy relic from _them_… But they approached him, and with their combined powers, they outnumbered and outmatched him... They possessed him. _That_ is what drove him mad with power. When the Hero opened the Door of Time at the Temple of Time, the Sages told him to go after the boy… To claim the Triforce of Power for himself and lock the Hero inside the Sacred Realm for seven years. When the Hero awoke in the Chamber of the Sages, their leader, Rauru, fed him nothing but lies. That Ganondorf was his target… To "awaken" the other five Sages… The truth is, they never were "asleep". They tricked the boy into thinking that Ganondorf was the scourge of Hyrule to cover up their lies and their motive… They used him."

Our eyes widen at this revelation. He can't be telling the truth… But his story leaves little room for contradiction.

"I thought there were _seven_ Sages," I speak softly. "The Princess herself."

"She was _never _a Sage," Agahnim replies. "Yet another lie by the Sages. As wise as she was, she was still a naïve little girl… The Sages are granted immunity from a natural death, yet the Princess herself died of old age."

"The Light Spirits are more closely related to the Goddesses!" I exclaim, trying to find a contradiction. "Why haven't they informed them about this!?"

"The Light Spirits are not involved with this," he shakes his head. "Their sole purpose is to maintain a balance between light and twilight. Other than that, they are powerless in the Sages' quest for Hyrule's destruction."

I just stare at him incredulously.

"The six Sages, the four Light Spirits, the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, the King of Evil, and even the three Goddesses and the Triforce…" He frowns darkly through his robes. "My children, for a thousand years the Sages have been preaching to this country nothing but a world of lies."

"Link… Zelda…" He says after a short silence. "Hyrule needs you both now more than ever… The Sages are the ones behind the gas attacks at Hylia Station and the bombing attempt on Flight 413… Every day until the Festival they are going to launch a different attack… At 8:00 PM this Sunday, they are going to unleash their wrath against the world. The destruction to come is unthinkable... The wrath of Ganondorf during his seven-year reign--under the influence of the Sages--is only a fraction of what will happen Sunday night at the festival if they are not stopped. Without Ganondorf, the Triforce is vulnerable. The Light Spirits will not be able to intervene… They've even used their clout with the Goddesses to their advantage. Somehow, they've tricked them into obliviousness of their plot… If anyone can save us, it's the descendants of the two who "saved" us a thousand years ago…"

I turn to Zelda, and she's just staring into space, her expression blank.

"…What do we need to do?" I ask.

"You must kill off the Sages in the order the Hero "awakened" them: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow and Spirit," he says. My eyes widen at how surprisingly calm his tone is. _Kill _the Sages!?

"You just said they're immortal!" I cry out.

"Against a natural death," he corrects me. "That is how they have managed to stay alive this long. Against other means of death they are defenseless. You two must do this before 8:00 PM Sunday night. If you don't, Hyrule is doomed."

"…Why have they waited this long to do this?" I ask.

"This Sunday marks a thousand years of prosperity," he sighs. "At the strike of 8:00 at night, all of Hyrule will be in celebration. Hylia Square is set to be filled with over three million people to rejoice in this festival's thousandth year anniversary… What better time to unleash total devastation?"

…I feel faint. My eyesight is starting to give way…

"They are in hiding," he tells me, "inside their respective temples… I'm afraid I cannot tell you where they are… That you two have to figure out on your own."

Zelda turns to me, nodding softly… So she's serious about this.

"However, I will tell you this…" Agahnim speaks softly. "Six hundred years ago, a sculptor found out about the Sages' true motive. The king at the time called him to decorate each temple with statues… While his work may not look like much in the way of signs, they each subtly point in the direction to the next temple in the cycle. Soon after he was finished, the Sages found out about him and killed him. However, they did not know about the meaning behind his works… His statues are still intact. The first is right in front of Hylia Station. That will point out the direction to the first temple. You are on your own from there."

The grandfather clock to the right of the fireplace sounds, ringing eight times. Agahnim turns to it, sighing softly.

"Eight o'clock… Link, Zelda, you have only forty-right hours before time runs out…" He reaches for a box and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I raise an eyebrow, opening it softly.

"Pistols," he nods. "For each of you. Along with eight spare bullet packs. You'll need them on your quest."

We all turn to an open window, and from outside, we can faintly hear the crowds in the streets singing the "Hymn of the Goddesses".

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 8:12 PM. 47 Hours and 48 Minutes Until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"The boy and the princess have just left Hyrule Castle for Hylia Square."

The master nods softly, smirking at his servant. "Excellent… Veran is ready as well?"

"She's flying in from Subrosia International Airport in Holodrum," the servant tells him. "I will then equip her upon arrival… Though, I am a little nervous… This one may have the princess quite rattled… Do you think it will hinder their progress?"

"Zelda is a strong woman," the master sighs, drinking his Blue Potion.

The servant picks up the fire poker and picks at the burning corpse of Cojiro, serving as the fuel for the fire in the fireplace.

"Her father will barely be missed."

* * *

That's chapter four. I have to say it was quite a challenge twisting the entire story of _Ocarina of Time_ around, but I think it came out at least half-way believable, don't you think? I went through a lot of research to make sure I had everything right. Wow, that was tiring stuff. But for anyone who is still confused, I'll recap: 

Ganondorf is not the "evil" he was made out to be. He was chosen by the Goddesses to protect the Triforce at all costs. The Sages—the very same six people who have been charged with the duty of protecting Hyrule—are the evil ones. Unlike their job description says, they want nothing but destruction for Hyrule. They corrupted Ganondorf, possessing him with their combined power. When the Hero of Time opened the Door of Time, the Sages instructed the now corrupt Ganondorf to go after him into the Sacred Realm. As a result, the Hero was locked inside the Temple of Time. Corrupt Ganondorf claimed the Triforce of Power for himself and sent Hyrule into seven years of destruction. When the Hero woke up in the Chamber of the Sages, Rauru, the Sage of Light, tricked the Hero into thinking that Ganondorf must be killed and in order to restore Hyrule, the other five Sages must be "awakened". But in actuality, the Sages weren't locked away. This was just a lie to make their story more convincing. The Sages also tricked the Princess of Destiny that she, as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, was destined to be the seventh Sage and lead them all. The Hero and Princess were essentially their puppets and under the Sages' influence, killed Ganondorf. He was locked in the Sacred Realm, along with potentially Hyrule's last and only hope from the Sages. For a thousand years the Sages have been lying in waiting for Ganondorf's thousandth death anniversary—when the celebrations for the Festival of Lifelong Happiness would be at its strongest—to claim the Triforce for themselves and use its divine power to plunge Hyrule—and the world—into a fate worse than the Evil Void. They tricked the Goddesses themselves in ways unexplained and the Light Spirits can do nothing to prevent the Sages from getting their hands on the Triforce. Link and Zelda—the descendants of the Hero and the Princess are now called to undo what their ancestors did: to stop the Sages from getting their way by killing them off one by one. They have exactly 48 hours to track each of them down and kill them before the Sages finally unleash a thousand years worth of wrath on Hyrule at the stroke of 8:00 PM on Sunday July 24, 2007. And THAT, my friends, is how Hyrule's entire history has been nothing but a world of lies.

Be sure to check out my deviantART sometime for "The Hot Spring"! Tell me what you think of it.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Saturday August 11, 2007; 12:12 PM PDT

* * *


	5. The Ookami Rinku

* * *

Start time: Monday August 13, 2007; 2:14 PM PDT

* * *

Oooh, chapter five, people! How exciting. But before anything else, some news! I've redone Zelda's character design, and guess what? IT'S IN COLOR! It's my first serious stab at coloring at a picture, but for a first, I think it came out at least halfway decent. Just check the deviantART. I'm working on a colored version of "The Hot Spring". Won't all the girls reading this just die at seeing Link in his tanned glory wearing nothing but a _small _towel around his waist? The same can be said for Zelda, who's doing Link one better not wearing ANYTHING AT ALL! Whoo nelly, it's getting hot in here. Just check dA regularly since I really don't know when it'll be up (probably tomorrow Tuesday 0814). 

Also, check the blog there as well. Search for the blog titled "Projected AWoL Statistics" so you have an idea of what you're in for with this story. I'd say here… but people these days are just so lazy (-looks at you-). You can stand to open up another tab (or window) and go to my profile and click the link to deviantART.

So about the last chapter… Thanks for the support on my "theory"! I was pretty nervous about how it would be received, but I think you all responded pretty well (which means my 3+ hours of research and 45 minutes of rewriting and revising wasn't in vain!). There may be some plot holes in it, but let's be realistic—what Zelda game _doesn't_ have a plot hole? If there are any in here, that just gives it that much more of a Zelda game feel.

Okie dokie. Now that all of that is out of the way, chapter five can begin. The time stamps from here on out will all contain a countdown to the Festival of Lifelong Happiness to give you an idea of how much time Link and Zelda have left. Ooh, the tension…

* * *

Location: Hylia Square, Hylia Station Exit. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 8:24 PM. 47 Hours and 36 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

The first hurdle Zelda and I had to overcome: getting her out of the castle unnoticed.

Let's be realistic here: Hyrule Castle has some of the most top-of-the-line security in the world. Getting the princess out without anyone seeing was no easy task. Before we left, we headed to Zelda's room where she left a note, saying she had "important business" to attend to. You know, some cliché like that. Then, she led us both out by sneaking through the castle's courtyards. Turns out Zelda has a history of running away just for the fun of it, and that's been her route ever since she was a child… it figures.

After we got out of the castle, our second challenge was getting to Hylia Square without anyone seeing her. While we were in her room, she went through her closet—which is literally the size of my apartment—and looked for clothes—anything that would hide her identity. She found a baseball cap, holding up her hair with her usual bangs on either side of her face. She put on a navy sweatshirt to hide her top, and a longer skirt to go over the one that went with her royal attire. She took her earrings off as well. Now, she just looks like any other girl strolling the streets of Castle Town.

We drove to Hylia Square, using Epona as transportation. I parked her in the parking garage of Hylia 360, and here we are, in front of Hylia Station's exit, surrounded by thousands of people.

"Agahnim said the statue was in front of Hylia Station," Zelda's eyes wander around, taking in all the people, the buildings and the neon lights and signs.

"But where is it?" I furrow my brow, turning around, trying to find the statue Agahnim was talking about. A cool, brisk wind blows past. "We're here… Where is it!?"

I turn to the LCD screen hanging off the front side of Hylia 360, the largest one in the square. It's reading off the time, current temperatures and weather statuses, and the latest news across the country.

_8:29 PM Hylian Standard Time  
Hyrule Castle Town—68 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Goron City—74 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Kakariko Village—71 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Zora's Domain—60 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Lon Lon Village—76 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Hylia Village—60 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Gerudo Valley/Fortress—86 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_-Hylian Blazing Magazine: Marin Tarin holds number one on Blazing 100 for second consec. week  
-HCT Police strengthens security across Greater Castle Town Area  
-Category 1 Hurricane Cyclos makes landfall on Outset Island, Great Sea Rep., reaching 65 MPH winds; moderate rain storms across area  
-World famous Ookami Rinku statue in Hylia Square celebrates 600__th__ anniversary_

My eyes slowly widen as I read the last news update on the ticker… "World famous Ookami Rinku statue in Hylia Square celebrates 600th anniversary".

"Link!" I feel Zelda shake my arm as I stare at the screen. "Link! Snap out of it!" But I pay her no attention… I just found the first statue!

I turn to her, my eyes bright with optimism. "Zelda, I got it!"

"What?" She yells over the noise.

"I got it!" I nod exuberantly. "I found the first statue!"

"You did!?" Her eyes widen. "Where!? Where is it!?"

I don't say anything. I just take her hand and push our way through the crowds, heading for the west side of Hylia Station's exit.

"Link, where are we going!?" I hear her call out to me.

"Just follow me!" I turn to her with a big grin on my face. The crowds slowly begin to disperse as the crossing lights turn green and everyone pours into the streets. As the throng of people thin out… both our eyes are met by the Ookami Rinku statue, with people crowding around it, talking to each other, conversing on their cell phones, or videotaping the intersection with their digital cameras.

"…Is that it?" She gets closer to me, talking to my ear.

"It has to be," I nod. "The Ookami Rinku."

It's said that the descendant of the Hero of Time—another one of my ancestors—saved Hyrule yet again, this time from the looming twilight. All of Hyrule succumbed except for him. Because he carried the Triforce of Courage, he didn't turn into a shadow. Instead, he transformed into a beast—a wolf. "Ookami" is the Ancient Hylian word for "wolf", and "Rinku" is his name—my name—in the language. The statue depicts his wolf form, ready to attack, with an imp like creature riding on his back. She is one of the Twili, the twilight dwellers. Her left hand is raised, pointing her fingers east-northeast. Today, the Ookami Rinku is one of the most popular meeting spots in Hylia Station, which explains why so many people are standing around it.

"How'd you find that out?" She asks me.

"The news ticker on the screen said something about the Ookami Rinku celebrating its 600th anniversary…" I turn to her. "Remember Agahnim? The sculptor who made the statues lived six hundred years ago!"

She gasps, her eyes lighting up. "Then that _must_ be it! …Link! Look at the statue!"

I snap my head back at the Ookami Rinku, and she cries out, "Look at the Twili's hand! She's pointing somewhere!"

I direct my eyes toward her hand, and Zelda's right… Her left hand outstretched, point a little bit to the east… Agahnim was right! …But what is it pointing to exactly? The location of the temples was lost a thousand years ago… Like he said, these statues are our only clues, but there's so many places where to look…

We run closer to the statue, pushing through the people, to get a closer look. I scan it violently, trying to find any clues as to where the imp is pointing.

"Link!" My head snaps up and I turn to Zelda, and she's pointing at something on the giant square stone pedestal. "…Look at the inscription."

I take a few steps back so I can get a better view of the pedestal, and a bronze plaque takes up the entire front side with a short saying carved into it:

Here stands the tribute to the Ookami Rinku  
With the dweller of twilight riding on his back  
Like how the fate of this country rides on the guidance of the temples…  
…Or so we think…  
…We are running out of time

"…What does this mean?" I stare at the inscription in confusion. "…This message is so cryptic… 'We are running out of time'?"

"The sculptor _did_ know about the Sages," Zelda shrugs. "That's probably what he meant by 'We are running out of time'…"

"Yeah, I guess…" I furrow my brow. The inscription is lit in gold by a backlight inside the pedestal. The words "twilight", "temples" and "time" seem to be significantly brighter than the others. I don't think that's the cause of dying backlights on the rest of the inscription, though.

…It hits me! The gold backlight... Twi_light_… Temple… Time…

"The Temple of Time!" I yell out.

"W-what?" She stares at me.

"The gold words are the clues!" I grin at her. "The message is lit in gold light... But look at the way "twilight", "temples" and "time" are lit better than the rest of the message... _Gold_ is the color that represents the Sage of Light! The Hero first gained the _Light_ Medallion in the Chamber of the Sages upon his awakening… Inside the _Temple of Time_!"

She beams widely, clapping her hands together. "Link, you're a genius! Quick! We have to get to the temple!"

"Lets go back to Hylia 360 and get Epona," I'm about to turn around and head back to the garage, but Zelda stops me.

"It's a long way to go by car," she shakes her head. "We'll just be wasting time, and we can't afford to do that." She sighs softly. "We have to take the subway."

I stare at her for a second. She has a point. The festival is near. Tourists are pouring into the city by car like mad. The subway is the only logical option.

I nod in agreement. "We go to Hylia Station."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Temple of Time—Times Square Station Exit. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 8:40 PM. 47 Hours and 20 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

The Gold Line from Hylia Station to Temple of Time—Times Square Station trip took about ten minutes.

We're now outside of the station exit, standing on the outskirts of Times Square. Times Square is the world's largest open plaza, named after the Temple of Time. It's surrounded by the Temple of Time complex on the north, east and west sides, with the temple's main building directly north. The square's centerpiece is a 83-foot tall statue of the goddess Farore. The area is a perfect square, just like its name implies: it's 800 meters, making it 640,000 square meters in total. I scan the square. There aren't a whole lot of people out. Then again, it _is_ kind of late.

"…Here it is…" My heartbeat slowly picks up pace. "The Temple of Time."

"There's no turning back now…" Zelda breathes, tightening the grip on her purse. The guns are inside there.

We glance at each other, nodding, and then we both walk towards the front entrance of the temple.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Temple of Time, Entrance Hall. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 8:41 PM. 47 Hours and 19 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

The Temple of Time is the official seat of the Hylian Church. The entrance hall of the temple is easily ten times the size of Hyrule Castle's front foyer at _least._ The marble archways that line the main hall are probably three times the size of the arch that leads to the castle's throne room. Religious pieces of art line the walls. In the center of the floor is an elevated spot, probably by a foot. On it is a picture of the Triforce and the Light Medallion. It's said that was a "warp spot" for the Hero. Whenever he played the religious piece, the "Prelude of Light", on the Ocarina of Time, it teleported him to that spot, no matter where he was. At the end of the vast hall is the Altar of Time, with the three holy relics—the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire—on display inside a box of bulletproof Plexiglas. Beyond it is the Door of Time, which leads to the resting place of the legendary Master Sword. Shining down on it is moonlight pouring through a hole in the dome above it. Above the Door of Time is a glowing golden Triforce engraved into the wall. Painted onto the walls around it are the three Goddesses.

The only people roaming the halls now are priests and other clergymen. A man, who seems to be a priest, approaches us, bowing slightly.

"Good evening, travelers," he smiles. "Welcome to the Temple of Time. Are you here to pray at the Altar for the festival this Sunday?"

"…Um," I smile nervously.

Zelda stops me, by placing her hand gently on my shoulder. She slowly takes off her baseball cap, letting her hair fall gracefully and hands it to me. The priest raises his eyebrow at her as she takes off her sweatshirt and unzips her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. She reaches into her purse and takes out her Triforce earrings, putting them on.

"…P-P-P-Princess Zelda…" His eyes widen in shock. She just smiles sweetly, taking her black hair tie and putting her hair in the usual loose ponytail. The priest bows deeply. "It is an honor, my lady…"

"Please," she shakes her head. "No need for any formalities."

He nods, standing up straight. "What, may I ask, brings you here to the temple at this hour?"

"I'm… I'm here on, um…" She stutters slightly. She turns to me, as if to ask what to say to him, and I shrug subtly in reply. She looks back at him, "I'm just here to… observe… the temple proceedings." She furrows her brow at her own reply.

He gives up a slightly confused look, but shrugs it off. "Very well… Would you like an escort, princess?"

"No thank you," she shakes her head, still smiling. "My visit won't take very long."

The priest bows again and silently walks away. When he's gone, I turn to Zelda, whispering in her ear, "Why'd you turn him down? It'll take forever finding the Sage here!"

"You think I don't know that?" She shrugs. "We can't have anyone help us. Think about it, Link. We have a priest take us to the Sage, we ask him for a private moment, and when we walk out, they discover him dead! Now honestly, who do you think they'll look at when they try to find the murderer?"

She _does_ have a pretty forceful argument. I nod slowly. "Okay…" I look around. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"…I remember meeting with temple elder with my father when I was ten," Zelda whispers. "He was the one that gave the mass when my mother died."

"…The temple elder?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The elder of the Temple of Time heads the Hylian Church," she tells me. "He might know something."

"Sounds like a plan…" I nod. "Do you remember where his room is?"

"Somewhere on the third floor… I think…" She furrows her brow. "The view from the window… It looked over Times Square."

I smile slightly. It's not exactly giving a clear-cut location, but we can't say Zelda's memory failed us. At least it narrowed down the places to look by a long shot.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Temple of Time, Third Floor Hallways. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 8:46 PM. 47 Hours and 13 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Ever since we left the entrance hall, we haven't run into a single person. Then again, they all must be preparing for the festival… I wonder if any of them know about the true nature of the Sages? Does the temple elder know? Probably not. The secret was bound to be revealed sooner if any of them did… But a secret like _that_ would _destroy_ the Church, so…

"…Princess?"

We hear the voice of an elderly man from behind us. We both turn around and are greeted by a rather rotund man. He seems to be in his late fifties, maybe older. He has the hairstyle of a friar: a big bald spot of the crown of his head with gray hair around it. He has a bushy gray moustache on his face. He's dressed in red and white garbs, with designs similar to the one's on Zelda's top on his floor-length skirts.

Zelda gasps sharply and takes my hand in hers. "That's him! The temple elder!" She whispers so only I can hear him.

"You sure?" I whisper back. She bows at the waist so that her body is at a perfect 90-degree angle. I take it that I'm supposed to bow as well, so I copy Zelda.

"I never forget a face," she replies. "Besides, look at the way he's dressed. No one we've seen here has nicer clothing than his!"

"Please," I hear him, "rise."

We both stand up straight. He turns to Zelda and nods in acknowledgement. "Princess, is this your suitor?" he gestures to me. "You have come for the traditional pre-matrimony rites?"

My eyes widen at his thinking, stammering stupidly. "M-m-m-me!? H-h-h-her—"

Zelda just tightens her grasp on my hand, probably in an attempt to calm me down, since I do so. I keep quiet. I think it's best that Zelda handle the talking from now on.

"No, Your Grace," she shakes her head. "This is Link Avalon. He is my… personal tutor. He teaches at the main campus of Hyrule University."

"Ahh, the University of Hyrule…" A nostalgic smile falls on his face. "I remember when the main campus was first established… Then the other five appeared in the order the six Sages were awakened by the Hero."

…So he doesn't know about the Sages… Wait…

"…Excuse me?" I shake my head incredulously. "You _remember_ when the main campus was established? …I'm sorry Your Grace, the Light Campus was completed in _1877_…"

His eyes widen in shock and swallows, a gulp clearly defined traveling down his throat. "Err… Yes, it was… My mistake. I believe I was thinking about the Spirit Campus in Emerald Ward, completed in 1987… That _is_ the youngest of the six campuses."

I nod slowly, but I don't believe him, especially after the way he told his story about remembering the main campus being completed—an event that happened 130 years ago.

"…Oh, please princess!" He gestures for us to follow him. "You have come all this way. Let us talk privately."

He leads us down the hall and into his office, closing the door behind him. His office is decorated in religious art, just what I'd expect from the temple elder. To be honest, I kind of expected a bigger office from the head of the Hylian Church, but he probably prefers it that way. But if it were _me_, I would have demanded a waiting room the size of Hyrule Castle's dining hall alone or something.

Just like Zelda said, the stained glass windows behind his desk give off pretty good views of Times Square and the surrounding residential area, albeit distorted because of the stained glass.

"So if you are not here for pre-marriage rites," he takes a seat at his desk, motioning for us to sit down in the brown leather chairs in front of him. "What brings you two to the Temple of Time this late at night?"

"…Well, Your Grace," Zelda replies as she sits down. "Link and I were wondering if you know where the Sage of Light is."

The temple elder falls silent. He just stares at us for a few seconds before shaking his head. "The Sage of Light died centuries ago… Old age got the better of him."

"…I'm sorry, Your Grace," I shake my head as what Agahnim told us comes to mind. "I find that hard to believe. I've done my homework; I _am_ a history professor after all… The Sages are granted immunity from a natural death."

His eyes widen at my reply and he clears his throat. I sense nervousness from this man. He heads the damn Church, and he didn't know about that? This should be common knowledge for a man of his religious caliber.

"Yes… You are correct, Mr. Avalon," he rubs his chin. "…The truth? He is not here… He is in the Temple of Light, deep within the Sacred Realm… Planning for the Festival of Lifelong Happiness this Sunday."

I turn to Zelda, and she's giving me the same, concerned look. It seems like they're already planning whatever they have in store… This isn't good! We came all this way to find that he's not here!

"Please tell me, _Your Grace_…" I recline in my seat, using his title almost to mock him. I fold my arms across my chest and cross my legs. "Why did you lie about his location in the first place? You could have easily told us off the bat that he wasn't here."

"…I am afraid that is none of your concern," he shakes his head. I can tell by his tone that he's starting to get a little flustered.

"Please, Sir Rauru!" Zelda clasps her hands together. "This is urgent! We have to speak with the Sage of Light _now_!"

My eyes widen when Zelda calls him by his first name… Rauru?

"…I am afraid I am going to have to ask you two to leave." Is all he says to us. "Close the door on your way out—"

"Wait." I place my hand on Zelda's lower arm, looking into her eyes. She calms down and nods slightly. I turn to the elder, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "…Sir _Rauru_?"

What Agahnim said to us back at the library plays back in my mind:

"_When the Hero awoke in the Chamber of the Sages, their leader, _Rauru_, fed him nothing but lies."_

Damn! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! His story about remembering the construction and completion of the Light Campus… Lying about the whereabouts of the Sage of Light… _He's the Sage of Light!_

"…If I may ask, how are you… related to the Sage?" A triumphant smile creeps onto my lips.

"I am his descendant," he tells me, his voice and his expression calm. "He appointed me as the head of the Hylian Church."

My eyes narrow. "You _lie_."

"Link!" Zelda cries out.

"Clergymen are sworn to a life of celibacy, are they not?" I press him further. "No matter how much the Sages outrank priests, nuns, acolytes, missionaries, or even the head of the Church himself, they are still members of the clergy… I doubt that just because they're Sages, they've been granted exemption from this."

He just stares at me, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. "Very well, Mr. Avalon… Yes... I am Rauru, the Light Sage."

Zelda gasps. "…Your Grace!"

"I should not have underestimated you, Mr. Avalon," he sighs. "Hyrule University's youngest professor…"

Just where the _Hell_ are people finding out this stuff about me!?

"…And the descendant of the Hero of Time himself."

"Tch!" I wince slightly at his last statement.

"But now that you two have found me out," he leans forward, "what may I do for you? You are looking for information about the _surprise_ the Sages and I have been planning for Sunday night?"

…So Agahnim really wasn't lying. It's true… _everything._

"Zelda…" I turn to her, nodding softly.

She looks faint, like she's going to pass out at any moment. But she just nods, a hard expression on her normally soft features. She reaches into her purse and takes out one of the black pistols.

Rauru's eyes widen in horror as he watches her. "…P-P-P-Princess Zelda!?"

Zelda slowly takes the gun in both hands, placing both index fingers on the curved trigger and raising it, aiming the barrel at Rauru's chest.

"…I'm so sorry… Your Grace…" She chokes.

Before Rauru can do anything—dive out of the way, maybe create some barrier or counterattack with the magic power he's bound to possess—Zelda pulls the trigger.

* * *

A lot of the locations in this chapter are based on actual places. 

**The Ookami Rinku**: This one is based on the statue of the Akita dog Hachiko, located outside the west exit of Shibuya Station in Tokyo. Hachiko was a dog so faithful to his owner that, even after his owner died; he waited outside Shibuya Station everyday until his own death. A statue was built in his honor, and it is now one of the most popular meeting spots in Shibuya's scramble crossing area. The Ookami Rinku statue depicts Wolf Link with Midna riding on her back. It's easier to visualize if you've seen that picture. For one, if you have the official Nintendo Power strategy guide for _Twilight Princess_ like me, it's right there on the back cover.

**Times Square**: The in-story name is based on the Temple of Time, but it's obvious it's based on Times Square in New York City. Times Square in the story is based on Tiananmen Square in Beijing and St. Peter's Square is Vatican City. Times Square is the world's largest open-air plaza (Tiananmen Square is the world's largest plaza), is surrounded by Hyrule's most important temple, the Temple of Time (St. Peter's Square has St. Peter's Basilica and the Tiananmen has the Gate of Heavenly Peace, the Monument to the People's Heroes, Mao Zedong's Mausoleum and the Great Hall of the People). Times Square's centerpiece is an 83-foot statue of Farore (St. Peter's Square has the 83-foot West Ponente/Vatican Obelisk).

**Temple of Time**: The seat of the Hylian Church, this is obviously based on St. Peter's Basilica, the seat of the Roman Catholic Church.

**Hyrule University's Establishing Date:** Hyrule University was established in 1877, which is the same year as Tokyo University.

In the news report about "Category 1 Hurricane Cyclos makes landfall on Outset Island, Great Sea Rep.", that was a wink to _The Wind Waker_. Cyclos is one of the two deities (the other being Zephos—Zephos International Airport). Outset Island is Link's home.

The news report about Marin Tarin at number one on the Blazing 100 is an obvious reference to _Charm Bracelet._

Be sure to check out the all-new colored version of Zelda's character design!

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Tuesday August 14, 2007; 10:30 AM PDT

* * *


	6. Follow the Music

* * *

Start time: Thursday August 16, 2007; 8:37 AM

* * *

Big news! My blog has moved from deviantART to Blogger! Wow, I'm indecisive. I'll continue to post my artwork of dA, but if you want the scoop on my life or on fanfiction, you're gonna have to go over to **sirjoshizzle(dot)blogspot(dot)com**. That's the only major update for now. 

Here's chapter six.

* * *

Location: Temple of Time, Third Floor Hallways. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 9:01 PM. 46 Hours and 59 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

I stare at where Rauru was standing in disbelief, shock, and most of all—sheer horror. After Zelda fired the shot, he let out this blood curdling scream and just dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The bullet must have killed him instantly, since he didn't attempt to get back up or make and more sounds.

I slowly turn to Zelda, and she has the same look as me on her face. Her eyes are wide. Every part of her body is trembling. The revolver in both her hands is rattling in her now loose grip, before it finally falls to the floor in an echoing clank.

"…I…" She chokes. "I-I…"

"We have to get out of here," I tell her, picking up the gun. "Now."

"…I killed him," she whispers almost inaudibly. "I killed him…"

"Zelda…" I place my hand on her shoulder and lower her arms with my other. "We have to go… before someone finds us."

I quickly stuff the pistol back into her purse and lead her out of the office by the hand, practically dragging her out of the room and down the still empty halls.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Temple of Time, Entrance Hall. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 9:03 PM. 46 Hours and 57 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Surprisingly, we haven't run into anyone on our way out of Rauru's office… In fact, the entrance hall is now _completely_ empty. The only people in sight are the two of us. Didn't they hear the gunshot? Then again, the Temple of Time is the largest religious complex in the world. Plus, everyone might be too busy at work preparing for the mass to take place outside in Times Square Sunday morning… But the temple elder—Rauru, the Sage of Light—gives that mass, and he's lying on his office floor, dead.

I look at Zelda, and she's eerily emotionless. She looks devoid of any thought, like an empty shell. But can I blame her? She just killed someone—the damn leader of the Sages, no less! I understand that she's traumatized to say the least, but like she said in Hylia Square, we can't afford to waste time. We only have so long before the Festival.

"Zelda…" I stand in front of her, placing both my hands on her shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She looks at me with her empty indigo eyes, staring into my cobalt blue ones. "…I'm fine," she whispers in reply, nodding her head ever so slightly.

I smile weakly at her and I lead her out of the temple's massive front doors.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Times Square, North End. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 9:04 PM. 46 Hours and 56 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Agahnim said that in front of each temple, there would be a statue subtly pointing to the next… But this is the Temple of Time, and the entire façade is decorated with them! There are two statues on either side of the temple's main entrance alone, and both of them point in different directions. The roof decorations of the temple all point in every which direction. They're pointing fingers, swords, spears, elbows, their eyes are directing the way… Some of these statues are pointing things that you'd think would be inappropriate for religious art.

"Damn…" I whisper. "Which one could it—"

"The Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore."

I look down at Zelda, and she's staring back at me. She seems to have recovered a little bit, but I can tell she's still kind of shaken. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she lifts her right index finger pointing straight ahead. I follow her finger, and I'm met with the centerpiece of the square, the Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore.

…Of course! That one is the largest in the square, so it must be it!

We both run as fast as we can over to the statue, our footsteps echoing through the empty plaza. As we near it, our run slows down to a walk and we walk around it so we're facing the front of the statue of the temple.

The Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore.

She's a pretty damn magnificent piece of artwork. Twice as ornate and detailed as the Ookami Rinku. Then again, this one pays tribute to Her Imperial Highness Farore, so that's expected, I guess. Her pedestal is twice as large as the Ookami Rinku's. She is a flowing but simple sleeveless dress and a modest neckline. Her eyes are closed, a peaceful and seemingly ecstatic smile on her face, thus the name of the statue. Her long hair is flowing, each strand clearly defined. She's depicted spinning around, the skirt of her dress riding up, revealing her bare feet standing on their tip-toes. Sticking out of the statue, wrapping around her body, is a spiral. I guess the sculptor intended to portray her conjuring the wind. It's said that during the Hero's travels, Farore herself appeared before him and granted him the power to manipulate the wind. The spell she bestowed upon him was called "Farore's Wind".

Like the Ookami Rinku, the Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore has an inscription on her pedestal as well. This time, it's lit with a green backlight.

The Ecstasy of Her Imperial Highness, the Goddess Farore  
Creator of all life forms who would uphold the spirit of the law  
She dances gracefully to the whimsical melody of the forests  
May her divine wind and the song of the woods guide Hyrule to salvation

"…Do you understand this one, Link?" She asks softly.

I just shake my head, staring at the statue. "I'm clueless on this one… All the words are lit with the same intensity… I knew it wouldn't be as easy as just looking for the bold words."

Zelda smiles softly. That's the first time I've seen her smile since the ordeal at the temple. "Whoever sculpted these statues, he probably wanted us to think for ourselves."

I just nod slightly. This looks like the right statue… but it doesn't look like she's pointing anywhere. "You sure this is the right one?"

"I'm positive," she replies. "None of the other statues have an inscription… Nor are any of them this decorative."

"_You must kill off the Sages in the order the Hero "awakened" them: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow and Spirit."_

Agahnim told us we have to find them in the same order the Hero did… Light was the first… Forest is the second—

_She dances elegantly to the whimsical melody of the _forests

"The forests…" I say aloud.

Zelda looks at me, her eyebrow slightly raised. "Hmm?"

"She dances elegantly to the whimsical melody of the forests," I repeat the line off the inscription. "Zelda… Do you know of any forests in Hyrule?"

"…Well," Zelda shrugs. "Only the Lost Woods, but—"

Her eyes grow big as she gasps sharply. I grin widely at her. Come on Zelda, you know this!

"…The Lost Woods!" She claps her hands.

"Oh…" Her smile falters slightly. "That's so far away… I didn't know we'd have to travel outside of the prefecture! …And before we commit to traveling that far, do we know for sure that's what this message means?"

My grin fades as well. I look back at Farore. None of her fingers seem to be pointing. I guess we're back at square one…

"…Hold on!" Zelda exclaims. "Link, look at the last line… 'May her _divine wind_ and the song of the woods guide Hyrule to salvation'."

"Yeah," I nod. "So?"

She points to the spiral around Farore. I look at the end of the spiral, and… it's vaguely shaped like an arrow. I inhale sharply as we both try to follow where it's pointing. It points directly south… towards the Lost Woods.

"Link…" She breathes. "What is the fastest way to the Lost Woods?"

I furrow my brow, scratching my chin. "…We could fly to Hylia Village," I shrug. "Rent a car there and drive east towards the woods."

"How long should that take?" She asks.

"The flight should take…" I do the math in my head. "No more than an hour and a half… From Hylia Village to the border of the Water and Forest Prefecture… forty-five minutes."

Zelda groans softly. "Is there another way?"

"You wanna take the ten-hour subway ride to Ordon Springs?" I ask sarcastically.

"…To Hyrule International Airport, then," she sighs in defeat.

We start for the subway station on the south end of the square, but I stop.

"Damn!" I curse out loud.

"What?" She turns to me.

"We have firearms on us," I point to her purse. "There's no way airport security would let us through with those… We need to dispose of them."

Zelda chuckles at me, shaking her head. "Link… Being the Princess of Hyrule has its perks."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule International Airport, Runway Three. Gateway Ward, Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 9:16 PM. 46 Hours and 44 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Hyrule International Airport, built in 1952 and located in the Gateway Ward on the bay front of Castle Town Bay, is the world's busiest airport, serving 74 million passengers every year. Despite its "world's busiest" title, _all_ of its flights are within Hyrule alone. The newer airport, Rinku International in the Union Ward, was built in 1978 and took over all of Hyrule's international flights.

Zelda converses with the pilot of the Royal Family's private jet as I look out to the view of nearby bay. The Castle Town Bay Bridge spans the waters, connecting the Gateway to the Emerald Ward, lit in white, red, green and blue. Across the bay in Emerald are Metrodome City and the HCT Metrodome stadium. To the right of it is Castle Town proper, Hylia Square's skyscraper complex clearly visible even from here.

"Link."

I turn around and see Zelda standing in front of me. "The pilot agreed to fly us to Hylia Village."

"What'd you tell him?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That I'm just on important business," she replies casually. "I'm… preparing for the festival."

I chuckle inwardly. It's not the complete truth, that's for sure… But at least she didn't lie.

Zelda adjusted her grip on her purse. Her being the princess automatically got her through airport security. Like they don't expect Hyrule's fair princess to be one to carry around pistols in her purse so casually it's like a compact mirror. Me, on the other hand… I had to go through the usual metal detectors.

I follow her to the steps leading to the door of the private jet.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylia Intercontinental Airport, Domestic Terminal. Hylia Village, Water Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 10:57 PM. 45 Hours and 3 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"…I'd like to request that we rent a car."

The man, probably in his mid-twenties, standing behind the counter at the Rent-a-Car kiosk just stares incredulously at Zelda. She smiles uncomfortably, twirling her bangs around. I chuckle to myself as I watch the two from behind her.

"…Please?" She giggles slightly.

I step up and push her aside. "Let me," I smile at her. She nods, stepping aside.

"Sir?" I say to the guy. "May we please rent a car?"

The second I speak, he instantly snaps out of his trance, and shakes his head, blinking rapidly. I turn to Zelda, and she's laughing softly, shrugging and shaking her head. I turn back to the man. "So can we?"

"Oh… Yes, of course," he nods. "Do you have any car in particular?"

"It doesn't really matter," I shake my head. "As long as it runs, really…"

He looks at his computer screen and starts typing something on the keyboard. "Okay… We have a 2005 Eterniti G35 available."

"You have an _Eterniti_ up for rent?" My eyebrows shoot up. Eterniti, Onesan's luxury division, is one of the most expensive brands in automobiles.

"Fifteen hundred Rupees an hour," he avoids my question by giving me the rates. "…That's the normal rate… But you got a pretty lady waitin' for you…" He looks over my shoulder to Zelda… "How about a thousand?"

I chuckle inwardly. I thought it was the customer that initiates haggling…

"…Um… A thousand's good… I guess…" I reach for my wallet in my back pocket. I hand him my credit card and he inputs it into the scanner, typing on his keyboard. He reaches underneath the counter and hands me a key ring with two car keys.

"Here you go," he hands me the keys and my credit card. "Every hour you're out, we will automatically withdraw a thousand Rupees from your credit card account… There's a security alert inside the car. If you drive out of our prefectural bounds, the alert will sound and the Hylia Village Police will instantly be dispatched to incarcerate you."

I raise an eyebrow slightly as I take the keys and my card. I guess its standard procedure to tell customers that, especially with their more valuable vehicles.

"…Wait a second," the guy says. He motions for me to come closer, and I lean in. "…Is it just me, or does your friend look strikingly similar to Princess Zelda?"

Inside, I'm rolling on the floors of my mind in laughter. Here I am, thinking that Zelda's face is one of the most recognizable in the world, and this guy is utterly clueless… Hell, she's even out of her disguise and openly wearing her royal attire!

"…It's just you," I laugh, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you."

I turn back to Zelda, and I motion for her to come with me. Together, we walk out of the terminal and head to the rental parking lot.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Water Prefecture Highway 75, Great Bridge of Hylia. Hylia Ranch Shores, Water Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:09 PM. 44 Hours and 51 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

I'm driving the car, with Zelda in the front passenger's seat. We're now on the west side of the Great Bridge of Hylia in the small affluent community of Hylia Ranch Shores. The Great Bridge of Hylia spans the mouth of Lower Zora's River, just before it opens up to Lake Hylia.

I watch Zelda from the corner of my eye. She still looks distraught. I don't blame her, though.

"Zelda?" I speak, breaking the silence that has blanketed us since we left the airport. "Are you okay?"

She doesn't say anything. She just stares out the windshield into the darkness and signal lights as the cars in front of us change lanes.

"I've turned into a killer…" She finally whispers, almost inaudibly.

"Don't say that," I shake my head, not taking my eyes off the road.

"But it's true!" She turns to me. "You saw it! You saw him! You saw _me!_ I killed Rauru… I killed a _Sage…_"

"What could you have done?" I shrug. "It's not like we didn't have a choice…"

She falls silent. She just slumps back into her seat, crossing her arms. "…I knew we should have left when I said."

"What's that mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I knew that whatever Agahnim wanted to tell us, it wouldn't be good!" She exclaims. "I wanted to leave right then and there… But you had to talk me into listening to him… I just wanted to live out my life and take up the throne once my father passed… Now we're on some sort of witch hunt… A _killing spree…_"

"Zelda, if we didn't listen to him, you wouldn't have a country to rule!" I snap. "…Besides, he even said that he was going to look for you to tell you before you showed up… We just happened to be there when he was about to leave…"

She sighs tiredly, leaning on her armrest of her car door. I turn on my left turn signal and check my side-view mirror before changing lanes. "…Zelda… If it makes you feel any better, then I can do the rest of the… you know…" I make the shape of a gun with my thumb and index finger and pop it slightly, clicking my tongue.

I see her eyes widen from the corner of my eye. She looks at me. "…A-are you sure?"

"I have a hell of a lot less to lose than you do if we get caught," I shrug. I seem to have startled her, because she gasps sharply. "We're not gonna get caught," I assure her quickly. "Don't worry. When we find this Sage, I'll take care of things."

"…I-if you insist," she nods nervously.

"Hey… My great-great-great grandfather was the Hero of Time himself," I mock a smug grin. "If he could take on the King of Evil, I can take on a thousand year old geezer."

She giggles softly at my joke. "…You're forgetting he wasn't as evil as we thought."

"Whatever," I shrug. "The point is, a warrior runs through my blood…"

"So you finally accept your ancestry?" She raises an eyebrow. "A few hours ago, you looked pretty defiant against Agahnim's claims about your family."

"Well how about you?" I counter.

"There's no room for contradiction in my case," she shakes her head. "I am Hyrule's current princess… The Princess of Destiny played the same part a thousand years ago. Hyrule's Royal Family is the longest running bloodline, dating back to the time of the Goddesses themselves… Well, you fill in the blanks."

She's right. There's no denying she's the direct descendant to the Princess. Like she said, the Hylian Royal Family's bloodline is as old as time itself… In fact, according to Hylian legend, the country's first king, King Hyrule, descended straight from the Goddesses themselves.

We both sigh in unison and I switch lanes again, heading for the bridge's off ramp.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Water-Forest Prefectural Border. Hylia Highlands, Water Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:48 PM. 44 Hours and 16 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Zelda and I get out of the car, to be met with a brisk wind blowing by. Before us stand the outskirts of the Lost Woods, and the beginning of the Forest Prefecture.

"We can't just drive?" Zelda asks.

"If we do, the car's alarm will sound," I tell her. "The car's programmed to automatically alert the police once it oversteps prefectural borders… We're on foot from here."

To be honest, I'm scared out of my mind. The Lost Woods, Hyrule's largest—and only—forest takes up all of the Forest Prefecture, which occupies Hyrule's entire southeast corridor, has a terrible reputation. Over Hyrule's history, there have been reports of people going in and never coming out… Hence the forest's title. But no matter how much I want to turn back, I can't. I also can't let Zelda know how scared I am right now. She's probably holding up worse than I am. Between the two of us, I'm supposed to be the rock.

"Link." Zelda turns to me. "…Listen."

Silence falls. But I hear something faint. It's music… and it's coming from the woods.

_May her divine wind and the _song of the woods_ guide Hyrule to salvation_

"Zelda…" I look at her, a smile creeping on my lips. "Do you remember the last line of the message on the Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore?"

She furrows her brow, scratching her chin. "'May her divine wind and the song of the woods—'" Her eyes widen. "… 'Guide Hyrule to salvation'…"

I point to the opening in the trees in front of us.

"Do you think that's the song?" She asks skeptically.

"I heard a rumor," I start, "that people living in the outskirts of the Water Prefecture hear a song coming from the Lost Woods… It plays all day and all night. It's said that the song lures people in with its nostalgic melody… That song must be it."

She nods softly. "Let's go."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Lost Woods, Forest Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:14 PM. 44 Hours and 46 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

I don't know how long we've been wandering. I don't know where we are. All I know is that all we can rely on is the light of the stars and the moons, and "song of the woods". Every step we take, it gets louder, and louder.

Joining in with the flute-like melody are the sound of crickets, trees blowing, and leaves rustling. Zelda's clinging onto my waist like I'm her lifeline, and I'm in turn holding her close to me with my right arm. In my left hand is one of the guns, fully loaded and ready to fend off anything that threatens us.

"You scared?" I whisper to her.

"I'm fine with you here," she presses her cheek against my side. I blush slightly at her answer. But luckily, it's too dark out for her to see. "How about you?"

"…Never better," I lie.

We continue on, holding onto each other… Then, I hear a sound. It sounds dangerous. Growling. Threatening. Animalistic.

"What was that!?" She squeaks weakly. She hears it too. It gets louder. It's definitely growling… but from what?

We stop walking, standing in the middle of a small clearing. I look around, seeing only the trees and the darkness. I turn to my right… and I meet with glowing yellow eyes.

I turn us around so that Zelda's standing right behind me, and I feel her arms wrap around my torso tightly, hearing her mutter something inaudible over the flute and whatever's hiding and looking at us. I raise the gun, my finger on the trigger, ready to fire at any moment. It stares at me, and I glare back into his eyes, my expression hard. But deep down, I'm scared shitless.

Then it jumps out of the trees with a snarl, and I find it's a Wolfos. Its action causes Zelda to scream so high pitched that the Wolfos staggers slightly, but it stands firm, preparing to pounce. I step back, with Zelda following my footsteps, and the Wolfos inches closer, reciprocating my actions.

Without warning, it jumps in the air and attempts to maul me, eliciting a shriek from Zelda's mouth. I impulsively pull the trigger multiple times just before its razor-sharp claws slash at my face. The bullets shoot out of the barrel and straight between the eyes, blood spurting out. I stagger back as it falls in midair to the ground. It howls in pain as I see its blood pour out onto the leaves and the dirt. It twitches and convulses a few times before finally falling silent, letting out one more almost silent squeal.

I'm breathing heavily as I lower the gun, and Zelda rushes in front of me, checking my face by running her hands along my skin.

"Are you alright!?" She asks me, her voice shaky. I nod, catching my breath, resting my arm on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," I heave. "How about you?"

"I'm okay," she replies. "Let's get out of here before its family comes after us or something. We have to find the Forest Temple."

I nod affirmatively, not wanting to spend another second here. I grab her by the waist and we both run out of the clearing, following the music as it gets louder.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Lost Woods, Forest Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:18 PM. 44 Hours and 42 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Light!"

Zelda points a little to her right. I follow where she's pointing, and in the distance, there's a faint green light. I heave a heavy sigh of relief, and I take her by the hand. "Let's go!"

We both run towards the light, the music louder than ever. The brightness intensifies as we approach it. Eventually, we stumble out of the woods and once we stop running, our eyes widen in shock at what we see.

It's a vast opening in the forest, lit with torches burning green fire. Before us is a giant stone structure. It's shaped kind of like the Temple of Time, but scaled down. It looks like it's been abandoned for centuries… The staircase leading to the entrance is broken, rendering entrance into the building impossible. To the left of the stairs is a tall tree with only one branch hanging over the top of the stairs. In the middle of the clearing is an elevated stone platform, similar to the one in the Temple of Time, only this one has a picture of the Forest Medallion inside the Triforce.

The Forest Temple.

"This is it…" I mutter.

"Link," Zelda tugs softly at my suspenders. "Look…"

To the right of the one limbed tree on the other side of the stairs is a tree stump… and sitting on it… is a girl. She looks no older than ten or eleven. She's dressed in light and dark shades of green. Even her eyes and hair are green. She's playing what looks like a flute—the source of the "song of the woods".

She looks up at us, and she slowly stops playing the song. She places her flute next to her on the stump and stands up.

"…Hello," she says.

She just smiles at us. I don't think she knows who Zelda is, since she doesn't react like she does… She must have been lost in these woods for a really long time.

"…You were the one playing that song?" I ask as we slowly approach her.

"Yes," she nods. "It's a little song I wrote for my ocarina."

So it was an ocarina she was playing… Like the legendary Ocarina of Time?

"You know," she says, rubbing her chin. "You look like a friend I had a long time ago…"

"…A friend?" I raise an eyebrow.

"…Many, many years ago…" She shakes her head.

"…What are you doing here?" Zelda asks.

"I should be asking you two the same thing," she smiles cheekily. "But to answer your question… I live here. The temple… this is my home."

"You live here?" Zelda's eyebrows go up. "You wandered into the woods and got lost?"

The girl looks around, a worried look on her face. "Not really… I know these woods like the back of my hand!"

Both our eyes widen. She _knows_ the woods!? As in, she can navigate her way without getting lost? _How!?_

"But you haven't answered my question," the girl shakes her head. "What are _you two _doing here?"

"…We're looking for the Forest Sage," Zelda replies.

I snap my head towards Zelda, staring at her. Is she _crazy_!? She just gave away our reason like that!?

The girl's eyes widen, but she softens into a smile. "Well, this _is_ the Forest Temple… So you've come to the right place! …Now, what can I do for you two?"

"…Huh?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You said you two were looking for the Forest sage, right?" She shrugs. She turns around and runs around in a small circle before looking back at us, flashing a grin. "You're looking at her."

Our eyes widen in astonishment at her last comment. _Her!? She's _the Forest Sage!? This little girl!? I thought all the Sages were old men like Rauru… She _must _be lying.

"…You're the Sage?" Zelda stutters.

"Yep," she nods. "The name's Saria."

"How do we know you're not lying?" I narrow my eyes.

Saria just giggles. "If you're so skeptical…" She turns to Zelda. "You're Princess Zelda."

Zelda gasps.

"Age twenty-four, born May 19, 1983," Saria continues. "Sole heiress to the Hylian Royal Throne, set to be the Queen of Hyrule once your father, King Daphnes Nohansen, passes away. You will be the 126th Hylian Head of State, and the eleventh Queen of Hyrule. The last two reigning queens were in 1007 and in 1246… Both were named Zelda. The first of the two… was the Princess of Destiny herself."

Zelda just stares wide-eyed at her, her chest heaving heavily from breathing hard. Saria turns to me.

"Link Avalon," she smiles. "Age 27, born May 29, 1980. Born in the Emerald Ward in Greater Castle Town. The youngest professor teaching at Hyrule University's Light Campus. An Ancient Hylian History professor, to be exact. You bear a birthmark on the back of your left hand shaped like the Triforce of Courage… Like your ancestors the Hero of Time and the man who would transform into the Ookami Rinku."

My heartbeat hastens at what she's just said. She just winks and shifts her weight back from her heels and tip-toes. "Proof enough? Or are you still skeptical? …You know, I was friends with the Hero when he was a kid," she nods. "He grew up with us Kokiri… the others always made fun of him because he didn't have a fairy like everyone else… Like this!" From behind her, a glowing white orb appears, leaving a trail of what looks like sparkles. Rapidly flapping wings protrude from it.

"…Does this sound familiar, mister?" She raises an eyebrow. "When you were in elementary school, you were teased by the others because you were so smart. They refused to hang out with you because you were different…"

Zelda looks at me. "…Is that true?"

I just stare at the girl. In my head, memories of elementary school playback. Yeah, I was teased… they made fun of me because I knew everything. I was always the first to answer questions in class. I always got good grades. The others were jealous, so they excluded me whenever they hung out.

"…What do you know!?" I snap, growing irritated. "You're just a kid!"

"I know plenty," she smiles, but then it fades. "Like that you, Princess Zelda, killed our leader, Rauru, the Sage of Light… Why?"

Zelda steps back, shaking her head. "I didn't—"

"I don't want to hear it," Saria shakes her head. "You two know, don't you?"

My eyes widen. We step back, but she just steps forward.

"You two are the descendants of this country's saviors, there's no denying that," Saria frowns. "But as a Sage, I just can't permit you two to get away with what you did."

Saria takes a few more steps forward and she slowly lifts herself off the ground, floating in mid-air. Zelda steps behind me, pressing herself against me. I reach into my pocket, taking the gun, and aim it at Saria as she flies higher and higher.

"You'd actually point a gun at an innocent little girl?" She feigns a look of hurt. "To think that you're the heir of our Hero of Time! Oh well… Once a traitor, always a traitor!" She then disappears, right while she was levitating… Something tells me that this isn't going to be as easy as Rauru at the Temple of Time.

"W-w-where'd she go!?" Zelda cries out.

Saria then reappears in the same spot, but she three other Sarias appear to her left and right. I stare at the four clones in horror, and they then fly around clockwise in a circle spanning the clearing. Zelda and I watch the four clones, trying to figure out which one is the real Saria.

"Isn't this fun, Link, Zelda?" All four clones giggle simultaneously. "It's been a while since I've had playmates over!"

Dammit, where'd she go! To think that she looked like such a nice little girl...

"Look!" Zelda points out. "Link, remember!?"

"What!?" I turn to her, trying to look back and forth between her and Saria.

"Saria has a fairy, remember?" She grins. "Look at the clones!"

I look back to the four Sarias spin around us. Thank Goddesses they're not moving too fast… One of them has a fairy following her!

"The real Saria has the fairy!" Zelda exclaims. "Go after the one with the fairy!"

I nod and I lower the gun, watching each of them closely. I need to plan my shot timing perfectly if I want to get her… Then, three of the clones disappear, leaving the one with the fairy following her.

"Link, now!" Zelda cries.

I raise the gun, but I freeze as I see Saria's hands glow green. The green lights around her hands intensify and grow larger. She raises her hands over her head and throws the balls at us, left first and right second. My eyes widen in horror as they approach us. I'm too frightened to do anything, like the logical thing and dive out of the way… But luckily, Zelda isn't as nerve wracked and pushes both of us to the left, just before they hit. We fall to the ground, our clothes now dirtied. The energy balls impact into the ground with a loud bang, blackening the area of grass where they hit. I grunt in slight pain, looking up to the sky. Saria winks and sticks her tongue out before disappearing again and transforming into four clones again.

I'm still on the ground, and I watch the four figures fly around carefully, trying to see which one has the fairy following her. I prop myself up by my right elbow, my left arm raised with the gun in hand. I hold it in position, waiting for when the one with the fairy is just before flying in front of the barrel.

A clone passes… No fairy…

"You _sure_ you're related to the Hero of Time?" The first one taunts.

Another passes… No fairy…

"Kind of sad, to be honest!" The second laughs.

There's another one… No fairy…

"The real Hero of Time wouldn't just lay there," the third shakes her head.

The last and final one is a few feet away from flying past me. Closer… Closer… Closer… I close one eye, trying to get better aim. Her left arm is right in front of the barrel.

_Now!_

I pull the trigger and the bullet comes flying out with a bang. It soars through the air. Right when Saria's stomach is right in front of the barrel… the bullet hits.

* * *

So ends chapter six… Wow, the suspense. I cut it short to keep my rating as low as possible. T seems to be fitting. But you guys are probably more imaginative than I am, so you can probably think up a pretty saucy death scene. 

The Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore is based on how Zelda looks when casting Farore's Wind in _Super Smash Bros. Melee._ The message on that statue was my favorite one to write between Farore's statue and the Ookami Rinku. It's pretty poetic, don't you think:p

Hyrule and Rinku International Airports are based on Tokyo-Haneda International and Tokyo-Narita respectively. Tokyo-Haneda handles all of Tokyo's domestic flights, even though it's the busiest airport in Japan and Asia. Narita, even though it handles all of Greater Tokyo's international traffic, is only the 27th busiest airport worldwide.

The Eterniti is based on the real-life Infiniti car brand. Infiniti is the luxury division of Nissan. Eterniti is the luxury division of Onesan, which is the counterpart of Nissan.

The Hylian Royal Family is based on the Japanese Imperial Family. Both are the longest running monarchies in history. Both are said to have descended from the gods: Hyrule's first king, King Harkinian, is believed to have descended from the Goddesses; Japan's first emperor, Emperor Jimmu, is said to be a direct offspring of the Shinto Sun goddess Amaterasu. Both have 125 ruling heads (Japan has His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Akihito and Hyrule has King Daphnes Nohansen; Zelda will be the 126th ruling monarch). Hyrule has had ten ruling queens, and Zelda will be the eleventh. Japan has had ten empresses (two ruled twice).

When Saria said there were two queens named Zelda, the second one is the Zelda in _Twilight Princess_. If you didn't know, Zelda in TP is the Queen of Hyrule, even though she still has her "Princess" title.

The fight with Saria is based on the Poe Sisters and the Phantom Ganon fights in the Forest temple in _Ocarina of Time_. I think it's a given now that every Sage fight will be based on the boss fight of the temple in _Ocarina of Time_. Won't that be fun? Does that mean Ruto is going to glomp Link, like how Morpha manipulated the water to do the same in _Ocarina_? Hmm… Also, Zelda will play the supplementary role, ie: Midna in _Twilight Princess_ and Navi in _Ocarina_. Don't worry; she's not going to be all "Hey!" "Look!" "Listen!" "-giggle-"

So once again, my official fanfiction and life blog has been moved from deviantART to Blogger. The URL once again is **sirjoshizzle(dot)blogspot(dot)com**. There, you can find out a little bit of the writing process as I wrote this chapter and you can find out about a little awkward run-in between my brother and my friends. Anyone can comment, so drop a message sometime, yeah? Anyone with a Wii is going to love the background music—it's the music that plays while you're on the Wii Shop Channel! Ooh…

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Friday August 17, 2007; 9:23 PM PDT

* * *


	7. Veran Onox

* * *

Start time: Sunday August 19, 2007; 6:12 PM PDT

* * *

Today was the baptism of my niece Kailee! Ooh. To find out about the event and the crazy reception afterwards at Crazy Buffet (man, I LOVE that place!), then go to my Blogger. Also, the blog before it is a very in-depth story behind the creation of this little bundle of joy, _A World of Lies_. Check it out sometime, yeah? 

Okay, here's chapter seven.

* * *

Location: Lost Woods, Forest Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:39 PM. 44 Hours and 21 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

…Now I know how Zelda feels.

I killed someone… I killed a _Sage…_ I'm a _killer._

I'm standing over Saria's dying body, her green clothes stained with dirt and blood slowly pouring out of her stomach. Her left leg seems to be broken after she fell from the sky after I shot her. I can see the life literally drain out of her in her eyes as they become more diluted by the second.

A million different thoughts race through my mind faster than I can even distinguish them clearly: horror, shock, remorse, fear, and strangely, a little bit of sadness. I just can't help but feel sorry for her, no matter how much of a demonic little girl she turned out to be. She looked so innocent a couple of minutes ago… Of course, that was a couple of minutes ago, and so much can happen in a matter of minutes.

A small cough escapes her lips, her limbs twitching in the grass. Her eyes now look devoid of anymore life, but with one last breath, she looks up at me and says, "…You've made a terrible mistake… Darun…"

…Silence.

Her eyes stare up at the night sky, her mouth slightly open. Blood trickles down the side of her mouth. She's _dead_.

No matter how much I want to—and Farore, I really, _really_ want to—I just can't seem to take my eyes off her unmoving body. All I can do is just stare at her, scanning her corpse. She's one of _them_, the true bane of Hyrule. I've never even met her before! …So why do I feel like… I just lost a friend? …Then again, she _did_ say that she was childhood friends with the Hero, my ancestor… Maybe that's why.

"…Z-Z-Zelda…" I speak. Zelda's still where we landed after she got us out of the way from Saria's attack.

"I don't want to look at her." Her voice says quickly from behind me. "I never want to see another dead body ever again."

I slowly step away from Saria, stumbling and tripping over my feet a few times. As the wind slowly blows again, I can already smell the faint stench of her corpse sweep past me.

"No…" I shake my head, still looking at Saria. "We have to find the next statue…"

I turn around, but before I can get Zelda to help me search for the next statue, she's already at work, looking around the area.

"…There's nothing here," Zelda says as she scans the area behind the large tree and under the damaged stairs. "There's no statue anywhere."

…She's right. All that's in this clearing are those torches, the large tree and the stump Saria was sitting on earlier. The façade of the temple is completely naked: there aren't any figures, carvings, or even writing on the walls… It looks like we're on our own.

Zelda suddenly stops moving. She slowly turns to me, with a rather frightened look on her face. "…Link?"

"What?"

"…Where did we come from?"

I turn around to face the surrounding trees… Oh _Hell no…_

We've lost where we came from. All the trees look exactly the same. There aren't any footprints in the ground or any sign of where we emerged… We're lost.

"…We have to find that statue," I hear Zelda from behind me.

Find the statue!? Forget the damn statue; we have to find a way out! We're trapped in this clearing along with who knows what's hiding in those woods. We were so set on finding the Forest Sage and following the ocarina music that we totally forgot about planning a way to get out of the forest! We are _so_ screwed…

"We have to get out of here!" I cry out hysterically as I turn to face her. "We're trapped in this forest with a stiff of a thousand year old Sage and whatever lives in these trees!"

…Is it just me, or did Zelda become darker? Did the entire _clearing_ become darker? I look up, but the moon is still glowing brilliantly, unblocked by any clouds, as well as the thousands of shining stars.

As I look around, I find that the green fire lighting the area are slowly burning out, gradually dimming the area.

"Saria's presence is what probably kept all of those torches burning," Zelda raises an eyebrow, walking up to one of the torches.

This is _so_ not good. We're lost in Hyrule's biggest forest with a reputation for never letting out anyone who enters. The only person who knows a way out is lying dead on the other side of the clearing, but even if she _was_ alive I doubt she'd agree to help us get out since she almost tried to kill us. Our only sources of light are fading away, leaving us in the dark. On top of that, we have no food, no water, and limited ammo to defend us against Wolfos and whatever else is lurking through the woods… It's official: 11:44 PM, Friday June 22—we're dead.

All of a sudden, I feel something vibrate in my back left pocket… My cell phone? I can get reception _here_, in the middle of _nowhere_? I raise an eyebrow, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone and looking at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Zelda tilts her head to the side slightly.

"…I don't know," I shrug. "It says, 'Caller ID Restricted'…"

I slide my phone open and press the receiver against my left ear, tentatively answering, "…Hello?"

"Follow the light…" The voice on the other end replies. The voice is of a man: guttural, gruff, and almost menacing… I _think_ it's a man, anyway—either that, or a woman who needs a throat lozenge or two.

"W-w-what?" I stare at my phone in confusion. I look up at Zelda, and her brow's furrowed, as if to ask, "Who is it?" I put my phone on speaker, and the background noise coming from the receiver becomes louder.

"Turn around… And follow the light…" The voice repeats. I turn back to the woods, and sure enough, there's a faint light from what looks like a lantern.

"Who is this!?" Zelda yells out. "Who are you!?"

"I think it is better that you focus less on my identity, and more on getting out of those woods…" I can literally hear the mocking sneer in this guy's voice. "…Princess Zelda."

Zelda gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. I just watch my phone incredulously, and with a little bit of annoyance and fear.

"Answer her!!" I demand. "Who are you!? How do you know that was the princess!? How do you know where we are!? …How do we know we can trust you!?"

"…All are very good questions… Mr. Link Avalon," he replies cheekily. I flinch harshly at the mention of my name. "And all are deserving of an answer… But that is not my—or your—main concern. You are lost, correct? I am providing help, out of the goodness of my heart… I did not have to do this, you know? I could have easily just left you there to die, just like that poor girl, Saria."

What the Hell!? How did he know about that!?

"Link Avalon, the direct descendant of our beloved Hero of Time… The killer of the Forest Sage, Saria!" He laughs, almost in a taunting manner. "It must have been quite a rush, to point a firearm at a little girl and shoot her, watching her freefall to her death."

"Shut the Hell up!" I yell, now beginning to get angry. "We don't want your help! We can get out of here on our own just fine!"

"…Heh-heh," the voice chuckles. "Just like a man, to refuse help and directions when they are offered. I admire your pride, Mr. Avalon, but I am afraid you have no choice. You are left in the dark, with the corpse of the spirit of the forest, I might add… And listen."

Silence falls. In the distance, I can hear howling. Wolfos.

"Saria…" The voice starts. "She has looked over those woods since the beginning. She knows about that forest, and controls all in that forest. With her dying breath, she has sent the Wolfos and Skull Kids—lost Hylians that have wandered into the woods—after you and the princess for revenge. If the death of their mother was not enough, it has come to my attention that you have also killed one of their own!"

Zelda and I look at each other, both our faces twisted with horror. The man has fallen silent, and the howling has become louder and seemingly closer.

"But I respect your wishes," the man sighs. "I offered my help, and you did not accept. If you can navigate your way out like you say you can, then I am in no position to impose."

The man chuckles one more time.

"Goodbye… Mr. Avalon."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Rinku International Airport, Basement 1—Rinku Airport Station. Domino Heights, Union Ward, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:46 PM. 44 Hours and 14 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

A woman, dressed in a purple and white gown, holding the handle of a rolling backpack, waiting patiently behind the yellow line on the boarding platform of Rinku International Airport's underground subway station.

That woman is Veran Onox. She is the right hand of Queen Ambi of Labrynna. Two weeks before, Queen Ambi phoned King Daphnes Nohansen, saying that she was sending a diplomat to Hyrule Castle to assist in preparing for the Ball of Lifelong Happiness to take place at the castle Sunday night. Veran is that diplomat. Her true intentions, however, are anything but friendly.

A day after Queen Ambi assigned Veran to fly into Castle Town, she received a phone call from a man... A man who promised her great power if she followed his bidding. She accepted, and she traveled from Labrynna to Hyrule through a connecting flight in Holodrum under the guise of Queen Ambi's orders.

"Ma'am?"

Veran turns to one of the station's staff members, a man dressed in the navy and white uniform.

"Yes?" She raises an eyebrow slightly.

"Your boarding ticket, please?" He extends his hand out.

"Of course," she nods, reaching into her purse for her subway ticket. She pulls it out and hands it to the man. He scans it quickly with a black light and nods affirmatively, handing the ticket back to him.

"Thank you," he smiles quickly and walks away to another person in line. "Ticket, please?"

She stuffs her ticket back into her purse and takes hold of her backpack.

"_Please stand behind the yellow line as the subway train approaches,"_ a female voice echoes through the station over the intercom. _"Gold Line Subway 628 bound for Hyrule Castle Station, Hyrule Castle now approaching Rinku Airport Station."_

Her name: Veran Onox.

Her occupation: the Foreign Relations Representative of the Kingdom of Labrynna.

Her mission: assassinate King Daphnes Nohansen Harkninian at all costs.

Her reward if successful: world domination.

Her employers: …Hyrule's six Sages.

* * *

WHOA, MAN! Uber cliffhanger. No, this ain't a filler chapter because I'm suffering what is known as "writer's block" and put in not one, but TWO cliffhangers to buy me time. I'm am simply building momentum for the next chapter. But MAN, wasn't that a shocker!? A few chapters back, it was hinted in a conversation between our two unknown characters that a woman named "Veran" was flying in from Holodrum and the last line of that chapter was, "Her (Zelda's) father will barely be missed." Now we know the specifics. 

But what about Link and Zelda? Boy, do I wish they get out of that forest safely. Man…

This was originally one chapter, but I broke it in half because there's already so much to take in from the last six chapters: the Sages being evil, two terrorist attacks, three character deaths… Man, too much! I think if I gave anymore at once, you all would just die of overload… Plus, it's been a while since I've been an asshole. :p

Some might be wondering why this story is told from both first-person and third-person. "Josh, why didn't you settle on just one perspective?" Well, it's to give it that video game or graphic novel feel. You know how in games , the main story is told by the main character (in this case, Link)? And then occasionally, there are scenes told from third-person or another character that helps advance a story or foreshadows events? That's why I decided to do it. I hope that clears that question up.

So chapter eight should be coming sometime in the middle of the week, maybe later. Until then, I'll be seeing you on my Blogger. :) Drop a comment there, sometime! I love hearing from you guys. You don't have to have a Blogger account to comment! Isn't that great!? I think blog domains like deviantART or YouTube should give users the option to toggle who can and can't comment like what Blogger does, instead of the commenting feature being a user exclusive. I don't know. That's just my 3.50 (it's a lingo I made up :D).

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Sunday August 19, 2007; 8:22 PM PDT

* * *


	8. The Hot Spring

* * *

Start time: Monday August 20, 2007; 2:50 PM PDT

* * *

I got a copy of Microsoft Office 2007… Man do I love Word now! It's so convenient! I was using Microsoft Word 2000 for much of this year (after I rebooted my computer after it fried back in early January and we lost our copy of Microsoft Office 2003), but it's like I'm not in the 21st Century! I love that the word count is visible at all times especially. I have this 3500 word quota when I write chapters (I usually go over it, and chapter six was a thousand words short, but 3500 is my general minimum), and to see it be updated in real-time as I type is awesome! 

As you all may see now, AWoL has reached and passed the 100 reviews mark thanks you all and Flameshield for putting in the 100th! AWoL is officially my fastest story to reach the 100 reviews benchmark. Thanks, people! The screenshot is on my Blogger and deviantART.

Also on deviantART, you can see the official rough plan of AWoL in its chicken scratched glory. If you've read "Defining A World of Lies" on my Blogger, then nothing on it should really be new info, but it's still interesting to look at (of you can read it, of course). It's in Cornell Note format. I love that format! I even type my notes like that. If anyone has heard of Cornell Notes (or better yet, actually uses them), then we could totally share notes!

Okay, here's chapter eight… Or maybe chapter 7.5, since this was originally part of chapter 7 (this explains the short length of ch. 7)… SECRET!!! Remember that hot spring picture on my deviantART? This is where it comes into play… Hahaha. That was another reason why I cut the original chapter seven short: I wanted to make you wait longer. Mu-ha.

* * *

Location: Lost Woods, Forest Prefecture.  
Date: Friday June 22, 2007.  
Time: 11:54 PM. 44 Hours and 6 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

"Wait!"

The man seems to still be on the line, because I can hear the background noise from the speaker on my phone.

Can I really trust this person? He said that he could help Zelda and me get out of the woods; he even has the light for us to follow ready. Nevertheless, the chilling sound of his voice is more than enough of a reason to be suspicious. On top of that, he knows about our situation… One would say that he knows _too_ much. All the same, we're in some deep trouble now, and like he said, we really don't have a choice.

"…Yes?" Comes the voice a few seconds after my outburst.

I turn over to Zelda, and she looks just as confused as me. A sigh escapes my lips before I speak to the phone. "…We accept."

"What was that?" The voice asks as if he didn't hear me, but I know fully well that I came in loud and clear.

"I said that we accept," I speak louder, playing along. "We need help."

Chuckling comes from the other end. "That is what I thought… Okay, Mr. Avalon. Just follow that light I told you about earlier. Follow it wherever it goes. Do not stray too far behind, because it is not going to wait for you. Do not get too close, because it will die out. Keep sufficient distance. Eventually, it will lead out of the Lost Woods and back to your car. You are then free to find the next statue."

…What did he just say?

"How do you know we were looking for a statue!?" I cry out. "…You mean that it's not around the Forest Temple!?"

"Mr. Avalon," the man laughs, "The artist of the statues you seek set the sculpture leading to the third temple in Hylia Village. It is in front of what is now Hylia Intercontinental Airport. No one in their right mind would go into those woods! …No offense, of course."

My eyes narrow, a deep growl coming out of my mouth.

"…Well what are you waiting for!?" The man asks. "Hurry up and follow that lantern! My assistant only has so much oil on him."

"Your assistant!?" Zelda exclaims. "You mean that's not you holding that lantern!?"

"Like I said, milady," the man sighs, "no one in their right mind would go into those woods."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Lost Woods, Forest Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 12:06 AM. 43 Hours and 54 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Do you see that large forked tree?"

"…No."

The man heaves a sigh. "To your right, Mr. Avalon…"

Something taps me on my shoulder. I turn around to see what it is, and it's Zelda, smiling at me, pointing to her right. I look where she's pointing, and sure enough, there's a large forked tree in the distance, and the light is traveling towards it.

We've been taking directions from the man and his "assistant" for a couple of minutes already, and so far, it seems like they can be trusted. We haven't run into anything dangerous like a pack of vengeful Wolfos. The man on the phone hasn't abandoned us, and whoever's holding the lantern hasn't tried running ahead to throw us off. However, we're still in potential danger; we're not out of the woods yet… both figuratively and literally.

Zelda and I, hand in hand, quickly follow the light towards the tree, pushing past a few low branches. A Hylian Falcon flies out of one the trees with much noise, startling Zelda.

"The call of the endangered Hylian Falcon…" The man on the phone breathes nostalgically. "Are there any in captivity? …Are they being protected, is what I am trying to ask."

"The Hylian International Zoo in the Faron Ward has ten in their care," Zelda replies. I look over to her, giving her a questioning look, to which she just shrugs.

"As they should be," the man says. "There are only 250 of them left in the wild. They can be found in the Lost Woods, obviously, as well as on Death Mountain and Snowpeak."

"…Anyway," I raise an eyebrow. "Where do we go from the tree?"

"Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood with a little small talk…" The man grumbles.

"This is neither the time nor the place for small talk," I snap back indifferently. "We still don't know who you are and how you know everything you've just told us. As far as I'm concerned, you're an enemy."

"…Like the old saying goes, Mr. Avalon," the man says with a smile in his voice. "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'… You will learn the truth in those words soon enough."

What does he mean by that? Is he an ally? "The enemy of my enemy is my friend"… Could he be in opposition to the Sages as well? Thus, making him "my friend"?

"The directions?" I ask again, avoiding his last comment. He pauses for a second before answering, "The light will turn left at the tree and will go straight forward from there. Follow the light, and you will finally be out of the woods."

I watch the light intently, and as it reaches the tree, it hangs a left. We speed up, and when we reach the tree, we turn left, waiting a few seconds to make more space between us and the light like what the man said. We begin moving again once there are a couple of yards between the light and us.

"The Water Prefecture is just ahead," the voice on the phone says. From the end of the pathway we're walking, the man seems to be telling the truth! I can see an end to the sea of trees!

Without thinking, I let go of Zelda's hand and run up ahead, not wanting to spend another second in these damn woods.

"Link!" Zelda calls after me, but I ignore her; I'm way too tired to listen. "Wait!"

The light up ahead stops moving as I get closer. From the light of the lantern, I can faintly see the silhouette of whoever is holding it. He looks somewhat heavily clothed. Without another second's notice, it starts moving again. The man's running away from me!

"Hey!" I yell out. "Wait!"

But he doesn't listen. He starts to run faster and faster, and I can feel Zelda trailing not too far behind me. Before I know it, I trip on a protruding root from a tree and I fall flat on the ground, skidding a bit, but not hard or long enough to scratch my face.

"Link!" Zelda cries out. She bends down next to me, placing my head in her lap and examining my face, wiping the dirt off my cheek and my clothes. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine…" I manage to breathe out as I pant heavily. I turn to the left, looking behind Zelda, and there's the car! We're back where we started! The man _could_ be trusted… But that guy? Holding the lantern? Why'd he try to run away like that?

I roll my head back, and, now seeing things upside-down, the silhouette of the man is a few meters away. The light in his lantern slowly dies out. He just stands there, his head slightly tilted upwards, as if looking to the sky. His lips are moving, as if he's saying something to himself. Then all of a sudden, a green light surrounds him, causing me to squint my eyes. Green spirals surround him, spinning around his body and causing wind to blow. They revolve faster and faster, causing his clothes to rise up slightly. In a split second, he shoots up in the air and disappears, just like that.

"Whoa…" I manage to utter. "What was that?"

"Where'd he go?" Zelda looks up at the sky where he disappeared.

"Impressive, is it not?" The voice from the phone chuckles. I turn to my right, and my phone is lying on the grass from when I fell. "Well, I suppose my work here is done. There is no need for thanks or apologies."

Apologies? What's he mean by that?

"Apologies…" He repeats, as if he knows what I'm thinking. Din, that guy creeps me out. "You accused me of leading you into a trap. You were suspicious that I would abandon you halfway out of the forest, yet I did no such thing… But like I said, no expression of gratitude or asking of forgiveness is unneeded… Knowing that I helped Hyrule's only hopes is enough of a reward."

I reach for my phone. Before I can ask who he is, he laughs quietly and begins humming something. A song… the "Hymn of the Goddesses".

And the connection dies.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylia Intercontinental Airport, Parking Lot. Hylia Village, Water Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 12:52 AM. 43 Hours and 8 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Is this the statue?"

This statue is probably just as large as the Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore back at Times Square, and just as intricately detailed. It's depicting a woman dancing on what appears to be fire. Her long hair, styled like Zelda's but much longer, flows wildly in the air. Her dress is backless, with the skirt going to her midthigh. Her right foot connects her to the pedestal. Her left foot wraps around the back of her right knee. Her right hand is on her hip, while her left is outstretched.

The Flamenco of the Goddess Din.

My eyes fall to the inscription. This time, red light illuminates the inscription.

The Flamenco of Her Imperial Highness, the Goddess Din  
Her fiery strength and flaming arms and created and sculpted this red planet  
Her blazing spirit burns deep within the hearts of Hyrule's true faithful  
Follow her fire to the top of the world

"…What's this one mean?" Zelda crosses her arms over her chest.

"…Okay, fire is obviously a clue," I nod. It must be, this message references it how many times: _flame_nco… fiery… flaming… red… blazing… burns… fire… I look up to her left hand, and while it appears to be pointing, I follow the direction of her index finger and it leads to Lake Hylia.

"She's pointing…" Zelda trails off thoughtfully. She does the same as I just did. "…Out to sea… Fire… Dragon Roost Island, maybe? That's a pretty active volcano. Plus, it says 'top of the world'… Dragon Roost Mountain is one of the tallest mountains in the world… If you look at her eyes, she's even looking in that direction."

"I don't think so," I shake my head. The location we're looking for I strongly doubt is so far off. "Dragon Roost is all the way in the Great Sea Republic… Agahnim told us that the statues are all within Hyrule."

"Oh yeah…" Zelda sighs in defeat. "'Her blazing spirit burns deep within the hearts of Hyrule's true faithful'…"

"When he says 'Hyrule's true faithful', he probably means anyone who has found out about the Sages and opposes them because of it…" Zelda furrows her brow. 'Hyrule's true faithful' would never follow the Sages."

I read the inscription repeatedly. 'The top of the world' could possibly mean just Heaven… Her pointing the direction to Dragon Roost is beginning to sound more compelling, but I'm still skeptical about that. Maybe Tal Tal Mountain in Koholint would be another possible place. I hope neither of them is right; we only have so much time before tomorrow night. I think it's starting to be a pattern that each statue relates to the temple it points to… Think, Avalon—where in Hyrule is associated with fire?

"…Death Mountain," I whisper.

"What was that?" Zelda looks at me. I turn to her, my left index finger pointing to the last line of the statue. "'Follow her fire to the top of the world', Zelda! The top of the world… Death Mountain!"

"Yes!" Zelda exclaims happily. "But… Do we know for sure? She doesn't appear to be pointing to Death Mountain in anyway."

"It said to 'follow her fire'," I nod triumphantly. "Look at the flames she's dancing on… It looks like they're blowing in a certain direction."

She looks at the statue again and examines the very detailed flames surrounding her feet. Like I said, it's like the wind is blowing them… and the direction the blaze is pointing to… is towards a looming red mountain in the northeastern corner of the country.

"I guess it's to Death Mountain?" She smiles softly. I just nod.

"Yeah…" I look towards the façade of the Main Terminal beyond the statue. "To Goron Metropolitan Airport."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Goron Metropolitan Airport, Runway Four. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 1:12 AM. 42 Hours and 48 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Goron City, perched halfway on the Death Mountain Trail, is generally homogenous in the racial makeup: 98 percent of the 950,000 people living in the city are Gorons. The rest are mostly Hylians who come in from Castle Town or Kakariko Village at the foot of the mountain.

Goron City is comprised of two different districts: Old and New Town. Old Goron City is the original Goron City. It's comprised of a series of complex underground tunnels that all center on a city square about half the size of Times Square in Castle Town. New Goron City is entirely outside, which is where 80 percent of the population lives. The city is a major tourist destination, as the area is renowned for world-class hot springs resorts.

Gorons are humanoid rock creatures. The typical Goron is of tan skin, a particularly round belly, long arms, short legs, and rock formations on their backs. Aging Gorons sometimes have steam coming out of the rocks. Because they have lived inside and around Death Mountain for centuries, they have grown immune to heat to the point that they can walk through shallow lava without burning. They maintain a very strict diet of rocks and iron. Like how we Hylians have crop fields to grow our food, Gorons have the Goron Mines and Dodongo Caverns. The Goron society is famous for its high work ethic, strength, and a strong sense of unity in brotherhood. Gorons generally enjoy music, dancing, and their indigenous sport, sumo wresting. The Gorons are predominantly patriarchal, but at the same time, women and men are treated equally. Anyone—Goron or Hylian, or even Zora or Gerudo—who can display an exceptional level in strength, most usually in sumo wrestling—is highly esteemed among the Gorons. The Hero of Time was one of these people: when he was just a child, he gained the respect of the Goron elders by restoring the then-plagued Dodongo Caverns. The same happened to his descendant, the man who transformed into the Ookami Rinku, did the same in the Goron Mines. Who knows, maybe I'll end up just like them.

I'm so tired… Zelda and I didn't get any sleep on the plane ride here. We just sat in silence, thinking about what has happened in the past six hours. But now, I really could go for some sleep. Maybe we can stay at a hotel or something.

"Have you been to Goron City before?" I ask Zelda.

"A couple of times," she yawns. She then smiles, "When I was little. The mayor of Goron City, Darunia, liked playing with me. We always had fun."

Darunia… Huh… Where have I heard that name before?

"Do you know any hotels we can stay at? I'm _exhausted_…" I sigh tiredly.

She rubs her chin softly, furrowing her brow.

"The Ebizo Hotel and Hot Springs resort," she shrugs. "In New Goron City. It's the hotel the Royal Family always stays at when we visit Goron City."

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. It even has a hot spring. Pretty nice. "You think you can get us in there?"

"I don't see why not," she smiles weakly. She reaches into her cell phone and begins dialing a number. She holds it to her ear and waits for someone to pick up.

I can faintly hear a female voice answer on the other end, "Ebizo Grand Park Hotel and Hot Springs Resort."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Ebizo Grand Park Hotel and Hot Springs Resort, Lobby. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 1:12 AM. 43 Hours and 48 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"We weren't expecting you, Princess Zelda!" The receptionist smiles at us. "Especially in the middle of the night!"

"I hope we aren't inconveniencing you in any way," Zelda blushes slightly, but the female receptionist shakes her head.

"Of course not!" She exclaims. "Your suite is ready for any occasion… May I ask who your friend is?" She glances over to me, looking at me with her brown eyes. "Is he your husband? I didn't know you were married, much less engaged!"

Damn, why does everyone get the idea that we're together!?

"No! No!" Zelda laughs. "This is Link Avalon. He's my tutor."

"Ahh, I see," the receptionist nods. "Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting. Let me show you to the Royal Suite."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Ebizo Grand Park Hotel and Hot Springs Resort, South Complex, First Floor—Royal Suite. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 1:14 AM. 43 Hours and 46 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Is there anything more you will need for your stay?" The woman asks me. Zelda went into the bedroom the second we came in. She must be more tired than me.

"Um… No, I think we're good for now," I nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she grins. "The outdoor hot springs are located in the North Complex, and are open 24 hours a day."

"Thank you," I repeat. She walks out the door and I close it softly.

The hotel is very traditional in architecture and furniture. It's very reminiscent of 18th century Hyrule with a modern contemporary spin. Sliding screens as doors, low rising tables, futons for beds, things like that. I actually quite like it.

I walk into the entryway of the suite, taking off my shoes and placing them on the edge of the raised floor level next to Zelda's. I walk towards the slightly opened sliding screens and push them open, to see Zelda already fast asleep in one of the two adjacent futons on the floor. She didn't even bother changing into a yukata or something…

For some reason, I'm not as sleepy as I was back at the airport. Maybe it's because I drove us to the hotel in yet another rental car. I don't know. I'm just not tired anymore.

…I'm just tense is all, maybe? So much has happened in the last couple of hours. I just need to relax somewhere… I wonder where in the North Complex those hot springs are.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Ebizo Grand Park Hotel and Hot Springs Resort, North Complex, Outdoor Hot Springs. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 1:18 AM. 43 Hours and 42 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Ahh…"

I settle down into a comfortable position on the dark granite stones surrounding the spring. I'm dressed in nothing but a small tan towel wrapped around my waist.

The area is fenced by orange bamboo with tall trees on the outsides. Small waterfalls pour out from the rocks, causing steam to rise. Small pagodas and statues decorate the area. The sky is a dark violet. The full moon is approaching; it's set to happen tomorrow night at the festival.

Thank Goddesses I'm the only person out here. But I don't really have anything to worry about, since this is a men's only hot spring. I don't know where the women's bath is, but it should be on the other side of one of those fences.

The water, because it's at such a hot temperature, is somewhat hard to see through. I reach under the water and undo the towel off my waist, now completely naked. I fold the tower into a small rectangle on the stone behind me and I rest it on my forehead, exhaling deeply.

So much has happened… Not even a week ago I was teaching 20-something year olds the causes of the Imprisonment War of 684 and teaching giving a lecture in front of Hyrule U's other professors on the Terminian Air Force raids on Koholint Island in 1945. Then all of a sudden, I'm called to be the Princess of Hyrule's tutor? On top of that, I find out I'm related to the Hero of Time and the Ookami Rinku themselves. Me, the heir to a legendary bloodline? …And finding out that everything I've learned at Hyrule U. and taught my students has been all lies… Now I'm a killer… The killer of one of Hyrule's supposed "protectors", I might add. And now I have to kill four more. Asking Zelda to help me is out of the question, after seeing how shaken she was after shooting Rauru. I promised her that I'd take care of all the dirty work, I guess I can say.

I wonder where the Fire Sage is. Probably hiding somewhere in Death Mountain Crater. I wonder who it is. I wonder who the other Sages are. I don't even want to think about that.

Has anyone found out about Rauru? Won't the world be in shock when they find out that Rauru Sayge was killed… He heads the Hylian Church, the world's largest organized religion… He also headed the Sages, since the Princess of Destiny being a Sage herself was found false.

Does that mean the Hylian Church has been lying… _all_ these years? If the clergymen don't know, does that mean they were lied to as well? If they _did_ know, does that mean they're just as much a part of this whole conspiracy as the Sages are? I teach this stuff to my students… does that make me a liar too?

Agahnim said everyday from Thursday up until the festival the Sages would launch a different terrorist attack… We've gotten the sarin gas on the subways and the failed hijacking of Flight 413… We should be getting a new one today. What is it going to be, I wonder. When is it going to happen? Where is it going to happen? Whom are the Sages targeting this time? One would expect this one to be more horrible than the last two… I don't even want to think about what they're going to do at Hylia Square tomorrow night if we don't finish this in time.

I'm still having doubts about this whole thing… the credibility of everything Zelda and I have learned. But with two Sages down, it's too late to turn back now. And even then, Agahnim had some pretty decisive evidence to back up his story. Sages are granted immunity from a natural death, yet the Princess of Destiny—who has been believed to be a Sage herself—died at the age of 84 according to most records. Ganondorf, the King of Evil, actually being good is kind of a sketchy thought, but in a way, it does make sense… The historians that work at Hyrule University have documented almost every event in history with such great accuracy and hard evidence to back it up… yet there is no record of Ganondorf's birth at all. We know the Hero was born in 990, and so was the Princess… What about Ganondorf? Does that mean the Goddesses created Ganondorf from scratch, and he just wasn't born into a Gerudo family with evil running through his blood straight from birth? He was powerful indeed, as demonstrated by those seven years of his reign under the influence of the Sages, but that's exactly it. With the combined power of the six Sages, they controlled him. Let's be real here: the chances of one person winning against six are pretty damn slim, especially when those six are the Sages.

But then some things don't make sense. Why are the Sages evil in the first place? The corruption of power, maybe? All the same, the chances of them actually being good are lowering by the minute. It's pretty clear they're evil now, especially after the shady lies of Rauru and Saria's attempt to kill us. Plus, Agahnim said Sunday night during the festival, they'd unleash unfathomable horrors at Hylia Square when festivities are at their peak…

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_But now that you two have found me out," he leans forward, "what may I do for you? You are looking for information about the surprise the Sages and I have been planning for Sunday night?"_

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_I don't want to hear it," Saria shakes her head. "You two know, don't you?"_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Trying to prove them innocent now is starting look like a lost cause…

Argh, this is hurting my head… Didn't I take this bath to _not_ think?

I look up at the moon. Judging by its position, it's probably 1:40 or something like that. I should probably get back to the room now.

I take the towel off my head and put it under the water, tying it back around my waist. I turn around to get out of the spring… and I see Zelda standing right in front of me.

I'm unable to move. All I can do is stare at her, and she's staring right back at me, her cheeks beginning to grow pink. I'm not frozen not so much because of my lack of clothes, but because of hers. She has a towel with her, yeah… but it's not wrapped around her body. It's covering her front side, albeit very poorly. She's holding it with her right hand, clutching it and pressing it against her chest. It barely covers the sides of her breasts and it just _hardly_ covers her crotch area.

She's staring right back at me, eyes wide open, her gazed fixated on my groin. I can feel _it_ stir, and rather rapidly, I might add. I want so badly to adjust my towel so it's less noticeable, maybe just sit back down so she can't see it altogether—_anything_ to break the awkwardness… But I just stand here, half-wit and mouth stupidly agape.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Ze-Zelda!!" I manage to stutter out idiotically. "W-w-what are you doing here!? This is the _men's_ bath!"

She just smiles softly and shakes her head. "No it isn't…"

Holy Hell… I'm in the _women's_ bath!?

"This is a _mixed_ hot spring," she tells me, pointing to a sign behind her. Sure enough, it reads loud and clear as she said in English and Hylian.

**MIXED HOT SPRINGS  
KETSUGOU SARETA ONSEN**  
Open 24 Hours a Day, Seven Days a Week  
—Please practice discretion—

_WHY_ didn't I see that sign!? And it even when it says to practice discretion… Zelda's shamelessly exposing her body to me like we're freakin' married!

"Uhh…" I draw out stupidly, failing miserably to get my eyes off her body. I try to get out of the spring, occasionally slipping on the stones underneath the water—very inelegantly, no less, while covering my groin with both hands as I pass her. "I… I was just getting out, so you can be alone and—"

"Wait!" She grabs me by the upper arm and pulls me back. "Come on, Link. I don't want to be out here alone…"

I glance at her from the corner of my eye, and she flashes a smile, winking softly. My eyes subconsciously move down to a place where they're not supposed to be… Oh boy.

"I… I guess," I sigh in defeat. I turn around and she takes me by the hand, leading me into the hot water.

"Ahh…" She sighs happily as she takes a seat to my left, lifting her arms in the air. Her towel barely clings to her chest, and it would expose her nipples if they weren't already hidden underwater. Goddesses, how can she be so open like that!? She almost makes herself look _easy_!

"It's been a while since I've been in a hot spring," she smiles, taking her towel and wrapping it around her body. She looks over to me and giggles at me. "Why are you blushing, Link?"

I turn away, hiding my face.

"Is the water too hot?" She asks. She places her hand on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

"N-no…" I shake my head, running a hand through my wet hair.

"…Is it me?" I can hear a growing grin in her voice.

I whirl around to her, raising an eyebrow. "What does that mean!?"

"Are you nervous because I'm so close to you?" She tilts her head to the side.

I say nothing. I just sit in silence, my hands clasped between my closed legs. She laughs softly and shakes her head. "Don't tell me you've never seen a naked woman before!"

"…In my biology and anatomy classes, I have." I fold my arms across my chest.

"Those don't count," she shakes her head.

What is she getting at? Is she trying to ask if I've slept with a girl before? …Is she trying to get me to sleep with her tonight!??!

"So you've never seen one before?" She asks again.

"Only once, and that's you," I answer cheekily.

"Touché," she chuckles. "Well I've seen you naked, so we're even!"

My jaw drops at her last comment. "You have seen no such thing!"

"I might as well have," she shakes her head.

"Whatever…" I undo the towel around my waist, fold it up into a rectangle, and place it on my head. I guess it's safe to do it, since it's pretty hard to see through all the murky water and steam.

"So why'd you come out here this late?" I ask her after a few moments of silence. I outstretch my arms so they're resting behind me on the granite rocks.

"To relax," she answers, yawning slightly. "Mull things over a bit… And that's when I ran into you and your little friend."

I blush slightly. Young Link went back to sleep after she finally covered herself, thank Eldin, so I guess that makes me being completely naked under the water safer now.

"How about you?" She tilts her head slightly.

"Same reason as you," I shrug. "I wanted to escape everything that's happened over the last couple of days… but I ended up just thinking more and more about it."

"I see…" She furrows her brow. "Have you concluded anything? …About our situation, I mean."

"The Fire Sage is somewhere in this prefecture," I reply. "I think maybe the Death Mountain Crater, since that place is riddled with lava and fire."

"Anything else?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Other than that, I'm pretty lost."

She nods softly and sighs. "You know… I feel bad making you do all of the… the dirty work, like you said."

"Ahh…" I wave my left hand in the air a few times. "No problem… If it makes you feel better, then I don't mind."

…How does that make me sound? I'm doing it to protect her. I don't want her to be traumatized. She doesn't deserve that. She has way too much to lose. But in perspective… "I don't mind killing someone," is that what it really sounds like? Is that what _I_ really sound like? Gods, I'm more of a killer than I thought.

"I've decided…" She whispers, "I want to help you… I just can't make you do all of that on your own."

I look down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Besides," her lips curl into a small smile. "If we both work together in fighting them, we can get more done in less time."

"Zelda…" I breathe faintly. "Are you sure?"

"I really don't have a choice anymore…" She takes my arm behind her and wraps it around her neck, placing my hand on her shoulder. I gasp slightly at the touch of her soft, wet skin. "I don't want to be a damsel in distress… Like my ancestors before me."

I laugh softly at that. "They weren't totally damsels in distress," I shrug. "The Princess of Destiny was the one that finally sealed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm."

"Nevermind that he wasn't the one she should have sealed," she replies dryly.

I guess she has a point… I think she feels like she has something to prove. She doesn't want to be princess that just sits back and makes her knight in shining armor do all the work. I think she wants to prove her strength. Why, exactly, I have yet to figure out.

…Her knight in shining armor? _Me?_

My train of thought is derailed as she sits down on my lap, pressing herself against my torso. Thank Goddesses her towel keeps my groin and her bottom from touching… but that doesn't keep Young Link from waking up again and growing painfully tense.

"…Zelda?" I tilt my head to the side, trying to get a better look of her face. Her eyes are closed, a content smile on her face. "Zelda?" I repeat, but I don't get an answer… Did she fall asleep on me? It looks like it. Her chest rises and falls in such a manner that it looks like she did. It's best not to wake her, I suppose.

I encase her in my arms, wrapping them around her slowly and softly, resting my chin on her soft blonde hair.

"Link?" I hear her whisper weakly. My eyes fall slightly. Did I wake her?

"Sorry if I woke up," I smile sheepishly.

"You didn't," I feel her head shake against my right pec, and she plants a soft kiss on the area right on top of my heart. "…Thank you."

I raise an eyebrow slightly, but I shrug it off and hug her tighter, holding her closer to my torso. "No problem."

"…And Link?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"…Tell your little friend to stop poking me."

* * *

THE HOT SPRING SCENE!!! EEEEE!!! Ahh, if you've read my blog, didn't I tell you that the romance in this chapter makes up for the lack of plot development? Oh yeah. They didn't kiss or anything (directly, anyway), but it's blatant that the romance was there. 

The spell the guide casted was based on Farore's Wind in _Super Smash Bros. Melee._ The Flamenco of the Goddess Din is based on Din from the _Oracle_ games. Ebizo Hotel is named after Gor Ebizo, one of the Goron elders in _Twilight Princess_. The hotel is also based on 18th century Japanese architecture, as is the setting for the hot spring.

"Ketsegou sareta onsen" is "mixed hot spring" in Japanese, but remember, Japanese in AWoL is Hylian. I don't know if I translated it into Japanese correctly… Sentence structuring between the two languages is very different, and therefore mighty frustrating… so I just settled on that. If anyone knows better Japanese than me and can give me a better translation, then that would be appreciated.

I have a new oneshot out! It's called _Just a Little Bit_. It's AU and Link/Zelda as usual. I will not give a summary, but I will give a few clues as to what it's about: Link stripping, Zelda pissed off, rings, fried rice, and scrambled eggs. How do they all relate? That's for you to find out.

_Enjoy Life and Smile.

* * *

_

End time: Wednesday August 22, 2007; 6:59 PM PDT

* * *


	9. Goron Palace

* * *

Start time: Thursday August 29, 2007; 5:45 PM PDT

* * *

WOW, an update! If you've been following my blogs, you'd know why I haven't had an update in a long time (and to some, it may sound like a pretty pathetic excuse… -glances pointedly at _Bleach_-). But man, do I love _Bleach_!!! Don't be surprised if you see a _Bleach_ fic from me. It might be Ichigo/Orihime. In fact, it _will _be Ichigo/Orihime. With some Rukia/Renji on the side. Yes sir. 

Thanks to those who read and reviewed my latest oneshots, _Just a Little Bit_ and _Wishful Thinking_.

Fan mail time, because some of you asked some questions that I think are so important that everyone else has the right to know the answer:

**Flameshield**: It's implied that the identity of the Sages have been lost as time went on. If you've played _Twilight Princess_, the Sages were all mask-wearing, faceless people with no names and of unknown gender. What I'm getting to is that all historical records on the Sages have been lost, and current historical documents (i.e., history textbooks) all depict the Sages as how they appeared in _Twilight Princess_, since no one knows what they really looked like. While I'm on the topic, the locations of the temples have been lost as well. It's believed that the original temples are all nothing but ruins now, when in fact they are all more or less intact, as proven by the statues.

**Ri2**: In the order you asked them… How can it be Ganondorf on the phone when he's dead in the Sacred Realm? In the manga, there are Gorons who are blatantly female; in addition to referencing the games, I also reference the manga. Oh yeah, that hot spring scene rocked. I don't know if I'm being vague. That's up for you to decide.

**SnowCrystal**: After the hot spring, the romance will continue to be downplayed and the action will resume the steering wheel. But there will be yet another scene that will strengthen their relationship, but it won't happen for several chapters.

**ZombieDragon**: Because fried rice is awesome. Every Saturday morning my mom prepares fried rice with bits of egg, ham and shrimp in it. Hell, I'll even make it for dinner.

After going over AWoL's plot a few times, I'm predicting that this story will be between _Sensei_ and _Charm Bracelet_ chapter-wise. The Sage battles are going to be longer than planned, which is why I decided to do that. Maybe twenty chapters, but we'll see. Anyway, here's chapter ten.

* * *

Location: Ebizo Grand Park Hotel and Hot Springs Resort, South Complex, First Floor—Royal Suite. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 8:36 AM. 36 Hours and 24 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

"Link."

Uhh…

"Link."

Mmm… Five more minutes…

"Link, wake up."

Something softly grabs hold of my left shoulder and shakes my body slowly. "Link, it's morning…"

Zelda's voice. I recognize that sweet, buttery voice anywhere.

"Zelda, just a couple of more minutes," I gently swat her hand away and cover my head with the blanket.

"You sound like a school kid," I hear her giggle.

"And you sound like my mom," I grumble back. "I'll wake up in a little bit… For now, let me sleep."

"It's almost 8:40," she says flatly.

…WHAT!?

I shoot up instantly, the blanket flying off my body. Sure enough, the digital clock sitting on a recessed shelf in front of me reads "8:36 AM" in bold orange digital numbering. Zelda's futon to my right is already made and folded neatly. Zelda herself, kneeling to my left, is all dressed up in her now clean dress. Last night, it was all dirtied up from when we fell back at the Lost Woods.

"…How… How did your dress get—"

"They cleaned it while I was sleeping," she replies, cutting me off. "They cleaned your clothes as well," lifting my black pants and shirt with my white suspenders on top sitting on her lap.

"I see," I nod.

"Take a shower if you have to and get dressed," she sets them on my lap and she gets up, tying her hair in its usual loose ponytail. "I told the front desk we'd be checked out by 9:15 and we're meeting with Darunia at the Goron Palace at ten."

"Darunia?" I cock an eyebrow slightly.

"Goron City's mayor, remember?" She smiles. "I told him we're in the city and he agreed to meet with us."

"Why?"

"He's has information about the Fire Sage."

What!? She told him!? How much did she say!? "Zelda!"

"Don't worry, don't worry," she laughs. "I didn't tell him everything… I said that my tutor was teaching me about the Sages and that you needed more information… I don't know if anything he's going to give us will be useful or not, but we won't know until we find out."

I calm down a little, sighing in relief. Wow, way to go, Zelda.

"Well, hurry up!" She points to the bathroom after a short silence.

I snap out of my trance and nod, scrambling out of my futon and adjusting my yukata. "R-right!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Goron Palace, Front Gate. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:08 AM. 35 Hours and 52 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

As we approach the front gate of Goron Palace, my breath is taken away almost instantly. The façade of Goron Palace is carved right into the side of Death Mountain, but what makes it so impressive is that the carvings are so detailed and intricate that you forget that it's even part of the mountain itself. That must mean much of the interior of the building is inside the mountain, most likely inside the heart of the volcano. It seems to be a multi-level house, with probably five floors judging by the exterior.

"Princess Zelda!" The Goron guard's face lights up. "Mr. Fyrus has been expecting you, goro."

Without another word, the guard presses his left hand against a panel, and the steel gate blocking the path to the front door of the palace slowly lowers into the ground.

"Thank you," Zelda bows quickly before walking past the gate.

"Thanks," I nod, following Zelda.

The guard shakes his head and presses his hand against the panel again, and the gate rises out of the ground. "No problem, goro."

I turn around and follow Zelda down the path leading to the front door, passing by a marble fountain with a tall, large statue of a woman in the center.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Goron Palace, Front Foyer. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:12 AM. 35 Hours and 48 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

The entrance hall of the palace is a wide square room, with everything carved out of rock and marble. Across the room, there's a short flight of stairs leading to a higher level. To the left of the stairs is an iron door, and to the left is a stone statue. On the second level, steel doors are on the left and right walls, and in the center of the wall across from us are three flickering fireplaces shaped like faces, with the mouths serving as the fire pits.

"Pretty tribal looking place," I murmur, examining my surroundings.

"That's the Goron for you," Zelda muses. "It's part of their heritage."

"Geez, don't you think it's a little hot in here?" I raise an eyebrow, loosening up my collar a bit.

"The short sleeves of my top and the mid-thigh slits on my skirt speak for themselves," Zelda smiles. Pretty clever retort. "But to actually answer the question, it is a little bit. But remember that this house is part of the volcano itself."

"I guess," I shrug. "Do you actually think that he'll know something?"

"If anyone knows anything about this part of Hyrule, it's Darunia Fyrus," she nods confidently. "Don't worry so much."

I nod silently and cross my arms over my chest. Zelda's right. All I need to do is relax. But ever since I stepped into the room, I've had this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Then again, it might just be that I'm not used to the heat.

The silence in the room is broken by the loud creaking of the door to the left on the second level. The almost deafening noise causes me to jump a bit, but I instantly loosen up when Zelda softly grabs onto my left wrist. From the door comes in a… very muscular looking Goron.

It's a male Goron. His arms and legs are rather well-built compared to most of the Gorons we've seen walking outside around the city. On his left arm is a tattoo shaped like the Crest of the Gorons, like all of the others. His stomach is also much rounder. Covering his groin is a simple brown loincloth. Circling his head is what appears to be hair, but it's styled so that it looks like a lion's mane.

"That's him," Zelda whispers. "Darunia Fyrus, mayor of Goron City."

He looks at us, and his hard features soften into a smile. "Well if it isn't little Zelda!" He walks down the stairs towards us and catches Zelda off guard into a hug. She groans and winces slightly before returning the hug and slowly breaking away.

"Nice to see you, Darunia," she laughs.

"It's been a while," he nods. "Last I saw ya, you were just a little girl! How old are you now, goro? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

Zelda merely rolls her eyes and giggles softly. "I'm twenty-four."

He grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a large hand. "Wow, was I off, goro… On the phone you sounded much younger." He catches sight of me and slightly raises a thick eyebrow. "You're little Zelda's tutor she told me about?"

"Ahh!" My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Finally, someone who doesn't think we're married or something! "Y-yes," I smile. "I'm Link Avalon."

He furrows his brow, scratching his chin. "Link… That name brings back memories, goro…"

I raise a questioning eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Oh," he shakes his head. "It was just that I had a friend back in the day with that name."

Huh… And I thought that "Link" was a pretty uncommon name.

He breaks out into a beam, quickly changing the subject. "Ahh, well that's ancient history now, goro! I'm Darunia." He pats me on the back, but coming from him, it feels more like he's trying to knock the wind out of me. I stumble forward, but Zelda catches me. Geez, he's worse than Zelda's old man. "Leave it to little Zelda to find herself a fine mate."

…I guess I spoke too soon.

"We're not—"

"Just kidding, goro," he chuckles. I just sigh softly, smiling weakly. Oh boy…

"Mind if I call you 'brother'?" Darunia smiles. "It's just that you look so much like him, and I called him that, goro."

"Oh…" I rub the back of my neck. "S-sure."

"Excellent, goro!" Darunia laughs. "Well, follow me, you two." He turns around and motions for us to follow him. "We'll talk in my office."

**- - - - - - - - -**  
Location: Goron Palace, Master Office. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:20 AM. 35 Hours and 40 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Before we came in here, Darunia gave us these red jackets to wear. He said they'd help us resist the heat in his office. I wasn't sure about it at first, but now I'm glad he let us wear them.

His office is a room shaped like an equilateral octagon, with a central octagonal platform shaped to mirror the angles of the walls. Surrounding the platform… is a pool of lava. No wonder he wanted us to wear them.

"No matter how high the temperature gets, you'll be safe in here as long as you keep those jackets on… And don't do anything stupid like jump into the lava," Darunia smirks.

"Just how do these jackets work?" I rub the thick fabric with my index finger and thumb.

"They're made from the finest Dodongo leather for durability," he replies, "and Bomb Flower fiber for 100 percent fire resistance."

"Bomb Flowers?" Zelda raises an eyebrow.

"They're a rare species of plants found only on Death Mountain," I answer. "The magma of the volcano's crater merged with the surrounding plants, thus creating an explosive plant—the Bomb Flower. If picked, they explode in a few seconds and regenerate just as soon as they're taken out of place, making them the fastest growing plants in the world. It's impossible for them to go extinct."

"You sure know your stuff, brother," Darunia says softly, eyes slightly widened.

"I studied them in college," I nod.

"Well, he's right," he says to Zelda. "Those jackets were made for Hylian miners who worked inside the crater so they don't pass out, goro. We give them to our non-Goron guests since we're the only ones who can stand this kind of heat unprotected."

Zelda nods slowly, zipping up her jacket.

"So little Zelda told me that you were looking for information on the Fire Sage for one of your lessons," Darunia turns to me. "What do you want to know?"

I scratch my chin. To be honest, I don't know. After all, this was Zelda's story, and not mines. "Well… Whatever you know is fine."

"Alright," he nods. "The Fire Sage has the ability to manipulate the elemental properties of the mountain, goro. He can control the lava flow and the intensity at which the fire burns. As long as he's around, the fire spirits inside this palace will keep flickering."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"This palace is a shrine to the Death Mountain Crater to honor the fire spirits, goro. No matter how many times you try to put out a flame in this palace, they'll just reappear as if nothing ever happened."

So as long as he's around, the mountain will be in stable condition? But we have to kill him… What would happen then?

"What if…" Zelda speaks. "What if he were to disappear?"

Darunia and I eye her questioningly. So she was thinking it too?

"As far as the mountain goes, nothing." He shakes his head. "He may be a Sage, but he doesn't have enough strength to control the entire mountain, no matter how hard he tries, goro. He can control fire, yeah, but fire is very hard to control, goro. It burns indiscriminately with no remorse, even under control."

"I see…" Zelda nods.

"Why do you ask, Zelda?" He raises an eyebrow.

That's the first time since we got here he's called her just "Zelda".

"Oh!" She flinches rather noticeably. "Curiosity is all."

"…Of course," Darunia nods, his voice in monotone. "…Is it really, though… Zelda?"

One of her eyebrows goes up in a questioning manner. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know, goro," he shrugs in reply. "It's just that… I have this really nagging feelin' in the back of my mind that danger is near, goro."

My brow furrows. What's up with him all of a sudden? No more than five minutes ago he was one of the liveliest people I've met since… well, Zelda's father. Now he's getting all dark and talking in riddles.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Dangerously near," he shakes his head. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it's like… someone's after me."

Now he just isn't making sense altogether. "…Darunia?"

"No, it's not just someone, goro…" He adds, staring Zelda straight in the eye. He quickly breaks away and glances at me. "Two people, it feels like."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda shakes her head.

"A little history lesson isn't the only reason you two came all the way out here, is it, goro?" He raises a thick eyebrow. "You're here… to kill me, aren't you?"

What the… How did he… No. Oh hell no. He can't be…

"Brother," he turns to me. "Do you remember Saria's last words before she died?"

I hear Zelda gasp sharply, and my eyes go wide. On the other hand… I guess he is.

"She said, 'Darun…'" I speak softly, and that's when it hits me. _Darun_ia! "…You're the Fire Sage…" I whisper almost inaudibly, but he seems to have heard me.

"Bingo, goro," he nods. "I'm Darunia, the Sage of Fire."

"No…" Zelda shakes her head, obviously taken aback.

"I've known about you since your birth, little Zelda," he turns back to her. "After all, there ain't no denyin' your bloodline." He turns to me. "But you, brother… I felt like I've known you the second I saw you in the foyer, goro… Thought it was a coincidence, but now I know that you're related to _him_… My sworn brother."

Sworn brother, eh? Historians weren't kidding when they made claims about the Hero of Time having close ties with the Gorons.

"Kinda sad that the descendants of this country's heroes are you two…" He shakes his head slowly. "I also understand that you two are looking for the Fire Temple… You're in it."

What!?

"Yep," he nods. "Goron Palace is the Fire Temple, goro. Built by the early Gorons in honor of the Death Mountain Crater. And this chamber… is where the Hero fought the resurrected fire dragon, Volvagia."

"N-no way…" Zelda breathes in.

"Believe it, little Zelda," he smirks. "I know that you know everything. I know you two killed Rauru and Saria. I know you're here to kill me, but I'm not going down that easily, goro."

I stare at him for a moment, my expression grim. "…You're not letting us go…"

"I hate to do this," he frowns, "but as a Sage, I can't let you to go on any further."

And with that, the circular platform begins to slowly quake beneath our feet. What's happening? Is the lava boiling? Is that what's causing this? I feel Zelda quickly grab onto my arm, clinging onto me for dear life. Then all of a sudden, I feel the ground underneath my shoes quickly become hot.

"Ow!" I yelp out, jumping in the air. "Dammit…"

"Are you alright?" Zelda hurriedly asks.

"I'm fine," quickly stepping away from where I was previously standing. What was that? But then I see what was causing the ground to become hot: a hole in the ground slowly appears, and inside it—a small pool of lava.

I look around the platform, and more of them appear, until there are nine of them, arranged like in a tic-tac-toe board.

I turn back to where Darunia was standing, but I find that he's not there anymore.

"You're a man, Link." I hear Darunia's voice say menacingly behind me. I whirl around in shock, staring at him. He reaches for my fire jacket and forcefully rips it off my body.

"Hey!" I yell. He takes the two pieces of my jacket and casually tosses them behind him, the jacket falling into the lava pool surrounding the platform.

"Men don't need security jackets like those!"

"What is this!?" I yell angrily at Darunia, and he just stares at us with an undisturbed look on his face, as if the now rather violent quaking of the ground and the rising temperature in the room doesn't affect him in the slightest bit.

"Rauru and Saria were your free rides." He yells out over the rumbling of the ground and the boiling of the magma. He slowly rises off the ground, levitating high in the air in the same fashion as Saria did. "This is where playtime ends!"

A few seconds after flying in place, he moves in circles around us, similar to Saria. Is he going to duplicate himself like her? If he does, how will we tell the difference between them? How many clones are there going to be? The Fire Sage can control the volcano… If he's going to use that power, what will happen? What'll happen to Goron City? Or Kakariko Village right at the bottom of the mountain?

He extends his hand out in front of him, and out of his palm shoots out a ray of flames.

"Zelda!" I grab her by the wrist and violently drag her behind me. "Be careful!"

"R-right!" She nods. We both run as fast as we can, avoiding the small lava pits and trying to dodge his fire beam trailing narrowly behind us.

"Get out your gun!" I yell, trying to reach into my pocket for mine, though running while doing it makes it difficult for me.

"Run all ya want!" I hear Darunia call far behind us. "You won't win!"

I look behind my shoulder, and he's stopped shooting beams of fire at us. I stop momentarily, causing Zelda to almost bump into me. He does nothing but hover in the air like that, staring down at us. What is he planning? What's he going to do next?

He extends his arm out, balling his hand into a fist. In a split second, he shoots higher into the air, forcefully punching the ceiling.

"W-why'd he do that?" Zelda looks up at the ceiling. I look up as well, and I see my answer: he's causing rocks to fall down on us.

"Zelda!" I turn to her. "Run off in different directions! We'll be harder to catch that way!"

Her eyes are filled with uncertainty for a second, but I push her off on her way as gently as possible. "Hurry! And cover your head!"

She nods in agreement and we both run off across the room separately, both of us covering our heads with the sides of our guns. I just narrowly dodge the falling rocks, trying to avoid stepping to the lava pits, and I've come so close to accidentally running off the side of the platform. Dammit! At this rate, we'll never be able to get him!

Eventually, the rocks stop falling and we both stop running. I look up… and Darunia isn't there. He's not flying around us in circles. He's _nowhere_ to be found.

The ground has stopped shaking. The lava stopped bubbling. The room is absolutely silent and still.

"Where'd he go?" Zelda calls out across the platform, her voice echoing.

"I don't know," I shake my head. "But whatever you do, don't let your guard down."

I begin to walk over to her to make sure she's alright. Just as I'm about to walk around a lava pit in front of me, Darunia suddenly appears, hovering over it.

"Damn!" I curse aloud, stumbling back in surprise.

"Peek-a-boo," he grins almost sadistically. He raises a fist, as if he's about to punch me, but I narrowly roll out of the way. Sure enough he punches the air, but out of his fist explodes a blast of fire.

"Got lucky on that one, goro!" He laughs as he vanishes right before my eyes. "But let's see if our little princess gets as lucky!"

Zelda's eyes widen, her eyes darting across the room, eyeing each of the lava pits with caution. "W-w-which one is it!?"

My eyes go wide in horror as Darunia slowly materializes over the lava pit behind her. He slowly raises his fist…

"ZELDA!" I scream out, sprinting over to her. She turns around, and her eyes widen as she makes eye contact with Darunia. She doesn't move. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't blink. By looking at her chest movement, it doesn't even look like she's breathing. What the hell are you standing there for!? Move!

Just as he punches outward, I jump on Zelda and knock her down to the ground and the fire blast shoots out of his fist. Zelda groans underneath me, rubbing her head.

"O-o-owww…" She squeaks, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," I shake my head, slowly getting off her. What are you doing, Young Link!? Now's not the time for it!

"Heh-heh," I hear Darunia chuckle behind me. I look over my shoulder, glaring him down as he stares me in the eye. "You two really do look good together. A shame you won't be for long."

Before another one of his fire punches can hit us, I roll us out of the way and I quickly scramble to my feet, helping Zelda get up as well. I raise my gun and fire three shots at him, but he disappears just before the bullets can pierce him.

"Dammit!" I curse out loud.

"Nice try, brother!" His voice echoes throughout the chamber, though he's still invisible. "You almost got me, goro! But that's as close as you'll get!"

All of a sudden, he appears over the lava pit in the center of the platform, right in front of us.

"Think fast!" He yells, and without another word, he punches out a blast of fire again.

"Watch out!" Zelda yelps, pushing us out of the way. We narrowly dodge the attack, which flies past us and into the wall, right next to the door.

"Good thinking, little Zelda!" He laughs. "You always were a sharp one when we played games together when you were younger!"

He vanishes yet again and appears over the lava pit in the southeast lava pit, to the northeast of the door, punching out another fire blast. He continues the pattern of reappearing, attacking, and vanishing, only to do it again over a different lava pit. Each attack we just barely escape with our lives.

Goddesses, he's persistent! How long is he going to keep this up!?

I stop running for a second to catch my breath, panting heavily. Zelda runs over to me, breaking my fall as I almost trip into the northwest fire pit.

"T-thanks," I manage to huff out, rubbing soot and sweat off the side of my face.

"You gettin' tired?" He asks, almost in a taunting voice. I glare at him, as he hovers over the southeast lava pit.

He disappears and reappears over the northeast fire pit. "You're a lot like your ancestor, but he had much more stamina!"

He instantly appears right in front of us, over the northwest hole. "If he were in your position, he probably would have shot me down by now!"

He disappears again and shows up above the southeast hole. "If you can't figure it out, let's see if our princess can!"

He materializes over the center hole again, and rapidly changes position over and over again.

"W-w-what does he mean?" Zelda looks at me in confusion, sweat running down her face.

I ignore her, trying to study his movements. He moves in a pattern, is that what he's trying to say? Dammit, quit moving so fast!

My head hurts. My vision is blurry. I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute. It's so hot in here. I wish I still had my jacket…

…Those fire punches must not be how he's trying to kill us. He's making us run around until we exhaust ourselves. He must be controlling the temperature as well. He must be making it rise and rise until it overwhelms us. If that's the case, we have to finish him off quickly before he suffocates us.

Okay… A pattern… Center… Southeast… Northeast… Northwest… Southwest… That must be it! That must be the pattern!

"Z-Zelda…" I choke. My Goddesses, my throat is so dry.

"W-what is it?" She whispers, watching Darunia move across the room rapidly.

"I… I can't go on," I shake my head. Her face in my eyes is now nothing but a light tan blur with hazy violet pools. "You're going to have to finish him off…"

"Link!" She pleads.

I feel so weak. I'm at my limit.

I fall to the ground, my left cheek dirtied by the soot and dirt. I'm way too tired to respond to the almost searing effects the ground has on my body.

"Link!" I hear Zelda scream, her voice now a distant echo. As I close my eyes for what I fear might be the last time, the last things I hear are the rumbling of the lava, Zelda's voice calling my name, a resonating gunshot, and Darunia screaming in pain.

* * *

At last, chapter nine is finished.Darunia's last name, Fyrus, is the boss of Goron Mines in _Twilight Princess_. Darunia's tendency to add "goro" to the end of most sentences is inspired by the manga. The foyer of Goron Palace is directly based upon the foyer of the Fire Temple in _Ocarina of Time_ (since Goron Palace _is_ the Fire Temple). The Master Office is also based on the Boss Room in which you fight Volvagia. Like how the Saria fight at the Forest Temple was based on the Poe Sisters and Phantom Ganon, Darunia's fight was based on Volvagia: the rocks falling from the ceiling, Darunia flying around and appearing over the fire pits, etc. The fight was also originally planned to use Flare Dancers, the wall of fire, and Link and Zelda originally tried to escape before the fight but the exit turned into a fake door (all elements directly from the Fire Temple if you can recall), but those ideas were scrapped. 

A lot has happened to me since the last chapter. But to read all about it, just go to my Blogger at **SirJoshizzle****(dot)****BlogSpot****(dot)com**. Everything you need to know about that went on in the two-week chapter drought can be found there. To read what went on during that period specifically, read the blogs from **Swamped** to **My Perfect Blog Record… RUINED!**

On my deviantART, there is another visual sneak peek at a scene to come! It's titled _Goodbye, Princess Zelda_. I guarantee you that it depicts a scene that will surely make you want to keep on reading. You want a hint? I'll do you one better and give you four of them. The picture has Link. The picture has Zelda. The picture has Zelda crying. And while she cries, Link is aiming a gun at her. Oooh, the suspense! Go check it out and tell me what you think will happen!

Speaking of art, I also published my first _Bleach_ art! Yay! It has Orihime and Rukia NAKED in a hot spring (a la the Link/Zelda scene last chapter), with Ichigo and Renji spying on them. Those horny little boys. If you have a knack for _Bleach_, go check it out as well. It's titled _The Peeping Toms_.

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Saturday September 8, 2007; 12:37 PM PDT

* * *


	10. Not Just a Statue

* * *

Start time: Friday September 14, 2007; 8:51 PM PDT

* * *

Here's chapter ten. I thought that I might as well get started on it, since I've just been hit with another creative tangent (see **SirJoshizzle****(dot)****BlogSpot****(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)09(slash)uber-creative-tangent(dot)html**). And because it's a personal goal of mine that I get this chapter done and up before the end of the weekend. 

Because you care and you find my life interesting, my Japanese teacher Hasegawa-sensei keeps telling me to enter our school's team for Japan Bowl. Japan Bowl is a Japanese speech and written competition held every year in Washington, DC if I'm not mistaken, and my school ranks rather highly every year. She keeps saying in her Eng_r_ish accent, "Eria-san! You should enter Japan Bowl this year! It is very good experience! Gambatte ne, Eria-san? Bring pride to Moosu Kookoo!" But I'm like, "Ahh, I don't know… Three hundred dollars for the trip is a lot to shell out." So I'm still undecided. But if I don't do it this year, then I promised her I'd go out for Japan Bowl next year.

Anyway, that's it for the life update. Fanfiction wise, check out my new oneshot _I'll Be There_. It's loosely based on this (though it can pretty much be applied to a lot of other contexts), and it reveals a lot about Zelda's character from Link's point of view. A lot of the lines may be vague, but as AWoL progresses, they'll become clear.

Anyway, here's chapter ten.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Goron Palace, Master Office. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:47 AM. 35 Hours and 13 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"…Link…"

Huh?

"Link, wake up."

Is that one of the Great Fairies calling me? Am I… dead?

"Wake up, Link… It's me, Zelda…"

Zelda… Is that really you?

I slowly open my eyes, and even though my vision is still blurry, I can recognize those purple eyes anywhere. Sure enough, that's Zelda.

I squint my eyes, trying to filter out as much light out of my eyes as I can before fully opening them. I wipe slight tears away with my wrist, and I feel Zelda's soft fingertips brush my bangs out of my face.

I inhale and exhale huffs of air heavily; the air in the room in which we fought Darunia was just too humid for me to take in… Darunia! What happened!? Did she get him? Where is he now?

"Zelda…" I whisper in a hoarse voice, but she presses her index and middle fingers to my dry, cracked lips.

"Don't worry," she shakes her head. "I… I killed him. I killed Darunia."

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling as I do so. But my inner celebration is cut short when I catch sight of her dark frown. I slowly reach up to her face, wiping away the dirt on her cheek.

"Where is he now?" I ask her quietly.

"I… I rolled him off the side of the platform…" She replies in an equally quiet voice. "Into the lava."

My eyes go wide at her answer. She did _what_!?

"I had to," she shrugs. "Everyone in the palace plus the guards was expecting us to come over here to meet him. If they found him dead on the floor, guess who they'd point their fingers to."

"Zelda…" I guess she does have a point. But what are we going to say when we leave the palace? Then again, Zelda must have thought about that too.

I slowly lift my head and look down at my body, and I see that a red leather fabric is covering my torso… A fire jacket? Zelda isn't wearing one… Is this hers?

"When Darunia died, the temperature returned to normal," she tells me. "It's as if a battle didn't even take place in here."

I look around, and she's right. Other than the rocks that litter the ground, the room looks like when we first came in here.

"But what about you?" I ask. "You don't have a jacket."

"It's not that hot in here as I thought it would be," she shakes her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"How about you?" She asks. "How are you feeling?"

I lift my head off of her lap, and I try to prop myself up, struggling a bit. She helps me a little, and I manage to sit up, stretching my arms and legs a bit.

"I'm okay," I crack my neck slightly. "A little sore… But nothing I can't handle."

"Okay," she nods. She rises to her feet, wiping the dirt off her skirt and arms. She walks over to stand in front of me and extends her hand out. "Here."

I accept her hand and she helps me stand up to my feet and dust off my clothes. We then walk towards the iron door and push it open, making a loud, echoing creaking sound as it moves.

The first things that catch my attention are the fireplaces to the left… They're not lit anymore. Then again, Darunia did say that as long as the Fire Sage was around, all the fire inside the temple would not go out. We walk down the stairs and towards the front door, exiting the palace.

"Where do you think the next statue is?" Zelda asks me.

"It should be near," I reply. "This _is_ the Fire Temple after all."

We continue to walk down the path leading to the palace's front gates, walking past the marble fountain and statue we passed by on our way inside the front foyer… Wait a minute.

I stop walking and I turn around to face the fountain. It really is magnificently detailed. A perfectly round basin with six statuaries modeled after Hylian Loaches on the edges with water squirting out of their mouths and into the fountain. The centerpiece of the fountain is a probably seven-foot model of a woman playing a handheld harp, holding it with her left hand and plucking the strings with her right.

"Link?" I hear Zelda's voice say my name behind me, followed by her footsteps. "What's wrong?"

"This is it," I say. "This is the statue."

The Opus of the Goddess Nayru.

"Are you sure?"

"It has to be," I shrug. "Unless you see any other statues around here. Any statue that looks nearly as nice as this one."

My eyes wander from her soft facial features to a plaque at the base of her pedestal with the text glowing blue from another backlight.

The Opus of Her Imperial Highness, the Goddess Nayru  
Her vast wisdom gave birth to the physical law of this earth  
The melody of her Harp of Ages soothes the faithful and transcends time  
Wisdom gazes towards our rescue

The sculptor is as cryptic as ever with these little messages, as always.

"…So what do you think, Zelda?" I break the silence between us, glancing over to her. "Any ideas?"

"…The last four statues were somehow related to the temple it pointed to. The Ookami Rinku alluded to light and time, the Ecstasy of Farore talked about wind and the forest, the Flamenco of Din did fire…"

"But?"

"This one doesn't talk about the Water Sage _or_ the Water Temple… I don't think it does, anyway. Only music and time. We were already at the Temple of Time…"

"You think the Water Sage is there too?" I raise an eyebrow. It might be a possibility; Agahnim never said the Sages would be in their respective temples… Just that we had to track them down in the elemental cycle.

"I'm not sure," she shakes her head. "Maybe… We'll keep thinking, but the Temple of Time again is a good backup."

I let out a soft sigh and turn around to sit down on the marble finish of the basin, dipping my right hand into the fountain trailing my fingers in the clear water.

…My eyes widen as I stare at my reflection in the water. How could I have been so stupid? This isn't _just_ a statue…

It's a _water_ fountain.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylia Square, Hylia Station Exit. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:02 AM. 34 Hours and 58 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Man, where the hell is Link?"

Sheik and Malon walk up the stairs from the the Hylia Station exit and into the hustle and bustle of the Hylia Square intersection.

"He's probably with Princess Zelda again," Malon shrugs. "Don't worry about him so much."

"I guess…" Sheik sighs as the two join the thousands of others gathering on the sidewalks, waiting for the pedestrian crossing lights to turn green. "What do you think his relationship with Zelda is?"

"That's _Princess_ Zelda," Malon corrects him, to which he just rolls his eyes. "And why do you care about that?"

"As if you don't wonder it yourself," the Sheikah chuckles. Malon giggles at that.

"You got me there… I don't know," she smiles softly.

"Link is a pretty brave guy, but no way does he have in him to pull the moves on a girl like the princess." Sheik chuckles.

"But Link is a pretty good lookin' guy," Malon shrugs. "You think she'll be interested in him?"

The blonde laughs at that. "I doubt it. Princess Zelda likes the renaissance man, from what I've heard. She likes a guy who's cultured, sophisticated, and classy."

"You've pretty much described Link in a nutshell," she giggles.

"Yeah," Sheik draws out sarcastically. "I don't think a guy who freaks out at the sight of a drawing of a naked girl in a biology book could be described as 'classy'."

The green lights transition to red and the crossing lights turn green. In that second, the sea of people pour into the intersection, ignoring the fact that there is still a taxi in the middle of the street.

"…Wow, Castle Town's really going all out for tomorrow," Sheik muses, staring at the side of the TV HYLIA building. There are two giant screens on its side: one displaying a digital countdown to the Festival of Lifelong Happiness, and a second displaying an advertisement for Marin Tarin's latest single.

"What do you expect, though?" Malon raises an eyebrow at him as they walk around a red sedan, watching the countdown.

_34:57:46…_

_34:57:45…_

_34:57:44…_

"Tomorrow _is_ the thousandth anniversary of the King of Evil's death," Malon adds to her comment. "Of course people would get a little festive."

"I've heard rumors that the Sages themselves were coming out to Hylia Square tomorrow night for a surprise," Sheik says.

"The _Sages_?" Malon laughs. "Get real. Aren't they dead?"

"Sages are immortal, from what I've heard," he responds. "But hey, it's just a rumor."

The two reach the other side of the street, and a few seconds later, the stoplights turn green, and the cars begin moving again.

"…You think we should go to that royal ball thing Link told us about?" Malon asks her fiancé, pulling out the two tickets she got from Link from her purse.

"You want to?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "We'd get to mingle with the beautiful people," she laughs.

"I'll go if you want to," he wraps his arm around her upper body, placing his hand on her right upper arm.

"Yeah?" She looks up at him with a smile, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Okay, it's a date then."

Malon wraps an arm around Sheik, and the two turn the corner. While they walk in silence, they overhear the conversation of two girls walking in front of them.

"Hey, did you hear about Princess Zelda's new boyfriend?" The blonde girl asks the raven-haired one.

"She's got a boyfriend?" The brunette asks back.

"Some professor from Hyrule U," the blonde shrugs, taking a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie. "He's, like, twenty-eight or whatever."

"Is he hot?" The brunette looks up from her text message on her Blueberry.

"From what I've heard," the other shrugs. "Blonde-brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin… Like, they ran away from Hyrule Castle together last night or something."

Malon and Sheik look at each other, grinning widely.

The two girls turn and walk into a designer handbag boutique, leaving Sheik and Malon to start laughing at what they just heard.

"You think they went to a hotel?" Malon asks through giggles.

Sheik just grins slyly, shaking his head.

"What are you smiling about?" Malon tilts her head to the side.

"Link totally got himself laid."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:13 AM. 34 Hours and 47 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Has Veran reached Hyrule Castle yet?"

The servant flips his cell phone closed and places it on the table next to him. "I just got off the phone with her. She arrived at Rinku International Airport at 11:45 last night. She stayed at the Three Goddess Hotel in Hylia Square overnight, and is currently in a taxi on her way to Hyrule Castle."

"Excellent…" The master picks up his bookmark and places it in between the pages of his novel, closing the hardback covers and placing it on the side table next to his cognac.

The servant makes for his master, but stumbles after feeling a sharp pain in his back. He breaks his fall by grabbing onto the mantle of the fireplace, and reaches for his staff resting next to the fire poker.

"Goddesses…" He seethes through his teeth, rubbing his lower spine.

"Are you alright?" His master raises a concerned eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm alright…" He shakes his head in reply, doing his best to give his master an assuring smile. "Please don't worry."

His master just stares at him for a moment, but he smiles slightly and nods in understanding, taking his goblet of cognac in his hand and sipping the contents quietly.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Front Foyer. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:15 AM. 35 Hours and 45 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"It's so nice that you could make it on such short notice!"

Daphnes' face lights up into a jovial grin as he politely shakes her hand.

"As I was ordered to," she smiles courteously. "May I ask, Your Majesty, is anything troubling you?" She and Daphnes turn down the left hall from the grand staircase. "You seemed rather… distraught when I met you at the door."

He looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm? …Oh, it was just my daughter, Zelda… I went to check on her this morning, but she was gone. I only found a note saying she had to go off to prepare for the festival tomorrow… It isn't like her to just go off like that unannounced. Of course, she _does _have a history of running away at times, but—"

"I'm sure it is nothing," she shakes her head. "Princess Zelda is a very capable woman… She has the wisdom of a goddess, as I have heard from many of your people. She knows better than to involve herself in heavy situations."

Daphnes chuckles softly and nods. "Yes, I'm sure she is alright… I've been contacted by the pilot of the Royal Family's private jet, and she is safe and sound according to his report. Plus, she has the company of a very responsible young man, he's told me."

"A suitor?" She asks.

"I wish," he shakes his head. "Link is his name. Quite the brain, he is. The youngest professor at Hyrule University. It doesn't hurt that he's quite a good looking lad… And they are in the same age range… I'm sure he'd make a fine husband for Zelda."

"He sounds very impressive," she nods.

"…Well, down to business," Daphnes claps his hands together, and the resulting sound echoes down the halls. "The ballroom is this way…"

She hastens her pace to keep up with His Highness, clutching tightly to her purse.

"…Miss Onox."

* * *

The Blueberry the brunette girl uses in the scene at Hylia Square is a play on the Blackberry. Obviously. Like, duh! 

See? I TOLD you I'd get this chapter up! Of course, not as fast as I wanted it to be up, but at least it's here!

HEY! You know what! I published my first _Bleach_ fanfic!!! It was bound to happen, guys. AND it's Ichihime! That's Ichigo/Orihime for the unfamiliar… For shame there isn't enough Ichihime and more Ichiruki. In my opinion, Ichigo/Orihime and Renji/Rukia is how it's supposed to be. I mean, COME ON! Did you NOT see episode 141!??! Anyway, the oneshot is called _Walk Me Home_. No prior knowledge of _Bleach_ is needed. It's based on a picture of the same name that I drew, and here's the link:** SirJoshizzle(dot)deviantART(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Ichihime-Walk-Me-Home-64995652**

Speaking of art… I put up a new AWoL related deviation! It's my rendition of the cover of an AWoL novel, assuming that AWoL is published into one… It's pretty cool, but the line art looked much better. The color job is pretty messy, though I like the sky much more than I like the one in _The Hot Spring_. Go check it out: **SirJoshizzle****(dot)****deviantART****(dot)com(slash)art(slash)****A-World-of-Lies-Cover-65398109**

Ahh… Oh yeah, remember to check out _I'll be There_ also.

Closing notes: Just keep checking the Blogger regularly… Umm, chapters will probably be coming out at this pace, what with schoolwork taking up a lot of my time… Oh yeah, and I've decided not to do Japan Bowl this year. S'ok, there's next year. And Sensei thinks that I'm awesome. But then again, who doesn't:D

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Friday September 21, 2007; 10:12 PM PDT

* * *


	11. Link vs Link

* * *

Start time: Friday September 28, 2007; 9:21 PM PDT

* * *

**I'VE BEEN BANNED!** Sorta-kinda. If you take note of the end time of this chapter (try not to read the chapter itself on your way down), you'll notice that this chapter was finished before the time you are reading this. This is because **Fanfiction has temporarily disabled by story/chapter posting ****privileges**** until Monday October 1, 2007**** at 8:13 PM PDT**. Hell if I know, I just got an admin email saying I've been banned for the next two days. Whatever, I better not make a scene before the admins IP ban me or something. 

Still working on my Narakudo manga contest entry for Hasegawa-sensei (it's group _Bleach_ art—I'm working with the theme of _happiness_). As of now, I have Ichigo, Orihime, and Kon finished out of my planned roster of those three plus Renji, Rukia, Keigo, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Urahara and Yoruichi. Might add more, but I'm not sure. Just keeping you all posted.

* * *

Location: Goron Palace, Front Lawn. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:47 AM. 35 Hours and 13 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

"This is it!" I beam widely, shooting up from my seat. "The Water Sage…" I dip my hand in the basin, cupping the clear water in my hand and holding it out to her as the liquid sifts through the gaps between my fingers onto the grass. "And a water fountain!"

She stares at the water in my hand and to the fountain, lifting a finger to point at it as her eyes slowly widen. "'Wisdom gazes towards our rescue'."

I direct my eyes to where she's pointing, to her eyes… She's looking down. Not in a manner that would give us a lead, but straight down into the fountain. "She's not looking anywhere," I shake my head."

"Not necessarily," she shakes her head. "Look at the design at the bottom of the fountain… It's a Triforce."

I look down, and sure enough, there's a design of the Triforce, each piece painted in its respective color.

"Look at what part of it she's looking at."

…The Triforce of Wisdom!

"I'm not sure," she starts off with a hint of hesitation in her voice, "but look at the point of the Triforce of Wisdom, and try to follow its direction like it's an arrow."

I point at the Triforce of Wisdom, and I trail with my finger in the direction it's pointing. I follow it and follow it, and it points off in the far distance.

"This should be the south face of the volcano," I glance over to her. "So over there—" I nod in the direction the Triforce of Wisdom is pointing, "—should be roughly southwest."

Zelda just smiles smartly at me. "And what part of Hyrule is in the southwest corner?"

"…Lake Hylia!"

But wait, it this is actually true, we have to go back to Lake Hylia? Dammit, weren't we just there? …What a wild goose chase this is turning out to be.

"You sure this is right?" I raise an eyebrow. For all we know, this could just be a misinterpretation of the statue.

"We don't have much of a choice," Zelda sighs. "After all, Lake Hylia is the only place in Hyrule that seems like a logical home for the Water Temple."

I guess she has a point there.

"Come on," I nod, starting to walk to the front gate. "We don't have any time to waste."

She smiles quickly and we run over to the front gate, asking the Goron guard to open it for us.

"Done already, goro?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Ahh, err—" I stutter. What are we going to say?

"He wasn't in," Zelda cuts me off, smiling sweetly. "We waited as long as we could, and we asked around, but no one has seen him. And we really have to get back to Hyrule Castle to prepare for the ball tomorrow night."

"Not in?" He furrows his brow. "That's odd, goro. Not very like Mr. Fyrus… On his behalf, I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience, princess." He walks over to open the gate.

"Not at all," she shakes her head, and we both walk through the gate.

"I'm sure you'll meet him at the ball then," he smiles. "He should be there tomorrow night."

She just chuckles nervously and scratches her cheek with her index finger. "Um, hopefully."

We both bow to him quickly and walk away from the palace. I look over at Zelda, and her smile she had on just a couple of seconds ago has faded into a somber frown, as if she just lost a friend.

And for some reason, I feel the same way.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Goron Metropolitan Airport, Concourse D. New Goron City, Fire Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:58 AM. 35 Hours and 2 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

I slouch down onto a bench, taking a bite of the cinnamon roll I bought at the food court. "So do we wait here while the plane gets ready or something?"

"Just a minute or two," Zelda replies, sitting next to me. "I called earlier so we wouldn't have to wait as long."

"Good," I nod. We only have a day and some-odd hours left; we can't afford to waste anymore time. I glance over to Zelda, and she's adjusting her skirt as she crosses her legs. I look down at my cinnamon roll and I slightly extend it over to her. "Wanna bite?"

She just smiles softly and takes the roll in her hands, taking a small bite from it. I chuckle slightly as she wipes away the frosting and crumbs off the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you," she says, tucking a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes that fell when she bent over.

"No problem," I shake my head, taking another bite. I watch her reach under the bench and pick up her purse and a bottle of lemon-lime Goronade.

"Wanna drink?" She asks, uncapping the top.

"S'ok," I shake my head as I take another bite, the roll partially in my mouth. She just giggles at me and takes a few gulps of the power drink.

"Zelda?"

The two of us look down the concourse to see where the female voice came from. Among all the Gorons and Hylians, one of them almost laughably sticks out like a sore thumb—a Zora.

It's a female Zora… at least judging from her skirt and halter top and her voice, anyway. She's surrounded by two tall, nicely built Zora men in black suits on her left and right sides, like she's someone important.

"Zelda!" She calls again, waving her hand out.

"…You know her?" I stare at the Zora with a raised eyebrow and slight amusement as the Gorons walking past her give her strange glances; the Zora almost never travel anywhere near Death Mountain, much less in the same prefecture as it. So I guess one would call it strange to see a Zora around these parts.

"Ruto!" Is all I get out of Zelda, who jumps out of her seat, picking up her purse on the way, and runs over to the Zora. The two girls hug before breaking away and laughing, like two friends who haven't seen each other in quite a while. Zelda looks over to me and motions for me to come over. It looks like a moment for just the two of them, so I smile slightly and shake my head. But she just does it again, so I give in and get up from my seat, walking over to them.

"Ruto, this is Link," I hear Zelda tell the Zora as I approach them. The Zora—whose name I'm guessing is Ruto—glances over to me and grins widely.

…Oh, no wonder she looked so familiar earlier; she's the Princess of the Hylian Zora! Ruto Sasis, the only daughter and sole heir to the Hylian Zora Royal Family—just like Zelda is to the Hylian Royal Family.

"Link, this is Ruto," Zelda motions over to her.

Both Ruto and I extend our hands out for a handshake and I give her a slight bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too," Ruto beams as she nods her head as a bow, her gold and blue earrings shaped like Zora's Sapphire jingling as she does so. "Are you the fiancé of Zelda that people these days have been talking about so much of?"

I just chuckle and rub the back of my neck, slightly blushing. I've become pretty used to that misconception after probably the third time it happened, but this the first time I've actually blushed about it. "I guess, but, ah… I'm not her fiancé, I'm her tutor."

"That's not what I've been hearing," she giggles in a sing-song voice, glancing at Zelda, who's giving her a dirty smile. "Just know that Zelda's always had an attraction for erudite men."

I just smile softly, shaking my head.

"…You know," Ruto starts as she examines me rather closely, tilting her head to the side. "You look awfully familiar."

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow slightly. "I, ah… I get that pretty often."

"Like a suitor I had a… couple of years back," she nods with a thoughtful look. "A fiancée, actually."

"You were engaged?" Zelda's eyes go wide.

"For a little bit," the Zora shrugs. "But it wasn't exactly… formal."

"I see."

"Excuse me if I sound rude," I start, and Ruto looks over to me. "What exactly brought you over here? It's not exactly common to see a Zora in a place like Goron City."

"Oh!" Her eyes light up. "Daddy sent me to see Darunia, the mayor… Matters about the festival tomorrow night."

"Oh, I see," I nod.

"And that reminds me," Ruto looks over to Zelda. "Daddy wanted to see you about the festival."

"King Ralis?" Her eyebrows go up. "What exactly?"

"He, uh… didn't say," Ruto shakes her head, her eyes shifting about. "He wanted me to fly over to Castle Town after I was done meeting with Darunia last night to meet you. But since we're already here, might as well just tell you right now!"

"Well," Zelda started with uncertainty. "Link and I have some important matters to attend to…"

"This will be really, really quick, Zel," Ruto presses on. Zelda looks over to me, as if asking with her eyes what to say.

"If it's a royal meeting or anything like that," I shrug, "then I suppose you should meet him…" I turn to Ruto. "It'll only take a little bit, right?"

"Yeah!" The Zora nods with a smile. "No more than five minutes maybe."

"If Link says it's okay, then… alright," Zelda smiles weakly.

"Great!" Ruto claps her hands together. "Come on, the jet should be ready by now. Follow me."

Ruto turns off and walks down the concourse with her two guards and Zelda steps over to me.

"Are you sure this is alright? We _are_ under some time constraints."

I put a comforting arm around Zelda in an attempt to ease her down; I can feel her trembling against my skin. "If it makes you feel any better, we can search Zora's Domain for the Sage while we're there."

"Hey!"

The two of us look over to Ruto, who's waving over to us again. "Hurry up, lovebirds!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Zora Pavilion, Grand Hall. Zora's Domain, Shadow Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:29 AM. 34 Hours and 31 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Zora's Domain is the ancestral and current settlement of the Hylian Zora. The city is built over a complex system of islands over the source of Zora's River, Zora's Fountain. Unlike most of Hyrule, Zora's Domain is the only major city to not make major use of either rapid-transit or a highway system. Because the Zora are human-fish hybrids, transportation is based on the Zora's ability to swim at record speeds; the canals that separate the islands are essentially Zora's Domain's roads. However, the Zora Monorail also provides public transportation, mainly used by non-Zora.

Zora Pavilion is the home to the Hylian Zora Royal Family. It's a vast cavern inside nearby Snowpeak, the second-tallest mountain in Hyrule. Zora Pavilion was originally Zora's Domain before the Zora relocated to Zora's Fountain, leaving the cavern to the Royal Family.

"When should your father be here to see Zelda?" I ask Ruto, taking in my surroundings. In the center of the cavern is a large pool filled with Zora swimming in the crystal waters; apparently, that pool is the only part of the cavern that's open to the public. It takes up almost all of the area's floor space, and is fed by a waterfall probably as tall as my apartment building.

"Pretty soon," Ruto nods. "Why? Are your plans _that_ important?"

"…Kinda," I shrug.

She smiles slyly and leans in towards me. "The two of you eloping?"

—The _hell_ did she just say!? "What!?"

"I'm kidding!" She laughs, waving her hand like a fan. "Aren't _you_ uptight? Now you _really_ remind me of my fiancé!"

I just give her a dirty look and fold my arms, and Zelda just giggles at us.

"If you're so urgent to get out of here, then I'll just take _you_ to _him_," Ruto sighs. "How's that sound, Mister Tutor?"

"Fine by me," is all I say.

She begins walking up an ascending path along the west wall of the cavern. "Follow me," she looks over her shoulder at us.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Zora Pavilion, Morpha Hall. Zora's Domain, Shadow Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:31 AM. 34 Hours and 29 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Ruto, Zelda and I enter through a rising stone door with the Zora's Sapphire carved into it.

"So this is the throne room?" I ask as I walk past Ruto. The room is a perfect square, with a very elaborately decorated throne directly across from us. In the center of the room is a pool proportionately sized to the room itself, with four square platforms. Hanging overhead in the center of the room is a glass chandelier, softly chiming as it rotates.

"Yeah," Ruto nods. "You two can call it… Morpha Hall."

"Where's King Ralis?" Zelda turns to the Zora.

"He'll be here," Ruto smiles. "Just wait."

Zelda nods and I walk over to the edge of the pool, bending over to dip my hand in the water. I walk along the edge, nearing the throne.

"Be careful, Link," Zelda calls out from across the room. I hear her footsteps come over to me as I closely examining all the gold and sapphire that adorns the throne. Above the seat is a banner in Hylian script and Romanized Hylian, _Safaia Kooi_—the Sapphire Throne.

"That's okay," I hear Ruto say. "Link is a… professor, right?"

"History professor," I nod, not taking my eyes off the throne. "How'd you know that?"

"It came with the romance rumors," Ruto replies with a smile on her voice.

"This must quite the find for you, huh?" Zelda says to me as she stands in front of the throne, her eyes fixated on an engraving of a Triforce with Zora's Sapphire in the middle on the back of the seat.

"Sure is," I nod. "Though not nearly as much if I were an archaeologist or something." Now that I think of it, Sheik is an archaeologist; I bet he'd find this rather fascinating. That's assuming that he's putting that archaeology degree to some good use, of course.

"Hey, Zelda," Ruto says from across the room. The two of us turn around to face her, but before either of us can say anything, Ruto punches her arm out forward. The action causes an echoing boom, knocking Zelda back into the throne.

"Zelda!" What the hell did Ruto just do!?

I look back at Ruto, and she swings her arm diagonally, which results in cuffs made of water to circle Zelda's wrists and and ankles. With one final motion, like she's elbowing someone down, Ruto turns the water into solid ice.

"W-what is this!?" Zelda stares at her wrists, trying to wriggle her hands free.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I bark at Ruto, and she just smiles back.

"Pop quiz, Mister Tutor," Ruto tilts her head to the side. "What was the name of the amoeba created by the Ganondorf that poisoned Lake Hylia and the Water Temple a thousand years ago?"

This isn't the time for that! "Why!?"

"What was it called!" Ruto raises her voice, her echo resonating throughout the room.

"…Morpha," I answer, growing irritated. "But why the hell did you cuff Zelda to the—"

_"You two can call it… Morpha Hall."_

"It seems something's clicked!" Ruto beams. "This throne room is modeled exactly after the Master Room inside the Water Temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia—the very same room your ancestor fought the amoeba, Morpha."

How did she… No, she _can't_ be…

"Ruto…" I hear Zelda whisper. "You're the Water Sage, aren't you?"

"…Yeah," She nods. "Wow, it took you two long enough. And yeah, Link, the fiancé I was talking about earlier was your ancestor too..." She scowls slightly, folding her arms against her chest. "The nerves of that man, making me wait all those years…"

"Let Zelda go!" I demand, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I love a man who's forceful," Ruto winks at me. "It must have been what attracted me to the Hero when we were children. He said, 'Come with me! I'm here to save you!' And no matter how much I insisted that I could take care of myself, he took me away regardless…" She sighs softly, shaking her head. "Sorry, I can't let her go. Not without having a little fun first, at least. After all, I've been ordered to kill anyone who disrupts order among the Sages."

I narrow my eyes at her, and she just gives me a cheeky, smug smirk. "…You bitch."

Her eyes widen and a rather fake sounding gasp emits from her mouth. "Is that any way you talk to a princess?"

Without a moment's hesitation, I grab one of the pistols out of Zelda's purse on the ground.

"Now what do you plan to do with that?" Ruto asks, holding her hand over the edge of the pool.

I point the barrel right between Ruto's eyes and fire three shots without hesitation… It almost scary how I can just fire a gun without a single ounce of remorse or fear now. But now isn't the time for thoughts like that. Ruto's now the enemy.

Ruto raises her free hand, making a wiping motion in front of her. A wall of water appears right in front of her, seconds before the bullets I fired could pierce her. I can only watch the bullets float in the liquid in shock… Typical.

"The art of fighting is something you obviously haven't inherited from either the Hero or the Ookami Rinku," she taunts. "Don't you know you can't just fire shots willy-nilly like that?"

I growl menacingly under my breath, but I'm silenced by what Ruto's continuing to do. The water in the pool begins to create waves, washing over the edges of the platforms and the walkways on the sides of the room, most like because of Ruto. The water begins to rise at the center until what looks like a body is formed by the liquid.

It's a body, alright, complete with a round object that looks like an eye where the heart would be. And in its left hand—a gun, just like mine.

"What is that!?" Zelda screams out.

"Pretty good, huh?" Ruto grins. "He looks just like you, Link!"

"Tch!" I wince slightly. The outlines of facial expressions and muscle appear on the water doll… to the point that admittedly looks a lot like me.

"I'll call him…" Ruto rubs her chin for a second. "Mizu Rinku! Seems fitting, right?"

"Shut up!" I yell at her, firing another bullet, this time at the doll. But it raises its own gun at the exact same time as me, and it fires a shot of its own at the same time as well. The bullets collide, cancelling out the attack. I just stare at the doll—"Mizu Rinku"—completely dumbfounded as it smirks at me.

"Weren't you listening?" Ruto shakes her head. "Fire strategic shots! …Not that it'd make any difference; Mizu Rinku here copies every move you make at the exact same time."

"_Nande_?" The doll… speaks? What the hell!? And it sounds exactly like me! Except for the slightly gurgled sound, caused by it liquid body, I guess.

"It talked!" Zelda gasps.

"He speaks Hylian, anyway," Ruto nods. "I couldn't get him to speak English since Link here was so eager to fight."

"_Hajimemashite_," "Mizu Rinku" nods. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

"How nice of him to be so polite despite that you tried to kill me _and_ him?" Ruto smirks.

"Shut up," I glare at her. I turn back to Mizu Rinku, who's aiming his gun at me.

"_Shinu._" Is all he says.

"Link!" Zelda screams out my name. But Mizu Rinku, in the blink of an eye, directs his aim at Zelda, and fires five shots at the base of the throne, inches away from her feet.

"ZELDA!"

Zelda squeals in terror, shutting her eyes at the sound of the gunshots.

"_Shizukanishite kudasai_," Mizu Rinku says to Zelda slowly, with an almost menacing tone. "…_Chiisai b__aishun_"

Zelda gasps sharply at his last comment, while I fume in rage at this bastard. Who does he think he is!?

I raise my gun again and I fire at him. We go on like this for some time. Whenever I fired, he reciprocated and cancelled the attack. Whenever he fires at me, I just barely dodge. He continues trying to throw my concentration off by insulting Zelda and me in Hylian.

Then I get an idea… If I can't shoot him…

"_Mitte!_" I yell at him. As I commanded, he snaps his head over to my direction. I guess it's time to put all that running I did with Sheik in high school to good use. I dash as fast as I can over to Ruto, who's too preoccupied with watching Mizu Rinku. I catch her off guard by locking her arms behind her back, rendering her magic useless. I can feel and hear Ruto breathing rapidly, a horror stricken look on her face. I gently press the barrel to her head.

"_Yamete kudasai,_" I say to him. He'll have to give up, and we'll win, anyway. If I shoot Ruto, we'll have gotten another Sage, and Mizu Rinku is bound to die, since it's her that's controlling him, right?

He doesn't say anything. I just smirk smugly at him. I win.

"_Yamete_…" he shakes his head. He lifts his gun… and points it straight at Zelda's heart. My heart starts racing as Zelda's eyes widen, her chest visibly rising and falling.

"…_ka josei ha shinu._"

* * *

The last half of the chapter was obviously homage to the Dark Link battle in the Water Temple in _Ocarina of Time_. Like described within the chapter, the throne room is based on the boss room inside the Water Temple, which I appropriately named "Morpha Hall". 

Remember, Hylian in the story is real-world Japanese:

_**Safaia K**__**ooi**_—The Sapphire Throne.  
_**Mizu Rinku**_—literally "Water Link".  
_**Nande?**_—"What is it?"  
_**Hajimemashite**_—"How do you do?" That's the closest you'll get to an English translation, because it literally means, "The beginning". It's the first thing you say when meeting someone new. Therefore, _Hajimemashite_ is literally implying that it's the beginning of a new relationship—thus, "How do you do?"  
_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_—there's no actual translation, but it's generally understood as, "Nice to meet you".  
_**Shinu**_—"Die."  
_**Shizukanishite kudasai**_—"Stop talking." It's the polite form of it, anyway—"Please stop talking."  
_**Chiisai Baishun**_—"Little whore." That's why Zelda winces and Link is so enraged when Mizu Rinku says this.  
_**Mitte!**_—"Look here!" Anyone who's played Super Smash Bros. Melee has heard this—it's in Marth's taunt, "_Minna, mittekure!"_—"Everyone, look at me!"  
_**Yamete kudasai**_—"Please stop this." _Yamete_ is, "Stop", _kudasai_ is literally, "Please do this for me."  
_**K**__**a josei ha shinu**_—this is Mizu Rinku's last line and the last line of the chapter. It means, "Or the woman dies." So he's threatening to kill Zelda if Link doesn't let go of Ruto.

The reason why you had to wait longer than expected for this chapter—I wanted it to coincide with the release date of chapter one (today, 100307, is exactly two months since chapter one was put up—bet you didn't notice that, huh?). Plus, I was banned over the past weekend—for _no reason_—so that's the news behind that.

Hey, you aspiring fanfiction author—there's a drabble contest going on over at the Link x Zelda forums at InvisionFree! I'm entering, and I'm going for all thirty themes! I've always been an overachiever. So far, I have three drabbles down. Twenty-seven more to go.

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Wednesday October 3, 2007; 6:14 PM PDT

* * *


	12. Gunshots

* * *

Start time: Friday October 12, 2007; 3:22 PM PDT

* * *

For those who follow my art updates of deviantART, I colored my second Ichihime goodie, _Afterglow_. Go check it out sometime: **SirJoshizzle(dot)deviantART(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Ichihime-Afterglow-COLORED-67106109**

For those who follow my blog updates on Blogger, you've already seen the first few moments of this chapter, because I posted a written excerpt on my Blogger. Some things are slightly tweaked, but it's basically the same first few paragraphs you read in my handwriting.

In response to **Flameshield**… The last few scenes of chapter eleven with Mizu Rinku are _not_ the same as the one depicted in _Goodbye, Princess Zelda_ (**SirJoshizzle(dot)deviantART(dot)com(slash)art(slash)AWoL-SP-Goodbye-Princess-Zelda-64198042**), though that was a pretty good guess, FS. _Goodbye, Princess Zelda_ occurs very late in the story (maybe in five or six chapters at the least).

Here we go, chapter twelve.

* * *

Location: Zora Pavilion, Morpha Hall. Zora's Domain, Shadow Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:46 AM. 34 Hours and 14 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

"_Matte!_"

Mizu Rinku just looks at me curiously, slowly walking over to Zelda with the gun still pointed at her and his index finger on the trigger.

Dammit, I was _so_ close! I almost had him… I almost had Ruto… Dammit…

"_Nande_?" He asks again. I can faintly see the outline of where his left eyebrow is on his face go up. He looks over to Zelda, who's leaning away from the gun aimed at her as it approaches closer. Mizu Rinku presses the barrel of the gun against her left temple, and Zelda gasps sharply in reply, her chest heaving harder and faster.

"_Massugu suwatte_," Mizu Rinku orders in a deathly voice. Zelda says nothing; she just straightens her posture and sits straight like Mizu Rinku told her

"You bastard," I curse threateningly under my breath, narrowing my eyes straight at him. He just chuckles softly and smiles slightly.

"Such tough words," I hear Ruto giggle. I still have her arms locked behind her. "But don't you think you should save your little princess?"

"Shut the _hell_ up," I hiss at her. To strengthen my words, I tighten my grasp on her wrists and twist her arms backwards, and she yelps slightly in pain.

"_Dame_," Mizu Rinku says to me, pushing his gun's barrel against Zelda's head, and she groans softly in reply.

What am I supposed to do? If I shoot Ruto, both she and Mizu Rinku die, just like I want… But if I do, Mizu Rinku will most likely kill Zelda as he dies… I look over to her, and she's staring straight into my eyes, her violet pupils overflowing with total fright to the point that tears are stinging her eyes.

Zelda…

I reluctantly let go of Ruto, albeit rather roughly, pushing her aside. I lower my gun, not taking my eyes off Mizu Rinku. He looks down to my pistol and nods toward it, as if to tell me to drop it. I nod softly, taking the hint, and I loosen my grip so that the gun falls out of my hands, dropping to the ground with a loud clunk. I kick it away softly and hold my hands up, as if to surrender.

Mizu Rinku just smirks evilly at me, a chuckle escaping his lips. "_Sugoi…_"

_Goddesses_, I _hate_ that bastard.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Grand Ballroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:50 AM. 34 Hours and 10 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"I'm in Hyrule Castle right now."

Veran looks over her shoulder to Daphnes, who is talking with one of the workers constructing the stage across the vast conference room. She turns around and reaches into her purse, eyeing her rifle protectively.

"Excellent," the voice over the phone says to her. "And His Excellency?"

"Right across the room from me," she replies, walking out of the ballroom and into the hallway for more privacy.

"Good work," the voice says. "Be sure that you are not discovered and assassinate King Daphnes at all costs."

"I understand," Veran nods, and presses down on her phone's End Call button. "…Rauru."

"Miss Onox!"

Upon hearing her name, she turns around to see Daphnes staring straight at her.

"Sir?" She asks, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Please help us the banner!" He calls out in reply, point above him to a decorative banner in Hylian livery that spans the room's entire width.

"Sir!" She nods, stuffing her phone in her purse and running over to him.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylian 109, Women's Formal Wear Department. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:56 AM. 34 Hours and 4 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness

"Sheik!"

The male Sheikah tiredly looked over to Malon as she stuck her head out of the circular clothes rack.

"What is it this time?" He asks with a tinge of irritation. For the last hour, Malon has been switching in and out of evening dresses faster than one could blink. For the last hour, Malon subjected Sheik to what he considered dumb questions:

"Which looks better on me?"

"Does this dress match my eyes?"

"This one is cute… A little_ too_ cute… You don't think they'll be anyone at the ball who will have this dress, do you!?"

"Which dress looks better?" She grins, pulling out two evening gowns behind her back. Sheik shifted his eyes back and forth between the two, and discovered that they were the _exact_ same dress.

"…What's the difference?" He cocks an eyebrow. Malon just scoffs at him, shaking her head.

"_This_ one is brown," she states as a matter-of-factly, shoving the dress in her right hand into his face, then does the same with the one in her left. "And _this_ one is mahogany!"

Needless to say, Malon's explanation did very little to help Sheik.

"Uhh…" He stares at her blankly. "…They both make you look beautiful, baby… Why not just buy both? …I mean, I'll pay for it."

He smiles hopefully, wishing to dear Nayru that she'd agree and just leave him alone, but she just frowns slightly.

"But…" She turns to a nearby mirror and holds both of them in front of her body. "…They make me look… fat…"

Sheik just rolls his eyes as she walks away and practically jumps back into the plethora of gowns.

_Goddesses,_ Sheik thinks to himself. _End this_…

"Sheik!" Malon's voice comes out again. "Can you stand to shell out… A couple thousand rupees?"

He let out an exasperated groan and grumpily lifts himself out of his seat to walk over to his fiancée. _Oh well_, he shrugs, _there's no way Link could be doing any worse than me_.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Zora Pavilion, Morpha Hall. Zora's Domain, Water Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:53 AM. 34 Hours and 7 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Dammit!"

I just barely dodge a shot fired by Ruto, literally feeling the bullet shoot right past my left cheek.

Ruto grabbed my gun shortly after I dropped it, and ever since then, it's been a game of chase. Thank Goddesses I always went with Sheik to the gym in college, especially since he's always been such a good runner.

"Give it up, Link," Ruto shakes her head. "You can't win."

I just shoot her a very dirty glare, rapidly heaving loud huffs of air. I reach for my tie and I loosen it a bit, unbuttoning the first two buttons to let some air into my shirt. I look over to Mizu Rinku, and he's still standing next to Zelda, the gun still aimed at her. Zelda's still here, smiling sadly at me.

"Link!" She calls out to me, but instantly silenced when Mizu Rinku pokes her in the cheek with the gun's barrel.

"_Shizukani_!" He yells angrily at her.

"BASTARD!" I bellow at the top of my lungs, sprinting as fast as I can straight towards him. I didn't even think of what I would do when I reach him… I _couldn't_ think of what I would do when I reach him… I just started moving by myself… Zelda was the only thing on my mind when I saw him do that to her.

"Stop!" Ruto screams. Her gun shoots up and she fires just as I'm about to reach Mizu Rinku…

"AAAGGGHHH!!!"

- - - - - - - - -

Location: Hylian 109, Lingerie Department. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:02 AM. 33 Hours and 58 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"What… the _hell_ are you doing?"

Sheik stares stupidly at Malon, who is wrapping a lacy pink thong around her neck.

"It's something my mom told me," Malon replies, giving the thong to Sheik to hold, and takes a hair tie out of her pocket. She puts it in her mouth, biting down on it, and grips her fire red hair with her free hand. She takes the tie out of her mouth and ties it around her hair to hold it up.

"She told you to wrap underwear around your neck?" He cocks an eyebrow sarcastically. Malon just shoots him a quick, nasty look before swiping the thong away from him and wraps the waistband around her neck again.

"My mom used to say…" She starts. "If you wrap the waistband of pants around your neck, and the ends don't overlap or meet, then it'll fit your waist!"

Sheik just shakes his head slowly, jaw wide open. "So you think… the same principle applies to… G-strings?

"Why not?" She shrugs. "And I prefer that they be called 'thongs'."

"What's next?" He scoffs. "If a bra cup fits perfectly over your face, it'll fit your breasts?"

Malon freezes at that, her eyes going wide. "I never thought of that! …I wonder if that'll work…"

"Look, Malon…" He interrupts her, scratching the back of his head. "That's interesting and everything… But can't you just go into the fitting room and try them on like normal people? …People are staring."

Malon gave him a disgusted look at that. "You don't know where this underwear has been! Who knows how many crotches this thong has touched!?"

Sheik just raised his eyebrow higher.

"…And besides," she smirked flirtatiously. "Don't you want me to look nice for tonight?"

His cheeks blushed slightly, but it quickly goes away when he grins devilishly and begins to grab panties of all sizes off the ranks and shelves.

"Hurry up and wrap these G-strings around your neck!"

"They're called 'thongs'!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Grand Ballroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:09 AM. 33 Hours and 51 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Veran quickly climbs the stairs leading to one of the balconies that overlook the ballroom, pistol in hand.

_If what the Sages told me was true_, Veran thought to herself, _this country is truly in the midst of one giant lie. The Sages are evil… The so-called King of Evil was anything but… Princess Zelda and that tutor of hers are the heirs to the respective bloodlines of the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time…_

_Damn, this country's fucked up._

She catches sight of the archway leading to the balcony and slows down her run to a silent tiptoe. She crouches down and elbows her way across the balcony.

Down below the workers and servants were on break, casually talking among themselves. Daphnes is talking on his cell phone with Queen Ambi, going on and on about how wonderful Veran has been as a helper and suggesting to Her Highness that she give her a pay raise. On the large projector screen is the late morning news on the Hylian Broadcasting Channel.

"_The Category 1 Hurricane Cyclos that made landfall on Outset Island last night has strengthened to a Category 2,_" the female news anchor says, with an inset box displaying footage on Outset Island to her left.

Veran crawls to the edge of the balcony, with the barrel of the rifle slightly hanging off the side. She closes an eye to get a better aim, and manages to keep the barrel pointed at Daphnes' forehead as he continues to talk on his cell phone.

_This is it_, her heart began to pound against her chest and the floor.

All of a sudden, the projector screen flashes red with "BREAKING NEWS" flashing rapidly in white font.

"This just in!" the male reporter yells urgently, pressing his finger against the earpiece in his ear with one finger and holding his microphone in the other. Behind him is the Temple of Time, and thousands of reporters and photographers rushing and shoving past him. There are also some people who are crying and look to be in panic.

"The Temple Elder of the Temple of Time and the Head of the Hylian Church, Rauru Sayje is dead!"

Everyone in the room instantly runs over to the stage in front of the projector to the news broadcast, murmuring and chattering loudly amongst themselves. Veran, though, instantly feels her blood curdle at the news.

_R-Rauru!_

"He was found dead in his office with a single bullet wound in the heart," the reporter continues. "The Church has confirmed that he was assassinated last night."

Veran's eyes go wide. _Last night!? B-but he just called me ten minutes ago! T-t-that means—_

But before she can stop herself, she accidentally pulls the trigger with the gun straight at Daphnes.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

* * *

Hylian/Japanese—English  
**Matte!**: "Wait!"  
**Nande?**: "What is it?"  
**Massugu suwatte**: "Sit straight," or "sit up."  
**Dame**: It's a way to say "Don't do that", or "That's bad". It's important that you only use this in a friendly context, like talking to a friend or an inferior; it's considered very rude in Japanese society if you say this to a superior like your teacher, a parent, or someone you don't know very well.  
**Sugoi**: "Wonderful."  
**Shizukani**: "Stop talking." 

The thing with the thong in the scene with Sheik and Malon is taken from my mom. She uses the same philosophy and does it whenever trying out jeans. I have yet to see her do it with underwear, and quite frankly, it's better that way. About the bra cup, I don't really think that's true, but you never know.

Honestly, this chapter was due to come out at midnight yesterday, Saturday 101307… But because of my laziness, I delayed it.

So yesterday, I put out a Zelink oneshot called _The Way Home_. In a way, it's basically _Zelda_'s answer to my _Bleach_ Ichihime oneshot, _Walk Me Home_. But the difference is that in _The Way Home_, it's not ordinary Link/Zelda… it's YOUNG Link/Zelda! I think that adds a certain dimension of cuteness to it. Quite delicious, yes?

Oh yeah, and I celebrated _Charm Bracelet_'s Sweet Sixteen. Yup, CB exceeded 16000 hits last night! Thank you, readers!

And here's a sad anecdote that will make you cry (or at least make you almost cry—it happened to be, and I'm not gonna lie)… I don't want to put it here because I don't want to put the author on blast… So just read about it here: **SirJoshizzle(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)10(slash)charm-bracelets-sweet-sixteen(dot)html** It strengthens my opinion that _Zelda_ fanfiction (or maybe it's just the authors) just isn't what it used to be anymore. Scroll down to time stamp 4:01 PM and you'll see what I mean. Seriously, I almost did cry, because it was _that_ sad.

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Sunday October 14, 2007; 4:10 PM PDT

* * *


	13. State of Emergency

* * *

Start time: Saturday October 27, 2007; 1:43 PM PDT

* * *

Man, it's been a while! How long, a little over a week since chapter twelve, right? Well, I've been pretty busy lately (PLATITUDINOUS EXCUSE ALERT), but really. The firestorm has been what's preoccupied me (and the rest of Southern California, namely here in San Diego). On that note, I just want to say that my heart goes out to anyone affected by the San Diego/Malibu fires, my respect goes to anyone who volunteered, namely the firefighters who have been working for literally a week now, and I'm just thankful that the fires here in SD are finally being brought under control.

Also, I posted a lemon! A LEMON! AUGHUHUHHH!!! It's called _Midnight Serenade_. Remember in _Charm Bracelet_, Link and Zelda said that they rocked the boat on her 22nd birthday-slash-one year anniversary? _Midnight Serenade_ is basically a oneshotilization of that night. You'll recognize it by the displayed summary: it's the lyrics to "Starry Night" from _Charm Bracelet_.

So on that note, _koko ni juu-san sho gozaimasu.

* * *

_

Location: Zora Pavilion, Morpha Hall. Zora's Domain, Shadow Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:54 AM. 34 Hours and 6 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"L... Link…" I hear Zelda's quivering voice softly speak my name.

I turn to Ruto, and shock is blatantly written all over her face with permanent marker.

She just shot Mizu Rinku.

I turn back to him, and I can see the outline of a terror-stricken expression on his aquatic face. He's staring right where Ruto shot him: in the chest, right into the amoeba acting as his life source.

The mass of water slowly begins to melt; water droplets are falling down. I guess that's not a healthy sign for him; up until he was shot, the water that made up his body was held together rather nicely.

"_R-Ruto-hime…_" He speaks in a deep, pained voice. His voice sounds more like a gurgle than it did before too. The pistol he had aimed at Zelda drops to the floor through his watery hands. His body begins losing its human-like shape, the details of his face, hair and clothing now indistinguishable.

A sound emits from him, a vague groan that sounds like Ruto's name again. But his entire body completely loses shape before falling to the ground before me into one large puddle, the amoeba jumping around on the ground.

I look up to Zelda, and she's giving me the same "What the hell just happened?" look that I'm wearing. We both look over to Ruto, and she's staring at the two of us, mouth agape.

"…Fine," Ruto finally speaks up after heaving a sigh. "You want Zelda back? …Take her." She waves her hand out in front of her, like she's slapping someone with the back of her hand, and the ice cuffs binding Zelda to the throne shatter.

"Zelda!" My eyes light up. She quickly scrambles off the throne and she practically jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I'm startled at first, but then I quickly warm up to her, snaking my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her head.

"L-Link," she speaks again in a soft voice. Her chest is heaving heavily and rapidly against mine and almost inaudible whimpers escape her lips.

"Shh…" I stroke her hair gently, trying to calm her down. My eyes fall to the ground, watching the puddle that was Mizu Rinku wash over the edge and into the pool of water, and the amoeba continue to hop around like a jumping bean before jumping off the edge and into the pool. The puddle continues to spread out underneath our shoes.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Grand Ballroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:12 AM. 33 Hours and 48 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

As everyone in the ballroom rushes to Daphnes' aid, the King of Hyrule stares wide-eyed at his dead BlueBerry, its screen cracked and shattered to pieces, trackball popped out and bouncing on the marble floor, and the keypad's backlight flickering on and off before finally going black.

As he ended his call with Queen Ambi and lowered his phone to put it in his pocket, a gunshot echoed through the hall and something soared straight at him, hitting the BlueBerry and knocking it out of his hand.

"Who did it!?" He roars in anger, turning to the guards and servants, silencing their loud chattering down to a low wave of murmurs in English and Hylian. His accusing gaze scanning the crowd of equally confused stares. His eyes lift upwards, quickly searching the balconies for anyone… When his eyes fall on Veran, standing in horror with the pistol still in her hand.

"Miss Onox!" He flinches at the sight of her. Just moments ago she made herself out to be quite the helping hand and dedicated to helping him on behalf of Labrynna… Now he doesn't even know what to make of her.

"Get her!" Two guards exclaim, pointing at her. Daphnes' security detail scrambles like a trail of ants after losing a scent, screaming at each other in Hylian to follow Veran.

Veran does nothing amidst the chaos down below; she just stares straight into Daphnes' eyes, which are glazed with a noticeable hint of betrayal. Hers on the other hand, are filled with shock and horror.

_R-Rauru's dead?_ She panics, her entire body trembling after coming so close to killing the King of Hyrule. _I… I was framed!_

"You're under arrest, Miss Onox!" A female guard grab's Veran's right arm and twists it behind her back. The sudden action causes the Labrynnian Foreign Minister to yelp sharply in pain and drop her pistol to the ground.

"I'm sorry about this, Miss Onox," a male sentry comes behind Veran and does the same to her left arm.

"N-no!" Veran shakes her head, thrashing and kicking to no avail. "I was framed! Unhand me!"

The two guards drag her down the stairs and present her to Daphnes. The king stares at her pitifully as her head hangs in shame.

"Your Majesty," the female guard nods.

Daphnes says nothing. There is a stiff silence in the ballroom, until he shakes his head and finally speaks. "Contact Labrynna and report to Queen Ambi… Please send Miss Onox to Rinku International Airport… Get her on the next plane to Labrynna City."

The man holding Veran's left arm's eyes widen, like he is expecting a much harsher sentencing than just deporting her. "…Sir?"

"I am in no position to lay a verdict on her," Daphnes shakes his head again, knowing what the guard was thinking moments ago. "This is a matter for a Labrynnian Government. Unless Queen Ambi requests it, Hyrule has nothing to do with Miss Onox."

Shivers went down Veran's spine as he spoke. Queen Ambi is famous the world over for her benevolence, but when it comes to matters of the law, she is ruthless, showing no remorse for the worst of wrongdoers. _Hyrule and Labrynna have always been on good terms_Veran muses._…__Gods, when Am__bi finds out about this…_

The security detail just nods silently and escorts Veran out of the ballroom before placing handcuffs on her. Not once does she resist as she is taken away; it was no use… With Queen Ambi overseeing her pending trial upon her arrival, her death is inevitable.

Daphnes looks down to his dead BlueBerry lying on the ground inches away from his feet. He picks up the handset, slowly shaking it to rid it of the small shards of broken glass on it. Holding it closer to examine it better, he finds the bullet Veran fired buried deep inside the circuits and tubes behind the screen.

"Your Majesty!"

The king turns around upon being called, and sees Agahnim in his usually full-body garments with only the area around his eyes exposed running towards him.

"Oh," Daphnes smiles weakly. "Good morning, Agahnim."

"I was alerted by Impa as she passed by the library," Agahnim speaks as he slows down to a halt in front of Daphnes. "..Is it true that Veran Onox almost killed you?"

"I am afraid so," the Hylian monarch shakes his head in disappointment. "She is gone now. The castle guards are taking her to Rinku Airport to fly her back to Labrynna."

"Are you hurt, sir? Is a Red Potion needed?" Agahnim raises an eyebrow.

"That is unnecessary," Daphnes replies with an assuring smile. "Please do not worry about me."

"As you wish," Agahnim nods. His eyes slowly wander up to the screen. "I also heard about that… Is it true about Rauru as well?"

"U-unfortunately," Daphnes answers grimly. "Rauru has been assassinated."

"Such a sad string of events, especially on the eve of the festival…" Agahnim shakes his head. "…Oh, yes. I also received this email from the Goron Elders in the Fire Prefecture." He reaches into his sleeve for a printed email letter and hands it to Daphnes.

"…They have reported the mayor of Goron City, Darunia Fyrus, missing," the wizard tells him as he quickly peruses the contents of the letter. "They said Princess Zelda and Link Avalon visited Goron Palace to speak with him, only to find that he was absent… Strangely enough, he was seen just last night."

Daphnes' eyes widen in shock at the information Agahnim just gave him. "…T-thank you, Agahnim. I will make sure the public knows of these events. Please get together with the rest of the Diet to schedule a press conference outside of Hyrule Castle immediately. Hyrule is now in a state of emergency."

"Your Majesty!" Agahnim's eyes widen. "…What of the festival!?"

Daphnes frowns slightly.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Front Gates.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:26 AM. 33 Hours and 34 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Daphnes stands in front of a podium and numerous microphones for the many news channels present. The streets in front of the castle are overflowing with spectators and news vans; traffic was suspended in the area around Hyrule Castle just for Daphnes' press conference. The screens overlooking Hylia Square all focus on his face from different angles. Security is at its tightest, with men and women in black lining the streets, surrounding the king, and even the SWAT team called in.

"As you all may know, a horrible series of events has struck our country in the past two days," Daphnes speaks to the thousands of people before him. On Thursday, we were victims to one of the worst subway incidents in Hylian history. Sarin gas was released inside Hylia Station just minutes down Castle Avenue from here, killing tens and injuring thousands… Yesterday, Hylian Airlines Flight 413 bound for Hyrule International Airport was hijacked in an attempt to plow the aircraft into Hyrule Airport's third control tower… Luckily, the plan failed.

He pauses for a second to wipe the edge of his nose with his thumb.

"Today, three more events have taken place… His Grace, Rauru Sayje, head of the Hylian Church, was assassinated last night in his office at the Temple of Time. His killer is unknown, but I assure you we are doing our very best to find him."

"There was also an assassination attempt on me earlier today," he adds. The crowds loudly gasp in surprise and shock at the news. "Veran Onox, the Foreign Relations Representative for Labrynna, was the perpetrator. She has been deported back to Labrynna, and her trial is in the hands of the Labrynnian Government."

"Lastly, the mayor of Goron City, Darunia Fyrus, has gone missing," Daphnes continues. "He was last seen by the four Goron Elders at Goron Palace last night… He has been missing ever since then. The Hylian Government is working fastidiously with the Goron Elders to track him down and find him ASAP."

"In light of these events, Hyrule is officially in a state of emergency," the king says in a firm voice. "I assure you, however, the Festival of Lifelong Happiness tomorrow will still resume as normal; national security, however, will be tightened to Code Red. All flights entering Hylian airspace will be tracked carefully, and airport security will be at its highest. All carried luggage will be checked upon entering subway stations, airports, and other civic buildings such as shopping malls and movie theaters. Border crossings will be completely secured, and Hylian Border Patrol reserves the rights to refuse entry to anyone they deem suspicious. The Hyrule Castle Imperial Complex is now off-limits to the public: the Imperial Museum Grounds and Botanical Gardens are now closed. I deeply apologize if any of these precautions damper anyone's festivities this weekend, but it is for the safety of our country, and these measures must be taken and enforced."

Before going on with his speech, Daphnes sighs softly and shakes his head. _A gas attack… A plane hijacking… A missing political figure and two assassination attempts…_

_Goddesses, please tell me what is happening to my country?_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Zora Pavilion, Morpha Hall. Zora's Domain, Shadow Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:00 AM. 33 Hours until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"…Are you alright, Zelda?"

I pull away slightly to get a better look at Zelda's face, and I gently wipe away the rest of her tears.

"I'm fine, Link," she smiles softly, slowly pushing my hand away from her face. I give her an uncertain look for a second; last I checked, crying wasn't exactly a sign of being alright. But I guess Zelda's word is good enough for me. I kiss her gently on her forehead.

"Ahh, excuse me," Ruto speaks up, clearing her throat.

"What do you want?" I bark at her, reaching for the dropped gun at my feet.

"Hold your cuccos there!" Ruto laughs. She holds up the gun in her hands to me and tosses it into the pool. "There, I'm unarmed."

Yeah, you're unarmed… But you still have your Sage powers.

"Then what is it?" I hold Zelda closer to me in a protective manner, and she responds by hugging me tighter.

Ruto says nothing. She just cracks her knuckles, the small cracking sounds echoing off the walls of the throne room. What is she up to?

"I just thought it'd be a little more fun if we brought a little more people into the mix," she says with a mischievous smile.

…What does she mean by that?

She snaps her finger and the doors behind her suddenly fly open, slamming against the walls with loud booms. Zelda and I jump back, startled the hell out by what just happened. Two Sheikah and two Gerudo come running into the room… Gerudo!? What are they doing all the way out here in Zora's Domain!?

"_Oyasumi_!" One of the Sheikah scream aloud before pulling a kunai out and aiming it straight at Zelda. Before either of us can do anything, the Sheikah hurls the kunai and hits Zelda right in the shoulder.

"ZELDA!" I cry out in terror as she lets out a pained yelp and collapses to the ground unconscious. I rush over to her and turn her over.

"Zelda! ZELDA!" I shake her, but she doesn't wake up. I examine her wound on her right shoulder… But it's not exactly a kunai sticking out… It's a… dart?

"What the—" But before I can finish, something heavy strikes me in the back of the neck.

"Ugh!" I groan loudly, but then something clubs me on the back of the head, and I fall to my knees, the world spinning and my vision blurring…

The last things I see before my eyes finally close are two Gerudo females holding wooden baseball bats, dressed in traditional Gerudo thief garments: dark blue parachute pants, a blue bandana tied around their breasts with the knot in the front, a blue scarf covering their faces, heavy light blue makeup in contrast with their desert tanned skin, and orange ballet slippers. I manage to direct by disorienting, hazy eyesight to Zelda's limp body on the ground in the puddle of Mizu Rinku's body…

Z-Zelda….

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:32 AM. 33 Hours and 28 until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

The servant quietly slips into the room, closing and locking the large double doors behind him. His master looks outside his open window, watching Daphnes Nohansen give his speech on the recent crises.

"So Veran failed," the master slightly raises his eyebrow, sipping his cognac.

"Yes," the servant nods. "She was deported back to Labrynna a short while ago."

"This was something I did not consider," the master growls lowly. But he lets out a relaxed sigh and returns to his cool state. "It is alright… As a matter of fact, I think Veran failing was a blessing in disguise."

"…Sir?" The servant's eyebrows go up in confusion.

"His Majesty," the master refers to Daphnes by his honorific title almost as an insult, "learned of Rauru's death, Darunia's 'missing' status, and just barely escaped death. Of course he would address the Hylian public on these matters. He—along with the rest of Hyrule—are obviously shaken up quite a bit… I _love _it."

His servant smiles softly at his happiness.

"…Besides," he takes another sip of this drink, shrugging a little. "I'm not so heartless as to take away Princess Zelda's only remaining family… Speaking of the whore, where is she now?"

"She and Link Avalon are at the Grand Zora Pavilion right now."

"I see…" He replies. "Out to get Ruto, are they?"

"Yes," the servant nods. "It seems though, that the Zora princess proved to be quite the challenge… Using her powers to control the water to replicate Mr. Avalon himself that reflected any of his movements… keeping Princess Zelda at gunpoint to refrain Mr. Avalon from any sudden movements…"

"Sounds like Princess Ruto," the master chuckles softly. "She always loved playing games… How are Mr. Avalon and Princess Zelda holding up now?"

"They failed to kill Princess Ruto," the servant shakes his head, throwing more wood into the fire and stirring his boiling Green Potion. "Both were incapacitated by two Sheikah agents and two Gerudo thiefs… Backup from Impa and Nabooru."

"The two remaining Sages, correct?"

"Aside from Princess Ruto, yes."

The master sighs softly and takes his seat at his leather arm chair.

"Time is running out," the servant looks at his watch. "Would you like me to assist the Princess and her hero?"

"That is not needed, but thank you," the master smiles. "After all, Link Avalon and Zelda Harkinian have proven in past lives that they can get out of just about anything."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Temple of Time, Ancient Hylian Grottoes.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 4:34 PM. 28 Hours and 26 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

A red haired Gerudo female, a middle aged Sheikah woman, and a young Zora princess gather together in front of the final resting places of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny.

"Nabooru," the Zora, Ruto, whines. "Why'd we have to meet _here_ of all places? You know these catacombs give me the creeps."

"Shut up!" The Gerudo named Nabooru snaps at her, fixing the plaid skirt of her school uniform. "Unless you'd like to take this meeting to Hylia Square and let the rest of the damn country in on the secret!"

"Nabooru," the Sheikah woman, Impa, scolds, "now's not the time."

"…Right," Nabooru nods. "Now… what are we going to do with the two lovebirds?"

The three women turn to the unconscious bodies of Link Avalon and Princess Zelda, slumped against each other and the tombs of their legendary ancestors.

"We could kill them right now," Ruto suggests. "They've caused too much havoc for their own goods. They've already got Rauru, Saria and Darunia."

Impa says nothing at Ruto's offer. She just shakes her head slowly.

"Those three were pushovers," the Gerudo scoffs. "Well… Saria, maybe not, but she's just a little girl."

"You're forgetting that she's just as old as we are," Impa speaks up.

"Whatever!" Nabooru cries out. "We're letting them live. We'll just wait until they wake up… And when they do, I'll remind them that it was the Gerudo that killed them…" She leans over to Link's cheek and grazes her long fingernail against his cheek.

"I'll take Link," Impa swats her hand away from him. "I don't trust you with him."

"And yet you trust me with our cutesy princess here?" Nabooru raises an amused smile, pointing her thumb at Zelda.

"You don't know the princess like I do," Impa stands firm, her expression emotionless.

"Yeah!" Ruto exclaims. "Lay off, Nabooru! Zelda's someone Impa's cared about her whole life, yet Little Miss Sunshine's gone berserk and turned on us!"

"Fine, fine…" Nabooru lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'll take Princess Zelda. I promise not to do anything to her, for Impa here… You two take Link to the Shadow Temple or something."

"Why do you get to work alone?" The Zora raises an eyebrow and folds her arms.

"Nabooru made a wise decision, sending the two of us to watch over Link," Impa turns to Ruto. She in turn gives her a questioning look, and Nabooru just smiles smugly.

"Whatcha mean?" Ruto asks her.

"I know Zelda. She holds power, to be sure, but she's too afraid to use it. With that said, Nabooru will be more than enough to handle her." Impa explains. "…Link, on the other hand…" The three turn to his sleeping form, his face lit by the torches on the wall. "Something tells me that when Mr. Hero wakes up, he'll prove to be quite a challenge."

Ruto nods in understanding, unfolding her arms. "Alright. It's settled, then… Let's go."

Nabooru picks up Zelda's body and walks away, fading into an orange haze. Impa picks up Link's body, carrying him over her shoulder, and beckons for Ruto to follow her. The Sheikah takes a Deku Nut out of her pocket and hurls it at the ground. In a flash, the three are gone without a trace, leaving behind the ornately decorated coffins housing the bodies of the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time.

* * *

The suffix **–**_**hime**_ is added at the end of a princess' name; thus, _Ruto-hime_. "**Oyasumi**" means "good night", so it makes sense that the Sheikah would say that to Zelda just before knocking her out.

So you're left with that last few scenes to consider… You didn't honestly think it'd be so easy as to deciphering statue riddles and flying over to the Sage, right? I hope not. That is _so_ predictable.

It's been a long time coming, but chapter thirteen is finally up! I hope you enjoyed it. Keep the San Diego fire victims in your prayers. That was some crazy stuff that happened the past week.

AND THE LEMON! _Midnight Serenade_ is what it's called. You know you want to read it. I'd advise anyone underage not to, but then really, who listens to those warnings? So I'll just say that if sex scenes make you break out into a rash, don't read it.

_Enjoy Life and Smile.

* * *

_

End time: Tuesday October 30, 2007; 7:22 PM PDT

* * *


	14. Worlds Apart

* * *

Start time: Friday November 9, 2007; 3:21 PM PST

* * *

Oh, you know it kiddies. Here's the (I think) much anticipated chapter fourteen. It's been a long time coming, but I've finally got it up for you all. What's new since the last chapter? Hmm… Nothing much (other than Daylight Savings ending), but just to make sure, just keep checking my Blogger for regular updates on AWoL progress/news and my life outside of fanfiction. 

Here's chapter fourteen. Watch out. This is where the plot gets sketchy (as if it wasn't enough already, right?).

* * *

Location: Shadow Temple, Entrance. Kakariko Graveyard, Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:42 PM. 23 Hours and 18 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

Ugh… Oh, my back…

What happened? We were in Goron City… No, that's not it… Zora's Domain, yeah. Mizu Rinku was killed. We were fighting Ruto. Ruto, that bitch. What did she do? Oh, that's right, those Gerudo… They must have knocked me out. And the Sheikah. They shot Zelda with that dart or whatever that thing was. But I don't understand. The Sheikah have sworn allegiance to the Royal Family for centuries. Why would they do that to Zelda? But then again, the Sages are supposed to protect us, and we all know how well that's been working out the past few days.

…How long have I been out? An hour or two? It seems much longer than that, but it couldn't have been too long. Where's Zelda? What did Ruto do with Zelda?

…Where am I?

I look around, trying to make out my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a cave or something. Lit torches are all around me, creating a dull ambiance and small crackling sounds from the flames. In front of me is a giant Crest of the Sheikah engraved into the wall… I can't be in Zora's Domain anymore if that's there…

Behind me is a tunnel, leading to what I'm guessing is the outside. I can make out some trees and the sun… Was the sun ever _that_ white? No, that's not the sun… it's the moon.

…Just what time _is_ it?

I start to reach into my pocket for my cell phone to check the time… But for some reason I can't move my hands… In fact, I can't move anything other than my neck. I look down… I'm tied up! From the mid-thighs right to the middle of my arms, a rope is tightly wrapped around my body, keeping me against… I turn around and I see a wide wooden pole.

What the hell is Ruto trying to do to me!?

I'm on a raised circular platform in the middle of this cave, it seems. If I've learned anything from those action movies Sheik tries to get me to watch, it would be that Ruto's probably planning to burn me alive… I mean, what other reason would there be? I tried to kill her, and I came pretty damn close to doing it. Plus, I've already killed Saria…

What about Zelda? She got Rauru and Darunia—when I think about it, Zelda's actually killed more than me—so what did Ruto do to her? Where _is_ Ruto?

There's a loud rumbling sound coming from in front of me. I turn from the pole back in front of me, and I see the part of the wall the Crest of the Sheikah is on is rising into the ceiling of a cave. A door I bet. From the cloud of dust the door is leaving behind me, I can see a pair of webbed feet. That's Ruto, no doubt… But there's another pair of feet I don't recognize. The door rises higher and higher…

Impa!?

Next to Ruto, who is standing with her hand on her hip, her weight shifted to one side, is none other than Ruto, Zelda's caretaker and the assistant to Daphnes Nohansen… But why is she here?

"Look Impa," Ruto smirks in that same old arrogant, irritating voice. "Someone's awake."

"Impa!" I exclaim, but it comes out throaty and hoarse. It comes to me just how thirsty I am now. "What are you doing here!?"

She doesn't say anything. She just gives me that same stoic, calm expression, folding her arms as she does so. From behind her come two Sheikah agents. The same ones that attacked Zelda back at Zora's Domain.

"…No," I whisper, my eyes widening. "Impa, you can't be—"

"But she is," Ruto smiles. "Impa's the Sage of Shadow."

I just stare at the Sheikah in disbelief, but she still stays silent. Impa? She can't be. She's practically a member of the Royal Family! There's just no way… She could do that… She couldn't have ordered those Sheikah to attack Zelda!

"You two!" I turn to the agents, my voice cracking slightly from my dehydration. "What'd do you with Zelda!?"

"_Oshaberi dame!_" One of them yells in Hylian to me in a feminine voice, while the other aims a sniper rifle at me, the tiny red laser pointer aimed at my throat.

"You'd better do what they say," Ruto shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "They seem pretty serious."

Gods, I hate her. I hate those Sheikah. I was kick and thrash and scream… But that doesn't seem like the wise decision, especially since one of them is threatening to blow the vocal chords right out of my throat.

"_Yamete_," Impa says, raising her arm to lower the Sheikah's rifle. The agent looks at her.

"_Impa-sama?_" The Sheikah asks in a deep, gruff voice. His brow knits and his mouth curls into a frown through his black mask that shows only his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"_Gokurou__-sama deshita_," Impa smiles slightly at him. _"Zeruda-hime to Nabooru e itte kudasai._"

He looks at her with uncertainty, finally lowering his weapon. "_D-demo…_"

"_Wakarimashita_," the female agent nods to Impa, resting her hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. He looks at her for a second, and she nods towards him. He sighs softly and nods to Impa, "_Wakarimashita._"

The two Sheikah disappear, like something you see in the anime shows Malon used to watch. But before they did, the male Sheikah that aimed the gun at me shot me a death glare and quickly flipped the bird.

Tch, what's his problem? It's not like I even posed a threat. Not that I could anyway, in this condition.

But Impa… She mentioned Zelda.

"Impa," I speak softly, licking my lips. She turns back towards me, slightly raising an eyebrow. "You sent them to Zelda, didn't you? Where's Zelda!? Who's Nabooru!?"

She doesn't say anything. Impa… I just don't understand you anymore. Don't you care about Zelda? Why would you send armed agents to her? Do you intend on killing her!? Please don't, Impa. If you're gonna kill anyone, then let it be me…

"Where's Zelda!?" I yell again, my voice cracking. I'm almost at the point of sobbing. I've moved around so much the rope burns against my skin, and I bet it tore through the fabric of my shirt. But Ruto just smirks at me, her hand still on her hip, while Impa just stands still, as if I'm not even fazing her. Their cold silence makes my blood boil.

"DAMMIT, WHERE'S ZELDA!?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Spirit Temple, Acolyte's Quarters. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 9:50 PM. 23 Hours and 10 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"So you're awake."

Princess Zelda slowly stirs, a small, tired groan emitted from her as she does so. She lay on a bed in the middle in a medium sized room, the walls and furniture painted in different shades of orange and tan.

She heard a soft, but powerful and commanding female voice call out to her a moment ago. The voice had a slight Gerudo accent. Across from her she sees the blurry outline of a female, what she's guessing to be the source of the voice. She can't tell for sure though, since she's still drowsy and her eyes have yet to focus.

Zelda blinks a couple of times and rubs her eyes, trying to clear her distorted vision. "Ugh… What?" She groans in a drowsy voice.

"Still sleepy, huh?" The voice speaks again with a small smile evident.

Zelda's eyes finally focus. She sees that it's in fact a Gerudo woman, sitting across from her in front of a computer. She looks rather young to the princess, probably her age, maybe a few years younger. Her long, fire-red hair is tied back into a neat ponytail, leaving virtually no flyaways or loose strands. Her hair in turn compliments her nicely tanned skin. She's dressed in a white collared dress shirt, a navy blue tie, and a matching pleated khaki skirt and blazer. So she's a high school student?

"Nabooru," the girl in the uniform nods slightly. Zelda just stares at her in silence, her eyebrow slightly raised. "My name is Nabooru," she says again, extending her hand out to the Hylian princess. Zelda nods in understanding, smiling softly as she took Nabooru's hand and shakes it.

"And I'm the Spirit Sage."

…What did she just say?

"That's right, Princess Zelda," Nabooru smirks, using Zelda's title almost as a taunt. "I know that you and that guy Link Avalon have been looking for us. That you two were just shy of knocking off Ruto."

Ruto! I remember now! Link and I were at the Zora Pavilion, fighting her, but all of a sudden I was knocked out… Link! Where is he!?

"Where's—"

"Link?" Nabooru cut her off, raising an eyebrow. Zelda nods.

"He's off with Ruto somewhere. With the Shadow Sage." The Gerudo shrugs slightly. "Impa."

…No. No! Impa!? MY Impa!? The same Impa that's protected me since I was—

"Yep," the Sage nods. "Your lifelong caretaker and the right-hand of your father, all this time, has been the Shadow Sage in disguise. The very same person…" She examines her long, glossed fingernails, blowing the dust off them softly. "…Who you're out to kill."

"That…" Zelda chokes. "That… That can't be right."

"You're brilliant, Zelda," Nabooru says. "There's no denying that. But I fail to understand how you can be so naïve. Did it ever occur to you that it's been the same person looking after you, and your mother, and your grandmother… All the way down to the Princess of Destiny herself? Did it ever occur to you that before your mother died, she's told you stories of how Impa looked after every female born into the Royal Family? …Now how could someone be able to do that without showing as much as a simple sign of aging?"

…!

"H-h-how have you…" Zelda's voice trembles uncontrollably. "…How have you managed to stay u-u-undercover all this time?"

Nabooru chuckles at that. "Goddesses, you make me sound like a double agent or something…" She sighs softly. "I get by. I take on different 'disguises', as they were." She gestures at her uniform blazer. "This getup is my latest. I'm a student at Colossus High School, home of the Leevers."

"…How is Link doing?" Zelda asks softly. He's been the only thing on her mind, after shutting away the idea of Impa actually being a Sage.

"The hell if I know," Nabooru scoffs. "He's not my job. You are… But during the deliberations of who should watch who, Impa decided she'd take him, so I'd say he's more or less safe. He's with Impa after all, and she has some idea that you two are together or something. The last thing Impa would want to do I'm sure is take away something precious from you. I have to admit you two _do_ look good together… Though I really don't know how well he's doing at this point, since Ruto has it in for him, and she's with Impa as well."

As Nabooru picks up a nail file and gives herself a quick manicure, Zelda just stares into space, soaking in everything she's been told after she woke up. So Link's with Impa… And Ruto's with them too. I'm sure Link would take her on, no problem. And if what Nabooru just said was right, Impa wouldn't interfere, since I know her well enough that she wouldn't hurt him… But once Ruto's gone, what happens then? It'd be Link against Impa… Link could probably take her on, too… but… Impa…

"…What time is it?" Zelda asks.

Nabooru looks at the time on the display of her computer. "Uh… Five before eleven PM."

_That_ much time has passed!? Last I checked, and it was before we fought Ruto, it was probably ten or eleven in the morning… We lost so much time, and the Festival is less than a day away… Link and I are separated, and we're both literally looking at people who would have no problem with killing us off, especially after what we've done… But then what would happen at the Festival? Even with Rauru, Saria and Darunia gone, Ruto, Nabooru and… Impa… Those three would most likely still be powerful enough to carry out whatever it was all six of them originally planned.

"And… Where are we?"

"The Spirit Temple."

The Spirit Temple!? That's… impossible.

"The Spirit Temple was destroyed centuries ago," Zelda shakes her head. "This can't possibly be—"

"Remember that the Temple of Time and the Goron Palace were both temples, but blended in with modern society because of their uses," Nabooru cut her off once again. "Surely you've heard of the Memorial of the Great Gerudo Matriarchs."

I see… So the Memorial of the Gerudo Matriarchs is… the Spirit Temple.

"…So," Zelda clears her throat nervously. "…What are you going to do with me?"

The Sage sighs softly. "Boy, do you ask a lot of questions."

Zelda has personally had enough with Nabooru's rude attitude and sarcasm, but she decides against making a scene.

"I promised Impa I wouldn't do anything to you…" She makes a slightly disgusted look. Clearly she has no problem with killing me. "I'll just wait until Link gets here."

"But… How can you be so sure Link will make it out of his ordeal alive?"

"How ironic it is that Link's enemy has more faith in him than his precious, beloved princess," Nabooru snickers. "Link's the Hero of Time, right? That alone should be more than enough reason to assume he'd make it out of there… I've also gotten word from two of Impa's cronies that Link's made quite the fuss over you, demanding until his voice gave out where you were… At least that's as much as I understood from them, my Hylian's pretty rusty."

…Oh, Link…

"So just sit tight till then," Nabooru shrugs. "But don't even think about leaving the Memorial or anything suspicious. You don't want that collar of yours there to blow your head off."

Zelda suddenly feels a cold, sensation wrap around her neck. She slowly reaches for her neck… And sure enough, there's a collar. She tries digging her fingers between her skin and the collar, but there's no room, as if it's part of her.

"I wouldn't do that," Nabooru shakes her head, not looking up from filing her nails. "Leave the Memorial, cause any trouble, or try to take that thing off and it detonates, and there goes your head."

Zelda immediately takes her hands away from her neck.

"So just have a little faith in our hero and he'll be here to rescue to."

If there's anything Zelda hates more it's that condescending stereotype of being a helpless, dependent princess. It was something she grew up with, like a kid you met in preschool that you could never stand and from then on was in your every class, year after year. She tries to prove time and again that she's self-sufficient, but for some reason it always backfires, and there's someone, in one form or another, there to help her.

And then there was Link, who took pity on her frailness and offered to do everything that "a princess should never do", while she just stood back and watched. So she decided that night at the Ebizo Hotel and Hot Spring Resort that she'd be strong and prove herself to Link, that she could take care of herself, just fine. But before anything could be done, there she was, taking on the role of the damsel in distress. When all she could do was watch Link helplessly dodge Ruto's rain of bullets while Mizu Rinku held her at gun point. When she was vulnerable in Link's arms after she was freed from the Sapphire Throne, and suddenly tranquilized by the Sheikah's dart. And now, collared like a dog, threatened with decapitation if she goes out of line—if she does anything a princess shouldn't do. She hates that. And she's determined to save herself and prove to the world that she's no helpless little girl in a princess outfit.

"If you want though," Nabooru says after a short silence, "You can get eat some of the offerings the public gives to the past Matriarchs outside in the Grand Hall."

Zelda's brow furrows. "But isn't that… sacrilegious?"

"I'm the Sage, remember?" Nabooru laughs. "If I say, 'It's okay,' then it's okay. Besides, it's not like you can go out to the McDonald's across the street… And I sure as hell won't do it."

Zelda quickly glares Nabooru down as she goes back to filing her nails as she adjusts her brown-blonde hair and outfit before exiting the room.

The room is adjacent to the Grand Hall, just like Nabooru said. The Grand Hall is a wide circular room, with small statues lining the walls in rings and six ornate statues modeled after past Gerudo Matriarchs in the front, each the size of the _Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore_. The exit leading outside is guarded by two Sheikah agents quietly talking to each other in Hylian.

Zelda quietly walks over to the nearest Matriarch statue to her right, picking up an apple among the countless fruits, baked goods, and confectionaries surrounding each of the statues. She takes a small bite out of it, but despite that she hasn't eaten anything in over a day, she just isn't hungry. In fact, hunger is the last thing on her mind.

She's too busy preoccupied with the safety of Link, and planning her escape.

* * *

So there's chapter fourteen. It's a three-day weekend (yay Veteran's Day!), so maybe I can fit in chapter fifteen sometime tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully. Right now it's just looking like our _Wishful Thinking._

_**Oshaberi dame**_: "Oshaberi" literally means "chatterbox", and as explained before, "Dame" is a very coarse and almost rude way to say, "That's bad." So together they literally mean, "It's bad to be a chatterbox," or simply "Stop talking!"  
_**Yamete**_: "Stop."  
_**-sama**_: A very polite honorific. It's usually reserved for use when talking to someone of high status. In this case, Impa is the boss of the two Sheikah agents.  
_**Gokurou-sama**_ _**deshita**_: Since "-sama" is a very polite honorific, you can tell this has to do with a high level of politeness. "Gokurou-sama" is a nice way of dismissing your workers; it roughly means, "Thank you for your trouble."  
_**Zeruda-hime to Nabooru e itte kudasai**_: "Please go to Princess Zelda and Nabooru."  
_**Demo**_: "But."  
_**Wakarimashita**_: "Understood."

So just keep checking the Blogger, bulletins if you're added to me on Myspace, or you can just talk to me directly on AIM or something. Oh yeah, when I decided on the name for this chapter, I immediately broke into song, singing Rihanna's "Umbrella" (ella-ella ey-ey)... Leave a review if that's what's clever, Trevor.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Saturday November 10, 2007; 9:40 PM PST

* * *


	15. Thoughts

* * *

Start time: Saturday November 17, 2007; 5:05 PM PST

* * *

Oh, you know it—one week off! That much more of a reason to love Thanksgiving. 

A few minutes ago, I put up the Hylian national flag on deviantART. At first, I was going to save it until _A World of Lies Cliff's Notes_ came out, but then it's been a while since I've put up AWoL art there. So you're free to look at that, and I'll just keep the prefectural flags to myself. :D

Hey, if you've read my past stories, you'll see some references to them in this chapter. Can you figure what (and where) they are?

* * *

Location: Shadow Temple, Entrance. Kakariko Graveyard, Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:00 PM. 22 Hours until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

My throat burns… so much…

I'm sure the tear streams down my cheeks have dried up, because my cheeks feel dry. My arms burn from the rope around me, and they're tied so hard it's crushing my lungs, making it that harder to breathe. But I can care less about all of that; I want to know from these wenches where Zelda is, and I want to know _now._

"Link."

I tiredly lift up my gaze from the ground towards Ruto. Neither of them has said anything since those Sheikah left. Well, Impa's expected, but I thought Ruto would make some smart-ass remark about me, like "Grown men shouldn't cry", or "Grow a pair and forget about her." But aside from my screaming, it's been silent for the past how many minutes.

"Pull yourself together," she sighs, shaking her head. "You're a mess."

I guess I spoke too soon.

"You really wanna know where Zelda is?"

I glance back to her from the corner of my eye, slightly raising my eyebrow.

"…What's the catch?" I eye her suspiciously. That gets a small laugh out of her.

"What would make you think that I wouldn't tell you no strings attached?" She smiles amusedly.

"Because," I squirm slightly, after suddenly getting a burning sensation on my skin from the rope. "…I know better than to expect that much from you. I don't know you too well, but I know you well enough that you're an evil, conniving little bitch," I spit at her. Goddesses, if looks could kill…

"Well, you're right," she shrugs carelessly, glancing over to Impa, who's staring straight off into space. Then she comes towards me as she unfolds her arms. Her footsteps echo loudly through the cave, her shadow dancing along with the flickering of the flames. She gets up on the platform I'm on and goes behind me.

"Where are you doing?" I ask her in a low voice so that only she can hear.

"Untying you," I hear her whisper back. Sure enough, the rope's slowly but surely becoming looser. It's not before long that I'm completely untied. The rope falls to the ground, and I fall probably a foot or two. Maybe I was suspended, I guess. My arms are an irritated shade of red, and the rope left pretty bad imprints on my skin. My shirt's torn in a few places, and my slacks look a little worn out, so I guess the rope did burn through… Just a little bit, anyway.

I turn around to Ruto, and she's coiling the rope, holding it in place with her hand and just above her elbow. What is she planning on doing?

"I…" I don't know if I should thank her, or what. That's what I _would_ do under normal circumstances… But then again, under what circumstance is being tied up as a hostage by the Sages, and being let loose by the one person you're hated by considered in anyway normal?

"You're welcome," she says nonchalantly as she continues to coil up the rope.

There she goes again.

"I don't understand," I attempt to fold my arms, but then I quickly decide not to after I get a burning feeling on the skin over the joints of my arms. I hiss sharply, rubbing the skin softly.

"Just follow Impa," she replies, not looking up at me. I raise an eyebrow at her and turn around to face Impa, and she's already walking, heading for the tunnel leading out of the cave.

I slowly get off the platform and follow Impa as I was told, keeping some distance between her and me. I want to say something to her, anything, but I just don't know what. What _would_ I say to Impa now? Everything I want to say I pretty much got out of my system a few minutes ago… Water. I need water. Should I ask her for some? Would she give me any? I doubt it, but I can already tell Impa's not like the others. But I've never met the sixth one.

"Impa," I finally speak as we walk up the incline. She doesn't say anything. I say her name again, but all she does is give me the cold shoulder. Dammit, why won't she answer me!?

"Impa," I speak for the third time, speeding up and impulsively grabbing her shoulder and whirling her around so that she's facing me. "Impa," my voice starts shaking. "Tell me where Zelda is. I know you know. Please tell me."

I stare into her red eyes, my breathing becoming heavy. But she doesn't answer me. Of course, Impa is always silent like that—well, for the past ten minutes or so—but something tells me that silence isn't a good sign.

"Impa, please… Please tell me where she is," my voice almost cracks again.

"You'll learn from Ruto soon enough," is the only answer I get from her. And with that, she turns around and starts walking again.

Dammit, Impa…

"If you won't tell me where she is," I say to the point of a yell. My fists ball up, shaking against my sides. Impa stops walking and I look at the ground. Amid all the dirt and rocks, I manage to connect a few pebbles into the image of Zelda's face in my head.

"At least…" My tone becomes calm again after taking a few seconds to cool off. "…At least tell me that she's safe…" I look up from the ground to her back. "…Please, Impa."

She stays quiet for a few seconds. She slightly looks over her shoulder to the right and says, "…Yes, she's safe." And with that, she starts walking again.

I heave a sigh of relief, a feeling as if a heavy weight I've been carrying just lifted off my shoulders. At least I know that much, that Zelda isn't in any arm. Coming from Impa, it must be true… to a certain extent, anyway. She may be one of them, but Impa _is_ the protector of Zelda. There's no way she would lie about her welfare, and there's certainly no way in hell that she'd allow anything bad to happen to Zelda… Of course, that's assuming the past twenty-four years or so of her life she devoted to protecting and caring for Zelda meant anything to her.

Wherever you are Zelda, please just hold out a little longer.

I'll be there to get you.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hylia Station, Ookami Rinku Entrance. Hylia Square, Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:06 PM. 22 Hours and 54 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"This is ridiculous!" Malon cries out exasperatedly, folding down the flap of her designer purse and walking past the security guards at the subway station's exit. "They have baggage check when you enter malls, they have baggage checks when you _exit_malls, they have baggage checks when you enter fast food restaurants, and they have baggage checks when you walking down the freakin' sidewalk out of nowhere…"

"Well get used to it," Sheik sighs. "I wouldn't be surprised if they checked your purse and your shopping bags when we get back at the apartment in Eastlake."

The two walk ride the escalator down, talking to each other amongst the hundreds of other people on the escalators and the hundreds more on the loading platforms.

"Link's still not answering," Sheik says to his fiancée, sliding down the sliding cover of his cell phone.

"His battery probably died," Malon combs her hair back with her hands and pulls it to the side so that it's over her right breast. "He'll probably have it back up tomorrow morning.

"Link always has his cell phone charged," Sheik muses with a small smile. "It's like one of the principles of being a salaryman in this city."

Malon's brow knits at his statement. "Link's not a salaryman."

"He might as well be," the Sheikah chuckles. "He works like one, he dresses like one, he has the sleeping habits of one…"

"I get it," Malon laughs. "Link works too hard. But isn't he with Zelda? She wasn't with His Highness at the press conference this afternoon, so they still must be out, wherever they are. Knowing Link, he probably turned their getaway into a tutoring session."

Sheik's lips curve into a smile. "Knowing Link, he's probably getting an anatomy lesson from Zelda."

That causes Malon to giggle furiously. "Link isn't like that! He's way too uptight to put the moves on a girl, especially the princess. The boy gets hot and heavy every time we pass by the mannequins in the lingerie department."

He laughs loudly, sighing softly. "You'd be surprised how he acted in college."

Malon's face lights up; her mouth forming an "O" as the man over the intercom speaks.

"_Gold Line 66 is now approaching Hylia Station. Please stand behind the yellow line._" There's a pause for two seconds before the message repeats in Hylian. _"Gorudo Rain Roku-juu-roku ga ima eki ni chikadui te imasu. Kiiro sen no uchiro ni tatte kudasai."_

"What do you mean by that?" She asked over the man's voice.

"He has condoms and dirty magazines in his closet," Sheik shrugs. Malon's jaw drops wide open.

"No way!"

"Of course, I don't know exactly how many he's used, or if he's touched them for that matter. After all, I bought them for him when we were college first-years."

Malon slaps his arm playfully, shaking her head. "Man, got me all excited like I was getting new picture comments on MyPlace for nothing." Sheik just chuckles to himself, putting his left hand in his pocket and wrapping his right arm around Malon's waist. The two approach the boarding platform, stopping in front of yet another security guard.

"Ma'am, please open your purse and shopping bags please," the man says, adjusting his white and navy blue combination cover.

Malon groans slightly and turns to Sheik as she opens up her shopping bag from Hylian 109. "Here we go again…"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Spirit Temple, Acolyte's Quarters. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:16 PM. 22 Hours and 44 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Zelda lies down on the bed after taking off her pink slippers and placing them neatly on the floor. Nabooru's still on the computer, searching for movies on Googol Video. Neither has said anything to each other for the past ten minutes.

Zelda had eaten half an apple and a few grapes from the offerings in the Grand Hall, but despite the fact she hasn't eaten anything in a day, she just wasn't hungry. The only thing that was and still is on her mind… Link.

I wonder how he's doing, she thinks as she looks up to the ceiling. For the past five minutes, she's been making little designs out of the popcorn moldings in the ceiling and every single one of the images she made have been Link.

I'm sure he's alive, and Nabooru said he was, too. But in what condition is he? If he's with Impa, then he should be relatively okay… for the most part, anyway. But Impa is Sage. She's one of them. Would Link kill her? Could Link kill her?

How would I react to that, if Impa were to die? She's been the closest thing I've had to a mother figure since Mom died. Of course I'd be devastated… But then she's… Would it be wrong to mourn her? Should I be happy if she died? No, I could never feel that way about anyone… On the other hand, I've pretty much outgrown her protection; even she knows that… I've had very little use for Impa's protection growing up. I was always running away, and when I was on my own, I could take care of myself just fine. I knew better than to get involved with strangers or things like that… But what matters to me is just how close Impa and I am and have been in the past. She's been more of a best friend to me than a bodyguard, to be honest. I didn't really have any close friends that I could truly confide in growing up, so I guess I'm sheltered in that sense… I'd be sad… But I'd move on. After all, Link has taken Impa's place the past few days.

Link… I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't attracted to him. He's as perfect a guy as I'll ever get, though that's kind of limited thinking because Link's the first man that I've had a close connection to. But still… He being assigned my tutor was a blessing in disguise, looking back on it. I thought I was getting an old, senile university professor. Well, I was half-right. When I first found out, maybe I got a little… over excited. Maybe that's by I was acting all bubbly when we first met. After all, Link is really the first person to treat me like an equal. All the princes and guys of "higher status" I've met walk around on their high horse and cling to the idea of male superiority over women. That's not my scene, and it shouldn't be theirs either—where are we, medieval Hyrule!?

But Link… He's been so kind, so gentle… Other than Dad and Impa, he's probably the only person who has shown me that he truly cares about me… But it's the way he cares about me that scares me. "I'll do all the 'dirty work' for you." And I just let him… How does that make me look to him? Weak, maybe manipulative, even. That's why I have to get out of here by myself.

Zelda furrows her brow and looks out the open door to the Grand Hall. The Sheikah guards are still standing outside the memorial entrance. She looks back to the ceiling and touches her collar, the coldness of the metal sending tingles to her fingertips.

This collar… If I tore it off, would it really explode? What if Nabooru was just bluffing? But someone as serious and seemingly remorseless about killing as her wouldn't lock a collar around someone's neck and just pretend it would explode.

How am I supposed to get it off? She said it was permanent… Just _how_ permanent is it, though? Even if it were harmless, would she be able to take it off? Should Nabooru die, how would I get it off then? She must have a control somewhere.

And I have to find it.

* * *

Did you find the references? 

Link's comparison to a salary man by Malon and Sheik is a reference to Japanese pop culture. A salaryman (Japanese: _sarariiman_) in Japanese society is a businessman, or one who lives on a salary (hence the word). We in the English-speaking world define salarymen with the typical stereotypes we associate with the Japanese: overly hardworking, a lifestyle built around the corporate/working environment, always carrying around a cell phone, always dressed in rather formal clothing… All of which are to some extent applicable to Link.

MyPlace is a direct reference to MySpace, of course (come on, you know you get excited when you get picture comments… I know I do :D). Googol Video is obviously Google Video, but the homophone used is the numeric one.

Hey readers, check out **SirJoshizzle(dot)blogspot(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)11(slash)rokuyouten(dot)html** for some exciting updates... At least you'll know when to expect chapter sixteen. :D

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Monday November 19, 2007; 1:26 AM PST

* * *


	16. War of the Sages

* * *

Start time: Tuesday November 20, 2007; 5:43 PM PST

* * *

**OMGIPUTUPAVIDEOOFMESINGING**. Yeah, you know it, kiddies. Yesterday, I recorded myself singing and I put it up on my blog and YouTube. It was upon like, fifty requests I got when _Charm Bracelet_ started… some eight months ago. I'm singing "Love at First Sight" by Josh Verdes (Hey, we have the same name!). So you're free to look at that at **YouTube(dot)com(slash)OhGoshJosh** or**SirJoshizzle(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com(slash)2007/(slash)1(slash)cover-love-at-first-sight(dot)html**. Sorry, I couldn't find an instrumental version of the song.

Now, today (or at least the day you're reading this on the 22nd; it's the 20th right now) marks a very special day: I've been with Zelda fanfiction for exactly one year! OH YES—November 22, 2006 is when I put up my first _Zelda_ story, _Sensei_. Bet you didn't know that, huh? It's okay; I would have loved you even if you didn't remember—which I know you didn't. :D

Here's chapter sixteen, just so you have something nice to read this Thanksgiving (mention me in your "What I'm thankful for" at your dinner table! How would that look? "I'm thankful SirJoshizzle put up chapter sixteen of _A World of Lies_ today!" I can only imagine the faces your family and friends will give you).

**WARNING**: This chapter is the reason why I rated for violence. But don't have a seizure, the violence isn't too extreme or graphic (Hell, _Tom and Jerry_ has more violence than this sucker).

* * *

Location: Kakariko Cemetery, Royal Burial Grounds. Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:08 PM. 22 Hours and 52 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Headstones go on… literally for _miles_.

In every direction I look, there are crosses, headstones and plaques in perfectly aligned rows, going on until the end of the horizon. And beyond all of it is Upper Zora's River, the waters glittering under the moonlight.

…Water.

"These are the Zora Royal Family's burial grounds," Impa says. Before me is a perfectly circular pool of water the size of a small swimming pool, built completely out of perfectly white marble. In the center rises a mammoth statue of Queen Rutela, the legendary mother of the Hylian Zora, sculpted in a way that's only fitting of a queen. The water is perfectly clear, and looks even more pure than the water Zelda and I saw at _The Opus of the Goddess Nayru_.

…It looks so _delicious._

"Go ahead," Impa says with a tinge of amusement in her voice. I turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" I whisper?

"You must be parched," she puts her hand on her hip. "Go ahead and drink some."

I skeptically eye the pool. That memorial must be a thousand years old at the least... And aren't dead people buried in that thing? Did Impa do anything to the water? Is she trying to poison me?

"The water's fine," she shakes her head. "Every month the Zora drain this pool and refill it with water from Zora's Fountain… And look." She motions for me to follow her, and she leads me to the front of the pool. On the side of the basin, there's a meter. "See that?"

"Yeah," I nod softly, looking at the tube shaped like the thermometer and the rainbow-colored grid.

"That meter monitors the purity of the water," she tells me. "The more mercury is in that tube, the dirtier the water is." The meter isn't even filled up. I guess it means that it's okay… But just because it's clean, doesn't mean it's not poisoned…

I cup my hands and dip them into the pool, and I pull the water to my face, sniffing and licking it cautiously. It doesn't taste strange. I wait a couple of seconds… No, I'm not throwing up blood or organs or anything… I down the rest of the water in my mouth.

Hey, this water isn't half bad… Oh, that's good… Goddesses, I never thought water could taste so delicious... Mmm! This is wonderful!

"Hey!"

I freeze where I am, mouth filled with water so that my cheeks are round, and I slowly look up. There's Ruto, standing at the entrance of the cave on the other side of the pool… In both her hands: Beretta 92 pistols.

I swallow the water in my mouth, and I sit up straight as she walks over to us.

"Good, you just drank. Wouldn't want you passing out on us or something," the Zora princess smiles smugly. "Catch." She tosses the gun in her right hand clear across the pool, and I catch it with both hands, just as it was about to land in the water. I examine it for a second. It's been loaded, cocked and everything.

"I'll tell you where your princess is," Ruto lifts her chin to me, as if to nod, "But you're gonna have to fight me for it."

Is she serious?

"You and me," she says. "Right here, right now. Be careful, Link. You're on my turf," she gestures to the statue of Queen Rutela. "It you happen to get me, though, make sure that I last long enough to get the message to you."

"Cut the crap!" I yell at her. "Lower that gun! Tell me where—"

"Think fast!" She laughs before pulling the trigger. The barrel flashes, lighting up the clearing, and I duck just before the bullet hits me. Behind me I hear a CLANK. She must have it a tombstone.

"Quit ducking!" I hear Ruto fire two more shots. I look up, and two bullets soar straight into the air. "Face me like a man!"

I look over at Impa, who's hovering over me, and she nonchalantly walks away. Gods, what is _up_with her!? …But she left something. It's black and rectangular-shaped, with two triggers on either side. I watch her as she walks away, and she kicks it behind her, over to me. What is this? I take it in my right hand, while the gun is in my left… Oh, so that's what it is.

"Look out," I hear Ruto's taunting voice behind me.

_Dammit_.

There's a clicking sound, like a gun being cocked. Just before she pulls the trigger, I take the rectangular object and thrust it forward, pressing down on both triggers and letting out a hellish scream. An electrical arc forms between the two semiconductors and I swipe it against her hand holding the gun. She howls out in pain, the gun flying in the air. I quickly get up to my feet and knock her away with my elbow.

"What the hell is that!?" She cries out, clutching her hand.

"A stun gun," I tell her. I show her the weapon, pressing down on the triggers again. Electrical sparks appear, sizzling loudly.

"Where did you get that!?"

I don't say anything. I let go of the triggers, lower the weapon and I glance over my shoulder to Impa. She doesn't say anything; she just stands there, arms crossed.

"I see," Ruto hisses. I look back to her, and she's slowly getting up, dusting herself off. "Impa gave that little thing to you. How sweet of her… Impa! …Why did you—"

_WHOOSH._

Something cuts through the air, flying past me and towards Ruto. The next thing I hear is Ruto's ear piercing scream of pain. I turn to her, and my eyes widen… A kunai is sticking out of her right shoulder! Impa just attacked Ruto! But aren't they friends!? Aren't they in whatever they're doing together!? What the hell is going on!?

"Link!" Impa screams. I whirl over to her. I'm lightheaded by what just happened. Everything's happening so fast. Impa, my supposed enemy, just saved my life. They're turning on each other… What is she doing!?

"Run away!" She yells at me, unsheathing the kodachi she keeps belted behind her. "I'll distract Ruto!"

I freeze for a second. Is she serious!? Why is she doing this!?

"GO!" She barks, tossing the scabbard of the short-sword behind her. Without a second thought, I turn around and run. Down the stairs, past the tomb to the Hylian Royal Family, zigzagging past all of the headstones and plaques. I can't think straight. My thoughts are all scattered. All I can do… is run.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Kakariko Cemetery, Royal Burial Grounds. Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:14 PM. 22 Hours and 46 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ruto's eyes widen as she yells at Impa, still clutching her hand. Ruto being a Zora made her especially susceptible to Link's attack with the stun gun. Her skin is burnt badly, and she's bleeding slightly. Her shoulder is also bleeding, though it's much worse than her hand.

"I'm not letting you kill Link and Zelda," Impa shoots back with a raised voice, but somehow manages to keep calm. Impa knows what she's doing is wrong. She knows that for Hyrule's sake… for the _world's_ sake… Link and Zelda must die. But logic is at odds with emotions in Impa's mind and heart. She knows what she just did put the entire world in danger… And sooner or later, Link and Zelda are going to die anyway. Maybe not at the hands of the Sages, but… No, that's why she let Link go. It would buy him and Zelda more time. Ruto was becoming just as bad as him. Ruto may be a Sage, but she's putting the lives of Hyrule's only hopes in jeopardy.

"Impa, you idiot! You're with them, aren't you!?" Ruto dives for the gun she dropped earlier and points it at Impa. "You've just sent Hyrule plunging into hell! We're all going to die at this point! …Well not me! I'll never die like that! TAKE THAT!" She fires the gun three times, the gunshots piercing through the night sky.

Impa nimbly dodges the first two bullets, but the third hits her in the chest. Pain courses through her torso, but she manages to dash on despite the red hole just above her right breast. She picks up speed cuts an arch across Ruto's torso, knocking her clear across the grass before her head bangs against the marble basin of the pool. Her gun flies out of her hand to Impa's feet.

But somehow, Ruto manages to survive the attack, despite being badly bruised and her bleeding head and chest.

"Dammit!" Ruto cries out, slumping against the basin, the blood from her head staining the white marble. "That hurt, traitor! I'm bleeding!" She reaches her hand out to support herself as she tries to get up, but she quickly withdraws and sinks deeper into the grass as Impa fires two warning shots into the air with the gun Ruto dropped.

Impa slumps to the ground, throwing her kodachi aside. She presses left hand against her bullet wound in an a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, while supporting herself with her right by pressing the barrel of the gun into the ground.

"Look who's calling the traitor out!" Impa screams out, pain evident in her tone. She knows she won't last long, at the rate she's bleeding at. But she has to make sure that Ruto dies before she does… for Link and Zelda's sakes.

"Shut the hell up!" Ruto shrieks, absolutely furious. She can't believe what Impa is doing. She's sacrificing the lives of the eighty million people across Hyrule… Just to save two, who are inevitably going to die anyway! Ruto won't have it. She won't have any of it. She's done putting up with Impa. I should have gone with Nabooru, Ruto curses herself in her mind, at least I would have lived just a little bit longer.

"You let the bastard go, so you're just as guilty!" Ruto cries out, wrenching the words out of her. Her chest burns so much, even though it was a pretty shallow cut Impa made. But that doesn't matter to her. She pulls out a Smith & Wesson .357 Magnum out of the inside pocket of her jacket. She was planning on pulling it out to have an advantage over Link… In any case, she's glad she has another gun. "Take THAT!"

With her remaining strength, she gets up and fires at Impa with furious abandon.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Kakariko Cemetery, Entrance. Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:21 PM. 22 Hours and 31 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

…Gunshots.

They sound pretty far, but still ear piercing all the same… Goddesses, Impa… She saved my life… But why? It just doesn't make any sense… What's going on back there? Who's winning? Ruto looked pretty wounded back there, even if it was just a little shock. But then she always has her left hand, and then she has the ability to control the water in the tomb. She has an advantage. But then so does Impa… supposedly. What can she do? Control dead people? If she can, then she'd have no problem…

…I have to go back.

I turn around and run back to the Zora Royal Burial Grounds. Gods, even from here, Queen Rutela's statue is visible.

I have to go back. I have to help Impa… She's probably the only Sage I can trust, though I've never met the Spirit Sage, whoever he or she might be. I might be risking my life, and I don't know Impa very well, but I know enough to say for sure that she would never abandon Zelda, no matter what. Impa saved my life.

It's time I returned the favor.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Kakariko Cemetery, Royal Burial Grounds. Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:27 PM. 22 Hours and 33 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

I tiredly stop, leaning on the giant rectangular stone box that is the Hylian Royal Family's tomb. The gunshots stopped minutes ago… Someone must have won… Who was it? Goddesses, please let it be Impa.

…Sweet Farore, what is that _smell_?

It's so foul and almost suffocating… I recognize this smell. It's what filled the air when Rauru and Saria died.

Blood.

I pick up my feet again and walk up the stairs to the upper level where the Zora Royal Family's tomb is—

And I'm standing in front of Queen Rutela's statue. But between me and Her Highness… are the bodies of Ruto and Impa.

They're lying in their own pools of blood, possibly their own mixed with each other's. Their bodies are riddled with bullet holes and coated with a deep crimson red resembling Goron's Ruby. Sticking straight out of Ruto's back is Impa's kodachi, the blade and the lacquered black handle bloodied up as well.

Good Goddesses, this can't be… Weren't they friends!? How could they just kill each other like this!? No… No, this can't…

Ruto… I never thought it could happen, but I feel… sorry for her. She was killed… by her own best friend... At least they could have been, anyway. Ruto really did seem like a nice girl when we met back at the airport in Goron City. Maybe it was because she was a Sage, and she was so set on killing me that I hated her so much… Yeah, that must be it. Ruto and Zelda were friends, after all. I'm sure I can learn stories about her from Zelda.

But Impa… Her death hits me the hardest… In her right hand is a Smith & Wesson… where did that come from? Was that her own gun that she planned on using on me if I killed Ruto? …Goddesses, what am I going to tell Zelda?

Their bodies are free for anyone to see, and someone's definitely going to take notice once the smell of blood intensifies. Princess Ruto and the bodyguard of Princess Zelda… How will that look to the world? Oh, Goddesses…

I slowly walk past their corpses, the stench of blood becoming stronger as I come near them. I walk up to Queen Rutela's statue… The basin of the pool is smeared with blood as well…

I look up at her, her elegant dress sculpted perfectly; almost making it look like the dress is part of her body. Her eyes sparkle a brilliant orange… That's strange, all Zora have _blue_ eyes… One would think that whoever sculpted this statue would get that right, especially on the statue of Her Highness…

At the base of her statue, is a plaque.

The Reign of Her Royal Highness, Queen Rutela  
Towering above the royal fallen of the Zora stands a memorial to the tribe's Matriarch  
She remains the arbiter of justice among the Hylian Zora  
Until all return to dust and sand

…Wait a minute… This is… This is it! This will lead me to where Zelda is!

Okay, we're talking about a location in the Spirit Prefecture here, considering "dust and sand"… Other than Gerudo Fortress, there really isn't anything there…

Rutela is the "arbiter of justice" among the Hylian Zora… Okay… Think back, Link… Alright, the Sages presided over Ganondorf's failed execution… They were the "arbiters of justice"… His execution was held…

Yes, I've got it…

Zelda is being held… at the Arbiter's Grounds.

* * *

Poor, Link. He seems to have overlooked the clue that would lead him to Zelda's true location:

_Towering above the royal fallen of the Zora stands a __**memorial**__ to the tribe's __**Matriarch**_

That would have lead him to the **Memorial** of the Gerudo **Matriarchs**.

So with that said and done, what's going to happen in chapter seventeen?

So as I close the ending Author's Notes, I'd just like to say Happy Thanksgiving to you all, and I hope you have a good one. Oh yeah, I put up a vlog for you all on my blog in addition to the video of me singing. You might want to check that out. Stay safe until the next chapter. :D

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Wednesday November 21, 2007; 5:10 PM PST

* * *


	17. The Arbiter's Grounds

* * *

Start time: Thursday November 29, 2007; 4:45 PM PST

* * *

So how was everyone's Thanksgiving + Black Friday? I hope you had a good one. I'd love to hear about it, and because you care, I recapped my own at **SirJoshizzle.BlogSpot(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)11(slash)thanksgiving-black-Friday(dot)****html**. 

So looking through the reviews from chapter sixteen, plus numerous PMs, emails, MySpace messages, Wii messages, and IMs I got the past few days, I've left a lot of people scratching their heads with the WTFUXORS!??! moment going on with Impa and Ruto. People kept asking, "Oh, why did Impa go crazy and shoot Ruto?" and "Why did she let Link go?" and "What the hell is going on now!?"

Well, the reasons behind Impa's actions and thoughts will be made clear later on. And if not, well, that's what I'm doing _A World of Lies Cliff's Notes_ for. That document will answer any unexplained plot twists, such as Impa's ordeal. My job as the author is to give you the story and entertain you with it, not to be a translator (except for when Hylian/Japanese dialogue comes into play). Translating for the most part is up to you. At least until AWoLCF comes out, anyway.

Here's chapter seventeen.

* * *

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fifth Floor Balcony. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:32 PM. 22 Hours and 28 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

Out on the balcony before Hyrule Castle's throne room stands Daphnes Nohansen. He is dressed in a deep red velvet robe, looking over the stone banister of the balcony. Hyrule Castle Town lay before him, the lights in the offices and rooms of the skyscrapers illuminating the night sky for miles. The large moon reflects over Castle Town Bay, which is but a sliver of glitter, peeking between the streets separating the city blocks. Straight down Castle Avenue are thousands of people and cars, busy as always.

"Your Majesty," a voice says behind Daphnes. The King of Hyrule says nothing. He turns his head ever so slightly to the right for a second and turns back to his city before him.

"Good evening, Agahnim," Daphnes says.

Agahnim walks up the stairs to the balcony, his garments lifting slightly in the cool, early summer breeze. "May I ask why you are up this time at night, sir?"

The Secretary of Magic Research stands to the right of the king, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"No reason in particular," Daphnes replies, shaking his head slightly. He watches a distant plane to the south depart from Hyrule International Airport. That reminds him... World leaders and invitees should be arriving the following morning; the festival was less than a day away. "…I was just thinking… I was thinking of the recent events."

"Miss Onox?" Agahnim slightly raises his eyebrow.

"Not only her, but everything." Daphnes sighs. The incident at Hylia Station a few days ago, Flight 413, not to mention Rauru and Darunia…"

Agahnim says nothing. He just stares out into the distance, the affluent Eastlake community in the Gateway Ward straight across the bay.

"That reminds me," Daphnes speaks again. "Agahnim, have you or anyone else received word of Darunia's whereabouts?"

"The Goron Elders still have found no trace of him," Agahnim shakes his head solemnly. "I am afraid that at this point, we can only hope for his safety."

"…I see," the king's eyes harden. "What about Zelda or Link? They still haven't called or anything?"

"The princess is at Zora's Domain right now, according to the crew of jet," Agahnim replies. "I am assuming Mr. Avalon is with her."

Daphnes smiles slightly. "That's good to hear… Though it's strange that Zelda hasn't called or anything. It's been over a day now…"

"Remember that this is Princess Zelda we are talking about," Agahnim chuckles softly. "She is notorious for her runaways. I would not worry. The princess is a very capable young woman. Plus, she has Mr. Avalon with her. I am sure she is safe."

Daphnes smiles at that. Ever since Zelda was a little girl, she would somehow slip out of the castle grounds and roam venture out into the city in disguise. The first few times it made news headlines, and of course Daphnes was furious at her. But as it happened more frequently and as she became older, the media focused less on it and he was more understanding. Zelda was a princess, but she was still a girl. She had the right to go out and see her kingdom with her own eyes, especially since she would one day rule Hyrule herself.

"Ah yes," Agahnim exclaims after a few moments of silence between him and the king. "It seems that Mr. Avalon was invited to the Ball of Lifelong Happiness tomorrow night by the princess… And she has also invited two of his friends as well."

Daphnes raises an eyebrow as Agahnim takes out a small folder from under his garments. He takes it slowly and opens it. The first thing he sees is the pictures of a Hylian woman with brown eyes and red hair, and a Sheikah man with red eyes and platinum locks.

"Malon Adame… and Sheik Adlez…" Daphnes says their names aloud. He goes over their dossiers.

"Ms. Adame graduated from Castle Town State University's nursing school. Mr. Adlez graduated from Castle Town State's archaeology school. They are also engaged to each other, it would appear."

"I see," the Hylian monarch nods. "Well, should they arrive tomorrow evening, let us show them our greatest hospitality. The best for my people."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Agahnim nods, taking back the folder. He looks to the right, and a plane is descending into Castle Town, most likely headed for Rinku International Airport in the Union Ward.

"…Well, it's getting a little late now," Daphnes claps his hands softly, checking his watch. It's now 10:37. "I'll be getting ready to sleep." He turns around and walks down the stairs leading to the fourth floor.

"Alright," Agahnim nods.

"You should get some sleep yourself, Agahnim," Daphnes says, stopping in the middle of the staircase to turn to him.

"I will be out here just a few minutes longer," the wizard replies, smiling through his scarf. "Thank you for your concern."

Daphnes nods, smiling warmly. "Good night, Agahnim."

Agahnim nods in reply. "Sir." And with that, Daphnes turns around and walks inside the castle. Agahnim then turns back to the skyline of Castle Town. He lifts his gaze to the night sky. It's amazing how brightly the stars shine, even with all of the light pollution from the city.

"The Princess and her Hero sure look beautiful tonight," Agahnim says to himself with a smile, making out the constellation of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny among the thousands of stars.

- - - - - - - - -

Location: North-Izumi. Kakariko Village, Shadow Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 10:40 PM. 22 Hours and 20 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

The Izumi District is divided by Upper Zora's River. North-Izumi, located on the northern side, is Kakariko's main business district. South-Izumi on the southern side is geared towards the more entertainment-oriented, shopping and fashion scene, basically for the younger generation. "Izumi" in Hylian is "water well", and this area is named so because the famous Kakariko Well is located in North-Izumi, right in front of North-Izumi Station.

I've heard things from people walking on the street… It seems like Rauru's death has gone public. Thankfully they haven't figured out it was Zelda that killed him. I've also heard that someone tried to kill Zelda's dad. Thank Gods whoever tried to do it missed. It was more than enough that the leader of the world's biggest religion was murdered; how would that affect the country, to find out its beloved king was killed the day before its biggest national celebration? How would _Zelda_ have reacted to that?

So with all the craziness and most of the country worked up over Rauru's death and the attempt on Daphnes' life, security's been kicked up quite a bit, I heard. I knew that I'd have to take public transportation to get from the cemetery to the airport, which is quite a distance, plus a plane from here to Gerudo Fortress, so carrying a gun with me like it was a cell phone was obviously out of the question… So I had to abandon it back at the cemetery… Hopefully I can find something to defend myself against the Spirit Sage on the way.

I look behind me to a screen on the side of a skyscraper, displaying the temperature. It's 10:41 PM and 72 degrees Fahrenheit… Izumi is more or less the same as Hylia Square. It's got all the neon, flashing signs, tall buildings and massive crowds of people, just like Hylia Square. But the buildings are shorter and cover more land since Izumi is collectively much larger than Hylia Square, and the crowds have more Sheikah and less Hylians, but then again, Kakariko Village _is_ the ancestral home of the Sheikah.

I've noticed that people here are also more casual and laid-back… Granted, it is the middle of the night, plus people must be resting up for the festival tomorrow, but back in Castle Town, even at night everyone looks like they're in a rush to get where they're headed. I guess it's because Sheikah are generally less uptight in that nature. They all share the trait of being able to sit back and enjoy life, even when under pressure. Us Hylians are more reserved and focused on work, though we have are fun moments… I mean, look at me and Sheik.

"Taxi!" I yell out, waving my hand to an oncoming cab. It approaches and gradually slows down, its headlights and the bright sign on the roof displaying "TAXI" in English and Hylian becoming brighter. It eventually comes to a casual halt before me. The front passenger window slides down, and I see a Sheikah, probably in his early thirties, at the wheel.

"Hey there," he nods his chin to me. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah," I reply. "You think you can get me to Sheikah International Airport?"

He furrows his brow slightly. "Ahh, that's in the Lower Bank…" He nods his head to the side. I look to the right, where he pointed, and there's the river, with South-Izumi glowing brilliantly. "Yeah, I can get you there, but it'll be a little long of a trip."

"Do you have an estimate of how long exactly?" I ask again.

"Hmm… Maybe ten minutes, if traffic is clear. Fifteen at the latest…" He shrugs a little. "Probably cost you around fifty Rupees. That ok?"

That much, huh? …Oh, he's got a credit card scanner in here. Yeah, I think it shouldn't be a problem.

"That's cool," I smile.

"Alrighty then," he nods, and the front passenger door unlocks with a click. "Get in."

I open the door and take a seat on the aged suede seat and I close the door, putting on my seatbelt.

"To Sheikah Airport it is," he says, shifting the stick shift out of neutral.

He drives out down the street and turns the corner at Nishi-Izumi Drive and onto the highway on-ramp.

"…Are you picking someone up?" He speaks up after a few moments of silence.

"What's that?" I turn to him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I noticed you don't have any luggage with you," he shrugs, speed up a little bit. "Does that mean you're meeting someone at the airport?"

"Oh," I nod. "…Yeah. I'm meeting a friend." An image of Zelda's face quickly flashes in my mind.

"I see," he rubs his nose slightly. He switches lanes to the left and onto a ramp, leading to the Izumi Bridge. "Are you from here? From Kakariko, I mean."

"No, actually." I shake my head. "I'm from Castle Town."

"Yeah?" He glances to me. "This your first time in the city?"

"No, I've been here a few times before." I reply. "My friend grew up here," I add, referring to Sheik. I look over to him, and for the first time, I notice just how dark his hair is. It's a kind of dirty blonde, with the slightest hint of light brown. It's kind of the reverse of Zelda's hair. Sheikah normally have bright, golden blonde hair.

"If I may ask," I say after another moment of silence. "Are you mixed?"

"You mean my ethnicity?" He cocks an eyebrow, and I nod. "Yeah. I'm half Sheikah and half Labrynnian, from my mom… Could tell by my hair, huh?"

"Yeah, just a little," I shrug.

"I get that a lot," he chuckles softly, driving past a silver sedan and a black SUV. "…So if you're from Castle Town, why are you here? I mean, people don't normally travel out of HCT during the Festival weekend, especially this year."

I pause for a few moments before answering. "I'm on business. I, ah, had a… teacher's conference."

"Ah, you're a teacher?" His eyebrows go up.

"Yeah," I nod. "I teach Ancient Hylian History at Hyrule U."

"That's cool," he nods with a smile. "I heard an Ancient Hylian History teacher there was selected to personally tutor the princess."

A small smile creeps on my lips. "Yeah, it's true… I'm a personal friend of his."

"That so?" He looks to me. "Are you jealous? Princess Zelda's pretty cute."

I laugh at that. "Not really. I'm happier for him than jealous."

"Good for you," he grins. "That's really cool. I for I sure has hell would be if it were one of my friends."

We both laugh softly and I shake my head slightly as he reaches the other side of the river.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Spirit Temple, Grand Hall. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday June 23, 2007.  
Time: 11:07 PM. 21 Hours and 53 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Zelda yawns softly as she sits in a chair in the center of the Grand Hall. She's facing one of the Sheikah guards still standing in front of the memorial entrance. One of them left earlier with Nabooru. Nabooru told the other guard to keep an eye on Zelda, so she made her sit in front of her in silence until she came back.

"_Tsukare desu ka_?" The female guard asks Zelda, taking note of her yawn.

"_Chotto_," Zelda replies tiredly.

"_Nabooru-san wa nagate ni modoru_," the guard nods slightly.

Zelda just nods and folds her arms, crossing her legs.

"_Tadaima_," the male guard's deep, gruff voice comes from behind the girl. She turns around, and she nods in acknowledgement to him. A few moments later, Nabooru walks in.

"_Irass__h__aimase_," the female agent bows slightly to Nabooru. The Sage just nods towards her and passes the two by.

"Link should be here in the morning," Nabooru says to Zelda as she passes by her. The princess raises her eyebrow slightly.

"What's that—"

"Get some sleep," Nabooru cuts her off, waving her hand as she walks into the acolyte's quarters. "Wouldn't want our princess looking sleep deprived when she meets with her knight in shining armor."

The Gerudo turns around and points to the door on the other side of the staircase leading to the main shrine. "That's your room. Don't think about escaping; one of them will be guarding you." She turns to the male guard.

"_Anta_!" Nabooru calls him.

"H-_h__ai!_" His back straightens immediately.

"_Kanojo no gaado_," she tells him, nodding towards Zelda, before walking into the room and closing the door.

"_Wakarimashita_!" He bows, though Nabooru is already inside and did not hear him.

As Zelda yawns softly and stretches, she overhears the two Sheikah speak in a hushed conversation.

"…_Ruto-san… shinda da ne_?" She asks him, looking to the ground. Zelda eyes them from the corner of her eye as she pretends to adjust her shoes.

He pauses for a second before nodding. "I… _Issho ni… Impa-sama_."

She gasps sharply, her back straightening. "…S_-sou desu_…" He nods again, resting his hand on her shoulder before walking towards Zelda.

"_Isoide kudasai_," he says in a low voice, looking down at her. She looks up and nods, getting up from her seat, and walks over to the door Nabooru pointed at. Her mind is filled with what she just overheard.

She opens the door and steps into the room. The lights are already on. The room is for the most part no different than the acolyte's quarters, except for a computer. That is probably Nabooru's doing, if there ever was a computer, to cut off Zelda's link with the outside world.

The door closes behind her softly, and she whirls around when it does. The next thing she hears is the clicking of the clock.

Zelda walks over to the bed across the room, running her hand along the blanket. It seems comfortable enough. It's not exactly her bed in Hyrule Castle, but a bed is a bed. She slips out of her shoes and sits on the mattress.

So Ruto's dead, she reflects.

But Impa…

Is she really dead? I… I can't believe it. Is it Link who killed her? …Of course it is. He's the only one who has a reason for doing so… I knew it would affect me… but not this hard. Impa's… she's been so close to me… She's been like my mother ever since Mom died. And now she's…

But she's my enemy. She's the world's enemy… Of course I'm sad… I'm _devastated_. With Dad, Impa's been my only family… But… I think… I think it's better this way. It's such a sad way to look at it, but I think if it's for the better of the world that she dies, then this is how it's meant to be.

Link killed her. How was it like for him, I wonder? Not easy, I assume… But it had to be done… I can't imagine how hard it was for him. He knew how close Impa was to me.

…Link… Gods, Link… Please be safe…

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Twinrova Intercontinental Airport, Rental Parking Lot. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 9:48 AM. 11 Hours and 12 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

My _Goddesses_, it's so hot. It must be around 86 degrees out here! It's not necessarily the heat itself, but it's the mugginess of heat; the kind that gets you hot and sweaty, plus that suffocating and stuffy feeling. And it's still the early morning. I hope I get the last Sage done and over with before noon, just to spare myself this terrible heat wave.

By the time I got to the airport last night, it was surprisingly crowded for the time of night—people wanting to get to Castle Town for the festival—and they cancelled the late-night and early-morning flights bound for anywhere other than Castle Town just to accommodate everyone headed for the capital. Instead of booking a commercial flight, I managed to get in touch with the crew of the Royal Family's private jet. They said they could get me to Gerudo Fortress, but because I didn't have Zelda with me, they weren't able to bypass the other planes. When they asked me where Zelda was, I just told them she went there earlier on a commercial flight… They bought it surprisingly, though it's probably because of Zelda's long history of sneaking off on her own.

So I managed to check into a pretty affordable hotel a few blocks from the airport. I checked in at midnight, and got out at 6:00, because 6:30 was when they airport staff I talked to said I could fly out of the city.

I find the car I rented at the rental shop, a 2003 Onesan Maxima. I take the keys out of my pocket and press the button on the handle of the key, unlocking the doors. I open the door to the driver's seat and sit in the chair.

…Gods, it's even hotter in here. I immediately insert the key into the ignition and turn the engine on, and turn on the air conditioning on full blast on its coolest setting.

…Ahh, that feels _so_ much better…

I close the door and I wait a few moments before the car cools down. On the LED monitor on the dashboard, the temperature both inside and outside the car next to the time are displaying in digital numbers.

_'9:50 AM  
IN: 76F/EX: 89F'_

Wow, that's some temperature difference. I untuck my shirt from my slacks and undo the buttons. I take the clothing off my torso, leaving me in my white tank top, and place it on the front driver's seat.

…Okay, time to find Zelda. I take out a folded piece of paper out of my back pocket. At the hotel, I was able to get the staff at the reception desk to print out the directions from Twinrova Airport to the Arbiter's Grounds.

Alright… Take a left at Oasis Boulevard… Northbound Spirit Highway 5 to Kotake Avenue… Right at… Hmm, it sounds simple enough. About eighteen minutes away…

I shift the stick shift out of reverse and look over my seat to make sure the area is clear for me to pull out.

Okay, Zelda. I'm coming for you.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Arbiter's Grounds. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:12 AM. 10 Hours and 48 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

This is it… The Arbiter's Grounds.

The Arbiter's Grounds is a colosseum-shaped building with six spires, each adorned with the emblems on one of the six Medallions, capable of seating 50,000 people. It's where the King of Evil's failed execution by the Sages was held. It was built by the Goddesses as a prison, as well for court trials and executions of Hyrule's criminals. Its use as a prison was discontinued in 1803, and was designated as a national and historic landmark in 1912.

Somewhere inside, Zelda is being held.

I walk into the main entrance, shading my eyes from the sun with my hand. The Arbiter's Grounds has stood for thousands of years, yet it looks like it was just built. The seats are all intact, as well as the stairs cutting through the benches.

It's so silent here… I pictured Zelda and the Sage talking to each other by the time I showed up, but it's like no one is even here… Okay, I remember going here during school trips back in college and the floor plans in my architecture textbooks… I'm at Gate 22, under the seating area where the middle class of old Hyrule would sit during events… If I follow this path down, then I should be able to reach the arena, where Zelda is most likely being held.

I can picture it… Zelda is probably chained to the Stone of Judgment, the same stone Ganondorf was being held to during his execution. The Sage, whoever he or she is, is standing in front of her, waiting for my arrival…

I stop in front of two golden doors, with a large Triforce and the three Goddesses circling it.

This is it. The final Sage.

I press my hands against both doors and push them open, the light pouring through.

"ZELDA!"

My voice echoes off the walls of the building. The sun beats down on me as I wipe a thin film of sweat off my bare arms. The sky above me is the perfect shade of light blue with faint wisps of clouds. A few birds are flying overhead, with some resting on the spires. But in front of me… is nothing. No one.

…I don't understand. Zelda should be here. Where else is there to hide? The Cave of Ordeals underneath the arena, maybe, but those were destroyed centuries ago.

…Unless…

No… No… Oh, _hell_ no… This…

…This isn't the place.

* * *

The Cave of Ordeals here is referring to the Arbiter's Grounds dungeon in _Twilight Princess_. Don't get it confused with the side-quest in Gerudo Mesa. And Link taking his shirt off was some fan service for the girls. It's been a while since I've done that of any kind, I think it was last in chapter eight. 

**Tsukare desu ka?**: "Are you tired?"  
**Chotto**: _Chotto_ literally means "a little."  
**Nabooru-san wa nagate ni modoru**: "Nabooru will be back soon." "-San" is a polite honorific.  
**Tadaima**: It doesn't have an exact translation, but it's used to say, "I'm back", or "I'm home". Example: when you come home, the first thing you usually say is "Tadaima" to make it known that you've come back form wherever you went.  
**Irasshaimase**: The polite form of **Irasshai**, which means "Welcome (back)." Normally when you say "Tadaima", people will reply "Irasshai(mase)".  
**Anta**: "You". _Anta_ is an abbreviated form of **Anata**. Using pronouns like "you" directly is for the most part considered impolite and disrespectul, and _Anta_ makes it that much more assuming. With that said, you're better off just substituting the pronoun with the person's name. It's implied that Nabooru is unaware of his gaffe; she has after all stated she's not very good at Hylian.  
**Hai**: "Yes"  
**Kanojo no gaado**: "Guard her." _Gaado_ is an English loan word incorporated into Japanese, if you have not yet noticed.  
**Ruto-san… Shinja da ne?**: "Ruto's dead, isn't she?"  
**I… Issho ni… Impa-sama**: "With Impa."  
**S-sou desu**: "I see."  
**Isoide Kudasai**: "Please hurry."

So that's chapter seventeen. Leave Ilia alone! (**SirJoshizzle(dot)deviantART(dot)com(slash)journal(slash)15682402**)

Oh yeah, thank you readers, for this story's 9000 hits. :D

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Friday November 30, 2007; 10: 51 PM PST

* * *


	18. Pitch Black

* * *

Start time: Tuesday December 4, 2007; 3:41 PM PST

* * *

Chapter eighteen, kids! 

I've been thinking for a while, about this here story, _A World of Lies_. We've got eighteen chapters now, you see? The story is beginning to draw to a close. But I still have yet to finally decide on things, such as how many chapters there will be, and when the final chapter will be out. I don't know exactly, but I _think_ there will be five more chapters after this. That's a rough estimate. And starting here, there won't be any filler chapters (in fact, there hasn't been any filler chapters at all in this story). There are two prospective completion dates: Christmas, and New Year's… It all depends on how much time I can fit in to write.

Anyway, here's chapter eighteen.

* * *

Location: Arbiter's Grounds. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:19 AM. 10 Hours and 41 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

…No.

I don't understand…

The statue said… It should be here… Zelda should be here… The Sage should be _right _here. They _have_ to be here. But they're not. Why?

…This is _so_ not good…

I walk past the double doors and slowly into the arena, the sound of my feet treading across the sand almost echoing off the walls of the coliseum. The dirt slowly lifts off the ground and into mini cyclones as the wind blows by. I shield by face with my hands. Damn, I should have brought my shirt, just for some shade.

In the center of the arena is a large, round stage made of limestone. Faint, red stains on the ground litter the stage, left from the hundreds, maybe thousands of executions held here so many centuries ago.

I'm now right in the middle of the arena… It's like I can feel 50,000 pairs of eyes glued on me, screaming and yelling and laughing and jeering at me.

"You fool! Hurry and find Princess Zelda!"

"What the hell are you doing here!? Get out there and get her!"

"Save Hyrule! Save our souls! Deliver us from the Sages once and for all!"

…It's all just too much.

I slump down to my knees. I've had it. Just give me defeat… I've failed Zelda. I've failed Agahnim. I've failed Hyrule… It'd just be a waste of time, searching the entire prefecture for her. That damned statue gave out too general of an area. Zelda could be on the other side of the prefecture for all I know… Hell, she could not be in the prefecture at all!

…Goddesses, I am so _fucking_ screwed.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:25 AM. 10 Hours and 35 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"…Sir."

The master yawns softly as he turns to his servant. The servant places a gold-lined goblet and slowly pours black coffee into the cup.

"Yes?" The master slightly raises an eyebrow.

"It seems we have run into a predicament," the servant replies. He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out two small containers. "Creamer?"

The master shakes his head, smiling politely, and takes a sip of his newly poured drink. "What kind of predicament?"

"Mr. Avalon seems to have misinterpreted the message at the statue of Queen Rutela in Kakariko Village." The servant places the coffee pot on a table across the room and moves for the windows, opening the blinds and letting the morning light pour in.

"Is that so?" The master says, his red eyes lighting up against the sunlight.

"Yes." The servant nods. He peers out one of the windows and watches the streets of Hylia Square rapidly fill with people and cars. "He is now at the Arbiter's Grounds. Nabooru and Princess Zelda are at the Memorial of the Gerudo Matriarchs."

The master chuckles at that. "How ironic… The Memorial is only a ten minute drive from the Arbiter's Grounds." His smile slowly fades away. "He killed Impa and Ruto?"

The servant shakes his head. "Impa and Princess Ruto killed each other… It is a long story—"

"Spare me the misery," the master shakes his head, resting his temple against his index finger. "Impa has always had trouble compromising her feelings, and Ruto… Well, I don't think she ever was well in the head."

His comment arouses a small smile on the servant's lips.

"But about the boy," the master gestures for him to continue.

"Mr. Avalon appears to have given up," the servant sighs.

"…Hmm…" The master rubs his chin slowly. He ponders the information he has been given closely. Everything is nearing completion. Almost all the Sages have been killed. Princess Zelda is powerless. Nabooru, while she does have the potential to cause a great deal of chaos, still stands in the way. Almost isn't good enough; _all_ the Sages need to be gone. And that can't happen when the princess is her hostage and the only person capable of killing her has just called it quits.

"Would you like me to intervene?" The servant asks, reaching into his garments for his cell phone.

The master just frowns and rubs his chin, deeply preoccupied in his own thoughts.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Arbiter's Grounds. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:31 AM. 10 Hours and 29 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

All of a sudden, something starts vibrating against my left leg. What is that? Is it… My cell phone?

My cell phone! How _stupid_ could I be to forget I had it with me, all this time!?

I dig into my back pocket, trying to feel for it. I touch against something cold and rectangular. I whip it out and I check the screen.

_'Caller ID Restricted.'_

Huh… I have an idea of who it could be… Something tells me that I'm right.

I slide up my phone and I pause for a moment before holding the receiver next to my ear.

"…Hello."

"Good morning, Mr. Avalon," the voice on the other line says. Oh yeah. I was right. It's that guy again. The guy who helped Zelda and me get out of the Lost Woods. He speaks with a kind voice, but there's something about it that gives me chills, even in this heat.

"What do you want?" I ask casually, subtly looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is behind me.

"It has come to my attention you're in a bit of a bind." He says. I can literally hear the smile in his voice. It's like he's mocking me… But if he really knows, well… I can't really say that I blame him.

I pause for a while. Just who is this guy? Does he know where Zelda is? Most likely. He reached me in the middle of nowhere where there's virtually no wireless signal. Would he help me? If he does, should I trust him?

"Mr. Avalon?" He asks. "Mr. Avalon, are you there?"

"…Who are you?" I suspiciously eye the microphone of my phone, cocking an eyebrow straight up. "Why are you helping me?"

"Now, now, did I say I would help you?" He replies with a question of his own.

I pause for a second. "So you're not gonna help me out here?"

"Would you like me to?" He asks again with that same old smug tone.

Goddesses, what are we doing here!? Playing a game of Questions or something!?

I heave out a tired sigh. I'm so not in the mood for this. "…What do you want?"

"I know where Princess Zelda is," he says, and there's a faint sipping sound in the background. "And I know you want her back… Isn't that right, Mr. Avalon?"

Gods, this son of a bitch… Wait… Is he? Could he really… I have to ask.

"Are you the Spirit Sage?" I growl in a low tone.

"Heavens, no," he laughs in a taunting tone. "I should be insulted, being mistaken as one of them, those lowly acolytes. Me? A Sage? I should hang up right now for you saying that."

"Then why don't you?" I snap back in a cocky voice, kicking sand off the limestone.

"Because," he says, his voice serious now. "You need me. I can help you find the princess. I can help you prepare for your fight against the Spirit Sage… And I need you."

I pull the phone away from me for a second, staring at the glowing keypad. Is this guy for real?

"Or I should say _Hyrule_ needs you, Mr. Avalon." He continues. "You're five Sages down and running out of time. The remaining Sage, granted, isn't enough to cause the chaos all six of them originally planned at Hylia Square. But she is still a Sage, and people will be pouring into Hyrule Castle Town by the millions. Can you, the heir to the great Hero's bloodline, say that you would risk the lives of all those people, just for your petty resignation?"

I stand in silence. This guy… He has a point. A Sage is a Sage, and I don't even want to think about what this one is capable of. If Darunia, Saria and Ruto have taught me anything, it's to not undermine their abilities.

"…And are you ready to abandon the princess?"

…Zelda!

"Her Highness is in trouble, Mr. Avalon," he says, his tone more serious than ever. "What she doesn't know about that collar—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cut him off. "Wait, what collar!? What did the Sage do to her, this Nabooru!? That's her name, right!? I heard Impa say her name!? What'd she do with Zelda!?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replies coolly, with a tinge of sarcasm. "Though the collar Nabooru strapped around the princess' neck… Well, should she attempt to take it off or try at Nabooru's life… Tell me, Mr. Avalon, have you ever seen the ending to the film, _Se7en_?"

My eyes widen in horror… Gods, that whore is more twisted than Ruto! "The collar _explodes_!?"

"And her pretty little head pops off like a Barbie doll," He laughs darkly. Farore, this sick little…

"But as I was saying, what Princess Zelda does not know is that collar of hers is programmed to detonate by itself at noon. Please, what time is it?"

What he just said… It feels like someone punched me in the stomach. I hesitate as I pull the phone away from my ear again to check the time on the display. I'm trembling so much I'm afraid I'll drop my phone.

_'10:37 AM'_

"Not much time left, is there?" He asks.

…Gods, Zelda…

I have to go on. For Hyrule's sake… For _Zelda's_ sake…

"…The plaque on Queen Rutela's statue," I say in a hushed voice. "Back in Kakariko Cemetery."

"Ah, I'm familiar with it," he says, and he goes on to recite the plaque in an almost poetic manner.

"Yeah," I nod. "…Why did it lead me to Arbiter's Grounds?"

"It wasn't," he replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "You just misinterpreted it, I'm afraid."

…I guess that makes sense. The other statues had double meanings, I suppose it's no surprise the one back at the cemetery did as well.

"Where was it actually leading me?" I ask him earnestly. "…Please tell me."

"The statue over the Hylian Zora Royal Tomb is a memorial to Queen Rutela, the original matriarch of the Hylian Zora," he tells me.

"I'm aware of that," I reply. Even I can sense a hint of impatience in my voice, but I try my best to stay calm. This guy's the only source of information I have to get to Zelda.

"Think, Mr. Avalon," he tells me. "What is the Gerudo?"

"A desert dwelling tribe," I reply. "It's been ruled by women, primarily." Where is this going?

"That is correct. Only a woman is allowed to be the Gerudo's leader. And what is that position called?"

I pause for a second. "…The Matriarch?"

…Wait! It finally hits me!

"The Memorial…." I start slowly.

"…of the Gerudo Matriarchs," he finishes. "Yes. That is where Princess Zelda is being held, and where Nabooru awaits your arrival."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Spirit Temple, Priest's Quarters. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:42 AM. 10 Hours and 18 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Zelda slowly stirs from her peaceful sleep, rubbing her eyes clean to clear her eyesight of any morning tears.

Despite her circumstances, Zelda slept rather well. She didn't have any nightmares, the mattress or pillows didn't cause any problems… Yes, it would have been a night of sleep like all the others…

…If it weren't for the collar around her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

She looks around the room, scanning for a clock of any sort, but doesn't find any.

What time is it? Is it the middle of the night? Or is it morning? How long have I been sleeping? It's kind of hard to tell time without a clock or a window …The festival! It must be Sunday now, since it was rather late before I went to sleep last night… I'm kind of hungry now. Would Nabooru let me eat? Is she awake? …Where is Link? Nabooru said he'd be here in the morning… It's probably, what, nine AM? He should be here… Did something happen to him?

"Oi," a voice from outside the door says.

Zelda turns to the door. It's the Sheikah man that Nabooru told to guard me.

"_Zelda-hime_?" He asks.

"Y-yes!" She calls out. But then she quickly remembers that he doesn't understand English. She's about to answer again in Hylian, but she's cut off by the unlocking sounds of the door. She quickly grabs her black hair tie and ties her hair back into its ponytail and sits up on the bed as the door opens.

It's Nabooru. She turns to the guard and motions for him to leave. He quickly bows and runs off, leaving the Gerudo, still in her school uniform, standing in the middle of the door frame.

"Did you sleep well?" Nabooru asks Zelda.

"Actually, yeah," The princess nods. Nabooru walks into the room and stops right in front of Zelda.

"…Is Link here?" Zelda asks, with a tinge of hopefulness.

"Not yet," the Sage shakes her head, and Zelda slightly falter "So we have a few minutes to surprise him before he gets here."

Zelda raises a confused eyebrow at her statement. What is she talking about?

"I don't… I don't understand," Zelda shakes her head slowly, staring into her orange eyes.

Nabooru simply smiles, digging into the pocket of her beige blazer. Zelda sees a sliver of something reflective as the Sage's hand pulls out. But once it registers what exactly Nabooru just took out, her eyes widen in horror.

A knife.

Nabooru smiles and says, "I was counting on that."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Naval Station Castle Town, Navy Exchange Uniform Shop. Emerald Ward, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:51 AM. 10 Hours and 9 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Malon," Sheik says to Malon as they walk into the entrance, showing his military ID card to the woman standing between the entrance and exits. "What are we doing here again?"

"We have you get you something to wear for tonight at the ball," she says to him, looking past the shelves of perfumes and body lotions.

"At the uniform shop?" He raises an eyebrow. He stops for a moment to check out a white polo shirt on a nearby rack, and then quickly hangs it back to catch up with the redhead. "…Shouldn't this place be closed, anyway? It's the festival!"

"It'll look good if you show up in the full dress Navy uniform!" She grins, hooking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder as they walk.

"But I'm not in the Navy," he says slowly. "…I'm an _archaeologist_."

"But your brother is."

"Yeah," he nods his head. "My _brother_ is the one, not me."

The Hylian just smiles slyly. "But the famous people don't need to know that…"

The Sheikah just laughs at that, shaking his head. "Fine… We can stop by my brother's house later so I can borrow his uniform decorations, ranks and name tag."

"Perfect!" Malon claps her hands. "Then we just need to get you sized… Wait, can't we just borrow his uniform?"

"He's a little bigger than me," Sheik replies, shaking his head. "I won't be able to fit into it."

"Okay," Malon nods. The two continue walking hand in hand, until Sheik speaks up after a short silence.

"…Link's still not answering," He says in a low voice, looking at his phone as he slides the cover down.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Spirit Strip, Spirit Temple Entrance. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 10:58 AM. 10 Hours and 2 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Sorry Sheik…

I press the End Call button on my phone, ending the connection. Sheik just tried to call me… He's wondering where I am, no doubt. I haven't spoken to him since Friday… Nayru knows how upset he and Malon must be at me for breaking my promise to hang out with them this weekend. But this shouldn't take long. With enough luck, I should be able to kill off this Sage, save Zelda, and get us back to Hyrule Castle for the ball tonight. But I have to be fast… I have an hour before Zelda's necklace detonates.

I toss my phone over to the front passenger seat. I reach into the backseat for my shirt and I cover my phone with it, to keep it from overheating or something.

I get out of the car and I face the façade of the Memorial of the Gerudo Matriarchs. The Spirit Temple.

The Memorial is part of the Desert Colossus Hotel and Casino. The Desert Colossus complex is in turn one of the many casinos along the Spirit Strip. The Spirit Strip is a five-mile long avenue located in the heart of downtown Gerudo Fortress. It's lined on both sides with world-class resorts, casinos, and shopping malls. The Strip, as it's commonly called, attracts millions of people a day. The Strip is especially popular among the younger crowds, as alcohol is legal on the streets, unlike most cities. Gerudo Fortress is holding its own festival here on the Strip, like how Castle Town has Hylia Square, Kakariko Village has Izumi, and Hylia Village has the Fisherman's Embarcadero.

The Spirit Temple is a butte. The butte itself is hollow; the temple is carved inside, an example of the masonry that the Gerudo have been forever famous for. The exterior is just as amazing, if not more as the façade of Goron Palace: a ten-storey tall statue of a Gerudo woman in the traditional garbs of the Matriarch is carved into the stone. Her large hands stick outwards, and wrapped around her body is an enormous cobra, its head resting on top of hers. It's without a doubt the oldest structure on the Strip, and has been incorporated into the Desert Colossus Hotel.

I walk towards it, pushing my way past the crowds, headed for the entrance. The doors are shut, with a sign in English and Hylian reading, "MEMORIAL CLOSED."

I expected something like this. It's to give the impression that it's closed for the festival. But I know the real reason why.

"Excuse me," a voice says behind me.

I turn around, and there's a man wearing a dark orange polo shirt with the Desert Colossus Hotel's logo over his heart.

"The Memorial is closed, sir," he says.

"I'm a worker here," I reply casually. I take out my wallet and I flash him my Hyrule University ID for a quick second, hoping it'll trick him. "I forgot a present for my little sister in there. I just need to get it back real quick."

"…Oh," he nods. Good, he bought it. "Alright then. Just making sure." And with that, he turns to walk away.

I watch him leave until he goes back inside the hotel. I look around to make sure no one else is watching me, I turn back and I push the double doors open, ready to face whatever's behind them.

I run into the memorial, slowing down to a halt. The room is completely pitch black, except for the light coming in from the entrance. But then the light suddenly disappears, and a slamming sound echoes off the walls. I turn around, and the doors are closed again. Through the darkness, I can make out two people standing in front of the exit. Then the lights go on again in a split second.

"Ah!" I shut my eyes after being blinded, covering my eyes with my hand. Gods that hurt… I slowly open my eyes again, waiting a few seconds before completely opening them. The people guarding the doors… It's them! The people that knocked Zelda and me out back at the Zora Pavilion! The Sheikah agents!

"Y-you!" I stumble backwards slightly, pointing at the male guard. It's him, the punk. But he doesn't say anything. He just stares at me with those red eyes of his before blinking and directing his gaze forward.

"_Mitte kudasai_," the other one says in a husky but feminine voice. She points past me, and I follow the direction of her finger, and I turn around to see a woman standing on the other side of the large, circular room. She's wearing a light tan high school uniform, though the blazer is missing. She's in the white collared dress shirt, a blue tie with a gold emblem on the knot, and a khaki skirt. She's a Gerudo, no doubt: brilliant orange eyes, a dark tanned complexion, and red-orange hair that put Malon's to shame.

"About time you showed up," she smiles, putting her hands on her hips.

So… Is she Nabooru? Is she the Spirit Sage? But she's just a high school student! Then again, Saria didn't exactly have a high ranking title in Hylian society.

"You must be Nabooru," I say, slowly walking towards her.

"Yeah," she nods. A smirk creeps on her lips. "I remember you wearing a shirt… Wanted to show off your muscles for me? Gods, you're making it harder for me to not stand you! …Or did you just show up in a tank to make your princess melt?"

My glare hardens at her taunting. Yeah, she's just like Ruto, if not worse. "Where's Zelda?"

She says nothing. She just smiles. Farore, it's like I'm taking to Impa here!

"Answer me!" I yell at her. I hear two clicking sounds behind me, and I turn around. The guards have guns pointed at me. They must have cocked them.

"_Atashitachi wa nokoshite_," Nabooru tells them, waving them off. I glance at her, and then back at the Sheikah. They slowly—and in the guy's case, reluctantly—lower their guns. Like back at the Shadow Temple, they jump into the air, and they disappear into thin air.

I turn back to Nabooru, and she sighs softly. "Now we can be alone."

"Your sentence structuring was off," I say carelessly. She raises an eyebrow.

"It's '_Ware-ware _o_ nokoshite_," I give her a cocky smile.

She simply shrugs. "Meh. I never was good at Hylian. But I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Professor."

I chuckle darkly at that. "But as I was saying, what'd you do with Zelda? I know about that collar. I've come to get her back. I've come to kill you. I'm here to save Hyrule. Now talk."

The coldness in my voice surprises even me. I see her flinch slightly. It was just a little bit, but I saw. I'm scaring her. That's good.

She quickly regains her cool composure. "Boy, don't you like to get to the point? With a body like that and your take-charge attitude, you must get girls falling over you wherever you go. I know you're getting' me a little hot over here. As if the desert weather isn't enough, huh?"

I simply glare her down as she smiles. I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to stall, buying herself time. The more time she wastes with small talk, the less time there is for me to beat the timer on Zelda's collar, wherever the hell she's keeping her.

"Where. Is. Zelda?" I growl, drilling holes through her forehead with my gaze.

"I. Don't. Know." She smirks cheekily.

"Quit bulling around," I snap at her. "I know that you set a timer on her necklace. It's set to detonate at noon. You might be playing games, but I'm not. You have Zelda. I know it. I can sense her. Now cut the crap and hand her the hell over."

There's a horribly tense silence between us. I'm glaring her down, and she's just smiling like this is all a joke to her. She's trying to break me with that smug little grin of hers. But it's not working. I won't let it work.

"…You got a lot of balls, threatening me when you don't even have a weapon on you," she finally says with a giggle.

"Tch…" I grit my teeth. She's… She's right. I don't have so much as a knife on me. I'm up against a Sage here, and I'm completely defenseless. But I can't let that get to me. Not now.

"You want her?" She sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, take her. It's not like she was any good, anyway." She walks to the side.

How dare her, the bitch! Now I know for sure, she's ten times worse than Ruto ever was.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She cocks an eyebrow. "Go get her!" She points to the ground where she was just standing. I follow her finger, and there's a brown blanket covering something large and lumpy… Almost like…

No…

"Zelda!?" I dash across the room, shoving Nabooru aside, and kneeling down before the blanket and whatever it's covering. This… This can't be Zelda. I grab the blanket, and I pull it off, fearing the worst.

It's Zelda… It's her, alright… But to my complete surprise, she looks completely unharmed. She looks like she's asleep… Yeah, there's that collar, a silver binding around her neck. There's a small LED screen on it, with a timer.

_'49:21'_

That must be the time left until it goes off.

"Zelda!" I whisper, shaking her body slowly. "…Zelda!" I lift her hand, and I press my fingers to her wrist… She has a pulse. She's alive! But why is she sleeping!? Did Nabooru drug her!?

I turn her on her side, and my eyes widen at what I see. The Spirit Medallion has been carved into her upper right arm. Dried blood covers the marking. The cuts are pretty shallow, but still… Oh Goddesses…

I turn to Nabooru, and she's just grinning. Go ahead. Grin your ass off!

"What the hell did you do to her, you bitch!?" I bark at her. Gods, what did this wench do to Zelda!?

Nabooru simply smiles. "It's time."

My face contorts in confusion. What the hell is she talking about!? I turn back to Zelda to try to wake her up, but before I shake her again, her eyes flutter open.

…But her eyes aren't the same. They aren't the same violet orbs that made me weak in the knees…

They're pitch black.

* * *

**Mitte kudasai** means "Please look". **Atashitachi wa**** nokoshite** means "leave us alone". 

Oh yeah, more important AWoL news can be found here at **SirJoshizzle(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)12(slash)world-of-lies-news(dot)html**

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Wednesday December 5, 2007; 10:05 PM PST

* * *


	19. Three Little Words

* * *

Start time: Friday December 14, 2007; 9:55 PM PST

* * *

Super Pep Rally was on Wednesday, kids… And CLASS OF 2010 WON, SUCKAAAAS! Yeah, you know it. We own you. To watch the videos I recorded, go to **SirJoshizzle(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)12(slash)super-pep-rally(dot)****html**

So I think it's pretty safe to say that **the final chapter ****will not**** be published on Christmas**. There's just too much to write in less than two weeks (three chapters at least, but there's a lot going on in those three chapters). But who knows, maybe I'm underestimating myself. We'll see. But as of right now, getting the final chapter to you all for Christmas is looking pretty unlikely.

Chapter nineteen, kids.

* * *

Location: Spirit Strip, Spirit Temple Entrance. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 11:23 AM. 9 Hours and 37 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

What the—!?

"AHHH!" Zelda lets out a frenzied shriek and she swings the back of her hand, hitting me right in the face.

"Ugh!" She knocks me over, but I quickly regain my composure and break my fall with my hands. She slapped me! What the… Why!?

I turn back to face her with a bewildered look, and she scrambles to her feet. Something's in her right hand. It has a long, wooden handle, and something silver curved into a crescent at the end… A sickle!

"Z-Zelda!" I whirl around so that I'm supported by my hands behind me, slowly crawling backwards as she looms over me, with that damn sickle of hers ready to strike me down at any moment.

"The _hell_ did you do to her!?" I glare Nabooru down, still crawling backwards. But she doesn't say anything. She just smiles and shakes her head, feigning ignorance. Oh well, I can't say I didn't expect that.

I'm sorry Zelda…

I sweep-kick the floor with my right foot, hooking her ankle, and knocking her down. But surprisingly, she doesn't scream or let out any noise at all; she just falls on her bottom. I quickly—albeit clumsily—get up to my feet and try to make a run for the doors.

"_TEM__EEEEE_!!!" I hear a high-pitched scream howl out behind me. I turn around, still running, to see Zelda already back up on her feet. She rears the sickle behind her and skillfully throws it in my direction.

Holy—

The weapon shoots right past me, just barely missing my cheek. I could feel the blade graze against my face, but it wasn't enough to leave a cut or draw blood.

The sickle lands right into one of the doors, the sharp end digging through the stone. What did Nabooru do to her, anyway!? Zelda's strong, no joke about that… But I seriously doubt she had the innate strength to do _that_!

I turn back to check what Zelda's doing—she's not there! But she was… Just a second ago… The hell!?

I face forward again… There's Zelda standing right in front of the door! How did she… Did she just… _What_!?

I slow down to a halt. She's glaring me down, with those onyx black eyes of hers… She doesn't even have pupils anymore; just those depthless orbs. Gods Zelda, what did Nabooru do to you?

"Zelda…" I say softly. "Zelda, it's me… Link!"

But her pink lips don't open to make a single sound; they just twist into a scowl, and her eyes harden, narrowing slightly. She reaches behind her, not taking her eyes off me, and pulls out the sickle from the door with one forceful yank.

She swings at me as she takes a step forward, and I impulsively flinch backwards, taking a step away from her. She swings again, and again, and again… It's like she's not even trying. She swings and swings, but there's no killing instinct in them. Her head moves tiredly, like it's about to fall off her neck any minute, her hair flying in every which direction. Her arms flail limply as her body moves. There's no expression on her face anymore, like the life's been sucked out of her.

…Wait…

"Nabooru!" I call out to the Gerudo. "What did you do to Zelda!? What was that carving on her arm!?"

I duck, dodging Zelda's horizontal slash, barely saving my head.

"I guess it's safe to say now," Nabooru replies. I jump out of Zelda's way as she slashes at the ankles of a statue of a past Matriarch, small bits of stone flying in the air. "Zelda's brainwashed. The knife I used to draw that nice little tattoo of hers was dipped in a special serum that was used on me, actually, a little while back."

Zelda rears the blade over her head with both hands and swings down at me, but I roll out of the way just in time.

"But wouldn't a syringe suffice!?" I yell at her. "Why carve her up!?"

Nabooru smiles dryly. "There was a workshop on wood carving at the school I go to… Wanted to see if I learned anything."

Is she _serious_!?

"Think I did a good job?" I hear Nabooru ask from behind me. "It was my first time actually goin' at it."

But I ignore her; she's not worth exploding at. "Zelda! Zelda, snap out of it already!"

Zelda doesn't answer. She just stands a good six feet or so in front of me, sickle in hand. The blade looks slightly worn out now, since it's been digging through stone and masonry this whole time.

"…I…"

Did Zelda just speak? I cock a questioning eyebrow up at her. She swallows, judging by the movement of her throat muscles.

"…I hate you," she says.

I don't know why, but her words sting. Like a rusty shot… being slowly and mercilessly injected into my skin. I know the only reason she just said that is because she's under Nabooru's influence… But the fact that it came out of her mouth regardless of the situation… That hurts. A _lot_.

"I… I needed you," she goes on, staring me down. "I needed you, and you failed me. You let them drug me, drag me away, and bind me up with a collar like I'm some sort of bitch!"

I flinch at the biting coldness of her words… and a little bit more because of her word choice. "…Z-Zelda…"

"I can't stand you!" She yells, her voice echoing off the walls. "Impa… She should have done away with you when she had the chance… I would have died, because of this necklace…" She gestures to her silver collar with her free hand. "…But at least I wouldn't have to look at you ever again!"

My knees feel weak… I slowly slump to the ground, getting down on both knees before her. I run my hands through my hair and as Zelda goes on, my grip on my locks tighten and tighten. My eyes are glued to the cobblestone floor.

"Get off your knees and face me! Face me like a man!" She screams. "You're just like Rauru and Darunia! They acted high and mighty… And when it finally came down to the wire, they failed! …I HATE YOU, LINK AVALON!"

I'm not hearing this… I'm not hearing this…

"Nabooru!" I shout, my voice cracking. "Quit it with the joke! Make her stop!" I look over my shoulder, not caring that tears are freely flowing down my cheeks. "MAKE HER STOP!"

But she grins. She grins with a satisfied, smug look on her face. "Just like a man… You all think you're the ones on top… But when it comes time to finally suck it up… All you do is break down and cry."

She's playing mind games… And she wants me to play. She wants me to attack Zelda. It's painfully obvious what Zelda's spitting out of her mouth is hurting me. The only way to stop it is to… kill her.

"Turn around, Avalon," Nabooru points her chin past me. I raise an eyebrow and look back in Zelda's direction… and she's standing right in front of me. She's looking straight into my horror-filled eyes, both of her hands tightly gripping the handle of the sickle she has reared over her right shoulder. Tears are rolling down her cheeks as well.

"…Zelda," I choke softly.

She sniffles quietly. I can see my reflection perfectly in her eyes. After a few moments, she whispers almost inaudibly, "…I hate you…"

The only way to stop her is to kill her…

But I won't… I _can't_. I promised Zelda I'd protect her… But how can I do that when she's like _this_? …Does it end like this? Do _we_ end like this, Zelda? You'll stab me, you'll slash me… Whatever you want to do with that damn blade. But then who'd save you? That collar's gonna kill you… That is, if Nabooru doesn't have her own way first. And something tells me that Nabooru hates _you_ way too much to wait… fifteen minutes.

Zelda hates me… Like this, anyway. But when she's not, who knows how she feels? Maybe she'd still hate me, because from a certain point, I _did_ abandon her. Back at Zora's Domain. I had her right there in my arms, and I let her slip away… Maybe… I do deserve to be killed. And if I really do… I'm glad it was Zelda.

…Do I love Zelda? …I think I might. After all, her safety was what drove me all this way. Not once did I think about the good of Hyrule. What the Sages would do if they succeeded at Hylia Square never crossed my mind… Maybe it did. All I know for sure is that… Her… Zelda, she's why I was so determined to get from the Shadow Temple, across the country, all the way here… Only to be killed by her.

It's not the time for it, but I love the damn irony of the whole thing.

"…I…" She chokes. …It might be the moment that's overwhelming me that's causing me to see spots, but are those slivers of violet I see in her eyes?

She doesn't finish her sentence. She just rears the sickle backwards a little more and throws it.

And blood splatters on the floor.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor—Master Bedroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 11:49 AM. 9 Hours and 11 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"Come in, Agahnim."

The wizard slowly opens the door to Daphnes' bedroom silently, slips in, and closes the door. "Sir."

Daphnes stops tying his silk navy tie when he sees the grave expression on Agahnim's face in the reflection of his mirror. He turns around to face him, tie half done. "Is there something wrong?"

Agahnim doesn't say anything. He just walks forward to the king, pulls out a folder, and hands it to Daphnes. "This was sent to me by the Associated Press and the Shadow Prefecture officials this morning."

The King of Hyrule eyes the folder suspiciously before taking it. He flips it open with a quick gesture and peruses the contents. It isn't before long that his eyes widen in horror and almost faints from shock.

"My… Goddesses," he croaks. He looks up from the papers to Agahnim and his face twists into a scowl. "Is this a joke!?"

"I am afraid not, sir," Agahnim shakes his head. "Impa and Princess Ruto were indeed found dead in front of _The Reign of Queen Rutela_."

"Who!?" Daphnes roars. "Who did this to them!?"

"It is hard to believe, sir." Agahnim sighs. "I did not believe it the first time I read it… They both killed each other."

Daphnes' heart begins racing. _WHAT_!?

"The ballistics tests from their guns do not lie," Agahnim shakes his head, reading the other's mind. "And the fingerprints found on the kodachi impaling Princess Ruto matches Impa's."

"…W-why?" Daphnes shakes his head in disbelief. "Why did they do this?"

"The Kakariko Village Police is investigating their motives as we speak," Agahnim nods. "But as of right now, a motive does not exist… for either of them."

The king purses his lips. "So as it stands, there is no meaning for either of their actions."

"Full background checks were conducted on both of them, as far as their relations with each other are concerned, anyway." Agahnim replies. "And there were no signs of a tumultuous relationship between them… They have never talked to each other other than during official meetings between King Ralis and you… or Princess Ruto and Princess Zelda."

Something clicks in Daphnes' mind. "…Zelda… She was good friends with Ruto, I'm sure… But Impa… She's another story… Does she know?"

"Not to my knowledge," Agahnim shakes his head again. "Her—as well as Mr. Avalon's—whereabouts are still unknown, but they have been rumored to have been spotted in Spirit Prefecture."

"Spirit Prefecture… huh?" Daphnes repeats slowly. "…Impa… and Ruto… I can only imagine how devastated Zelda would be when she finds out. Impa was, after all, like the mother Zelda lost."

"Sir?" The official raises his eyebrow.

Daphnes shakes his head slowly. "Does the public know?"

"It is being reported on right now," Agahnim speaks. "Zora's Domain was the first community to be notified, since it is their princess who is one of the victims… King Ralis has also notified me; he says he will not be attending the ball tonight."

"…I understand," Daphnes nods. "I will call him personally as soon as possible. But for the time being, please call him back, telling him he has my complete sympathy."

"And he has also said the same," Agahnim smiles. "He knew how special Impa was to both you and the princess."

"Thank you, Agahnim," Daphnes bows rather deeply. Agahnim's brow rises at first; after all, the King of Hyrule himself would never bow that low to another person; it's usually the other way around. But he shrugs it off and returns the gesture, and takes his leave.

Daphnes stares at the door long after Agahnim leaves, before turning back to the mirror.

_Goddesses… Ruto, Impa… I pray for your eternal rest... I know it sounds improper, but the festival must go on, for the sake of the country's morality. May the Goddesses, the Light Spirits, the Princess, the Hero… and the Sages shine upon you._

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Spirit Temple, Grand Hall. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 11:54 AM. 9 Hours and 6 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

I stare in shock. Blood continues to drip down into the puddle of crimson… Nabooru is just as surprised; after all, it's her shoulder Zelda's sickle is lodged in.

Her uniform is stain-ridden, red blotches running down her right side. The lace of her bra underneath outlines slightly through the redness. Her white polished sneakers are now covered in drops of blood.

"…You…" Nabooru's gaze hardens on Zelda, her eyes burning like the flames of Death Mountain's core. I turn back to Zelda, and tears are still running down her soft cheeks. The black in her eyes is slowly disappearing… They're slowly going back to normal!? Z-Z-Zelda!??!

"…You… You BITCH!" Nabooru's left hand reaches behind her and she pulls out… a gun!? Without warning, she skillfully cocks it, aims at Zelda, and without hesitation or even batting an eyelash, pulls the trigger.

BANG!

"AAGHHH!" Zelda stumbles back, her head flying backwards and her hair dancing in the air, before she falls, the back of her head hitting the ground.

"ZELDA!" I shriek in horror… Z-Zelda!? Nabooru just… Is she really…

I whirl back to face Nabooru, and charge for her, letting out a hellish scream.

She reaches for the handle of the sickle and pulls it out, a shrill scream of pain emitting from her lips. But she bears it. She shakes the weapon, the blood on the blade splattering on a nearby statue and a table of fruit.

But before I can retaliate, she jumps on me, catching me in a headlock with her left hand and slashing the air in front of me with that sickle of hers ruthlessly, failing each time to get even a scratch on me. I feel her warm blood seep into my clothing and onto my skin.

She tightens her grasp around my neck to the point that I can't breathe. I really am seeing purple spots this time. I choke and gasp for air, but no avail… I guess if she can't slash me, she's going to suffocate me then.

But I somehow muster up the energy to open my mouth just one more time and bite down on her hand, right on the base of her thumb. She lets out another howl of pain—though that just may be from straining her injured arm—and slightly loosens her grip.

I grab her arm around my neck with both hands, and with all my strength I throw her across the room. She hits one of the Matriarch statues head first. The impact causes her hand holding the sickle to flail before unintentionally impaling herself with the blade in the chest. Judging by how the impact didn't cause her hand to let go of it like how it might have happened, she probably died by the blunt force trauma, rather than the actual stabbing.

I stare at Nabooru's corpse for a while. She was it… The last Sage. It's all over…

…Zelda!

I jerk my head to face her, and I run over to her. How is she!? Was the bullet wound fatal!? Does she need to go to the hospital!? What if she does!? What am I going to tell them, that the Princess of Hyrule of all people was shot on the Festival of Lifelong Happiness!? What if—

…It's not a bullet? It's a… dart… I see. I carefully pull the dart out of her left shoulder… There's a label on the wings.

_'Novocain darts.'_

An anesthetizing dart? Good thing it was just the shoulder; any more to the left and it would have hit her heart. What would that have done? I don't even want to think about it…

…What the hell are people doing, making darts dipped in Novocain!?

"…U-ugghhhh…"

…! Z-Zelda!?

Another soft groan escapes her lips. Her eyelids tighten shut before slowly opening, revealing once again, those beautiful purple eyes.

"Z-Zelda!?" I cry out in happiness. Zelda!

"…L… Link?" She whispers, looking me in the eyes. "Link?"

"…Yeah, Zelda," I smile warmly, taking her into my arms and resting her head on my lap. "It's me."

She slowly lifts her right hand to grab my bare arm, as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming, then she reaches to touch my left cheek. Gods, how long has it been since I felt her touch?

"…M…" She mumbles. "…M-my collar…"

…Her collar!? My face twists in horror. I tear my gaze of her face down to the timer on her necklace.

_'00:46'_

"…I…" I choke. "I-it's too late," stumble over my words again.

But she shakes her head. "…No, it isn't." I stare at her in confusion. What is she talking about?

She reaches behind her neck and I hear a clicking sound.

_'00:12'_

_'00:11'_

_'00:10'_

_'00:10'_

_'00:10'_

The timer froze! W-what the—

"N-Nabooru," Zelda whispers. "…She was b-bluffing about the necklace."

She… She was _WHAT_!??!

"It was never… going to explode," she smiles, shaking her head. She digs her fingers between her neck and the collar and it comes off, simple and clean.

"…B-b-but why would she do that?" I ask.

"She told me before she cut me with that knife," she replies. "…She had a feeling you'd mess up or something… I don't remember very well, but she said something about the inferiority of men."

…Yeah. That sounds like something Nabooru would say.

"So she put the collar on me and told the explosion lie to freak me out, and when you saw it, she expected you to fight her with no holding back or something."

I get it. The collar fairy tale was all to keep Zelda in check the whole time she was here, and when I came to rescue her, the collar was there for me to become enraged; that I'd fight with my all, despite Zelda's possession, which she also evidently planned… She obviously thought that I wouldn't have it in me to fight Zelda without something there to supposedly threaten her life if I didn't.

"…And Link?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look down at her. She traces her index finger against my dry, cracked lips.

"…I don't… really hate you."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Fortress Motel, Room 213. Gerudo Fortress, Spirit Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 4:02 PM. 4 Hours and 58 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Zelda and I checked into the Fortress Motel, a few miles away from the Strip. Before we left, I hid Nabooru's body, cleaned up all the blood, and got Zelda a change of clothes to disguise her attire. We got here at around 12:30 and we've been here ever since. We had to wait for the anesthesia in Zelda's upper arm and shoulder to wear off, which took only a few hours. But aside from that, we got cleaned up. And I told her about everything that had happened to me. The Arbiter's Grounds, the phone call, dealing with the airport, being captured by Impa and Ruto… and their deaths.

Zelda took it hard, to say the least. But she didn't cry at all… I guess it just didn't fully impact her yet. But when it does… I'll be there.

But something's different about her. She's saved and all, and she has thanked me numerous times. But every now and then, I hear her whisper under her breath something like, "…I could have saved myself, Link."

"How's your arm?" I ask her, buttoning up my black dress shirt. I threw away my tank top; it was covered in Nabooru's blood, and it had settled in, so it was rather uncomfortable to wear.

"…It's fine," she smiles. "Both of them." She can finally get the feeling in her left arm. As for her right where Nabooru's "drawing" was, I bandaged it with a first-aid kit I found in the glove compartment of the car. It stopped bleeding hours ago, but I couldn't have her walking around with that, especially with a dress with very short sleeves and _especially_ around her father and the numerous people at the ball.

I still have to arrange an outfit. Something tells me Sheik and Malon are going to be there. Finally we can spend time together. As soon as Zelda's ready, we're checking out and flying back to Castle Town.

"…Link."

I turn around to face Zelda, and she's showing me my vibrating cell phone.

"Who is it?" I ask her. "Sheik."

"…It's actually my cell phone number," she replies, her eyebrows slightly raised in confusion. "I left it back at Hyrule Castle."

I cock an eyebrow, eyeing the phone for a second. I take it in my hands and slide it up. "…Hello?"

"_Hairaru-jou __e__ modotte kudasai_."

The voice sends shivers down my spine. It's cold and almost mind numbing. And this voice… isn't the guy that helped me out at Arbiter's Grounds or the Lost Woods.

"Who this this!?" I stand firm, but this guy is freaking me out. Zelda gets up from the bed, asking me with her eyes who it is I'm talking to. I just shrug, my eyes filled with fear. I put my phone on speaker for her to hear.

"…_Eigo ga rikai dekinai_."

Zelda's eyes widen as well. I can see the fear in them as well.

"_Hairiago o hanashite kudasai._"

I pause for a second before answering.

"…_Abaron-san_."

What the…!??! How does he know my name!?

"D-_donata desu ka_!?" I yell into the microphone. But I don't get an answer. "O-oi! _Anta_! _Donata_!?"

Still no answer, except, "_Hairaru-jou e modotte kudasai…_ "

"…Mr. Avalon…" A voice pleads pitifully. A-Agahnim!

"Agahnim!" Zelda cries out. "Where is he!? …I-I mean… _Agunimu-san_! _Doko_!?"

"P-please help me…" He croaks out weakly. But then there's a bashing sound… then silence.

"Agahnim!" I yell. "Agahnim! _T-temee_… _Donata_!? Oi, _kisama_! _Donata_!?"

"_Hairaru-jou e modotte kudasai…_"

Before I can say anything else, the line goes dead.

A-AGAHNIM!!!

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor Hallways. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:03 PM. 1 Hour and 57 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"W-where could Agahnim be!?"

Thank Goddesses no one spotted us on our way inside the castle; everyone's probably preoccupied preparing for the ball, which should be starting now… At any rate, we can't afford to waste time here; we spent two hours getting here, and that's already two hours way too many. Who knows what could have happened to Agahnim in that time!?

"The library," Zelda answers. I turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "…It's the only place Agahnim could be. That's where he spends all his time… I doubt he knows any part of the castle beyond the library and the throne room."

I smile slightly and nod in agreement. "We have to check at least. If not, we'll alert the castle guards."

The guards. How could they let this happen!? Especially when the world's most important people are in here! With a potential killer, no less! What would this guy want with him, anyway!? No offense to Agahnim, but there are other people in this castle that hold more power than him!

Before long, we arrive in front of the massive double doors to the library in the center of the curved hall, where this all began.

We glance to each other, and nod. We both take one of the doors, and we slide them wide open with a slam.

Before us is the dimly lit library, just like it was two days ago. The cauldron is gone. The fireplace is the only source of light in the room, plus the moonlight pouring in from the windows. Standing right in front of the fireplace… is Agahnim!

"A-Agahnim!" Zelda and I yell simultaneously. He just stands there, with a staff in hand.

"What happened!?" I ask him. "Where's that guy!?"

"I am fine, Mr. Avalon," he answers emotionlessly. Even though his scarf only reveals his eyes, I can tell he's not smiling or frowning. He's just emotionless. Monotone. Like a statue.

"…Then what was that on the phone!?" Zelda cries out.

SLAM!

We both whirl around, and the doors are slow shut. There's a clicking sound in the darkness. It's a lock.

"W-what's going on!?" Zelda grabs onto my arm, and I hold her tightly.

"You have rid the world of those Sages," Agahnim speaks, and we both turn back to him. "…Those evil, wretched Sages."

"…But have you ever wondered, Professor Link Avalon… Princess Zelda Harkinian, who it really is you two should have killed?"

…It's that voice. From the phone. Speaking in English…

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" I call out.

A table lamp flickers on, a little to the right of the fireplace. We turn in that direction… My _Goddesses_…

A million images run through my mind, all identical to the man sitting in that leather armchair. The history textbooks, the travel brochures, the murals, statues and paintings at the countless museums I've visited...

It's unmistakable: the blazing red hair, the piercing red eyes, the dark, sun kissed skin, the layers of armor and intricately designed clothing, that glowing stomach wound… and if it wasn't enough, the pulsing design of the Triforce on the back of his right hand.

"…I-I-it's… you…" Zelda squeaks in horror, as the man smiles at us, resting his cheek on his fist.

The King of Evil… Ganondorf Dragmire.

* * *

**Temee**: A very rude way of saying, "You". It can be translated to something as insulting as, "You f-----r".  
**Hairaru-jou e modotte kudasai**: "Return to Hyrule Castle".  
**Eigo ga rikai dekinai**: "I don't understand English".  
**Hairiago o hanashite kudasai**: "Speak in Hylian".  
**Abaron-san**: Mr. Avalon. "Abaron" is the Romanization of Link's last name.  
**Donata desu ka**: "Who are you?" The Japanese tend to drop understood words (in this case, "desu ka"), so _Donata_ is generally understood as having the same meaning.  
**Anta**: As said before, this is an abbreviation of **Anata**, which means "You". Considered rather rude.  
**Agunimu-san**: Mr. Agahnim. "Agunimu" is Agahnim's romanized name.  
**Doko**: "Where", but in the context Zelda uses it, it's understood as "Where are you?"  
**Kisama**: Where in feudal Japan it was probably the most respectful pronoun available in one's vocabulary, it's now one of the most hostile and insulting. Gotta love the irony, kids. 

So much drama, kids. Arguably my longest chapter in a long time, but you enjoy that, right?

Hey kids, do you like Version 3.0 of my blog? Godot from _Phoenix Wright_/_Gyakuten Saiban_ inspired it. It even has his theme song as the background music!

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Monday December 17, 2007; 9:29 PM

* * *

PST 


	20. Betrayal

* * *

Start time: Wednesday December 19, 2007; 5:27 PM PST 

**Mark your calendars, kids—**_**A World of Lies'**_** final chapter, chapter 2****2, will be published on Tuesday**** January 1, 2008**. I gave up on a Christmas completion date. But don't worry. You're still getting something extra special for Christmas. After all, how could I not forget you all?

Chapter twenty. This chapter marks the beginning of the finale, kids.

* * *

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor—Library. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:05 PM. 1 Hour and 55 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

…N… N-no… He can't… He's dead! H-he can't be alive!

But wait… Isn't Ganondorf the good one? The Sages were the bad ones, right? RIGHT!?

"W… W-w-what's g-going on?" Zelda squeaks, her grip on my arm tightening.

"Princess Zelda," Ganondorf smiles at her. She gasps sharply at the mention of her name. "My Goddesses, how long has it been since I've heard that voice? …A thousand years? Even I have lost count."

"W-who are you!?" I yell at him. "Y-you can't possibly be—"

"But I am, Professor Avalon," he glances to me, using my professional title almost like a taunt. "I am him, Ganondorf Dragmire, and I am here. Thanks to you two, of course. You have my undying gratitude. For shame, it won't last very long."

"G-Ganondorf…" Zelda whispers. "That's right… He was sealed by the Sages! You tried to protect the Triforce, right!? And the Sages brainwashed you! They did it! A-Agahnim said!"

Somehow, I don't think Agahnim was telling us the whole truth, Zelda…

"Amazing," Ganondorf shakes his head. "…Simply amazing, my princess, how you still believe that fairy tale."

Zelda's breath hitches; I can tell by the motion of her chest.

"Need I explain?" He raises an eyebrow. He turns to Agahnim, "What do you think, my partner in crime?"

"…I don't need any explanation," I murmur, but loud enough so that he and Agahnim can hear me.

"Professor Avalon, I'm hurt," he frowns. Gods, that is the _ugliest_ face I've ever seen. "I've saved you from the Lost Woods and the Arbiter's Grounds have I not? The least you could do to thank me for the goodness of my heart is to sit through a little history lesson."

I narrow my gaze at him, my eyes hardening. "…You…"

"A thousand years ago," Ganondorf starts after a moment of silence. "I sought the Triforce. I was never a protector. Of anything. Of _anyone_. I wanted the Triforce of Power… And I got it. I reigned supreme over this damned country for seven years. I was king… Then _you_ came along," he snaps his gaze at me, glaring me down with wide, angry eyes. His look, I swear, I almost let out a blood curdling scream. But I bite down on my lip.

"Or your ancestor, anyway… I thought he had died, boy." He growls. "He was, after all, just a pathetic mortal… A mortal would never survive as long as he did in that place… But what I didn't account for… was that Sage. Rauru. He preserved his spirit and suspended his body. He awoke. With that damn Master Sword, and slowly undid the locks that sealed away the other five Sages."

"…And you, my beautiful princess," he slowly tears his eyes off me to Zelda. She presses her cheek against my arm, and I grip her tighter. "Your ancestor, Zelda… I left her for dead. During those seven years, I never found her. I thought she had died… The wench was so high maintenance; I thought she'd never survive living in the forests… I didn't know she took on the disguise of a Sheikah. A Sheikah that pledged allegiance to me and kept track of that boy's every move for me… She played me for a fool! I looked for her, for seven long, damned years, and she was right there next to me!"

"…With the Sages freed, the Princess' identity as the seventh Sage realized, and that damned boy's pretty little sword, I lost…" He sneers bitterly. "I had the Triforce of Power with me! But I fell to Wisdom and Courage… Goddamned Wisdom and Courage… They sealed me up in the Sacred Realm… They called it the Dark Void… I was left there, practically in solitary confinement… So I planned."

He slowly gets up from his armchair, and I step back, protecting Zelda by outstretching my arm in front of her.

"…Agahnim, here." He points his thumb to Agahnim, who continues to stare at us emotionless. "This plan would never have worked without him… For centuries, he has been praying and praying, slowly undoing the Sages' bind on me and feeding me Blue Potions to restore me… But you see, his power and his potions pale in comparison to the combined control of the six most powerful people on this earth, the Sages… That's where my master plan began… You know what was step one?"

I stare at Agahnim.

"…Command Agahnim to sculpt the six statues across Hyrule, pointing to each temple in the cycle."

"Y-You mean…" Zelda whispers.

"The statues you encountered were all designed by me," Agahnim nods. "_The Ookami Rinku, The Ecstasy of the Goddess Farore, _the Hylian Zora's Royal tomb and Queen Rutela's statue… everything. All designed to comply with Master Ganondorf's orders and messages hinting at the next temple."

"Step two, my children," Ganondorf says. "Find a way to get the descendants of the Hero and the Princess together… Agahnim, please explain."

"Sir," the wizard nods. "Mr. Avalon, that letter you received the past Thursday was also part of Master Ganondorf's plan."

…I expected something like that.

"It just so happened that your position as a professor at Hyrule University—at a remarkably young age and your past academic records—made our task to help you meet Princess Zelda that much easier," he adds.

"…T-that's why Link became my tutor?" Zelda asks.

Ganondorf chuckles softly. "Please. You are this country's princess! It is no surprise that you know more about Hylian history than Link himself…"

"When I approached your father about getting you a tutor, he repeatedly declined, saying it was not necessary," Agahnim tells her. "It was not until I presented him with Mr. Avalon's school records that he gave in… Like I said just moments ago, princess: his young age and his astounding academic history were very compelling. Yet even then, there was very little reason for him to teach you… If memory serves me right, the only lesson you two had was spent with _you_ teaching _him_."

Zelda gasps at that… Agahnim's right… I expected Zelda to know a thing or two about Hylian history, but what I didn't expect was her to end up practically reciting what was in my textbook!

"Moving on," Ganondorf clears his throat. "Step three was to reveal to you your true identities as the Hero and the Princess' descendants… and make our story as compelling as possible."

"Even I thought the story was a tad bit suspicious," Agahnim smiles slightly. "After all… The Gerudo are said to have been reluctantly created by the Goddesses… I am sure if they had the chance, Their Imperial Highnesses would not have created them at all… So why would they charge the welfare of the Triforce to a Gerudo?"

…A-ah!

"And fourth…" Ganondorf murmurs with his back turned to us. "…Make you think it is the Sages who are to be feared, and talk you two into killing them."

"B-b-but…" Zelda stutters. "They t-tried to kill us! And not once did they try to reason with us!"

Ganondorf just shakes his head. "…Perhaps they just were not given the chance."

…What?

"…Think about it," he says. "Rauru was the first to die. He was just about to explain what he meant by the Sages' surprise for everyone at Hylia Square, but our princess here knocked him off before he was able to."

"The Sages all met after Rauru's death," Agahnim continues Ganondorf's train of thought. "The Sages are responsible for the safety of this country and its people. It is their duty to take down all who threaten Hyrule's so-called 'lifelong happiness'… Even if those threats… Are direct members of the Hero and the Princess' bloodlines."

"As they were killed, one by one, their resolve strengthened." Ganondorf rubs his chin, his eyes closed in thought. "In their minds, you were just as bad as… Me. I'm sure their thoughts were along the lines of, 'Princess Zelda and Link Avalon must be killed at all costs'. They had no idea what possessed you to turn on them. As you were the grandchildren of the Hero and the Princess, they were to protect you. But their jobs as the guardians of Hyrule came first, I suppose. 'The good of the many outnumber the good of the few'."

…I see now. We played right into Ganondorf's and Agahnim's hands. We ate up their story no questions asked, and we blindly followed it. We killed of Rauru, their leader. The Sages were then left with no choice but to take us down, even if it meant we were related to the very same people who saved Hyrule a thousand years ago, just to protect Hyrule and to maintain peace.

"…What were the Sages planning for Hylia Square?" Ganondorf cocks an eyebrow. "To reveal themselves to the masses and unleash their magic to bring the public a festival every human on earth combined could ever hope to put on."

"T-t-that's it!?" Zelda cries out. "_THAT_ was their surprise!?"

"Kind of anticlimactic, no?" Agahnim chuckles. "But that is what they were planning, and you mistook their "plans" for horror and death."

"…Why did Impa and Ruto kill each other!?" I yell at them. "Where does that fit into all of this!?"

"Who knows, really?" Ganondorf sighs. "What matters is that they're dead now. And you may not realize it, my boy, but _you_ are what caused it. Impa's determination to let you live, and Ruto's drive to kill you."

"Though Saria, Darunia, Ruto and Nabooru came very close, none of the Sages were able to put an end to you two," Agahnim says. He raises his staff, and the golden orb at the end begins to glow. "That is where I step in."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, First Floor—Security Room. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:10 PM. 1 Hour and 50 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

Malon and Sheik sit quietly as two of Hyrule Castle's guards stare long and hard at the invitations that were written out by Zelda two days earlier.

The two showed up at Hyrule Castle's gates, Malon in her blood red evening gown and Sheik in his perfectly white Navy dinner uniform and combination hate complete with _his brother's_ ranks, ribbons, medals and nametag, a few minutes earlier. They presented Zelda's invitations Link gave to them to the guards, but their names were not on the royalty and celebrity heavy guest lists. They were immediately taken in for questioning because of the absence of their names, the challenging of the authenticity of their invitations, and of course in light of the recent deaths and kidnappings of Hyrule's most prominent political figures.

"…I'll ask you two again," one of the guards speaks to them, brushing his brown hair out of his matching brown eyes.

"I told you already, sir." Malon sighs, becoming a little restless. "We got them from Link Avalon! You know, Princess Zelda's tutor…"

The other guard, with jet black hair and slightly gray eyes, sighs and glances over to the wall of computer monitors. "And you know Mr. Avalon how, exactly?"

"We go back to our high school days," Sheik replies coolly as he pulls out his wallet from his back pocket. He flips through a few pictures and hands it to the man. "See?"

The guard eyes him for a second before swiping it out from between Sheik's index and middle fingers. The brunette guard leans in to look at the picture. It's of Link, Sheik and Malon nine years ago, in front of the HCT Metrodome when they went to an Indigo-Go's concert. Malon's in the middle, the back of her hands under her chin in and smiling a cutesy manner. Sheik to the right with his arms crossed, shoulders hiked, and his lips puckered with his head tilted towards Malon. Link is on the right, his hands stuffed in the kangaroo pocket of his sweatshirt, shoulders touching his earlobes, grinning with his eyes slightly lidded.

"Here's another," Malon says, digging through her Itsumo purse. She pulls out her cell phone and presses a few buttons before showing it to the man. The blonde takes it and scans the picture. It's a studio picture, like one you can get at a mall or something. Link is lying on his stomach, his hands supporting his chin, and on his face is a slightly annoyed look, his left eyebrow raised. Sheik and Malon are piling on top of him with happy grins on their faces.

"That clears up their relationship with Mr. Avalon," the blonde says, handing back Malon's cell phone and the brunette giving the picture back to Sheik. "But that doesn't explain how you got these invitations."

The door knocks softly, and all four turn to it.

"Come in," the brunette says, turning back to Sheik and Malon.

"What is it? I get the request to leave the ballroom…"

"T-t-that voice!" Malon whispers to Sheik.

"…I know," Sheik whispers back as whoever is behind the door steps in.

"…Are the monitors broken or something? Honestly, I'm not the best person to call in for that."

Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian sighs, closing the door behind him. Sheik and Malon's eyes widen as they catch sight of him.

"...No, sir," the blond shakes his head. "The monitors are fine… These two are claiming to have been invited tonight by Princess Zelda."

"Their names are not on the guest lists, though." The brunette points to the Hylian and the Sheikah. Daphnes eyes them from the corner of his eye and turns to them.

"…Oh?" Daphnes raises his eyebrow.

"…I-it's true, sir," Malon stutters stupidly, bowing in her seat.

"W-w-we were invited by her…" Sheik nods, just as nervous. "Well, actually it was Link Avalon, the princess' tutor, who gave us the invitations, but they were written by her. L-Link… Mr. Avalon is our friend."

Daphnes furrows his brow. "…Name and identification?"

Sheik reaches for his wallet again, and Malon digs through her purse. He pulls out his military ID and his archaeology department ID from Castle Town State, and Malon pulls out her picture ID from the Castle Town Naval Hospital on a matching lanyard.

Daphnes leans forwards to examine the ID cards closely. "…Adame… Adlez…" His eyes widen and a grin pops up on his face. "Of course!"

"Sheik Adlez and Malon Adame!" He points his finger to them, and turns to the guards. "Of course they were invited! Agahnim told me last night!"

"…W-w-we didn't know…"

"Ignorance is no excuse," Daphnes shakes his head. "Zelda's handwriting and their relation to Link are more than enough proof." He turns to Malon and Sheik and opens the door. "Please, Ms. Adame. Mr. Adlez."

Sheik grabs his combination cap and Malon puts on her purse. Sheik bows to Daphnes and says an acknowledging "Sir" before leaving. Malon stops for a second to look at the guards.

"I guess we're not as big as we thought we were, are we now?" She smirks cheekily. The guards cock their eyebrows at her as she turns to the king and bows deeply before leaving the room.

Daphnes and the guards lean to the side to watch Malon and Sheik walk down the hall from the open door.

"She's a sassy one," Daphnes muses with a small smile.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor—Library. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:14 PM. 1 Hour and 46 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"W-why are you doing this!?" I cry out to Agahnim. "Why do you listen to him!?" I point to Ganondorf.

"I need not a reason for my actions," the wizard shakes his head. "I live to serve Master Ganondorf. I trust him with my life, and he trusts me with his. We have collaborated for centuries. That is all."

Ganondorf just stands by, his arms crossed, eyeing Agahnim from the corner of his eye with a smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow.

Agahnim holds his staff out, the orb glowing brighter and pulsing faster than ever.

"…What are you gonna do with that?" I narrow my eyes at him, getting in front of Zelda. I hear her gasp with uncertainty, so I reach behind me and take her hand in mine, hoping that it'll comfort her, if only just a little bit.

He doesn't answer; he just smirks. _Goddesses_ I hate when that happens.

He puts one hand on top of the staff and his other hand underneath it. Then he pushes his hands together, and the staff… disappears! J-just like that! H-how did he do that!?

He rubs his hands together, then slowly pulls them apart and waves his right hand in my direction, like when you splash water at someone in a pool or something.

"U-u-ughhhh!"

Farore, it feels like I've just been punched in the stomach. I look down with my wide eyes… and his staff is protruding straight out of my abdomen.

"LINK!" Zelda cries out in terror, peeking over my shoulder.

…G-Gods, it hurts so much… W-what did he just do!? W… Why aren't I bleeding? It burns so badly… I can't breathe. I can't even speak. Spots are forming in my vision again.

I look up at Agahnim, and his hand is still stretched out. But then he closes it into a fist, like he's grabbing something, and quickly withdraws his arm, pulling his hand closer to him. The second he does that, the staff inside me comes flying straight out, and I'm knocked backwards a good five or six feet.

"AAGH!" My head hits the floorboards first, then my back and the rest of my body. Damn, that Agahnim!

"LINK!" Zelda sprints over to me and kneels at my side, putting my head in her lap and brushing my bangs out of my face. "L-Link! Are you alright!?"

I weakly lift my head, rubbing the back of it, to check my stomach… T-there's no wound! Not even a drip of blood! B-but how did he do that? He just stabbed me with his damned rod, pulled it out so fast it knocked me away, and it didn't even leave a scratch!

"…I-I'm fine," I quickly give her an assuring smile. I look up to the ceiling before I try to get back up…

"M-MOVE, ZELDA!" I push her away from me, getting a scream out of her, and I roll to the left as fast as I can. And before long, there's a stabbing sound, digging into laminated wood. I stare in horror, my right cheek and my stomach pressed against the floor, at Agahnim's staff sticking straight out of the ground where I was lying. I look over to Zelda, and she's just as horrified, her right hand clutching her heart and her chest heaving at a rate too rapid to be healthy.

The staff slowly wriggles itself out of the ground, and when it's finally unstuck, it pulls some of the wood with it.

"Good reflexes there," I hear Agahnim chuckle softly. I look over to him, and his rod is already in his hand. I slowly sit up, dusting myself off. He points the orb on his staff towards the poker next to the fireplace.

What's he doing?

The poker begins to glow a faint gold… and then it rises off its stand! It spins a few times before taking aim for me! Agahnim takes his staff and aims the orb at me…

Oh, _hell_ no!

I grab a nearby chair by one of its legs and just as the poker launches, I use the chair bottom as a shield. The poker breaks through though, but I manage to just barely dodge it by moving to the side. The poker flies past me, cutting a hole into the fire extinguisher behind me. Some of the contents leak out of the canister, but most of it is plugged by the poker lodged into it.

"W-what the hell is that thing!?" I yell at him, carelessly throwing aside the broken chair pieces.

"The Dominion Rod," he replies, lowering the staff. "An ancient weapon, hidden inside the Temple of Time's archives. It allows control over inanimate objects."

"…Master," Agahnim says after pausing for a moment and laying his eyes on Zelda. I catch sight of this; Zelda doesn't do anything but stare at Agahnim in fear, like a deer caught in headlights. "How would you like Princess Zelda to be—Unnnh!"

…Why did he stop?

I turn back to him… and there's blood running down the side of his mouth! W-what the!?

"…M-m-master…" Agahnim croaks weakly, staring out into space.

"Thank you for your help, Agahnim." Ganondorf closes his eyes in thought. "Thank you… for over five hundred years of friendship. But I am afraid… You are of no use to me anymore."

…!

"You have helped me a great deal, sculpting the statues, restoring me with the Blue Potions, and getting Mr. Avalon and Princess Zelda together…" He opens one eye and watches Agahnim's still body. His eyes still gleam in horror, and blood continues to drip off his chin. "But like Vaati, Cojiro, and Ms. Onox, you are merely a pawn, a worthless old man helplessly caught up in the great scheme of things."

"…M… Master…"

"I trust no one, fool." Ganondorf hisses. "And if I did… What the hell possessed you to think that I would choose you, a senile wizard at the end of his ropes, who cannot even kill swiftly?"

"…W… W… Why?"

There's a 'shinging' sound as Ganondorf steps back from Agahnim, and before long the wizard falls to his knees. The Dominion Rod in his hand falls to the ground, the sound from the impact echoing off the walls.

…Ganondorf just killed his servant… His servant who dedicated his entire life to helping him concoct this entire plan!

"…M… M… Mas… ter…" And with that, Agahnim falls to the floor, his left cheek rubbing against the laminated wood. There's a long slit in the back of his robes, and his purple garments are now covered in crimson red. And in Ganondorf's right hand is a bloodied, rusty dagger.

"It just goes to show…" Ganondorf says to Agahnim's corpse. He raises his knife to his lips and licks the blood off the blade with a sadistic grin. "Beware when putting your trust in others."

* * *

Ooh, the Dominion Rod reappears, kids. 

Malon's Itsumo purse is a play on the Tokidoki brand by Le Sports Sac. "Tokidoki" in Japanese means "sometimes", and "itsumo" means "always". Just some word play humor as the story finally closes.

It's no Zelink oneshot, but what happened today in class was pretty cute, I have to say; I even wrote it like a story for you!: **SirJoshizzle(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com(slash)2007(slash)12(slash)aww-poor-angeli(dot)html** Be sure to check that out.

Watch out for New Year's, kids. Hopefully you can squeeze some reading time into your festive-filled schedule that day.

* * *

End time: Friday December 21, 2007; 8:51 PM PST

* * *


	21. The Princess vs Her Hero

* * *

Start time: Sunday December 23, 2007; 2:09 PM PST

* * *

Here it is, part two of the finale… So exciting, kids!

So a little while back I put up a sneak preview of a scene to come in this story… It can be found at **SirJoshizzle(dot)deviantART(dot)com(slash)art(slash)AWoL-SP-Goodbye-Princess-Zelda-64198042** if you have yet to see it. There were quite a few predictions as to why Link had that gun pointed at Zelda that I didn't even think about (ie, it's revealed that Zelda herself maybe a Sage since she is the direct descendant of the Princess of Destiny). But we all know now that theory is impossible in both the lie in chapter four and the truth revealed in the last chapter. Well this chapter is where you find out just what's going on in that picture.

Chapter twenty-one. There will be a POV change with Link, Zelda and Ganondorf. You'll know when it happens.

* * *

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor—Library. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:29 PM. 1 Hour and 31 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

…This… This sadistic little son of a bitch…

G-Ganondorf… How could he just kill Agahnim without even a blink of an eye!? All those years they spent working together… They didn't even mean anything to him!?

Goddesses, I swear… I'll kill this bastard once and for all.

"What's wrong, Avalon?" Ganondorf swings the knife a few times. The blood on the blade splatters on the floor and onto Agahnim and the puddle of blood he's lying in. "You've seen dead bodies before… Even killed a few yourself. A little betrayal like this ain't nothin' anymore. Even seen people who were friends… die right before your eyes, at each other's hands no less!"

The image of Impa and Ruto's corpses lying on the grass in front of Queen Rutela's vigilant eyes flashes right before me, just as disturbingly vivid as ever… The short sword protruding out of Ruto's back, Impa's chest riddled with red-rimmed bullet holes… I snap back to reality, and there's yet another dead body in front of me. Killed by the one person he trusted the most, tricked into a horrible world of lies… Gods, I think I'm gonna be sick…

Something catches the side of my eye. I surreptitiously glance to the left… and there's a gun on the table next to a cell phone! It's dimly lit here, but I can see it's cocked, so there must be bullets in it still! Nayru, if I can only get to that gun…

"You want the gun?" He smirks knowingly. H-he saw me!? "You want the pretty gun? …Go get it, Avalon."

I stare at him long and hard as me mocks me. "…I don't trust you… Not with that." I point my chin to the bloody dagger in his hand. He just continues to smile. He raises both his hands as surrender, drops the knife, and kicks it away.

The second he does it, I dash over to the table and pick up the gun, slightly knocking the phone across the tabletop and a chair to the ground. I grip the side of the surface to stop my momentum, and I point the barrel straight at Ganondorf's forehead.

"…Ooh, nice spot." He chuckles. "Now you're thinkin' like a killer."

I wince slightly at that. "…I-I'm not a killer."

"Coming from someone with a loaded gun in his hands," he lets out an amused laugh. "Someone who killed a poor high school student and a little girl no less."

For a second, I see Nabooru staring right back at me. The sickle sticking out of her shoulder, her bloodied school uniform… And her deformed skull after I threw her into that statue…

Then Saria comes to mind. How blood sprayed out of her chest as she floated in the air and came crashing down a good thirty or forty feet. The sound of her bones cracking on impact and echoing through that clearing.

"…You cold-blooded bastard," he shakes his head with that stupid, smug grin on his face.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!!" I yell at the top of my voice, the gun in my hand trembling. "Murdered the one person in this world who you even mattered to… Cracking stupid jokes over the deaths of the Sages… You know how horrible it was to see Impa and Ruto killed like that!? …Bet it was you who killed the two of them!"

"What does our beautiful Princess Zelda think of you now?" He feigns a hurt look, raising his eyebrow.

"U-unh!" I flinch, looking over to Zelda. She's staring at me. She's giving me a look that screams out, "Don't listen to him, Link! He's trying to psyche you out!?"

"You came to her with your goody-goody personality, always reserved, hard working, and mindful of others… But now… She's had two days to see your true nature come in. How you picked up that gun and pointed it right at me without hesitation." A sneer creeps up on his lips. "…She probably hates you now—UGH!"

He clumsily stumbles backwards, but he breaks his fall by supporting himself on the mantle of the fireplace. A book hits the ground with a 'slam'. Z-Zelda just threw a book at his face! A pretty thick book at that… _The Book of Mudora_… Good choice, Zelda.

Her fists are shaking. Her eyes are evidently fueled with hatred for this guy. I've never seen her like this… I like it.

Ganondorf touches his left cheek where the book hit him. There's blood running down the side of his mouth and his left temple. He slowly turns to her with a satisfied smile. "…Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn."

She swallows hard, her entire body trembling.

"Will you be the one to kill me… Zelda?" He raises an eyebrow.

"…Go to hell!" She spits at him.

"…As you wish, my princess." He nods. He pushes himself off the mantle and takes a moment to compose himself. "…But I'm taking Avalon with me!!!" …And he disappears. J-just like that!?

"W-where'd he go!?" Zelda panics.

And just like that, he reappears… right in front of me. Those red eyes piercing into my gaze… It's enough to petrify me.

…I think it just did, because I don't do anything—not even pull the damn trigger.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" He knocks me backwards, my back slamming against the wall, the gun still in my hand. I slump down, my forehead hitting my propped up knee.

"LINK!" I hear Zelda cry out, her rapid footsteps coming over to me. I feel her lay her hands on my shoulders and shake me relentlessly. "Link! Link, are you alright!?"

_…Ahh… It feels so good in here…_

…W-w-what the!? G-Ganondorf…!? …Y-you can't… H-he can't…!?

_Ah, but I can. And I am… I'm inside you… Link… And I control every part of your body._

No! Stop! Get the hell out of me!

_Now what are we going to do with our beloved Zelda, do you think? …She's calling out your name. I bet you've fantasized about that hundreds of times. And now it's happening. Come on, Avalon… Be a man and pop one for her._

S-s-shut the hell up! Go ahead and do whatever you want with me! Just don't hurt Zelda!

_Too late. Now stand back and let me have some fun._

NO!

"Link!" I hear Zelda's distant voice call out to me one last time.

"…Z-Z-Zelda…" I whisper out weakly. Ganondorf's trying to suppress me; it's amazing that she can even hear me now, since my voice is barely audible.

She stares at me for a second. "…L-Link?"

Just before I feel him take complete control, I manage to plead to her with my life.

"…Run…"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, First Floor—Grand Ballroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:38 PM. 1 Hour and 22 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"So you're in the Navy, huh?"

Sheik stares blankly at the guy he's talking to. "…Huh?"

"You're in the Navy?" He repeats, scratching his black buzz cut hair. "You're in the uniform…"

Sheik glances down and his eyes widen. "O-oh yeah! Yeah, I've been in it for a while."

The man looks at Sheik's shoulder and points one of the fingers holding his wine glass at it. "An ensign… Pretty high ranking, I see."

Sheik just nods, pretending to know what he's talking about. His brother may be in the Navy, but that doesn't mean he knows all about it. "Y-yeah. It, uh, took a while… But I, uh, rose past the ranks."

The Sheikah clears his throat slightly and takes a sip of his champagne as the guy turns around to talk with someone. But he abruptly pulls back and makes a slight gagging face, staring at the alcohol in his glass.

'_The hell do they put in this_!?'

"…Say."

Sheik quickly regains his composure as the brunette turns back to him. "Y-yeah?"

"Don't you have a brother?" He gives Sheik a questioning look, putting his free hand his the pocket of his black tuxedo slacks. "An… archaeologist at CTSU…"

"O-oh yeah!" Sheik chuckles. "Yeah, Sheik? Y-yeah, he's my, uh, little brother… You know him?"

"Not personally," he shakes his head. "But my little sister goes to Castle Town State, and she told me about some guy named Sheik Adlez… A freshman, she is. Said she got a little crush on him."

Sheik smiles inwardly at that. "Oh yeah? Shame, though; he's engaged."

The brunette shrugs at that. "Ah man… Good thing you told me that; I was about to tell her to make her move."

The two laugh softly, rubbing the back of their necks.

"Sheeeeeeik!"

It's Malon's voice. The Sheikah winces, shutting his eyes. '_Gods, Malon! Go away! You'll blow my cover!_'

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeik!"

Before long, the redhead shows up at Sheik's side. "Sheik! You won't believe who I just talked to!"

The man's face twists in confusion, pointing his index finger to Sheik. "…B-but you just said that your _brother_'s name is—"

"They're s-s-spelled differently," Sheik cuts him off, stumbling over his words. "E-excuse us for a minute."

Before the man can say anything else, Sheik grabs Malon by the arm and drags her away.

"H-hey!" Malon protests, trying to wriggle her wrist free. "Let me go!"

Sheik complies once they're away from the guy and glares at her. "Malon! You almost ruined it!"

The Hylian cocks an eyebrow at him, but she just shrugs it off. "Whatever! But you'll never guess who I just talked to!"

"Then there's no point in me guessing, is there?" Sheik mutters. He looks around for a second, and then pours the champagne in his glass into the punch bowl behind him and puts his cup on the table. "Have you seen Link anywhere? I can't get him on his phone, and he should be here by now."

"No I haven't," Malon shakes her head. "And people are saying Zelda isn't here either."

"They still haven't come back from who-knows-where?" His brow rises. "That's odd."

"But," she interjects. "I've heard from this chick with a really trashy dress that they were seen running into the castle. No one knows where they are exactly."

"Getting a quickie before they head over here," Sheik smiles to himself. Malon glares at him and slaps his arm with the back of her hand.

"Sheik!"

"I'm kidding," he shakes his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go to our table."

"Oh, but I want some punch!" Malon heads to the bowl.

"No you don't!" He grabs her by the upper arm and drags her across the crowded dance floor to their table near the stage.

A few moments after the two leave, the man Sheik was talking to walks over to the table, grabs a small drinking glass and fills it with the punch.

"Wonder what that Adlez guy's deal was?" He asks himself, scanning the dance floor. There are political figures and celebrities from all over the world in the ballroom. He spots Daphnes talking casually with Beedle Belari, the mayor of Hyrule Castle Town.

He takes a drink from his punch, and the second the liquid enters his mouth he almost spits it out. He manages to down the drink, and when he does, he takes long, hard breaths. He stares at his cup with a twisted look of confusion.

"The _hell_ do they put in this!?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor—Library. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 6:47 PM. 1 Hour and 14 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

I stare at Link for a moment… What does he mean by that? Run? …Why?

"…L-Link?" I speak softly, looking into his eyes. They're still closed. Scratches and spots of dried blood are all over his face. "Link?"

His eyes flutter open… But they're not that crystal blue. No… They're horrible pools of black…

"Ah!" I push myself away from him. W-w-what happened to him!? "L-L… Link?"

He slowly gets up dusting himself off. He doesn't move at all. He doesn't say anything. He just stares at me as I continue to back away.

"…Princess Zelda," he finally says.

"Ah! L-Link!" I stumble backwards. H-his voice!? I-it's… It's Ganondorf's!

"Finally you understand, princess," he replies, motionless. "Link isn't here… Only me. You want to take me down? Fine. But like I said, you're gonna have to take Link with me."

"N-no!" I shake my head at him. "I-I can't hurt Link!"

"If you don't," he sighs. "…I'll just kill you. Then I'll pose as Link, storm the ball on the first floor, and open fire. Just as they arrest him, I'll get out of his body, and I'll carry out my plan… But if you do, you kill me. You'd win. You'd save the world… But Link… Well, you know…"

My heart starts pounding. It's like it's gonna pop out of my chest at any minute… I'm… I'm trapped. I… I can't attack Link… But I can't let Ganondorf go on using his body like that any longer!

"You're in a lose-lose situation, my dear. And in both cases… Link is gonna die."

"S-stop this!" I yell at him, tears forming in my eyes. "Get out of Link now!"

"Would you prefer that I possess you instead? Link, after all, would have no problem killing you… I bet he was actually going to back at the Memorial of the Gerudo Matriarchs."

"Y-you're wrong!" I snap back. "He wouldn't do that!"

"…Maybe you're right," he shrugs, crossing his arms. "…He'd just try to stop you… To stop me… But I'd kill him anyway, since he, like you said, wouldn't be able to kill you. Then I'd use _you_ to massacre that ballroom… How interesting would that be, Hyrule's beloved princess storming killing off the greatest gathering of the world's most prominent figures!?"

"S-shut up!" I yell.

"…But as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll just settle for Linky-boy here… I'll make this as painless as possible."

And with that, his hand holding the gun rises… and he points it straight at me!

"Link!" I back into a table. My hands run along the cold surface. W-what am I doing to do!? At this rate, he'll kill me!

W-wait… I feel something. It has a metal feeling… It has a long part, and a short part perpendicular to it… I-it's a gun!

I grip it and I… I point it at Link. I think it's loaded… Maybe I can deflect Ganondorf's shot! If we fire at the same time, the bullets might cancel out or something!

"So you've decided?" He asks with an amused voice. "That's nice… But it's too late… Goodbye…"

I choke on my tears, feeling them run off my cheeks. "Link… Please don't do this…"

"…Princess Zelda."

…I guess I'm going to die… Like this… At the hands of the one person who really showed me that they care… Being a princess, I never really had close friends growing up, despite that I had so many connections thanks to my position. My acquaintances and the insignificant people in my life outnumbered the people who I felt I could put my trust in. There was Dad and Impa… And that was it. But Impa's dead now… And Dad and I, I'll admit, were never as close as I wanted us to be. So when Link showed up… And showed me everything I wanted but could never have—normalcy—he filled that empty space inside me.

Maybe this kind of death… is what I truly deserve. I've spent my whole life trying to be strong and independent. I even had that one chance back at the Spirit Temple, but I let even that slip away. Ever since Link saved me from Nabooru, I kept thinking to myself, "I appreciate it, Link. But you know, I could have saved myself. And I bet I would have done it without your help." What kind of appreciation is that, if I even meant it at al!?

…But I can't even help myself when it really counts. I couldn't do it then, and I can't do it now. I failed myself. I failed Link… I've just failed Hyrule. So yes… I truly feel that this death… is my just punishment for my ungratefulness and bitter arrogance…

"…Ugh…"

I timidly open an eye. W-what's taking so long? …Or am I already dead? Just like that?

No… I'm still in the library. Link is still in front of me. But his head is down. His hand is covering his face. The hand holding the pistol is lowered to the ground and trembling.

He slowly lifts his head… And his eyes… T-they're back to normal!

"Z-Zel… da…"

Sweat is dripping down his forehead and the sides of his face. His bangs are even sticking to his skin…

"…L-Link," I lower my own gun.

"…S-shoot… me…" He utters out in a strangled voice. "Z-Zelda…"

Ah! W-what did he just say!?

"N-no!" I shake my head, my voice trembling as tears fall faster. "W-why would you say that!?"

"…P-please, Zelda…" He whimpers in the same pitiful voice Agahnim used over the cell phone. But this time… It's genuine… And it's breaking my heart… "…S-shoot me!"

I… I understand why he's doing this… He knows that he's helpless with Ganondorf inside him like that, controlling his body… But he somehow managed to overcome him, just for a moment. He wants me to end everything… If he dies, Ganondorf dies as well… B-but I can't…

"I can't!" I yell at him, my voice cracking. I reach behind me and grip the table to support me, because my knees aren't doing it anymore. "I know why you're saying this… B-but I can't! I can't shoot you! This whole time… you've been nothing but good to me! You've protected me… You've saved me time and time again… A-and this is how I'm going to repay you for your kindness!? B-by… By shooting you!? I CAN'T!"

"Z-Zelda…" He stammers.

"…I can't," I sob pathetically, falling to my knees. "…B-because I love you…"

He doesn't say anything. There, I said it Link! Now you know why I can't kill you… A-are you happy now!?

"…Z… Zel… da…"

I look up at him. Through my tear-filled eyes, I'm barely able to make him out clearly, but his voice is as clear as ever.

"…I-if you love me… Then please, I b-beg you… k-kill me!" Tears are running down his eyes too. "…I-if you won't…" He raises his gun and presses the barrel against his left temple. "…T-then I w-will…"

My eyes widen in horror as his finger touches the trigger and prepares to pull back.

"NOOOO!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, shutting my eyes tightly.

BANG…

…I slightly open an eye to see what I just did. Link's hand is flinging backwards, the gun he was just holding flying in the air behind him. I… I shot the gun out of his hand? Oh my Goddesses, thank you… What would have happened I hit just a couple inches to the left!?

He stares at me in shock, his jaw hanging open slightly. He brings his arm back to his side, his body shaking as he does so. "…Z-Zelda…"

"A-ah!" He grunts, clutching the side of his head.

"…Link!" I gasp. He grips his hair and pulls at it, shuts his eyes, and screams in agony… until it subsides and lets go of his hair. He opens his eyes… and they're no longer blue! T-they're that onyx color again.

"…Now where were we, my dear?" Link finally speaks. A-ah! It's Ganondorf's voice again! "That Link kid is strong, to have shut me out that long. But in the end, he's nothing to fawn over… Don't know why you'd waste your feelings on someone like him, but…"

My face twists in anger. G-Gods, Ganondorf… I'll save Link from you… Even if it kills me!

"What was I going to do?" He asks. "…Oh, yes…" The dagger he used to kill Agahnim rises off the ground… and flies into Link's right hand! He grips the handle so tightly to the point that blood drips out of his palm. "Let's go, Link!"

"…Ugh!" He groans… but it's Link again! I can hear him!

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ganondorf's voice roars.

"I… won't… let you… kill… Z-Zelda!" Link's voice struggles to scream back.

"You fool!" Ganondorf laughs. "It's too late!"

Link's entire being trembles violently, almost like he's having epilepsy… He stares at me, wide-eyed, with his cerulean eyes. But they roll back inside his head; he raises his face to the ceiling, and emits a horrible, blood-curdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

But Link stops… the second I wrap my arms around his neck.

I hold him tightly, burying my face in his neck. The smell of his cologne mixes with the film of sweat on his hot skin. I can feel every limb in his body in tense. Gods, Link. You've gone through so much… just because of me.

"…Link," I whisper in his ear. He doesn't reply, though. But I know he can hear me; the mention on his name makes his breaths heavier and more rapid. I slowly lower us both so that we're on our knees.

"…Ganondorf," I whisper, my tears wiping against Link's skin and his shirt. "I know you can hear me… Right now, I don't care if you live… or if you die… Just come out of Link's body!"

"…Ugh!" Ganondorf's voice echoes. "Ah… AAAGGGHHHHH!!!"

Link's body glows a bright gold, and his skin goes cold. With his sweat and his coldness, it feels like he has the flu or something. But after a moment, his body heat returns to normal. I hear a clank on the floor; he dropped the knife in his hand.

"…Z-Zelda," I hear a soft murmur. But it's… It's Link's voice! Link!

I gasp and pull away from him for a moment. He opens his eyes… and they're the same old beautiful blue eyes smiling weakly at me. "Zelda…"

I can't help but laugh softly, choking on my tears. "L-Link! …Thank Goddesses, you're alright…" I wipe the sweat and dried blood off his face drying it on my skirt, and he dries my tears with his thumb.

"…It's alright," he whispers. "Stop crying…"

"I-I can't," I whimper weakly as tears pour out of my eyes faster. "T-this whole time, I wasn't able to do anything. I've caused you so much trouble. I've been nothing but a burden to you ever since we met! Every time I got myself in deep, you've had to come rescue me, and every time you almost got yourself killed! …And when I finally got the chance to save you, right now, from Ganondorf… I knew the only way to save you was to kill you… You begged me, 'Please Zelda, kill me.' …But I couldn't even do that! …I-I'm no good… I'm a terrible per—"

He silences me… by pressing his lips against mine.

But it only lasts for a few seconds, when he finally pulls away and holds my head against his chest.

"Never say that," he whispers to me. "I don't know where the hell you got that idea. 'I'm no good. I'm a terrible person.' …Zelda, in the past few minutes you've shown me you're braver than I could ever hope to be… You _did_ save me, Zelda… I'm forever thankful for that."

"…L-L… Link," I cry into his shirt, clinging onto his neck. "Zelda, if you love me… Then promise me you'll never say anything like that about yourself… ever again."

I gasp sharply, but I calm down once he tightens his hold on me.

"…And," I feel him smile in my hair. "…It was an honor playing Hero for you… Princess."

* * *

That kiss was long overdue, I feel. Now you know the complete meaning behind that picture, as well as the side-story, _I'll Be There_.

So that's chapter twenty… One chapter left! OH MY GOSH! It's so exciting, everyone. In case you're wondering, this chapter isn't your Christmas present. Well, I guess it is, but it's not my planned one. My real Christmas present to you will come up tomorrow, when it's actually Christmas.

So because I won't see you here on _A World of Lies_ until New Year's when the final chapter goes up, I'd like to wish you an early Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Why not leave a review or five on your way out?

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Monday December 24, 2007; 12:05 PM PST

* * *


	22. The Showdown

* * *

Start time: Thursday December 27, 2007; 12:36 PM PST

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Okay, I'm skipping the lengthy pre-Author's Note, but just remember we're now back in Link's POV. Alright, sit back, relax, and enjoy the grand finale to _A World of Lies_.

* * *

Location: Hyrule Castle, Fourth Floor—Library. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 7:19 PM. 41 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. 

"…Heh… Heh-heh…"

That voice…

I glance to the left, and there's Ganondorf slowly materializing in front of the fireplace, steps behind Agahnim's dead body.

I-It can't be! He's supposed to be dead! He died, right! Zelda purged him out of me… How the hell she did it stumps me, but she did it! …Oh, yes. That's right. She didn't actually kill him. That's all she did: she exorcised Ganondorf out of my body. So he's still alive… Now what? This guy, he's so freakin' unpredictable… What's his next move? What are we going to do now?

"Impressive, Princess Zelda," he chuckles once he's fully present. "…But we're not done yet."

"Go to hell!" I bark at him, clutching Zelda closer to me as I feel her tighten her arms around my torso.

"That's how this entire ordeal started," Ganondorf chuckles. "Princess Zelda said the exact same thing, and well… You know the rest."

I flinch slightly, but I stay composed. I can't show any sign of fear or doubt to him. Not now. Not after all this.

"But this stuffy old library isn't the most ideal place to fight to the death," he sighs.

Unh!

"Wouldn't you agree… Link?" His lips curl into that damn treacherous smile of his.

"…You… bastard," I narrow my eyes at him. I slowly reach for my discarded gun next to me, and I point it at Ganondorf's heart.

"As if I've never heard that before!" He laughs. Shut the hell up! I've had enough of you!

"DIE!" I open fire, shooting a single bullet at him.

…But Ganondorf… He just flicked the bullet off! Just like that!!! But how!? The bullet falls to the floor with a small clunk… Is that it!? So he's been playing around this whole time! We couldn't have shot him in the first place! …Not when he's open like that.

"Now you understand, Avalon," he nods. "Even without that last ordeal… Bullets can't hurt me. At least when I can predict them, anyway. You two were going to die regardless."

"…Y-y-ou…" I growl deeply. I think I scared Zelda, by the way she shivers against me, but I try to comfort her by rubbing her upper arm slightly.

"But not here," he shakes his head. "I mean, what if someone was to walk in on us? That wouldn't be any fun. Deaths are much more enjoyable when there is no way of anyone knowing. But you two know all about that. Isn't that right? When there was no one to witness you two killing the Sages, wasn't it a thrill? The adrenaline pumping through your veins? The blood of your victims… Is the true elixir of life."

Gods, how can this guy live like that!? How can he be so heartless and sadistic!?

"Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?" He extends his hand out to us, like he's offering to hold our hands.

And all of a sudden… I feel light headed… Sleepy… Peaceful…

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Grand Hylian Freeway System, GHF 624 Northbound Entrance. Lon Lon Village Outskirts, Hyrule Field Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 7:24 PM. 36 Minutes until the Festival of Lifelong Happiness.

"…U-ugh…"

I stir slowly, rubbing my eyes clean of tears.

I-I'm in a field. Grass is everywhere. There's a road leading to a freeway, and a village in the distance… but that's it.

Z-Zelda! Where's Zelda!

"…Mmm…" A soft voice mumbles behind me. I turn around, and there's Zelda, lying in the grass with her back turned to me.

"Zelda!" I whisper, crawling over to her and shaking her softly. "Z-Zelda! Zelda, wake up!"

"Uhhh… Huh?" She groans softly, slowly waking up. She turns on her back and her eyes open, staring up at me. "Link?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah," she nods. "…Where are we?"

I shake my head slightly. "I don't know. In a field somewhere…"

…G-Ganondorf! Dammit, where'd he go!?

Out of nowhere, there's a rattling sound, like a type writer clacking rapidly… Gunshots! It sounds like a… a machine gun!

"Wake up!" A distant voice calls. I know that voice…

I turn around, and there's a jet black convertible on the road. And the person behind the wheel, wielding the machine gun… Is Ganondorf!!!

He aims the gun at the ground, a few feet in front of us, and open fire. Dirt, grass and a few bugs fly into the air and the bullets pound into the earth, and I shield Zelda to keep her from getting hurt, huddling her into me.

"H-how can we beat him when he has that much of an advantage!?" Zelda yells over the gunshots.

"I don't know!" I yell back, holding her head to my chest. I open an eye, desperately looking around for something—anything—that we can use… Ah! T-that's…

On the road next to us… It's the car Zelda gave me when we first met! B-but how did it get all the way over here!? …T-the hell is going on!? Ah, no matter!

"Come on!" I stand up, helping Zelda to her feet. "It's my car!"

"W-what!?" She stares at me with confused eyes.

"I don't know, either! But we have to get to Epona!" I use the name I gave the car. "We can at least try to get away from him with the car!"

I rush Zelda in front of me, shielding our faces from the flying dirt and mud and Ganondorf trails his aim behind us. We approach the car… Great! It's unlocked! I open the driver's door and rush Zelda into it, pushing her into the passenger seat. I get in myself, and slam the door shut.

A-ah! Even my keys are in the ignition! Did Ganondorf somehow get my car all the way from Castle Town to here!? What does it matter, anyway!?

I hurriedly turn on the ignition, shift into drive, and slam my foot against the gas. The wheels screech for a few seconds, and we take off.

I hear Ganondorf start his own car, and from the rearview mirror I can see that although he's pretty far behind, he's catching speed. I check the digital gauges in front of me… I'm doing 95 MPH… Just how much can this baby do!? I'll need every bit of this car's capabilities if I even want to stand a chance against Ganondorf.

I turn the corner and onto the onramp to the freeway.

"A-are you alright, Zelda?" I ask her, shifting gears. I glance over to her. She's tense, and her face and dress is covered in dirt and a few spots of dried blood. She nods and I smile warmly trying to calm her down. But that's a daunting task, since we're doing 90 on a 60-limit freeway and under fire by a machine gun.

I speed up, checking the mirror again. Ganondorf's firing onto the road with his left hand, while his right is on the wheel. I can tell he's having trouble maneuvering the gun, since he's not using his dominant hand to shoot at us.

"L-Link!" I hear Zelda gasp.

"What!?" I yell over the gunfire. "What is it!?"

She reaches into the backseat… and pulls out the two guns we used in the library! Did Ganondorf plant those, too?

"Give me one," I motion my right hand to her. "I'll try to slow him down and—"

"No," she shakes her head.

Z-Zelda!? Are you crazy!? "Why not!?"

"I'll do it," she says firmly, holding a C275 to her chest. Z-Zelda!?

"You're driving, anyway!" She cries out. "You'll kill us by trying to drive _and_ aim at someone coming from behind!"

S-she's got a point…

"Are you sure?" I ask her in a worried voice. W-what if she gets shot? What if she gets killed? I almost lost her twice… I'm not gonna risk losing her again!

"I'm Hyrule's princess," she nods. "It's my duty to protect this country, even if it means my life."

Zelda…

"…Alright," I nod reluctantly. I reach for the button to the moon roof, and I slide it open.

"Just try to out drive him, and I'll do the rest," she says to me, getting out of her seat. She crawls onto the armrest between our seats and pokes her head out of the moon roof. Goddesses Zelda, please be safe.

I hear Ganondorf's machine gun go off, and I slide my window open to get a better view of the surroundings. It's nighttime, and our only sources of light are the overhead lights on the freeway. But I can see Ganondorf all too well.

"Come on, Zelda!" He yells, stopping his barrage of bullets. "Gimme all you got! My Gods, this brings back so many memories!"

I hear Zelda's gun go off twice, and from my side view mirror, I can see she missed both times; the first hit the road, and the second hit the grille of his car.

"H-he's catching up!" I hear Zelda yell at me. Dammit! "Can you drive faster, Link!?"

I check my meters: 102 miles-per-hour. "I'm doing the best I can!"

I look back to the road… "DAMMIT!"

The freeway hairpins to the right, and I jerk the steering wheel in the direction, just barely missing the barriers on the left side.

"A-ahhh!" Zelda squeals. I see her hand grip at the side of the car, her fingers poking through my window.

"You alright over there!?" I panic. Gods, I almost threw her out the moon roof!

"I'm fine!" I hear her reply. "Ganondorf took a different junction, though! But I see him! When the turn ends, change lanes to the left so I can get a better aim at him!"

"R-right!" I nod. I impulsively turn on my blinker before I change lanes, but I quickly turn it off. Gods, there isn't anyone on the road! Damn impulses…

I speed up, pushing to 106 miles-per-hour, and there Ganondorf appears to my left from the ramp he took. He somehow got his car to the opposite side of the barrier, where cars go in the opposite direction. He shoots at me a few times, but he _barely_ misses and blows off my side view mirror. The mirror shards fly everywhere, cutting through the sleeve of my shirt and scraping my left cheek a few times, but I'm fine.

"That's a damn good car you got there, Avalon!" I hear Ganondorf cackle. "Damn pain to teleport it all the way over here, too!"

I try to tune him out. Just drive, Link. Focus on the road, and let Zelda do the rest. She's capable of much more than she lets people on to believe. Don't listen to Ganondorf. Don't listen to Ganondorf…

I glance over to him, and he turns around in his seat, both hands off the wheel, and while his car continues moving, opens fire on us!

"Argh!" I cover the side of my face with my left hand as his bullets rattle against the hood and the rims of the tires.

"To the right!" Zelda cries out after firing three times. "Drive to the right!"

I maneuver to the right until we're on the far-right lane, safe from Ganondorf's onslaught.

"You alright?" I turn to her, slowing down a little bit.

"I'm fine," she looks down at me. "You?"

"Yeah," I give her a thumbs up. "Are you hurt?"

"A-a little bit," she breathes heavily. She shows me her right shoulder, where her sleeve is torn and blood is running out of her shoulder. But it looks like a pretty minor cut. "Ganondorf almost shot my shoulder… but I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

I stare at her for a few seconds, but I nod in understanding. "Come on," I nod. "We're going back to the left… And I'll help out this time," I reach for the spare gun on Zelda's seat and cock it.

And with that, I speed up again and swerve to the left, where Ganondorf is still driving on the other side of the divider. I fire relentlessly, popping holes in the side of his car and shattering the front passenger window. The shards fly in every which direction, some cutting his face.

"DAMMIT!" He howls, shaking his head, blood visibly splattering off his skin. His car zigzags on the road, leaving skid marks in the wake of each turn. But he quickly regains control and speeds up; firing at us again, hitting the trunk, sparks flying everywhere. Bullets from Zelda's pistol soar in Ganondorf's direction, hitting the divider and the road.

BANG! POP!

One of Zelda's bullets takes out the rear-right tire on his car! Great shot!

The tire quickly deflates and his car visibly sinks to the back, thanks to how fast he's going. Sparks fly everywhere as the axle scrapes and grates against the road. The friction causes the flat tire to smoke up.

"S-shit!" Ganondorf roars, glancing at his flat tire and glaring straight at Zelda. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He opens fire in her direction. "DIE!"

"Zelda!" I yell, "Get back in the car! Hurry!"

She instantly ducks down and gets back into the front passenger seat. Ganondorf's shower of bullets takes out the back passenger window behind me and the rear window, shattering the glass to bits.

The bullets stop for a second, and I take advantage of it to yell at Zelda, "Hurry! Get back up and fire at him with all you've got!"

"R-right!" She looks at me and nods. She climbs back up, trying not to touch the broken glass, cocks her gun, and opens fire.

"A-AGHH!" He cries out in pain as one of her shots gets him in the shoulder, blood shooting out of the wound. This causes him to lose control of his car. But his foot is still on the gas, since he's still moving dangerously fast. His car veers, spinning around, leaving spiraling skid marks on the road, and it plows into the road barrier next to the far-left lane.

An explosion. The car bursts into flames. The smell of burning oil fills the air, though I think some of it is from us as well.

Ganondorf's body is lying on its stomach, feet away from the collision site. He doesn't move. There's no sign of him moving. Completely still.

…I-is that it? Is he dead? Have we done it? There's no way he could have survived being thrown out of his car, not to mention the blood loss all the cuts and wounds he suffered.

I quickly press on the brakes, our tires screeching as I do so. We almost topple over, but I swerve in the opposite direction to stop us from doing so. I turn off the engine and fan my hand outside my window towards the hood. I was right; some of that burning gas and oil smell was coming from us. I check my gas gauge; we started this whole car chase with a full tank… now we're only at ten percent. I'm surprised we even have that much; how far have we traveled, anyway, especially considering how fast I've been driving.

"…I-is… Is he…?" Zelda whispers, lowering her gun and placing on the roof of the car.

"I… I think so," I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath. "…I… I'll go check." I pick up my gun, unlock my door, and step outside of the car.

"Be careful," she says to me. I turn around to face her, and I smile kindly. "I will."

I face forwards and walk over to Ganondorf. I hop over the road divider, tripping slightly, and head over to him, approaching with caution.

…Yeah, he's dead alright. His body doesn't rise and fall in a breathing manner, and the growing puddle of blood he's lying face-down in doesn't exactly look like a sign of health…

I step closer to him just an inch more. "You're pathetic," I spit at him quietly.

"…You think so?"

!!! W-w-what the—!??!

His outstretched right hand suddenly jerks forwards and grips at my left ankle! H-how did he… But I saw… How the hell is he still alive!?

He raises his head to face me… His piercing red eyes practically blend in with his blood-covered face, which in turn completely contrasts his perfectly white teeth. And before I can do anything, he pulls my ankle forward, tripping me to the ground.

"Ugh!" My back hits the concrete with a thud. I manage to get back up rather quickly and aim my gun at him, but he's already standing, his clothes and skin drenched in his own blood. He punches me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Agghh!!!" I stumble backwards. Then he smacks me in the face with his machine gun, then again in the opposite direction. Back and forth, back and forth. My gun flies out my hand, but he catches it in the air, and shoots at me.

"AAGH!" The bullet grazes against my right shoulder, tearing my sleeve, and getting me a wound similar to Zelda's. It's bleeding, but nothing serious.

I fall to my knees, unable to get up anymore. I'm at my limit… I'm _way_ past my limit… I don't know how in the world that ancestor of mine dealt with this kind of hell, but his endurance trait obviously never caught on to me.

He has the barrel of my gun pressed against my forehead.

"You fought well," he smirks at me. "But now we know… just who the bigger man is."

I just stare up at him, putting on my hardest face. But inside, I'm scared witless. I've come this far…

"Look at you, Avalon," he spits in my face. "You're the pitiful one. Down on your knees, seconds away from your death… And you still wear that mask of contempt. Wanna go out with a bang? Want the world to know just how close you were to killing me? To die with that little badass glare of yours? …Just cut the charade and break down…" The gun clicks. "I can wait."

BANG. POP.

Ganondorf lets out a roar of pain, his head thrown backwards as he howls into the night. He has a wound in his temple. But it's no normal wound… A gun shot!

His body wavers a little, rocking to the side, before he falls backwards with a loud crash.

I stare at him in shock… His eyes are wide open, rolled into the back of his head. His mouth is open. His entire body is tense. Rigor mortis is kicking in… And that's it… He's dead… For real…

I slowly turn around… And there's Zelda, her torso poking out the moon roof, with her smoking C275 aimed with both hands in my direction. She shot Ganondorf! She opens her clenched eyelids and lowers her gun. She quickly gets back into the car and out of the driver's door. She hops over the barrier, and runs to my side, throwing her gun away as she runs.

"L-Link!" She kneels to my side. "A-are you alright?"

"Never better…" I shake my head sarcastically, falling backwards. She catches my head in her lap and she wipes my bangs and the dirt and blood off my face. Her hair is like a veil over me; her hair tie flew off, most likely while I was driving.

"Y-you're bleeding," she whispers, gesturing to my shoulder cut.

"…Y-yeah," I glance over to it and grin sheepishly. I look up at her and point to her shoulder. "So are you," I laugh, trailing my hand to her face to stroke her chin.

She frowns at me slightly, but then she giggles softly as well.

I look over to the overhead highway sign on the other side of the road where our car is. There's a digital display.

**8:00 PM  
****HERE'S TO A THOUSAND MORE YEARS OF LIFELONG HAPPINESS  
****HAPPY FESTIVAL OF LIFELONG HAPPINESS**

Ah… You've come full circle, Ganondorf… And now you're really gone… forever.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule Castle, First Floor—Grand Ballroom. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Sunday June 24, 2007.  
Time: 9:54 PM.

When we finally got back to Hyrule Castle… It took _forever_ to get cleaned up.

Zelda managed to get a deep blue tuxedo for me at the last second. It doesn't fit me very well; it's a probably a size too big, but hey… It's better than showing up to the ball with my bloodied, tattered clothes… Though I _would_ make some serious headlines.

As for Zelda, well, she didn't have a problem picking out an outfit, since it was prepared days before we even met. A white—what does Malon call it, a halter-top—dress that shows off ample cleavage. It's solid until it reaches her mid-thigh, and from there the skirt flows and is kind of translucent. Triforce earrings dangle of her ears, as always, and her hair is goes down and partially covers the left side of her face.

We both covered our cuts with some of her makeup. I have to admit that it felt weird having that stuff applied to my face… but once again, we can't show up all bloody, right?

"Man, Link!" Sheik cries out. "What have you been doing this whole time!?"

"Yeah," Malon huffs. "You promised you'd spend some time with us, and then you wander off to who-knows-where with Zelda!"

"Ahh," I smile sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "You guys are better off not knowing."

The frown on Sheik's face fades away and twists into a sly grin. "Ah, I see. You're not one to sleep and tell. I gotcha."

I glare at him and push him playfully. "I didn't do that!"

"Yeah, Sheik," Malon glares at him too. "You were right; Link is _way_ too uptight to try that stuff on a girl like Zelda."

I stare at the redhead in disbelief. "W-what!?" Why are they picking on me!? Is it like some payback for not spending time with them!? It's not like I even had a choice!

"Man…" I fold my arms across my chest, knitting my brow. "Forget you guys."

"We're kidding!" They both laugh, patting me on both shoulders. "Gods, aren't you sensitive?"

I smile softly and shake my heads. Finally, it feels like everything is back to normal. I can finally forget everything that's happened the past two days.

"But you missed all the festivities," Malon tilts her head to the side. "When 8:00 came along, everyone was so happy and celebrating… But the rumors about the Sages coming up at Hylia Square were false, it turned out. They didn't show up."

I chuckle softly at that. Shame, I would have loved to see what it was the Sages really planned on doing tonight.

"But at least you showed up," Sheik shrugs. "Better late than never, right?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Link," I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn around, and there's Zelda, smiling at me.

"Oh," my face lights up. That's right; I never introduced her to Malon or Sheik. "Hey, come over here."

She nods and stands next to me, and I point to Malon and Sheik. "That's Malon Adame… And that's Sheik Adlez."

"Nice to finally meet you," Zelda grins kindly. "Link's told me a lot about you two."

"Yeah," Sheik blushes slightly. "We, uh, wish we could say the same about you."

Zelda just giggles at that. It's like she doesn't even remember what happened… More like, she's just trying not to. I can relate. So much crap has happened… It's better that we don't even think about it or mention it to each other, much less to anyone else.

The band on stage slowly starts playing an orchestrated instrumental of one of Marin Tarin's ballads and the crowds grow quiet as people start dancing.

"Hey Sheik!" Malon turns to him. "It's the last song of the night!"

"I know," he nods, and extends his arm to her. "May I have this last dance?"

She just giggles stupidly and hooks her arm with his, and they walk off before waving at us.

"They're cute," Zelda looks at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah," I nod with a lopsided smile. "They're fun to be with. They're crazy… but they're my sanity, too."

I slowly turn to her, scratching the back of my head. "So, uh… Zelda?"

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow slightly.

"…Would you like to dance?" I ask timidly, blushing a little. Gods that must have sounded _so_ damn cheesy… To be honest, I'm a terrible dancer, so of course I'm nervous… And with all these famous people? Damn…

She laughs softly and nods. "I'd love to."

I slowly place my hands on her waist and she puts her arms around my neck, and before long, we're slowly moving in sync with the music. I rest my forehead against hers and connect gazes with her. A few seconds later, she smiles and starts giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask her, chucking myself.

"Nothing," she shakes her head against mine. I just shake my head back and pull her closer to me.

"…Hey," I whisper to her after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" She asks, raising her head a little.

"Remember when you said you loved me back there?"

She blushes softly at my question. "…Yeah…"

I smirk slyly and kiss her softly. She gasps sharply, but before long I feel her warm up to me. A few seconds pass, and I slowly pull away from her.

"I never told you I love you back, huh?"

* * *

So ends my third story _A World of Lies_. It's been fun, guys. But all things must come to an end, and I'm very glad how this story turned out. 

And remember, _A World of Lies Cliff's Notes_ is up for free download on my blog. Look for the side panel, **A World of Lies Cliff's Notes**. Hopefully that little document will clear up unsolved questions, you'll read some information that will make you go, "…Ohhh!", and it has some fun trivial information that I enjoyed typing up.

…Now what? What's next after this? To be honest, I don't know. Usually I'd have AWoL's successor up by now, but alas, there is none… I already have an idea for my next big story (which has been racing circles in my head since chapter eighteen), but it's pretty vague. But what I have so far I really like, and the plot I think is like no other in _Zelda_ fanfiction (because I have yet to see a story like it here).

So because I probably won't see you here for a while (at least until I put out my next oneshot, if I ever get one before the big boy comes out), lets talk elsewhere—AIM, MySpace, Wii messaging email—whatever's in the contact section in my profile and convenient for you, and I'll do my best to reply. Continue to check my blog at **SirJoshizzle(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com**, because that's where you're going to find all the information on my next story that I'll be leaking out in slow but sure increments. And be sure to drop a line every now and then so I know you're alive and well.

…That's it for now, I guess. It's been real, everyone. I'll talk to you all when I talk to you. Thank you very much for all the reviews, hits and support that I've gotten the past year with you all here at _Zelda_ fanfiction. I feel like the SirJoshizzle train has yet to leave the station. I don't know where I'm headed, but hopefully you'll continue to follow wherever it goes.

Have a very happy New Year, stay safe, and _Enjoy Life and Smile.

* * *

_

End time: Thursday December 27, 2007; 8:35 PM PST

* * *


End file.
